Can You Love A Snake?
by Loki of Erebor
Summary: Überarbeitet, bereits auf veröffentlicht Im Leben braucht man immer mal wieder Veränderungen. Aber ist eine Veränderung, die nach sich zieht, dass man einen Haufen pubertierender Bälger unterrichten muss, nicht etwas zu groß? Und dann ist da noch dieser Kollege, der sich wie ein Mistkerl verhält und ihr trotzdem den Kopf verdreht. Wird Enya Sinclair damit fertig?
1. Chapter 1

Ich erschrak, als jemand an die Tür meines kleinen Büros klopfte. Wer konnte denn etwas von mir wollen? Es war eher selten, dass jemand an meine Tür klopfte. Wenn Tonks etwas von mir wollte, etwa mit mir Mittagessen, oder ihr langweilig war, kam sie einfach herein. Klopfen empfand sie als lästiges Muggel-Ritual, ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie die Geduld einer Dreijährigen hatte. Und wenn Scrimgeour etwas wollte, ließ er es mich durch einen Brief wissen. Außerdem war ich sowieso eher selten in meinem fensterlosen, stickigen Büro. Der Außendienst war es, der mich an meinem Job so fesselte, nicht das lästige Schreiben von Berichten.  
Also sagte ich „Herein!" und sah von der Akte auf, die ich gerade gelesen hatte.

Mit diesem Besucher hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Wie lange war es her, dass ich ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte? Dreizehn Jahre? Vierzehn?  
„Professor Dumbledore!", rief ich aus, „Welch eine Überraschung!"  
Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war älter geworden, das sah ich nun. Sein Haar war vollständig ergraut, während es dies zu meiner Schulzeit noch nicht gewesen war. Doch sonst war er noch der gleiche. Das schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen und die Hakennase waren unverkennbar.  
„Miss Sinclair, ich freue mich, Sie wiederzusehen.", sagte er lächelnd und wir gaben uns die Hand.  
„Bei Merlins Barte, das muss ja schon Ewigkeiten her sein, seit wir uns das letzte Mal sahen.", sagte ich.  
„Ja, da gab ich Ihnen Ihr Zeugnis und Sie freuten sich, die notwendigen Noten für die Auroren-Ausbildung bekommen zu haben, obwohl daran nie ein Zweifel bestand."  
Ich wurde rot. „Naja, ich habe mich sehr dafür angestrengt, meinen Traum zu verwirklichen."  
„Nun, Sie fragen sich sicher, warum ich hier bin."  
„Allerdings.", antwortete ich lächelnd.  
„Ich habe ein Problem.", erklärte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, „Nachdem unser bisheriger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aufgrund eines tragischen Unfalls verstarb, suche ich nun einen Ersatz. Und meine erste Wahl fällt auf Sie."

„Auf mich?!", fragte ich entgeistert. Ich? Lehrerin? Wie bei Merlins schlabbrigen Unterhosen kam er denn auf die Idee?  
„Ja. Ich denke, Sie wären bestens dazu geeignet, die Schüler in diesem Fach zu unterweisen und … nun ja … etwas frischen Wind in die Schule zu bringen."  
Ich lachte. „Ja, ich glaube das würde ich."  
„Sind Sie einverstanden?"  
„Professor, ich habe noch nie überhaupt irgendjemanden unterrichtet, geschweige denn Kinder. Ich habe keine Erfahrung im Umgang mit ihnen und ehrlich gesagt mag ich sie noch nicht einmal besonders. Die fachliche Qalifikation ist vermutlich nicht das Problem, aber die ist auch nicht das einzige, was im Lehrberuf wichtig ist.", gab ich zu bedenken.  
„Liebe Miss Sinclair,", sagte Dumbledore sanft und legte seine Hand väterlich auf meine, „ich habe schon einige Lehrkräfte erlebt, die im Umgang mit den Schülern ihre Schwierigkeiten hatten und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Sie für geeignet für den Lehrberuf halte, können Sie meinem Urteil vertrauen."  
Ich seufzte. Ich war glücklich als Aurorin und, ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich erfolgreich. Warum sollte ich jetzt aufhören und Kinder unterrichten? Konnte das nicht warten, bis ich, sagen wir, hundert war und den Job nicht mehr machen konnte?  
„Ich habe es bereits mit Rufus Scrimgeour besprochen, er ist einverstanden. Sie können bleiben, solange Sie wollen, Miss Sinclair. Sollte es Ihnen nicht gefallen, können Sie jederzeit in den Aurorendienst zurückkehren.", erklärte er eindringlich. Dumbledore schien mich wirklich unbedingt in seinen Lehrkörper aufnehmen zu wollen.  
„Ich werde es für ein Jahr ausprobieren, kann Ihnen aber nicht versprechen, dass ich danach weitermachen werde. Und ich denke, Sie können mich Enya nennen, jetzt, wo ich bei Ihnen angestellt bin."  
Dumbledore nickte nur, als hätte er keine andere Antwort erwartet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts hatte in all den Jahren nicht an seiner majestätischen und … nun ja … magischen Atmosphäre eingebüßt.  
Die Große Halle wurde von hunderten schwebenden Kerzen erleuchtet und die Decke war so verzaubert, dass sie aussah wie der Abendhimmel über dem Schloss.  
Ich ging mit selbstbewussten, kraftvollen Schritten und wehendem Umhang den Mittelgang entlang auf den Lehrertisch zu, die tuschelnden Schüler ignorierend, und setzte mich auf den einzigen noch freien Stuhl zwischen einer älteren, hageren Frau, die ich sofort als Minerva McGonagall identifizierte, und einem hochgewachsenen Mann mit schulterlangem, schwarzem Haar und einer Hakennase. Er erinnerte mich an jemanden, aber ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, an wen.  
„Minerva.", sagte ich und nickte ihr zu.  
Sie sah mich an und erkannte mich nach ein paar Sekunden. „Enya! Meine Güte, es ist ja ewig her, dass wir uns zuletzt sahen."  
„Ja, das stimmt." Ich war nach der Schule sofort dem Orden beigetreten und kannte Minerva noch aus dieser Zeit, abgesehen von der Schulzeit natürlich, wo sie mich in Verwandlung unterrichtet hatte.  
Nun beugte Minerva sich nach vorne und richtete das Wort an den Mann neben mir. „Severus, Sie müssten Professor Sinclair eigentlich erkannt haben. Sie haben doch zeitgleich mit ihr diese Schule besucht."  
Severus...? Da klingelte etwas in meinem Kopf.  
Da drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann zum ersten Mal zu mir um und ich erkannte ihn. „Severus Snape!", sagte ich.  
„Ganz recht.", erwiderte er kühl.  
Ungeachtet seines offensichtlichen Desinteresses hielt ich ihm die Hand hin. „Ich bin's, Enya. Lily's beste Freundin." Ich wusste, dass Snape damals in Lily verliebt gewesen war und hoffte, dass er sich durch den Hinweis besser an mich erinnern konnte. Aufgrund meiner notorischen und selbstgewählten Unauffälligkeit im Heranwachsendenalter konnte ich nicht davon ausgehen, dass er mich ohne diesen Hinweis erkannte.  
„Ja, richtig.", erwiderte er, immer noch frostig. Er war ja schon damals kein fröhlicher Junge gewesen, aber nun schien er zum Eisklotz mutiert zu sein. Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass der schmächtige, blasse Junge, den James und Sirius damals immer schikaniert hatten und der jegliche soziale Interaktion aufs tiefste verabscheut hatte, einmal Lehrer werden würde. Wahrscheinlich war er kein sehr freundliches Exemplar.  
Als er sich wieder abwandte, raunte McGonagall mir ins Ohr: „Keine Sorge, das liegt nicht an Ihnen. Er ist immer so."

Einige Minuten später stand Minerva auf und verließ die Halle, nur um kurz darauf mit einer recht großen Gruppe Erstklässler im Schlepptau wieder herein zu kommen. Die elfjährigen Kinder sahen sich erstaunt um und ich bemerkte ein Mädchen mit sehr … voluminösem braunen Haar, das zu niemand bestimmtem sagte, dass die Decke verzaubert war, was sie in einem Buch gelesen hatte. Im ersten Moment erinnerte sie mich ein wenig an mich selbst in diesem Alter, aber ich hoffte, dass ich nicht so besserwisserisch gewesen war. Obwohl das einiges erklären würde…  
Die Kinder stellten sich vor dem Podest auf, auf dem der Lehrertisch und ein Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut standen. Dumbledore begrüßte alle Schüler mit freundlichen Worten und erinnerte sie daran, dass der Verbotene Wald nicht umsonst so hieß und ein Gang im Schloss für die Schüler tabu war, wenn sie nicht eines äußerst schmerzhaften Todes sterben wollten. Köstlich, wie den Erstklässlern dabei fast die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen schienen!  
„Zu guter Letzt möchte ich Ihnen allen Ihre neue Lehrerin für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Professor Enya Sinclair.", sagte Dumbledore dann und zeigte in einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung auf mich. Ich, etwas nervös aufgrund der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit, die mir zukam, stand auf und nickte wohlwollend.  
Als ich mich setzte, fiel mir unter den Erstklässlern ein Junge auf, dessen Aussehen mir sehr bekannt vorkam. Er sah aus wie der elfjährige James Potter! Folglich musste das hier, es konnte gar nicht anders sein, Harry sein, James' und Lilys Sohn. Bei Merlin, ich hatte den Jungen fast zehn Jahre nicht gesehen! Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Wie es ihm wohl seit dieser schicksalhaften Nacht vor zehn Jahren ergangen war?  
Minerva nahm nun eine Rolle Pergament zur Hand und kündigte an, die Erstklässler jetzt in ihre Häuser einzuteilen, indem sie immer jeweils einen aufrief, der sich auf den Stuhl setzte und dem sie dann den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzte.  
In den folgenden Minuten erfuhr ich, dass die kleine Besserwisserin Hermine Granger hieß, der vierte rothaarige Weasley-Junge nun auch zu Gryffindor kam und Lucius Malfoys Sohn Draco, natürlich, zu Slytherin zugeteilt wurde.  
Dann hallte Minervas Stimme erneut durch die Halle: „Harry Potter!"  
Ich, von dem ganzen Prozedere etwas gelangweilt, sah nun auf und beobachtete den Jungen, wie er schüchtern das Podest betrat und sich auf den Stuhl setzte. Der Sprechende Hut brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er schließlich „Gryffindor!" rief. Ich freute mich, dass Harry in das Haus seiner Eltern eingeteilt wurde, und klatschte.  
Als ich zur Seite blickte, sah ich, dass Severus eher halbherzig klatschte und Harry sehr genau beobachtete.


	3. Chapter 3

Vor meiner ersten Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war ich etwas nervös. Nicht, weil ich nicht vorbereitet wäre, ich hatte mir sämtliche Lehrbücher durchgelesen, die ich für die verschiedenen Klassen verlangt hatte, und einen detaillierten Lehrplan aufgestellt, aber ich war einfach unsicher, ob ich nicht vielleicht etwas falsch machen würde.  
Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, nahm mir meine Notizen für diese Stunde und öffnete die Tür meines Büros. Die plappernden Schüler zunächst ignorierend ging ich die kurze Treppe hinunter bis ich schließlich vor meinem Pult stand. Merkwürdigerweise hatte das Geplapper sofort aufgehört und alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet.  
War meine Kleiderwahl unangemessen? Ich trug eine enganliegende schwarze Hose und eine schwarze Bluse mit silbernen Knöpfen, dazu einen Umhang. Meine braunen Locken ließ ich frei über meinen Rücken fallen und meine grünen Augen hatte ich dezent geschminkt. Na gut, das Outfit verdeckte meine weiblichen Rundungen nicht gerade, aber ich war keine Oma und würde ganz sicher keinen Rollkragenpullover anziehen. Solche Kleidung war ich von meinem vorigen Job gewöhnt, ohne den Umhang natürlich. Der lieferte lediglich den dramatischen Effekt, wenn ich ging. Severus schien den auch zu mögen.  
Ich beschloss, mich nicht verunsichern zu lassen und räusperte mich. „Guten Morgen."  
Die Schüler antworteten unisono mit „Guten Morgen, Professor Sinclair."  
„Zu meiner Person: Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, heiße ich Enya Sinclair und bin Ihre neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Dumbledore hat mich überredet, diese Stelle anzunehmen, zuvor habe ich als Aurorin gearbeitet.", erklärte ich, woraufhin ein Raunen durch die Reihen ging. Auror war ein sehr geschätzter Beruf in der Zaubererwelt, da er sehr gefährlich und anspruchsvoll war.  
„Professor, haben Sie schon einmal jemanden getötet?", fragte ein Schüler.  
„Ja, das habe ich, Mister Johnson. In unserem Beruf erfolgt die Tötung jedoch immer nur aus Notwehr und ich bin auch nicht stolz darauf. Ich würde mich übrigens freuen, wenn Sie sich das nächste Mal melden würden, bevor Sie etwas sagen."  
Johnson nickte und ich fuhr fort: „Da ich nicht weiß, was Sie bis jetzt in diesem Fach gelernt haben, beginnen wir mit etwas Wiederholung."  
Den Rest der Stunde sprach ich mit den Schülern über magische Wesen, wie Irrwichte oder Werwölfe, und einige mittelschwere Zaubersprüche. Mit Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass sie schon recht weit waren und ich nicht viel würde wiederholen müssen, um mit dem neuen Stoff beginnen zu können.  
Mit den Drittklässlern machte ich ähnliche Erfahrungen, bis auf eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit den Weasley-Zwillingen über „interessanten Unterricht", und ging gut gelaunt in die Mittagspause.  
Severus hatte mal wieder einen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte er soeben in eine Zitrone gebissen. Trotzdem ließ ich mich leise ein Lied summend neben ihn auf den Stuhl plumpsen, um mein Mittagessen einzunehmen.  
„Hallo, Severus.", sagte ich betont freundlich.  
Ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen, sagte er in einem sehr gelangweilten Ton: „Hallo."  
Ich ließ mich von seiner offensichtlich schlechten Laune nicht abbringen. „Und, wie war der erste Schultag dieses Jahres?"  
„Grauenhaft."  
Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. „Oh, das klingt ja nett. Du sprühst ja regelrecht vor Motivation für das neue Schuljahr."  
„Ich kann diese kleinen, lärmenden Gören nicht ausstehen. Sie haben nicht das mindeste Interesse an der hohen Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens und es dementsprechend nicht verdient, darin unterrichtet zu werden."  
Ich stutzte. „Warum bist du eigentlich Lehrer geworden, wenn du Schüler dermaßen verachtest?", fragte ich skeptisch.  
Severus hüllte sich in Schweigen und antwortete auch auf mehrmaliges Nachfragen nicht, woraufhin ich es seufzend aufgab und mich während des Essens mit Minerva unterhielt. Ich würde es schon noch schaffen, ihn zum Reden zu bringen, doch dafür brauchte ich Zeit.


	4. Chapter 4

Die ersten Wochen des Schuljahres verliefen ruhig. Ich freute mich, dass Harry Sucher der Quidditch-Mannschaft der Gryffindors wurde, laut Minerva aber eher durch Zufall und einen kleinen Regelbruch. Der Junge wurde immer mehr wie James, der auch Sucher bei Gryffindor gewesen war. Ich versuchte immer, ein Auge auf Harry zu haben, aber das war nicht sehr leicht. Gleichzeitig wunderte ich mich immer, wie groß er geworden war, aber ich hatte ihn auch fast elf Jahre lang nicht gesehen, zum letzten Mal als Säugling in Dumbledores Armen.

Der Gedanke an diesen Moment schmerzte, denn das Ministerium hatte mir verwehrt, den Jungen zu adoptieren. Ich war ja lediglich die beste Freundin der Mutter und keine Verwandte. Offiziell war ich auch nicht als Patin eingetragen, obwohl Sirius und ich diese Aufgabe gemeinsam übernommen hatten, da wir damals ein Paar waren, aber nur Sirius hatte sich eingetragen. Sirius. Ein ebenso schmerzender Gedanke, den ich lange fortgeschoben hatte. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er James und Lily verraten und Peter Pettigrew ermordet haben sollte. Sirius – ein Verräter und Mörder? Nun saß er schon viele Jahre in Askaban und ich hatte dementsprechend keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob er noch lebte. Die meisten Gefangenen hielten es nicht besonders lange in Askaban aus.

Severus Snape machte sich auf den Weg über das ausgedehnte Gelände der Schule zu seinem Lieblingsplatz. Heute schien einer der letzten warmen Sommertage zu sein und es war ein Samstag. Das bedeutete, keine nervigen Bälger. Severus zog es ins Freie, obwohl er normalerweise seine Freizeit lieber in seiner Kerkerwohnung verbrachte. Doch der Winter würde ihm noch genug Zeit geben, sich dort zu verkriechen, heute wollte er hinaus.  
Zunächst achtete er, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, nicht auf seine Umgebung, doch er blieb stutzig stehen, als er sah, dass sein Lieblingsplatz bereits besetzt war.  
Seine neue Kollegin, Enya Sinclair, saß unter genau dem Baum, der Severus über die Jahre zum Lieblingsplatz geworden war und den er gegen die Schüler zu verteidigen wusste.  
Vor Sinclair schwebte eine Rolle Pergament, mit einer krakeligen Schrift bedeckt, und eine Feder machte selbstständig rote Markierungen daran. Offensichtlich korrigierte sie Aufsätze oder Hausarbeiten. Sinclair selbst saß mit angewinkelten Beinen an den Baum gelehnt da und las, während sie mit einer Hand eine Locke um den Finger wickelte. Wie machte sie das bloß? Die Feder konnte nicht von sich selbst aus korrigieren, also musste Sinclair sie mit ihren Gedanken befehligen. Sie schien sich aber nicht darauf zu konzentrieren, sondern las in dem Buch. Was würde Severus dafür geben, dies auch zu können!  
Er wollte sich nun am liebsten zurückziehen und in den Kerker gehen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Er war neugierig und wollte die junge Frau fragen, wie sie das machte. Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Nun, bei Sonnenschein, fiel ihm zum wiederholten Male auf, wie hübsch sie doch geworden war. Was redest du denn da, Severus?, schalt er sich selbst. Sie ist ein impertinentes Weibsbild, das dir bereits seit dem Tag ihrer Ankunft auf die Nerven geht!  
Snape trat einen Schritt zurück, darauf bedacht, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkte, und da passierte es. Er trat auf einen trockenen Ast, der laut knackte, als er zerbrach. Der Zaubertränkelehrer schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass Sinclair so vertieft in ihr Buch war, dass sie es nicht gehört hatte.  
„Severus?", hörte er da jedoch schon ihre Stimme.  
Der Angesprochene fasste sich, öffnete die Augen und setzte seine übliche arrogante Maske auf.  
„Du hast mich aber erschreckt!", sagte sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll. Severus fiel auf, dass die Feder mit dem Schreiben aufgehört hatte.  
„Das war nicht mein Ansinnen.", erwiderte er kühl.  
„Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragte sie. Er war versucht, zu erwidern, dass das hier sein Lieblingsplatz war, doch er wollte nicht wie ein kleines Kind klingen.  
„Es ist ein schöner Tag und das Gelände ist groß. Ich wollte einen Spaziergang machen."  
„Was für ein Zufall, dass wir uns treffen, wo das Gelände doch so groß ist."  
Dieses nervtötende Weibsstück!  
„Da haben Sie wohl Recht. Nun, es ist auch ein großer Zufall, dass Sie sich gerade diesen Baum suchten, um sich darunter niederzulassen. Seit Jahren pflege ich das zu tun."  
„Oh, habe ich Ihnen den Platz weggenommen?" Seine Zufriedenheit, dass sie endlich dazu übergegangen war, ihn zu siezen, wurde von der Wut verdrängt, dass sie es wagte, mit ihm zu sprechen wie mit einem Kleinkind.  
„Nein, keine Sorge. Ich finde sicherlich einen anderen Baum."  
Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da sagte Sinclair: „Setzen Sie sich doch zu mir."  
Ganz. Sicher. Nicht.  
„Ich fürchte, ich muss dankend ablehnen.", erwiderte er kühl.  
„Och, kommen Sie schon. Ich habe gegen etwas Gesellschaft nichts einzuwenden und unter Ihrem Lieblingsbaum ist genügend Platz für uns beide."  
Für ihren Vorschlag sprach, dass Severus sie fragen konnte, wie sie das mit der Feder machte. Außerdem konnte er unter seinem Baum sitzen und das in Gesellschaft einer überaus hübschen - Severus!  
Dagegen sprach, dass er Gesellschaft eigentlich nicht schätzte und diese Frau das Potenzial hatte, ihm gehörig auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
„Ich schätze, ein bisschen Zeit werde ich dafür erübrigen können.", lenkte er schließlich arrogant ein und setzte sich ins Gras ihr gegenüber, aber nicht, ohne vorher eine Picknickdecke erscheinen zu lassen, die das Gras davon abhielt, seine Kleidung zu beschmutzen.  
Während er das tat, fiel ihm aber nicht auf, wie Sinclair leicht die Augen verdrehte.

Meine Güte, es war echt nicht einfach, Snape gern zu haben. Er hatte diese arrogante und herablassende Art, die einen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.  
„Wie machen Sie das?", fragte er interessiert.  
Aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, wusste ich nicht, was er meinte. „Äh...was?"  
Er deutete auf die große, blaue Feder, die vor dem Aufsatz eines Drittklässlers auf ihren Einsatz wartete. „Sie korrigieren Aufsätze und lesen gleichzeitig ein Buch. Gibt es dafür einen bestimmten Zauber?"  
„Oh ja, er heißt Multitasking-Fähigkeit und kann leider nur von Frauen angewandt werden."  
Snape sah mich säuerlich an. Bei Merlin, kein Humor der Mann.  
Es entstand ein Moment der Stille, bis es aus mir herausbrach. Ich konnte es nicht mehr für mich behalten. Seit Jahren plagte mich der Gedanke daran und ich hatte nie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, darüber zu reden. Nun war die perfekte Gelegenheit.  
„Es tut mir leid, Severus."  
Er sah mich irritiert an. „Was tut Ihnen leid?"  
Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ich musste aussprechen, was mir schon so lange auf dem Herzen lag. „Dass ich dich damals gegen James und Sirius nicht verteidigt habe. Ich war … feige. So unglaublich feige. Ich glaube, du kennst das Gefühl, wenn man ausgegrenzt wird. Wenn niemand einen zu mögen scheint. Ich hatte das Problem auch. Ich war zwar eine Ravenclaw, also sollte man meinen, es wäre normal, dass ich intelligent bin. Ich kann ja nicht die einzige sein." Severus sah mich an, als wüsste er nicht, warum ich ihm das eigentlich erzählte. „Aber … ich war doch anders. Ohne arrogant wirken zu wollen: ich war intelligenter als die anderen. Ich lernte schneller und war schnell unterfordert im Unterricht. Es war kein Problem für mich, Bestnoten zu erhalten. Ich glaube, die anderen waren einfach eifersüchtig auf mich. Mir fiel alles so leicht, während sie sich abrackern mussten. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Also haben sie mich ausgegrenzt. Ich war immer allein. Irgendwann haben sie angefangen, mich zu ärgern. Irgendetwas haben sie immer gefunden, was sie stört. Meine Haare. Meine Figur. Irgendetwas. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass sie mir immer wieder gesagt haben: „Noch nicht einmal deine Eltern wollen dich, Schlammblut.". Meine Eltern sind Muggel und als sie erfahren haben, dass ich Dinge kann, die andere nicht können, haben sie mich zu Ärzten geschleppt, die aber nichts feststellen konnten. Also war ich einfach nur „abnormal". Es wurde schlimmer, als der Brief kam. Ich war eine Hexe. Es gab noch mehr davon. Ich passte nicht mehr in die heile Vorstadt-Welt meiner Eltern. Sie brachten mich nach London, steckten mir Geld zu und sagten: „Am besten bleibst du da, wo du jetzt hinfährst. Wir wollen dich nicht mehr. Wir ziehen um, dann findest du uns nicht mehr.". Das war das Letzte, was sie zu mir sagten." Severus sah betroffen zu Boden. „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie heute sind und wie es ihnen geht. Anfangs habe ich geweint und Dumbledore hat mich getröstet. Ich durfte immer in Hogwarts bleiben. Dann wurde ich wütend auf sie. Und jetzt? Ich fühle nichts mehr. Sie sind mir egal. So wie ich ihnen egal war.  
Dann habe ich Lily kennen gelernt." Schmerz huschte bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens über das Gesicht meines Gegenübers. „Okay, ich kannte sie schon vorher, ich hatte mit ihr zusammen Zaubertränke und ein paar andere Fächer. Aber erst in unserem dritten Schuljahr haben wir uns angefreundet und sind schließlich beste Freundinnen geworden. Sie hat mich dann immer zu den Treffen mit James, Sirius, Remus und Peter mitgenommen. Ich war einfach so … geblendet von der Freude darüber, endlich Freunde zu haben. Und ich war insgeheim schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr in Sirius verliebt. Soweit man das bei Elfjährigen Liebe nennen kann. Aber die Gefühle sind die gleichen geblieben.  
Anfangs fand ich die Jungs toll. Sie waren so rebellisch und frech. Ganz anders als ich. Aufregend. Dann habe ich zum ersten Mal mitbekommen, wie sie dich behandelt haben. Es war … abscheulich und vollkommen gegen meine Prinzipien, aber ich war einfach zu … feige, um sie aufzuhalten. Ich wollte sie nicht als Freunde verlieren und vor allem wollte ich vor Sirius nicht als Spielverderberin dastehen. Er hatte gerade begonnen, ein wenig Interesse an mir zu zeigen.  
Ich hätte dazwischen gehen müssen. Ich hätte für dich eintreten müssen. Weil ich wusste, wie sich das anfühlt. Lily hat das getan. Lily war mutig und hat sich nicht dafür interessiert, was die Jungs von ihr dachten. Dafür habe ich sie bewundert.  
Severus, es tut mir wirklich von ganzem Herzen leid, dass ich damals zu feige war, um dir beizustehen. Ich würde es dir nicht übelnehmen, wenn du mir nicht verzeihst. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass du weißt, wie leid es mir tut."  
Ich atmete tief durch. Severus sah mich einfach nur an, mit einem so intensiven Blick, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, er würde meine Psyche durchleuchten.  
Dann begann er langsam zu sprechen: „Ich … war nie wütend auf … dich und die anderen, die … einfach weggesehen haben, wenn so etwas geschah. Ihr konntet nichts dafür, ihr habt es nicht getan. Ihr habt auch nichts dagegen getan. Es war also egal, ob ihr da wart oder nicht."  
Seine Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Seine Stimme klang, als habe er mit diesem Kapitel seines Lebens bereits abgeschlossen.  
„Ich hege auch nicht den Wunsch, weiter darüber zu sprechen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.", sagte er nun, stand auf und ging ohne ein Wort des Abschieds davon.


	5. Chapter 5

Snapes Gedanken kehrten in den nächsten Tagen immer wieder zu dem Gespräch mit Professor Sinclair zurück. Und damit auch die Erinnerungen. Es war lange her, dass er zuletzt Albträume von dieser Zeit gehabt hatte, aber nun waren sie wieder zurück. Morgens wachte er schweißgebadet auf, die letzten Fetzen des Traumes noch in seinem Kopf. Das Gefühl, allein zu sein. Niemanden zu haben, der sich um einen sorgte...  
Dann schüttelte er diese Gedanken aber sofort ab. Werd' nicht sentimental, Severus!, schalt er sich, Schwäche kannst du dir nicht leisten. Diese Gedanken kommen doch nur wieder, weil diese Frau sie dir in den Kopf gepflanzt hat!  
Severus war wütend. Für wen hielt sie sich, zu meinen, sie wisse wie er sich fühlte?!  
Andererseits hatte ihn ihre Geschichte auch emotional berührt – natürlich nur ein ganz klein wenig. Es musste hart sein, von den Eltern verstoßen zu werden, nur wegen dem, was man war. Und dann auch noch von den Mitschülern nicht akzeptiert zu werden. Härter, als vom eigenen Vater verprügelt zu werden?, fragte eine gemeine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Aber warum hatte sie ihm das erzählt? Welchen Grund konnte sie dazu gehabt haben, einem kalten, griesgrämigen Kollegen ihre Lebensgeschichte anzuvertrauen? Severus war nie nett zu ihr gewesen, hatte ihr nie einen Grund gegeben, ihm zu vertrauen. Warum also hatte sie das getan?  
Konnte es etwa sein, dass sie ihn … mochte? Sei nicht albern, Severus! Sie ist eine junge, hübsche Frau! Sie findet einen besseren als dich, wenn sie nicht schon einen hat...  
Warum musste er sich in letzter Zeit so oft ermahnen? Warum schweiften seine Gedanken in jeder freien Minute zu Enya ab? Konnte es sein, dass er... Nein!

Nach unserem „Gespräch" mied ich Severus. Er hatte wieder einmal bewiesen, dass er ein gefühlloser, griesgrämiger und arroganter Mistkerl war. Warum hatte ich ihm das eigentlich erzählt? War ich nun vollkommen übergeschnappt? Ich hatte mich ihn geöffnet, ihm mehr von mir preisgegeben als irgendeinem anderen Menschen seit vielen Jahren. Und er? War einfach abgehauen! Ohne ein Wort zu dem, was ich ihm erzählt hatte!  
Warum? Hatte es ihn nicht interessiert? War ich ihm damit auf die Nerven gegangen? Oder kam er einfach nicht mit den Emotionen anderer Menschen zurecht? Hatte ich ihn überfordert?  
Was hatte ich damit überhaupt bezwecken wollen? Wollte ich sein Mitleid? Nein. Wollte ich Verständnis? Ja, verdammt!  
Was wollte ich überhaupt mit Snape? Nun ja, vielleicht könnten wir mehr als nur Kollegen werden. Freunde.  
Red' keinen Mist, das ist Severus Snape!, schalt ich mich. So etwas wie Freundschaft kennt der nicht!

Kaum, dass man sich's versah, war Halloween da. Es gab ein großes Fest in der großen Halle. Die Bänke waren gefüllt mit euphorischen, plappernden Schülern und auf den Tischen häuften sich allerlei Speisen im „Grusel-Design". Kürbisse mit eingeschnitzten gruseligen Gesichtern schwebten an der Decke.  
Ich saß an meinem üblichen Platz am Lehrertisch neben Snape, der noch mürrischer dreinblickte als sonst. Minerva sagte gerade: „Bei Merlin, Severus, bei deiner Miene brauchst du gar kein Kostüm, um Schüler zu erschrecken!". Als ich sah, wie Snapes Blick noch säuerlicher wurde, musste ich laut lachen.  
Plötzlich flog das Eingangsportal auf und Professor Quirrell, der neue Lehrer für Zaubereigeschichte, kam hereingestürmt. Er war ein über die Maßen schüchterner Mann, der nervös stotterte, wenn er mit jemandem sprach. Mir ging dieses Stottern unglaublich auf die Nerven, deshalb sprach ich kaum mit ihm. Er trug immer diesen komischen violetten Turban, das war mir aufgefallen. Naja, wenn es ihm gefiel...  
„TROLL!", rief er nun panisch und kam den Hauptgang entlang auf den Lehrertisch zu gestürmt, „TROLL IN DEN KERKERN!"  
Die Schüler begannen sofort, panisch zu schreien und zu plappern.  
„Ich dachte, Sie wollen es vielleicht wissen.", sagte Quirrell nun leiser und fiel in Ohnmacht. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Was für ein Schwächling!  
Dumbledore bat mit überraschend lauter Stimme um Ruhe und wies die Schüler an, ihre Gemeinschaftsräume aufzusuchen, was diese auch eiligst taten. Die meisten Lehrer eilten nun in die Kerker. Ich wollte ihnen folgen, stolperte aber fast über den am Boden liegenden Quirrell. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen... Oder?  
Seufzend kniete ich mich neben ihn und fragte zaghaft: „Professor Quirrell?"  
Dann dachte ich, dass es vermutlich schwierig für ihn werden würde, zu sprechen, wenn er auf dem Bauch lag und sein Gesicht mit dem kühlen Steinboden kuschelte. Ich fluchte innerlich und drehte den Mann um. Er war nicht sonderlich schwer, das musste man ihm lassen.  
„Professor Quirrell?", fragte ich nun lauter.  
„Quirinius?" Keine Reaktion.  
Langsam nervte mich das. Ich rüttelte an seiner Schulter und rief seinen Namen. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Langsam wurde es mir zu bunt. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn vor sein Gesicht und murmelte: „Aguamenti." Aus meinem Zauberstab schoss ein Schwall Wasser und ergoss sich auf Quirrells Gesicht, woraufhin er die Augen aufschlug und prustete.  
„Na, geht doch.", sagte ich trocken.

Wenige Minuten später stießen wir zu den anderen Lehrern, die in der Mädchentoilette standen. Der Raum war vollkommen verwüstet, die Toilettenkabinen waren zerstört und aus dem Rohr, mit dem zuvor noch ein Waschbecken verbunden war, spritzte Wasser. Der Verursacher dieses Chaos' lag in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Bauch und rührte sich nicht. Der besagte Troll. Daneben standen drei Schüler. Natürlich. Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und … Harry Potter.  
Minerva sah Quirrell und mich kurz an, als wir ankamen und fragte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: „Warum sind Sie so nass, Quirrell?".

Die drei Schüler tischten eine relativ unglaubwürdige Story auf, warum sie hier waren und wie sie den Troll überwältigt hatten. Ich hörte ihnen zu, bemerkte dann aber, wie Severus ebenfalls bei uns auftauchte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein schmerzerfüllter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht und ich sah auch, warum. An seinem linken Unterschenkel war die Hose zerrissen und die Haut darunter war blutig. Was hatte er gemacht?  
McGonagall verteilte als Belohnung Punkte an die drei Schüler und entließ sie und uns Lehrer dann. Severus drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte in Richtung Kerker davon, hinkend. Ich warf meinen Zorn auf ihn über Bord und lief ihm nach. „Severus!", rief ich, als wir allein auf einem Gang waren.  
Er wandte sich um und sah mich überrascht an. „Enya.", sagte er und mir fiel auf, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er meinen Vornamen aussprach. Und das auch noch in seiner schönen Bariton Stimme…  
„Was ist mit deinem Bein passiert?", fragte ich.  
Ich merkte, wie sich eine Maske über sein Gesicht legte. „Nichts."  
„Du blutest und hinkst. Du musst Schmerzen haben. Lass mich dir helfen."  
„Nicht nötig. Das schaffe ich auch allein."  
„Severus, bitte. Ich werde dir auch keine Fragen stellen, woher du das hast. Ich habe ein paar sehr wirksame Heilsalben in meinen Gemächern."  
Ich wusste nicht, warum ich ihn darum bat, ihm helfen zu dürfen. War ich verrückt geworden?  
„Es besteht wirklich keine Notwendigkeit..."  
„Komm schon, Severus. Was hast du zu verlieren?", fragte ich mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

„So, da wären wir.", sagte ich unnötigerweise, als ich die Tür zu meinem Büro öffnete. Dann machte ich einen Schritt zur Seite, um Severus vorbei zu lassen und führte ihn dann durch eine Tür im Büro in meine Privaträume. Er warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf meinen recht bunten Einrichtungsstil.  
„Setz dich ruhig.", sagte ich ungerührt und wies auf den aus bunt gemusterten Flicken hergestellten Sessel in meinem Wohnzimmer. Severus setzte sich, wirkte aber irgendwie unbehaglich.  
Ich wusch meine Hände im Bad und kniete mich dann vor Severus, was ihm anscheinend nicht gerade zu mehr Behaglichkeit verhalf. „Entspann dich.", sagte ich nur. Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs trennte ich das Hosenbein knapp über dem Knie ab.  
„Sinclair!", rief er vorwurfsvoll. Aha, wir waren also wieder zum Nachnamen übergegangen.  
„Keine Sorge, ich repariere deine Hose gleich wieder. Dann sieht sie aus wie neu." Mein Gott, war das eine Mimose!  
„Das will ich auch schwer hoffen!", erwiderte er. Ich besah mir seine Wunde. Sie hatte stark geblutet und das Blut war inzwischen getrocknet. Trotzdem konnte ich erkennen, dass es eine große Bisswunde war.  
„Sie haben versprochen, keine Fragen zu stellen.", erinnerte Severus mich, als er meinen Blick bemerkte.  
„Ich weiß."  
Nun stand ich auf und ging wieder ins Bad. Diesmal füllte ich eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser und nahm ein frisches Handtuch vom Stapel. Severus sah mich ein wenig misstrauisch an, als ich zurückkam. Ich kniete mich wieder vor ihn, tauchte das Handtuch in das Wasser und begann, seine Wunde zu säubern. Es dauerte nicht lang, da hatte das Handtuch einige rote Flecken und das Wasser war hellrosa. Aus einem Schrank im Bad nahm ich medizinischen Alkohol, einen Tiegel mit der Heilsalbe und einen Verband. Dann befeuchtete ich das Handtuch ein bisschen mit dem Alkohol und wollte gerade die Wunde desinfizieren, das sog mein Patient schon scharf die Luft ein.  
„Ich habe dich nicht einmal berührt, Severus.", sagte ich grinsend. Er zog eine säuerliche Miene und ich musste kichern. Schließlich begann ich vorsichtig, mit dem Tuch über die Wunde zu streichen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet die Anstrengung, keine Schwäche zu zeigen.  
Als ich damit fertig war, öffnete ich den Tiegel mit der Heilsalbe und tauchte den Finger hinein. „Was ist das?", fragte Severus neugierig.  
„Die Heilsalbe, von der ich dir erzählt habe."  
„Was ist darin enthalten?"  
„Das ist ein Geheimnis."  
„Hast du sie etwa selbst entwickelt?"  
Ich runzelte die Stirn ob des Tonfalls, der seinen Zweifel daran deutlich machte. „Nein, ich habe die Rezeptur bei der Aurorenausbildung gelernt. Die Salbe schließt Wunden sehr schnell und lässt sie gut heilen. Es bleiben meist keine Narben zurück. Sehr praktisch, wenn ein Auror während eines Kampfes verletzt wird. Aber wir mussten versprechen, dass wir die Rezeptur niemandem weitersagen."  
Severus nickte und ich trug die Salbe dick auf die Wunde auf. Dann wickelte ich den Verband um seinen Unterschenkel und betrachtete zufrieden mein Werk. „So, fertig.", sagte ich lächelnd und stand auf. Severus erhob sich ebenfalls und brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Danke.", sagte er und meine Augen weiteten sich. Hatte Severus Snape sich etwa gerade bei mir bedankt und mich angelächelt?!  
„Äh... gern geschehen.", sagte ich, immer noch erstaunt, „Komm am besten übermorgen noch einmal zu mir, dann wechsle ich den Verband und trage neue Salbe auf."  
Severus nickte. „Dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Abend."  
„Danke... dir auch." Dann verließ er meine Privaträume.


	6. Chapter 6

Weihnachten verbrachte ich in Hogwarts. Die zweite Woche der Ferien wollte ich zwar in meiner Wohnung in London verbringen, aber Weihnachten in Hogwarts durfte nicht verpasst werden. Alles war festlich geschmückt und es herrschte generell Weihnachtsstimmung.  
Severus und ich gingen nun etwas freundlicher miteinander um. Er schien ein wenig aufgetaut zu sein und ich merkte, dass die Gespräche mit ihm sehr interessant waren. Unsere Interessen überschnitten sich teilweise und wir führten lange Fachgespräche, bei denen er immer wieder zeigte, wie intelligent und interessant er eigentlich war. Ich redete gern mit ihm.  
Das war allerdings nicht selbstverständlich, denn wir hatten uns zunächst oft gestritten. Einmal kam er zu mir, weil er erfahren hatte, dass ich mit den Fünftklässlern den Patronus übte und er meinte, das sei Stoff für die sechste Klasse. Ich machte ihm ziemlich deutlich, dass er seine überdimensionierte Nase nicht in meinen Stoff stecken sollte und besser wieder zurück in seinen Kerker ging. Das war aber schon unsere schlimmste Kabbelei, danach folgten kleinere „Meinungsverschiedenheiten". Natürlich war Severus kalt, arrogant und miesepetrig, aber manchmal kam ein humorvoller und freundlicher Severus hervor, der sich aber sofort wieder versteckte, wenn ich ihm sagte, dass ich ihn entdeckt hatte.

Als schließlich alle Schüler bis auf einige wenige abgereist waren, rief Dumbledore mich in sein Büro.  
„Enya, schön, dass du kommen konntest.", sagte er lächelnd und wies mich an, mich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber zu setzen.  
„Ich habe dich her gerufen, um mit dir zu sprechen... über Harry.", sagte er.  
„Ist etwas mit ihm?", fragte ich.  
„Nein, nicht direkt. Aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob du es ihm schon gesagt hast." Als er meinen fragenden Blick bemerkte, fuhr er fort. „Dass du Lily's beste Freundin warst und inoffiziell seine Patin bist."  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Ich … weiß nicht,... ob er es wissen will. Er ist elf Jahre alt. Ich möchte ihn nicht zu sehr aufwühlen."  
„Enya, er wünscht sich Informationen über seine Eltern. Wie sie waren. Und ich glaube, du kannst ihm dabei am besten helfen."  
„Was ist, … wenn er mich fragt, … ob ich ihn adoptieren möchte? Ich weiß, dass er es schlecht hat bei diesen schrecklichen Muggeln, aber … ich weiß nicht..."  
„Dann musst du ihm sagen, dass es nicht geht. Als ich ihn bei den Dursleys abgab, als er noch ein Baby war, habe ich mächtige Schutzzauber über das Haus gelegt, die sich erst lösen, wenn er mit siebzehn Jahren das Haus endgültig verlässt. Bei den Dursleys ist er sicher, so schrecklich sie ihn auch behandeln. Und er muss jedes Jahr mindestens zwei Wochen dort verbringen, damit der Zauber bestehen bleibt."  
„Ich verstehe."  
„Aber, wenn ihr beide das möchtet, kannst du ihm anbieten, dass er, wenn diese zwei Wochen um sind, zu dir kommt."  
„Ich werde es mir überlegen."

Am Weihnachtsmorgen stand ich auf und fand drei kleine Päckchen vor dem Kamin. Ich hatte keinen Weihnachtsbaum, es tat mir leid, einen lebenden Baum zu fällen, nur damit er zu Dekorationszwecken in meiner Wohnung herum stand. Neugierig hob ich das erste Päckchen auf und öffnete die kleine Karte, die daran befestigt war. Ihr Inneres war ein magisches Foto, auf dem Tonks vor einem Schneemann stand, frech grinste und beide Daumen hob. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Tonks. Auf dem Foto stand mit silberner Schrift: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Ennie! P.S. Mit diesem Geschenk vergisst du mich garantiert nicht ;)"  
Gespannt riss ich das Geschenkpapier von dem rechteckigen Päckchen und darunter kam eine schwarze Schachtel zum Vorschein. Vorsichtig öffnete ich sie und darin lag eine silberne Kette mit einem blütenförmigen Anhänger. Ich drehte den Anhänger und fand heraus, dass er ein Medaillon war, das ich nun öffnete. Darin war ein Foto von Tonks und mir bei einem Ausflug zum See letzten Sommer. Ich freute mich über das Geschenk und legte die Kette gleich um. Hoffentlich gefiel ihr das Geschenk, das ich ihr geschickt hatte, ein kleiner rosa Pygmy Puff. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie sich manchmal einsam fühlte.  
Das nächste Päckchen war in lila Papier mit goldenen Sternen eingepackt, es musste als von Dumbledore kommen. Darin war ein Notizbuch, das automatisch notierte, was man zu ihm sagte, wenn man zuvor einen Zauberspruch gesagt hatte. Mein Lächeln wurde breiter und ich nahm mir vor, Dumbledore bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu danken.  
Das dritte Päckchen war ebenfalls rechteckig, nicht besonders sorgfältig in Packpapier gewickelt und mit einer einfachen Kordel verschnürt. Wie liebevoll, dachte ich ironisch. Ich fand keine Karte daran und packte es aus. Es war ein Buch, genauer gesagt eine Ausgabe der Geschichte Hogwarts'. Ich sah noch einmal in dem Packpapier nach und blätterte das Buch durch, aber nirgendwo fand ich eine Widmung oder einen anders gearteten Hinweis, von wem ich das Buch bekommen hatte. Merkwürdig, dachte ich und beschloss, es herauszufinden, wie auch immer.

Silvester feierte ich noch in Hogwarts, aber an Neujahr wollte ich nach London apparieren. Ich wanderte, meinen Koffer neben mir schweben lassend, zum letzten Mal für eine Woche über die Ländereien Hogwarts'. Der Schnee war knöcheltief und meine Schuhe, sowie mein Umhang, sogen sich mit Wasser voll.  
„Ganz allein auf Wanderung?", schnarrte da eine Stimme neben mir.  
„Sieht so aus.", sagte ich nach dem ersten Schrecken, „Wenn du mich noch einmal erschreckt, bin ich gezwungen, dich mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen, Severus."  
Er zog auf seine charakteristische Weise eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und du willst wirklich für eine Woche weg?"  
„Darf ich das so interpretieren, dass du mich vermissen wirst?"  
„Selbstverständlich nicht."  
„Schade.", sagte ich und lächelte, „Danke übrigens für das Buch."  
Er versuchte erst gar nicht, es zu leugnen. „Woher weißt du, dass es von mir ist?"  
„Du hast dich durch die fehlende Widmung und das Packpapier verraten. Du bist nicht so undurchschaubar wie du glaubst."  
„Mist."  
In einer schnellen Bewegung klaubte ich etwas Schnee auf, formte ihn grob zu einem Ball und warf ihn auf Severus' Brust. Er erstarrte und sah schockiert auf den weißen Pulverschnee auf seinem schwarzen Gehrock. Mit einer Handbewegung wischte er ihn fort.  
„Ist das der Dank für das Buch?", fragte er sarkastisch.  
„Wenn du einen Dank gewollt hättest, hättest du eine Karte für das Geschenk geschrieben, mit deinem Namen darin."  
Snape schmunzelte und formte ebenfalls einen Schneeball, den er dann auf mich warf. Er traf mich an der Schulter und ich lachte. Dann begann ich, ihn immer wieder mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen und er machte mit. Mein Koffer landete unbeachtet im Schnee, als meine Konzentration für den Schwebe-Zauber nachließ.  
Ich quietschte, als der kalte Schnee in meinen Kragen lief und rannte mit Severus umher, „Triff mich doch!" oder ähnliches rufend. Niemals in meinem Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mal mit dem mürrischen Severus eine Schneeballschlacht machen würde. Ich lachte laut und viel und auch auf Severus' Gesicht zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln.  
Bald benutzte er Magie, zauberstablose Magie, eine sehr hohe Kunst, um Schneebälle zu formen und auf mich zu schießen. Ich quietschte und rief: „Das ist nicht fair!". Er grinste nur sein typisches Grinsen. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Rückzug anzutreten. Ich ging langsam rückwärts, bis ich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm stieß.  
Severus stand schließlich vor mir und hob den Zauber auf. Er war mir so nah, dass seine Brust die meine fast berührte, und sein Gesicht war nur wenige Fingerbreit von meinem entfernt. Plötzlich wurde ich ernst und sah ihm in die Augen. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und mein Atem ging stoßweise, natürlich nur vom Laufen.  
„Es gibt da etwas, das ich schon lange tun möchte.", sagte er mit samtiger Stimme.  
„Das da wäre?", hauchte ich.  
„Das hier."  
Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er eine Strähne meiner braunen Locken aus meinem Gesicht und ließ die Hand auf meiner Wange liegen, während die linke auf der anderen Wange hinzukam. Langsam beugte er sich herab und seine Lippen berührten die meinen. Ich erschrak zuerst ein wenig und erstarrte. Was tat er denn da? Er, Severus Snape, küsste mich. Und merkwürdigerweise fühlte es sich gut an. Sehr gut sogar. Mein Bauch kribbelte und Hitze erfüllte meinen Körper. Ich bemerkte, wie mein Verstand sich verabschiedete und mein Herz die Regie übernahm. Zaghaft erwiderte ich den Kuss. Severus schien sich dadurch in seinem Tun bestärkt zu fühlen und intensivierte den Kuss, während ich meine Hand in seinem Haar vergrub, das sich erstaunlich weich anfühlte. Seine Zunge forderte Einlass in meinen Mund und ich ließ ihn gewähren. Nun umspielten sich unsere Zungen und ich drängte mich an Severus heran, um seinen Körper näher an meinem zu spüren.  
Plötzlich erstarrte Severus und löste sich ruckartig von mir. Mit schock geweiteten Augen sah er mich an und brachte schnell mehr Abstand zwischen uns.  
„Was tue ich denn da?", fragte er fahrig und sah mich an, „Entschuldige, das war nicht meine Absicht... Es soll nicht wieder vorkommen. Mit mir ist etwas durchgegangen. Auf Wiedersehen und eine gute Reise."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging mit wehendem Umhang zum Schloss zurück.


	7. Chapter 7

Ich fand, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, eine Woche in London zu verbringen. a) war hier das Wetter deutlich besser, b) bekam ich Abstand von den lärmenden Schülern und … ihm und c) konnte ich etwas freie Zeit gebrauchen. In der Woche zuvor hatte ich alle anfallenden Arbeiten erledigt, also Aufsätze und Hausarbeiten korrigiert, den Unterricht für die nächsten Monate vorbereitet und meine Wohnung geputzt. Letzteres durfte ich gleich nach meine Ankunft in London auch in der hiesigen Wohnung tun.  
Den ersten Tag in London nutzte ich zum Entspannen. Ich setzte mich mit einer Tasse Tee in den Sessel und las. Dann schrieb ich Dora, wie ich Tonks auch gerne nannte, und schlug ihr vor, dass wir uns morgen in unserem Lieblingscafé am Hyde Park trafen.

Als ich aus der kalten Luft draußen in die wohlige Wärme im Inneren des Cafés trat, sah ich, dass Dora bereits an unserem Lieblingstisch saß und mir zuwinkte. Die anderen Gäste sahen sie etwas befremdet an, vermutlich, weil ihre Haare heute giftgrün waren. Ich ging zu dem Tisch hinüber und setzte mich ihr gegenüber.  
„Hey!", begrüßte sie mich, nachdem wir uns umarmt hatten.  
„Hallo!"  
Nach dem üblichen „Wie geht es dir?", „Gut, und dir?" und „Auch." begann sie, mich auszufragen.  
„Und, wie ist es so, als Lehrerin in Hogwarts?"  
„Ganz gut, aber ich hatte vergessen, dass pubertierende Schüler so nerven können."  
Dora lachte. „Wie sind die Kollegen?"  
„Im Großen und Ganzen ganz nett."  
„Gibt es Ausnahmen?", hakte sie nach und ich fragte mich, ob sie der Okklumentik mächtig war.  
„Ja, einen recht … schwierigen Charakter."  
„Der da wäre?"  
„Hör auf, mich zu auszufragen!", regte ich mich gespielt auf.  
„Niemals. Also?"  
„Severus Snape.", gab ich mich leise geschlagen.  
„Also, was hat er gemacht?" Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Ja, die ganze.  
„Er hat dich geküsst?!"  
Ich wurde rot und nickte.  
„Und dann hat er sich dafür entschuldigt und ist eiskalt abgerauscht?!"  
„Jap."  
„Was für ein Arschloch!", rief sie wohl etwas zu laut, da sich einige Gäste zu uns umdrehten.  
„Aber hallo."  
„Und was machst du jetzt? Ich meine, ihr seid immer noch Kollegen."  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich werde ich ihm erst mal die kalte Schulter zeigen."  
„Richtig so! So was kann er mit einer Enya Sinclair nicht machen. Zeig ihm, was er verpasst!"  
„Dora!"  
„Was denn? Das kann er nicht mit dir machen!"  
Ich setzte eine entschlossene Miene auf. „Du hast Recht. Ich habe schließlich meinen Stolz."  
Dora lächelte stolz. „Das ist mein Mädchen."

Am Abend konnte ich mich irgendwie nicht auf mein Buch konzentrieren. Was war los mir mir?  
Dumme Frage. Severus. Ich war überzeugt, dass ich vor dem Kuss nichts als Freundschaft für ihn empfunden hatte. In seiner Gegenwart war ich nie nervös geworden und hatte sie Schmetterlinge im Bauch gehabt. Und dann hatte er mich geküsst. Es war, als hätte er ein Feuer in mir entfacht. Als hätte er mir die Augen geöffnet und ich hätte endlich gemerkt, dass ich mehr für ihn empfand als nur Freundschaft. Ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt.  
Und jetzt? Er hatte mich von sich gestoßen. Gesagt, dass es ein Versehen war und nicht wieder vorkommen würde. Wie konnte das sein? Er war vollkommen bei Verstand gewesen, als er mich geküsst hatte. Das war kein Versehen gewesen, er wollte bloß nicht wahr haben, was er für mich empfand! Verdammter Feigling! Was für ein elender Mistkerl!

Severus Snape saß mit einem Glas Scotch vor dem Kamin. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich an die Aufsätze dieser unfähigen Drittklässler zu setzen, die keinen Werwolf von einem Animagus unterscheiden konnten. Seine Gedanken kreisten sowieso nur um eine Person. Enya Sinclair.  
Wie hatte es so mit ihm durchgehen können? Er hatte sie geküsst! Über Jahre hinweg war er ein Meister darin geworden, seine Emotionen zu verbergen und diese Frau ließ ihn einfach alles über Bord werfen!  
Er musste zugeben, er hatte den Kuss genossen, mehr als alles andere in den letzten Jahren. Für einen Moment hatte er sich glücklich gefühlt, hatte die Liebe gespürt, die ihn durchfloss. Und sie hatte seinen Kuss erwidert! Sie schien auch etwas für ihn zu empfinden.  
Dann hatte er den Kuss unterbrochen. Er durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren! Er liebte diese Frau, das gab er nun endlich zu, aber er konnte nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Severus war schon immer allein gewesen, warum sollte sich das nun ändern? Außerdem konnte Enya nicht mit ihm glücklich werden. Er war nicht dafür gemacht, viel Zeit mit einem einzigen Menschen zu verbringen, geschweige denn, ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er konnte ihr nicht das geben, was sie suchte. Eine Bilderbuch-Beziehung. Snape war mürrisch, gefühlskalt und auf sich selbst fixiert. So etwas hatte sie nicht verdient.

Nachdem ich eine Woche lang meine Wut auf Severus geschürt hatte, kehrte ich nach Hogwarts zurück, einen Tag vor Beginn des Unterrichts.  
Da bereits alle Schüler eingetroffen waren, beschloss ich, heute mit Harry zu sprechen. Ich lief durch die Gänge, ging um die Ecke und … prallte beinahe mit Severus zusammen. Überrascht machte ich einen Schritt zurück, fing mich dann aber wieder. Dem Impuls, ihn freudig zu begrüßen, widerstand ich.  
„Professor Snape.", sagte ich kühl mit einem Kopfnicken und ging an ihm vorbei. „Professor Sinclair.", sagte er und ich drehte mich noch einmal um. „Sie sind wieder aus London zurück.", stellte er dann fest.  
Ich sah an mir herunter und sagte zynisch: „Offensichtlich." Bevor er mit Smalltalk beginnen konnte, ging ich davon.

Nun war es offensichtlich, dass sie wütend auf Severus war. Sie schien eine richtige Zicke zu werden, wenn man sie verärgerte, sie wurde kühl und zynisch. Das schlechte Gewissen packte Severus, da er sie sehr brüsk abgewiesen hatte. Aber es war nun einmal das Beste für sie. Hoffentlich hielt diese zickige Phase nur nicht lange, denn eigentlich wollte er mit ihr recht normal umgehen. Am liebsten so, wie vor dem Kuss.

Wenige Minuten später traf ich auf dem Gang auf den jüngsten Weasley, Harrys besten Freund. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Ach, egal.  
Der Junge grüßte schüchtern.  
„Mr. Weasley, könnten Sie bitte Mr. Potter mitteilen, dass er schnellstmöglich in mein Büro kommen soll?"  
Er wirkte etwas verwirrt, sagte dann aber: „Natürlich, Professor." und eilte davon.  
Zufrieden kehrte ich in mein Büro zurück.

Ich hatte mir gerade eine Tasse Tee gemacht und mich hinter meinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, da klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.  
„Herein!", rief ich und Harry Potter betrat den Raum.  
Im ersten Moment dachte ich, es wäre die elfjährige Ausgabe von James, so ähnlich sah er ihm. Aber die Augen... sie waren Lilys. Der Junge sah gut aus in seinem Umhang.  
„Ron sagte mir, Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor.", brachte er nervös hervor.  
„Setz dich, Harry."  
Er wirkte verwirrt, weil ich ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte, anstatt mit dem Nachnamen, wie Lehrer es eigentlich tun sollten. Aber in diesem Moment war ich nicht seine Lehrerin.  
Als der Junge mir gegenüber saß und mich erwartungsvoll anschaute, begann ich: „Hör zu, Harry, ich war nicht ganz offen zu dir. Ich habe dir etwas verschwiegen, dass du wissen solltest. Ich war damals sehr gut mit deiner Mutter befreundet, Lily und ich waren sogar besten Freundinnen seit unserem dritten Schuljahr, obwohl sie eine Gryffindor und ich eine Ravenclaw war. Meine Eltern haben mich verstoßen, als sie erfuhren, dass ich eine Hexe bin, und ich habe ein Zuhause in Hogwarts gefunden und eine neue Familie in Lily. Sie hat mich sogar einmal in den Sommerferien mit zu sich nach Hause genommen und ich bin mit ihrer Familie nach Frankreich in Urlaub gefahren. Wir blieben auch beste Freundinnen, als wir Hogwarts verließen und sie James Potter heiratete, deinen Vater. In unserem Abschlussjahr war ich mit James' bestem Freund zusammen gekommen und wir haben beide, einige Jahre später, deine Patenschaft übernommen. Das Problem ist nur, dass lediglich mein damaliger Verlobter sich beim Ministerium als Pate eingetragen hat, denn für uns verstand es sich, dass wir diese Aufgabe gemeinsam übernehmen würden. Nach dem … Tod deiner Eltern... musste mein Verlobter …. fort und ich wollte dich adoptieren, aber ich durfte nicht, weil ich nicht eingetragen war. Also musstest du zu Lilys Schwester, Petunia. Es tut mir leid, Harry. Hätte ich damals mehr nachgedacht und mich ebenfalls eintragen lassen, wäre deine Kindheit besser verlaufen. Es ist meine Schuld."  
Harry wirkte überfordert mit all den neuen Informationen, fragte dann aber nach wenigen Augenblicken: „Wohin ist mein Patenonkel gegangen? Wo ist er jetzt?"  
Ich hatte ihm absichtlich nicht Sirius' Namen genannt. Ich wollte nicht, dass er erfuhr, dass sein Patenonkel in Askaban saß, weil er Lily und James verraten hatte.  
„Er ist … weit weg. Für uns nicht erreichbar. Entschuldige, Harry, mehr möchte ich dir im Moment nicht sagen. Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen."  
Er nickte nur langsam. „Danke, dass Sie mir das erklärt haben."  
„Du darfst mich ruhig duzen, Harry. Ich bin deine Patentante. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn du Probleme hast oder jemanden zum Zuhören brauchst oder auch einfach so. In den Ferien musst du leider zwei Wochen bei den Dursleys wohnen, aber den Rest kannst du bei mir verbringen, wenn du das möchtest."  
Er sah auf und lächelte. „Wirklich?"  
„Natürlich."  
Es entstand wieder eine Pause, dann sah Harry auf und fragte leise: „Wie waren sie? Mum und Dad, meine ich? Wie war ihr Charakter?"  
Ich seufzte. „Lily war … der netteste Mensch, den du dir vorstellen kannst. Eine wunderbare Freundin. Freundlich, höflich, mitfühlend, hilfsbereit. Humor hatte sie auch. Sie war niemals voreingenommen gegenüber einem anderen Menschen. Jeder hat sie gemocht. Man musste sie einfach mögen. Außerdem war sie eine überaus begabte Hexe, vor allem in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. In Ersterem war sie die Drittbeste des Jahrgangs, nach mir und Sev- … Professor Snape. In Letzterem war nur ich besser als sie.  
James... James war ein typischer Draufgänger. Er war überaus beliebt und liebte die Aufmerksamkeit, die er bekam. Außerdem war er nahezu allergisch gegen Regeln. Immerzu hat er sie gebrochen und sich damit Ärger eingehandelt. Er war ein großartiger Quidditchspieler, einer der besten Sucher, die Gryffindor jemals gesehen hat. Du erinnerst mich sehr stark an ihn, aber du hast etwas von beiden. Sie wären dir wundervolle Eltern geworden, so, wie sie mir wundervolle Freunde waren."  
Harry nickte und sagte dann: „Ähm... ich glaube, ich muss jetzt darüber nachdenken, was Sie... was du mir da gerade erzählt hast."  
„Ich verstehe. Komm einfach zu mir, wenn du Fragen hast."  
Harry nickte, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Büro.


	8. Chapter 8

Die nächsten Monate vergingen rasch, ohne, dass Severus oder ich selbst auch nur den Versuch unternommen hätten, uns einander wieder anzunähern. Ich wusste, dass ich etwas für ihn empfand, aber ich musste mein Leben erst einmal ordnen. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob eine Art … Beziehung zu Severus überhaupt möglich war. Oder, ob er mich überhaupt wollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er erst gar keine Gefühle für mich und ich steigerte mich in etwas hinein. Oder bildete mir etwas ein, das gar nicht da war. Bei Merlin, warum musste das nur so kompliziert sein? Warum musste ich mich in das größte Ekel verlieben, das die Welt je gesehen hatte? Warum konnte ich mich nicht in einen ganz normalen Mann verlieben, der mich auch liebte, und mit ihm glücklich werden?

Da sich das Schuljahr langsam dem Ende zuneigte, rückten die ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen näher. Ich verbrachte viel Zeit damit, die Fünft- und Siebtklässler möglichst gut auf ihre Prüfungen vorzubereiten, da sie die ersten Schüler waren, bei denen ich das tat. Ich wollte, dass sie gut abschnitten, denn wahrscheinlich würden schlechte Leistungen ihrerseits wiederum auf mich zurückfallen und meine Eignung als Lehrerin infrage stellen. Die Schüler stöhnten unter dem zusätzlichen Druck, aber den Siebtklässlern sagte ich, dass sie nur noch ein paar Wochen durchhalten mussten, dann waren sie frei.

Da ich in letzter Zeit oft stressbedingte Kopfschmerzen hatte, beschloss ich, mir einen Migräne-Trank zu brauen. Severus besaß so etwas sicherlich, aber ich war verdammt noch mal zu stolz, ihn danach zu fragen. Das Zaubertranklabor stand jeder Lehrperson offen, deshalb ging ich an einem Samstagmorgen dorthin und begann zu brauen, das Lehrbuch für die Sechstklässler, zu deren Stoff dieser Trank gehörte, aufgeschlagen neben mir liegend. Komm schon, Enya!, sagte ich zu mir selbst, Du unterrichtest diese Schüler und du warst damals Jahrgangsbeste in Zaubertränke. Da wirst du wohl einen einfachen Migräne-Trank brauen können!  
Leise vor mich hin murmelnd suchte ich mir die Zutaten aus dem Vorratsschrank zusammen, während das Wasser im Kessel sich langsam erhitzte. Konzentriert las ich die Anweisungen und folgte ihnen penibel. Als ich drei Tropfen Acromantula-Blut hinzufügte, begann der Trank gefährlich zu blubbern. Ich sah noch einmal auf das Etikett der Flasche und erstarrte. Dort stand Acromantula-Gift. Verdammt! Kann er nicht ordentlicher schreiben?!  
Panisch ging ich in meinem Kopf die Wirkungen des Giftes durch, da explodierte der Kessel und ich wurde gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Mir wurde augenblicklich schwarz vor Augen.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete brauchte ich einen Moment, um mich zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Kopfschmerzen... Migräne-Trank … Acromantula-Gift … Explosion...  
„Hurra, endlich sind Sie wach.", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme in seinem beißendsten Sarkasmus.  
Erschrocken drehte ich mich zum Besitzer dieser Stimme um, nur um dann vor Schmerz das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich nicht zu viel bewegen.", sagte Snape und lächelte höhnisch.  
Bei hunderten von Schülern und beinahe einem Dutzend Lehrern hatte gerade er mich finden müssen? Warum war der Zufall so grausam zu mir?  
„Was zur Hölle hat Sie denn dazu getrieben, Acromantula-Gift in den Trank zu geben? In einem Migräne-Trank gehört meines Wissens das Blut der Riesenspinne.", erkundigte er sich genüsslich.  
Ich wurde wütend. „Wenn Sie eine etwas ordentlichere Handschrift hätten, hätte ich die beiden Ingredienzien sicherlich unterscheiden können!", giftete ich zurück und erlitt einen Hustenanfall.  
Snape überging diesen Kommentar. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass eine Frau, die in ihrer Schulzeit besser als ich in Zaubertränke war und noch immer auf der Bestenliste steht, heute nicht einmal einen Migräne-Trank zubereiten kann."  
„Haben Sie nie einen Fehler gemacht?", herrschte ich ihn an.  
„Doch, aber ich habe mich nie selbst in die Luft gesprengt.", sagte er süffisant lächelnd.  
Wütend wandte ich mich ab. Erst dann erkannte ich, dass ich nicht mehr im Zaubertranklabor war. Ich befand mich in einem Wohnzimmer und lag auf einem dunkelgrünen Sofa. Im Kamin prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer und die Wände waren mir riesigen Bücherregalen voll gestellt. Von dem Raum gingen mehrere Türen ab. Alles war in dunklen Farben gehalten und der Raum wurde lediglich von dem Kaminfeuer und ein paar Kerzen erleuchtet.  
„Wo bin ich?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
„In meinem Wohnzimmer.", antwortete er kühl, woraufhin ich ihn überrascht ansah. „Ich hätte Sie auch in den Krankenflügel bringen können, aber dann hätte innerhalb weniger Stunden die ganze Schule gewusst, dass die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, ewige Jahrgangsbeste in so gut wie jedem Fach und erfolgreiche Aurorin keinen Trank von Viertklässler-Niveau brauen kann."  
Wieder stieg heiße Wut in mir auf. „Ach, auf einmal sorgen Sie sich um meine Reputation?"  
„Nein, ich tue nur das, was Sie auch für mich getan haben." Als ich ihn fragend ansah, fuhr er fort. „Als ich die Bisswunde am Bein hatte."  
Ach ja, richtig.  
„Sie haben ein paar Prellungen am Rücken und ein paar Schnitte am Körper, letzteres von Glassplittern, die sich bei der Explosion in Ihre Haut gebohrt haben. Ich habe sie entfernt und die Wunden geschlossen. In den nächsten Tagen sollten Sie Schmerzmittel nehmen und es etwas ruhiger angehen lassen.", erklärte er und ich nickte.  
Moment!  
Ich sah an mir herunter. Eine graue Decke lag über meinem Körper, die ich nun anhob. Darunter trug ich nur meine Unterwäsche.  
„Sie haben mich ausgezogen?!", fauchte ich ihn an.  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn Sie eine Möglichkeit kennen, Wunden durch dicken Stoff hindurch zu behandeln, klären Sie mich bitte auf."  
Er hatte Recht. Nur irgendwie war die Vorstellung, dass er mich ausgezogen hatte, während ich bewusstlos war … verstörend. Er hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt, mich auf nicht ganz so professionelle Weise zu berühren. Vielleicht hatte er das sogar getan...?  
„Keine Sorge,", sagte er da frostig, „ich habe Sie nicht auf unangemessene Weise berührt." Plötzlich schämte ich mich ein wenig, so etwas gedacht zu haben.  
Snape reichte mir eine Phiole mit eine hellblauen Flüssigkeit. „Gegen Schmerzen. Drei Tropfen in ein halbvolles Glas Wasser, jeweils morgens und abends." Ich nickte und murmelte ein Danke. Dann reichte er mir eine weitere Phiole, nun mit roter Flüssigkeit. „Der Migräne-Trank. Sie hätten direkt zu mir kommen können, ich habe ihn vorrätig."  
„Ich schätze, dafür war ich zu stolz." Snape lächelte wieder süffisant und ich setzte mich langsam auf. Er reichte mir meine Kleidung, die an einigen Stellen eingerissen und blutig war, dann ging er in einen Nebenraum, damit ich mich anziehen konnte. Die Decke faltete ich danach ordentlich zusammen. Snape kam mit einer Tasse Tee wieder. „Ähm... Ich gehe dann mal wieder zurück in meine Räumlichkeiten. Vielen Dank, Professor Snape.", sagte ich. Er nickte nur und ich ging.

Severus Snape blieb allein mit seinem Tee in seinen Räumen zurück. Er schaffte es nicht. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, Enya aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Sie kehrten immer wieder zu ihr zurück. Morgens war sie das erste, woran er dachte, und abends das letzte. Er bekam dann immer ein Flimmern in seiner Magengegend, manchmal war es sogar ein Ziehen, beinahe schmerzhaft. Und heute, nachdem sie so dämlich gewesen war, sich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen, hatte er sie ausziehen müssen. Nicht, dass das ein Qual für ihn gewesen wäre. Sie war eine schöne Frau, mit den Rundungen an genau den richtigen Stellen und weicher, zarter Haut. Aber es war eine Herausforderung an seine Selbstbeherrschung gewesen, sie wirklich nur dort zu berühren, wo es für die Heilung notwendig war. Er hatte das starke Bedürfnis verspürt, ihr nahe zu sein. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

In den nächsten zwei Tagen konnte ich kaum laufen vor Schmerzen. Beinahe mein gesamter Körper tat weh, obwohl der Schmerz durch Severus' Trank dumpfer wurde. Minerva warf mir hin und wieder besorgte Blicke zu und schließlich sagte ich ihr, ich sei durch Unachtsamkeit die Treppe zu meinem Büro hinunter gestürzt. Die Schüler wagten es nicht, zu fragen.  
Die ZAGs und UTZs verliefen sehr gut, kein Schüler fiel durch, obwohl wir einem am liebsten die Note T, für „Troll", gegeben hätten.

Ein Vorfall erschütterte Hogwarts am Ende des Schuljahres. Professor Quirrell entpuppte sich als 'Wirt' für Voldemort, dessen Gesicht auf Quirrells Hinterkopf immer von dem Turban verdeckt worden war. Quirrell hatte Harry zu sich gelockt und ihn schließlich angegriffen, weil Harry den Stein der Weisen besaß. Ich war schockiert, weil ich davon nichts mitbekommen hatte und keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, Harry zu schützen. Was war ich nur für eine Patin? Dumbledore versicherte mir, ich hätte nichts tun können, aber ich machte mir trotzdem Vorwürfe. Harrys Genesung ging schnell voran und so konnte er am Ende des Schuljahres wie alle anderen Schüler abreisen.

Ich reiste ebenfalls mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach London, da die Dursleys Harry am Bahnhof Kings Cross abholen würden und ich mich ihnen vorstellen wollte. Außerdem sollte Harry die ersten vier Wochen der Sommerferien bei mir verbringen und erst danach zu den Dursleys gehen, um die Zwei-Wochen-Regel zu erfüllen.  
Glücklicherweise saß ich allein in einem Abteil ganz vorne im Zug, da sich kein Schüler traute, in einem Abteil mit einem Lehrer zu sitzen, auch, wenn ich ziemlich beliebt unter den Schülern war.  
In London angekommen stieg ich aus dem Zug und lud meinen Koffer auf die Gepäckkarre, die Harry sich bereits geholt hatte. Gemeinsam verließen wir den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ und trafen am Haupteingang des Muggelteils des Bahnhofs die Dursleys. Ich erkannte sie nur, weil Harry bei ihnen stehen blieb.  
„Hallo Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley.", murmelte er.  
Ein Mann mit der Statur eines Walrosses und einem Schnauzer sah mich misstrauisch an. „Wer sind Sie?", blaffte er mich an.  
„Mein Name ist Enya Sinclair, sehr erfreut.", sagte ich lächelnd und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die er jedoch ignorierte. Petunia sah mich nachdenklich an.  
Ich fuhr fort: „Ich bin Harrys Patin. Leider inoffiziell, da sich mein damaliger Lebensgefährte hat als Pate eintragen lassen und ich nicht, aber für uns verstand es sich, dass wir Harry im Falle des Falles gemeinsam großziehen würden. Er ist leider fortgegangen. Ich habe Harry dieses Schuljahr erst kennen gelernt. Ich bin Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Nach seiner Geburt durfte ich ihn nicht adoptieren, weil ich ja nicht offiziell seine Patin bin. Aber ich habe Harry angeboten, dass er die nächsten vier Wochen bei mir verbringen darf, Sie wissen sicherlich, warum er zwei Wochen in Ihrer Obhut sein muss."  
Vernon nickte. „Und Sie wollen den Jungen wirklich bei sich wohnen lassen?", fragte er misstrauisch.  
„Natürlich nur, falls es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, vier Wochen auf ihn zu verzichten.", erwiderte ich und schaffte es, die Ironie in meiner Stimme zu verbergen.  
„Schon in Ordnung, nehmen Sie ihn nur mit."  
Ich nickte. „Ich werde ihn dann in vier Wochen vor Ihrem Haus abliefern."  
Vernon nickte und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da sagte Petunia: „Enya Sinclair..."  
„Ja, das ist mein Name.", sagte ich lächelnd.  
„Ich habe Ihren Namen schon einmal gehört, vor langer Zeit..."  
„Ja, ich war damals Lilys beste Freundin und bin sogar mit ihr und Ihren Eltern nach Frankreich in Urlaub gefahren. Sie waren, meine ich, in einem Feriencamp in Wales."  
Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Ja, richtig..."  
Wir verabschiedeten uns höflich und ich machte mich mit Harry auf den Weg zu meiner Wohnung.


	9. Chapter 9

Ich verbrachte vier wundervolle Wochen mit Harry in London. Wir trafen uns mit Tonks, ich zeigte ihm London mit all seinen Sehenswürdigkeiten und wir gingen in Muggelgeschäften einkaufen, damit Harry endlich schickere Kleidung bekam und nicht die abgetragenen, viel zu großen Klamotten von Dudley oder Vernons alte Socken tragen musste. Dazu tauschten wir in der Winkelgasse Zauberergeld gegen Muggelgeld, denn Lily und James hatten ihrem Sohn eine stattliche Summe an Gold hinterlassen.  
Zunächst war Harry noch ein wenig schüchtern in meiner Gegenwart, er schien es merkwürdig zu finden, die Sommerferien mit seiner Lehrerin zu verbringen. Nach ein paar Tagen schien er sich jedoch daran gewöhnt zu haben und wirkte fröhlich und ausgelassen, vor allem, nach dem ich ihn mehrmals zu dem Haus der Weasleys gebracht hatte, wo sein bester Freund wohnte.  
Die vier Wochen vergingen viel zu schnell und schließlich musste ich ihn zum Haus der Dursleys bringen. Da ich keine große Lust auf eine weitere Begegnung mit einem Dursley hatte, disapparierte ich kurz nachdem ich mich von Harry verabschiedet und er geklingelt hatte.

Eine Woche bevor das neue Schuljahr beginnen sollte apparierte ich vor das Tor der Schule und lief den restlichen Weg hinauf. Es war schon ein wenig lästig, dass Dumbledore der einzige war, der auf dem Schulgelände apparieren konnte. Auf dem Weg zu meinen Räumen traf ich auf Minerva, die mich freundlich begrüßte und mir mitteilte, dass Dumbledore mich zu sprechen wünschte, sobald ich mich eingerichtet hatte. Mich über den Anlass des Gespräches wundernd beeilte ich mich, damit der Schulleiter nicht zu lange auf mich warten musste.  
Ein wenig außer Atem traf ich vor dem Eingang zu seinem Büro ein, murmelte das Passwort, das Minerva mir mitgeteilt hatte, und trat ein. Dort warteten der Schulleiter und die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin bereits.  
„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, Enya!", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich lächelnd und hielt mir eine kleine Schatulle entgegen: „Zitronendrops?"  
„Äh... nein danke." Ich war auch nach einem Jahr in Hogwarts immer noch manchmal überrumpelt von seiner verrückten, schrulligen Art.  
„Na gut.", erwiderte er und stellte die Schatulle zurück. „Nun, Minerva und ich haben dich hergebeten, um dir eine Frage zu stellen."  
Ich sah Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an, aber da begann Minerva zu sprechen und ich wandte mich ihr zu. „Nun, ich habe im letzten Schuljahr gemerkt, dass ich mit der Doppelbelastung als stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors oft überfordert bin und dafür auch allmählich zu alt werde. Und da habe ich mit Albus gesprochen und wir wollten dich fragen, ob du bereit wärst, Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin zu werden."  
Ich starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Ich?!"  
„Ja, du bist jung, hast Elan und die Schüler verehren dich beinahe. Ich könnte mir niemand besseren für den Job vorstellen."  
Ich? Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin? Irgendwie konnte ich mir das schwer vorstellen. „Aber … ich war doch selbst nicht in Gryffindor, ich war eine Ravenclaw."  
„Das macht nichts, Enya. Nirgendwo steht geschrieben, dass die Hauslehrerin aus dem gleichen Haus sein muss."  
„Aber meine ganze Loyalität sollte dem Haus gehören, das ich als Hauslehrerin führe und … ich bin doch noch wenigstens zum Teil eine loyale Ravenclaw.", gab ich zögerlich zu bedenken.  
„Es erwartet ja auch niemand, dass du deiner inneren Ravenclaw für immer abschwörst, aber wir denken, dass du die beste Wahl für das Amt wärest. Und wenn du dir vorstellen könntest, deine Loyalität mit Gryffindor zu teilen, wäre das sicherlich kein Hindernis.", erklärte Minerva besonnen.  
„Nun gut, ich denke, ihr habt mich überzeugt.", lenkte ich ein.  
Minerva und Albus lächelten. „Wunderbar! Vielen Dank, Enya."  
„Ich danke euch beiden für euer Vertrauen.", sagte ich und verließ dann das Büro.

In meinen Räumen angekommen machte ich mir als erstes einen Tee und setzte mich in meinen lila Plüschsessel. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich nun Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors war. Hauslehrerin eines Hauses, dem ich nicht einmal angehört hatte. In einer Woche würden die Schüler eintreffen und ich sollte anfangen, mich auf meine neue Aufgabe vorzubereiten.  
In Ordnung, was waren eigentlich meine Aufgaben als Hauslehrerin? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Also stand ich auf, ging zu meinem Bücherregal und zog meine Ausgabe der Geschichte Hogwarts' heraus. Dabei musste ich unweigerlich an Severus denken, der sie mir geschenkt hatte. Ich hatte ihn noch nicht besucht. Du bist ja auch erst knappe zwei Stunden hier, Enya! Außerdem musst du ja nicht direkt bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu ihm dackeln! Ich musste zugeben, dass ich ihn in den sechs Wochen vermisst hatte. Obwohl er meistens ein unausstehlicher Kotzbrocken war, konnte ich nicht verleugnen, dass ich Zuneigung für ihn empfand. Und ich hatte manchmal wahrgenommen, dass er ebenfalls etwas für mich empfand. Er wurde fast unmerklich nervös, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war, und vermied es, mich zu berühren, wenn es vermeidbar war.  
Konzentrier dich, Enya! Ich setzte mich wieder in den Sessel und blätterte in dem Buch, während ich meinen Tee trank. Endlich erreichte ich die gewünschte Seite: „Zu den Aufgaben eines Hauslehrers gehört insbesondere, für die Disziplin der Schüler dieses Hauses zu sorgen. Er darf, wie jeder andere Lehrer, dem Haus Punkte abziehen oder hinzu geben. Es obliegt dem Hauslehrer ebenfalls, über die Quidditch-Mannschaft zu entscheiden und Schüler im Falle eines schweren Regelverstoßes der Schule zu verweisen. In letzteres darf sich ausschließlich der Schulleiter einmischen. Zuletzt ist der Hauslehrer auch für die Berufsberatung der Fünftklässler zuständig."  
Aha. Das waren die Informationen, die ich brauchte. Für Disziplin sorgen... kein Problem. Wenn ein Schüler meinte, mir auf der Nase herumtanzen zu müssen, würde er meine andere Seite kennen lernen. Ich grinste in mich hinein. Punkte abziehen oder hinzu geben … tat ich sowieso schon. Entscheidungen über die Quidditch-Mannschaft … Mist. So viel Ahnung von Quidditch hatte ich nun auch wieder nicht. Da würde ich mir noch wissen anlesen müssen. Schüler von der Schule verweisen... hoffentlich niemals. Berufsberatung... da musste ich mir wohl auch noch etwas anlesen.  
Ich seufzte. Das sah nach Arbeit aus.  
Und es war auch Arbeit. Ich verbrachte die nächsten drei Tage damit, mich auf die Aufgabe vorzubereiten und die restlichen vier Tage wurden zum Entspannen genutzt. Ich musste Kraft tanken, um die Schüler bis zu den Weihnachtsferien aushalten zu können.

Ich saß mit meinen Kollegen bereits am Lehrertisch, als die Schüler eintrafen. Nach der Verteilung der Erstklässler auf die vier Häuser verkündete Dumbledore, dass ich die neue Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin war und lauter Jubel brach bei den Gryffindors aus. Wow, so eine Freude hatte ich nicht erwartet. Oder hofften sie nur, dass ich weniger streng sein würde als Minerva?  
Mir war aufgefallen, dass Severus fehlte, aber ich konnte auch Harry nirgendwo entdecken. Da kam Filch herein und augenblicklich auf mich zu.  
„Professor, Sie sind nun die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin, nicht wahr?", fragte er und ich nickte. „Kommen Sie bitte mit, es gibt ein kleines Problem."  
Ich befürchtete das Schlimmste und folgte Filch aus der Halle. Der Hausmeister führte mich, zu meiner Überraschung, in den Kerker und zu Severus' Büro, wo ich ihn durch die leicht geöffnete Tür bereits brüllen hörte: „Wenn ihr in meinem Haus wärt, würde ich euch bereits der Schule verwiesen haben, bevor ihr noch einen Mucks hättet von euch geben können!"  
Ich öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und sah Severus, wie er mit wutverzerrter Miene Harry und den Weasley-Jungen ansah. „Sie sind aber nicht in deinem Haus, Severus. Sie sind in meinem.", sagte ich kühl. Harry und sein Freund wandten sich erstaunt zu mir um und wirkten erleichtert, Severus hingegen setzte eine hochmütige Miene auf und richtete sich, die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkend, auf.  
„Deinem Haus? Du bist keine Hauslehrerin, Enya.", erwiderte er ölig.  
„Natürlich bin ich das. Wärst du eben in der Großen Halle zugegen gewesen, hättest du erfahren, dass Dumbledore mich zur Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin ernannt hat."  
Er wirkte erstaunt. „Und McGonagall?"  
„Sie hat mir das Amt abgegeben, da sie sich mit der großen Belastung überfordert fühlte."  
Severus schwieg und ich fragte: „Also, was ist passiert?"  
„Diese beiden Hohlköpfe haben das fliegende Auto von Mr Weasley entführt, um nach Hogwarts zu fliegen. Dabei sind sie von sieben Muggeln gesehen worden, die man nun mit Gedächtnis-Zaubern belegen musste. Zu guter Letzt sind sie in der Peitschenden Weide gelandet, die einen erheblichen Schaden davon getragen hat."  
Harry und … ach ja! Ronald sahen schuldbewusst zu Boden.  
„Ach, du meinst das Untier von einem Baum, das auf der Wiese herum steht und mutwillig um sich schlägt?", fragte ich.  
„Ja, den Baum, der bereits da stand, als diese beiden Bengel noch nicht einmal geplant waren!"  
„Um das alte Ding ist es doch nicht schade und um die Muggel wurde sich doch bereits gekümmert. Hoffentlich ist an dem Auto kein zu großer Schaden entstanden.", sagte ich.  
Nun richtete Severus seinen wutentbrannten, zugegebenermaßen recht beängstigenden Blick auf mich.  
Ich fügte hinzu: „Selbstverständlich werden die beiden auf angemessene Weise bestraft und ich werde ihren Erziehungsberechtigten schreiben. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ein Schulverweis notwendig ist, Severus."  
Die beiden Jungen strahlten, während Severus sich zähneknirschend geschlagen geben musste. Hach, das neue Amt gefiel mir immer mehr.  
Schließlich scheuchte ich die beiden Gryffindors mit den Worten „Los jetzt, das Festmahl ist gleich zu Ende." hinaus und wandte mich Severus zu.  
„Du solltest jetzt auch in die Große Halle, bevor nichts mehr da ist.", sagte ich schmunzelnd.  
„Ach, sollte ich das?", fragte er kühl.  
Ich lächelte ihn ungerührt an. „Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Severus. Augenscheinlich bist du ganz derselbe geblieben."  
Der Tränkemeister sah mich einen Moment lang an, dann ging er an mir vorbei aus seinem Büro hinaus. Ja, ganz der Alte.  
„Kommst du?", hörte ich ihn hinter mir fragen und drehte mich um. Da stand er im Gang und wartete auf mich, eine Augenbraue auffordernd hoch gezogen. Grinsend folgte ich ihm zurück in die Große Halle, wo wir uns wie üblich nebeneinander an den Lehrertisch setzten.

Neu am Lehrertisch war Gilderoy Lockhart, Lehrer für Zaubereigeschichte, nach dem Desaster letztes Jahr mit Quirrell. Er war ein eitler, selbstverliebter Gockel, dem sein Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein schien. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerinnen und plapperte am Lehrertisch unentwegt von seinen angeblich erlebten Abenteuern. Gerade erzählte er zum fünften Mal, dass er den Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse hatte, Mitglied der Liga zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war und bereits fünf Mal den Preis für das charmanteste Lächeln der Hexenwoche erhalten hatte.  
Zu meinem großen Unglück saß er zu meiner Rechten, denn auf der anderen Seite saß Severus. Lockhart wandte sich nach dem Essen mir zu und lächelte mich mit seinem bescheuerten Grinsen an. „Und mit wem habe ich hier die Freude?", fragte er.  
Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und antwortete: „Enya Sinclair, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
„Sehr erfreut. Oh, für das Fach hatte ich mich ebenfalls beworben, aber Dumbledore sagte, die Stelle sei bereits besetzt."  
„Allerdings.", sagte ich kühl.  
„Nun, wie Sie sicherlich wissen, habe ich nicht zu unterschätzende Fähigkeiten in diesem Fach. Details können Sie in meinen Büchern nachlesen."  
„Ich muss wohl versäumt haben, sie zu lesen." Wie tragisch...  
„Ach, dem kann ich Abhilfe schaffen. Ich kann Ihnen die Bücher besorgen. Für eine so schöne Frau tue ich das doch gern." Ich sah, wie Severus, der uns beobachtete, seit Lockhart mich angesprochen hatte, dem neuen Lehrer einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.  
„Sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Professor Lockhart.", sagte ich lächelnd, vermutlich auch, um Severus eins auszuwischen. Super, dann brauchte ich mir im Winter weniger Feuerholz zu holen.  
„Ach, nennen Sie mich doch Gilderoy.", sagte er gönnerhaft.  
Ich lächelte ihn an und stand schließlich auf, bevor mir von dem Geschleime noch schlecht wurde.


	10. Chapter 10

Die ersten Unterrichtsstunden im neuen Schuljahr waren ein wenig zäh, da die meisten Schüler sich mit ihren Gedanken anscheinend noch in den Sommerferien befanden und ihnen hinterher trauerten. Ich fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie viel ein Schüler über wenige Wochen vergessen konnte, obwohl er Hausaufgaben zu machen hatte.  
Trotzdem machte es mir Spaß, wieder zu unterrichten und etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Viele Schüler waren auch motiviert, Neues zu lernen, und interessierten sich für das Fach.  
Am Abend fiel ich todmüde in mein Bett, nachdem ich mich geduscht hatte. Jedoch verschlief ich am nächsten Morgen eine halbe Stunde, warf mich in meine Kleidung und bändigte meine Haare in einem Zopf. Das Frühstück war fast vorbei, als ich eintraf. Schwer atmend ließ ich mich neben Severus auf den Stuhl plumpsen.  
„Verschlafen?", fragte er genüsslich.  
„Quatsch, wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte ich ironisch.  
„Nun, dein Haar sieht aus, als hättest du mit der Frisur geschlafen, du hast dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, wirkst abgehetzt und bist zu spät zum Frühstück."  
„Ich dachte, du als Meister des Sarkasmus und des Zynismus solltest eben diesen verstehen können."  
„Oh, das kann ich durchaus, ich fand es nur amüsant, dein Selbstwertgefühl zu sabotieren.", erklärte Severus süffisant grinsend.  
„Dafür braucht es schon etwas mehr als einen zynischen, verbitterten Tränkepanscher.", gab ich zurück.  
Er hob eine Augenbraue und ich grinste.  
In diesem Moment wurden wir von Lärm am Gryffindor-Tisch abgelenkt. Ronald Weasley hatte anscheinend einen Heuler von seiner Mutter erhalten, der ihm nun in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke eine Gardinenpredigt hielt und sich dann selbst zerfetzte. Ich musste lachen und nahm mir vor, Harry später näher nach den Ereignissen auszufragen.

Nach der Unterrichtsstunde, die ich mit den Zweitklässlern hatte, hielt ich Harry auf: „Mr. Potter, haben Sie einen Moment?"  
„Natürlich, Professor.", antwortete er brav und kam zu meinem Pult getrottet.  
Ich wartete, bis alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten und bat Harry dann, mir in allen Details von den Ereignissen zu berichten, die fast seine Suspendierung nach sich gezogen hätten.  
Harry räusperte sich und begann: „An einem Abend hatten die Dursleys Gäste da. Onkel Vernons Chef oder so, mit seiner Frau. Der Besuch war sehr wichtig für Onkel Vernons Karriere, deswegen hat er mir eingeschärft, die ganze Zeit in meinem Zimmer zu bleiben und keinen Mucks von mir zu geben, als existiere ich gar nicht. Als ich dann in mein Zimmer kam, nachdem die Gäste angekommen waren, fand ich einen Hauselfen auf meinem Bett vor. Er stellte sich als Dobby vor und warnte mich davor, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Er hatte sogar die Briefe von Ron und Hermine abgefangen, damit ich denke, sie hätten mich vergessen! Naja, als ich ihm sagte, dass Hogwarts mein Zuhause ist, ist er runtergerannt und hat die Sahnetorte, an der Tante Petunia stundenlang gearbeitet hat, schweben lassen, und gedroht, er würde sie auf den Kopf der Frau von Onkel Vernons Chef fallen lassen, falls ich ihm nicht verspreche, Hogwarts fernzubleiben. Und … das hat er dann auch gemacht, nur, dass es so aussah, als hätte ich das getan. Also ist Onkel Vernon sauer geworden und hat ein Gitter vor meinem Fenster angebracht, damit ich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts kommen kann..."  
„Er hat was?!", fragte ich scharf. Mit diesem unausstehlichen Muggel würde ich noch ein Wörtchen reden müssen!  
„Naja, dann kamen Ron, Fred und George mit dem fliegenden Auto und haben mich befreit und zum Fuchsbau gebracht, dem Haus der Weasleys. Dort war ich dann ein paar Tage und bin dann mit ihnen auch zum Bahnhof gefahren. Ron und ich waren die letzten vor der Barriere und wir sind, wie immer, mit unseren Wägen darauf zugerannt – und gegen die Wand gefahren. Die Barriere war plötzlich geschlossen! Sie wurde zu einer ganz normalen Wand. In Panik haben wir dann die Entscheidung getroffen, mit dem fliegenden Auto dem Hogwarts-Express hinterher zu fliegen, nur hat Ron zu Anfang den Unsichtbarkeits-Schalter vergessen umzulegen und deshalb haben uns die Muggel gesehen. Über Hogwarts hat das Auto dann angefangen zu spinnen und ist in der Peitschenden Weide gelandet, die sofort angefangen hat, auf uns einzudreschen. Das Auto ist runtergefallen, hat uns sozusagen „ausgespuckt" und in den Verbotenen Wald abgedüst. Als wir ins Schloss kamen, hat Filch uns aufgegriffen und zu Snape gebracht. Den Rest kennst du ja."  
„Was für eine unglaubliche Geschichte.", sagte ich erstaunt. „Ihr konntet also nicht wirklich etwas dafür, dass ihr in der Peitschenden Weide gelandet seid. Trotzdem hättet ihr an der Barriere auf die Weasleys warten sollen."  
„Aber die Barriere war geschlossen! Sie wären also auch nicht raus gekommen."  
„So wie ich das sehe, hat Dobby die Barriere geschlossen. Er hätte sie nicht ewig geschlossen halten können, weil die Zauberer, von denen Dutzende auf dem Bahngleis 9 ¾ anwesend waren, sonst misstrauisch geworden wären. Dann wären Rons Eltern durch gekommen und hätten euch nach Hogwarts gebracht."  
Harry sah zu Boden. „Du hast Recht."  
Ich lächelte. „Ich weiß."  
„Meine Strafarbeit besteht übrigens darin, mit Lockhart seine Fanpost zu beantworten." Harry sah säuerlich drein und ich musste lachen.

Am Abend hatte ich Aufsicht in der Großen Halle, in der einige Schüler Hausaufgaben machten, sich flüsternd unterhielten oder Zaubererschach spielten. Als es spät wurde schickte ich die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und machte mich auch auf den Weg zu meinen Räumen.  
Auf einem weniger oft betretenen Gang entdeckte ich auf dem Boden plötzlich eine Art Prozession von kleinen, dunklen Spinnen. Sie krabbelten quer über den Gang, die Wand hoch und durch das Fenster hinaus. Da ich schreckliche Angst vor den achtbeinigen Viechern hatte, schrie ich auf und ließ vor Schreck die Bücher, die ich auf dem Arm getragen hatte, fallen.  
„Angst vor ein paar kleinen Spinnen, Sinclair?", fragte Snape hinter mir höhnisch und ging dann an mir vorbei. Meine Angst verwandelte sich in Wut und ich schalt mich selbst, dass ich vor ihm Schwäche gezeigt hatte. Verdammter Mistkerl!  
Fluchend sammelte ich meine Bücher auf und ging weiter, nur um auf einen Pulk Schüler zu treffen, die entgeistert die Wand anstarrten. Ich war eher von durchschnittlicher Höhe, sodass ich mich durch die Menge kämpfen musste, um zu sehen, was der Grund für diesen Auflauf war.  
Ich trat zu Dumbledore, Minerva, Lockhart, Sprout und Snape, die ebenfalls die Wand anstarrten. Nun sah ich, dass mit Blut in großen Buchstaben „Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet. Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht." darauf stand. Daneben hing Filchs Katze, Mrs Norris, an der Wand und war augenscheinlich versteinert.  
„Er war es!", kreischte Filch wutentbrannt und deutete auf Harry, der inmitten des Geschehens stand, „Ich habe ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt!"  
„N-nein, ich war das nicht! Ich schwöre es! Das müssen Sie mir glauben!", hilfesuchend schaute Harry zu mir.  
„Nun, vermutlich war Potter einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.", schaltete sich Snape ein und ich warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass die Umstände ziemlich verdächtig sind. Ich habe Potter nämlich nicht beim Abendessen gesehen."  
Natürlich, warum sollte er Harry auch in Schutz nehmen? Er hasste ihn, aber musste er dem Jungen denn so in den Rücken fallen? Vor allen Schülern, die ihrer Natur nach ohnehin geschwätzig waren? Nun würde die ganze Schule annehmen, Harry hätte das getan und wäre der „Erbe Slytherins". Ich würde mit diesem unausstehlichen Tränkepanscher noch ein Hühnchen rupfen müssen!  
„Mit Verlaub, das ist meine Schuld.", sagte Lockhart dämlich grinsend, „Mr. Potter hat mir geholfen, meine Fanpost zu beantworten und darüber haben wir wohl die Zeit vergessen."  
„Nun, soweit ich weiß, zieht Professor Sprout gerade Alraunen, aus denen man einen Trank brauen kann, der Mrs. Norris helfen kann. Nun bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, dass die Alraunen wachsen.", erklärte Dumbledore. Dann schickte er die Schüler ins Bett.

Kurze Zeit später stand ich vor Snapes Privaträumen und klopfte. Ich war immer noch wütend auf ihn.  
Der Tränkemeister öffnete die Tür und fragte barsch: „Was ist?"  
Ich war noch von seinem Anblick gefangen. Er trug nicht mehr seinen üblichen altmodischen Gehrock, sondern stand in einem weißen, weiten Hemd mit V-Ausschnitt und einer schwarzen Hose vor mir. Sein Haar war ein wenig unordentlich und alles zusammen ließ ihn wie einen Freibeuter aussehen.  
Ich riss meinen Blick los und sagte kühl: „Ich muss mit dir reden." Ohne auf seine, vermutlich sowieso nicht erfolgte, Einladung, hereinzukommen, zu warten, drückte ich mich an ihm vorbei in sein Wohnzimmer.  
„Komm doch herein.", sagte er zynisch und folgte mir.  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum hast du das gesagt? Du hast den Verdacht absichtlich auf Harry gelenkt!"  
Er bedachte mich mit seinem üblichen arroganten Blick. „Was interessiert es dich?"  
„Er ist mein Patenkind, Severus!"  
Snape sah mich kurz überrascht an, vermutlich hatte er das nicht gewusst. Dann sagte er jedoch gelangweilt: „Ich habe bloß meine Beobachtungen geäußert, um bei den Ermittlungen zu helfen."  
„Natürlich!", rief ich sarkastisch, „Das hat auch ganz sicher nichts damit zu tun, dass er James' und Lilys Sohn ist! Dass er aussieht, wie sein Vater, den du gehasst hast! Ich bin nicht dumm, Severus!"  
„Hör auf!", brüllte er plötzlich zurück, so heftig, dass ich zusammenzuckte, „Hör auf, in meiner Vergangenheit herumzuwühlen! Hör auf, so zu tun, als würdest du mich verstehen! Du verstehst gar nichts!"  
Ich war sprachlos von der Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion und er drehte sich um.  
„Ich würde dich aber gern verstehen…", begann ich, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen.  
„Nein! Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin und was ich getan habe, und das ist besser so! Bleib du doch besser in deiner kleinen, heilen Welt und lass mich endlich in Ruhe!" Bei diesen Worten war er mir, einen gefährlichen Raubtier gleich, immer näher gekommen, und ich war rückwärtsgegangen, bis ich gegen eine Wand stieß, wo er mich an den Oberarmen packte.  
„Das kann ich nicht…", hauchte ich. Meine Wut war vergessen.  
„Warum nicht?!"  
„Weil…" Ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, was ich für ihn empfand.  
„Sag es!", brüllte er.  
„Weil… weil ich dich liebe, Severus!", brach es aus mir hervor. Noch nicht einmal in meinen Gedanken hatte ich das L-Wort zuvor in Bezug auf Severus ausgesprochen und jetzt hatte ich es ihm ins Gesicht gesagt!  
Meine Worte schienen ihn zu treffen, er wirkte geschockt und für einen kurzen Moment fast verletzlich. Als hätte ich ihn verbannt, ließ er mich los und riss dann seinen linken Ärmel hoch. Ich schlug die Hände vor den Mund, als ich das Dunkle Mal erkannte.  
„Jetzt siehst du es! Ich war ein Todesser, Enya! Ich bin dem Dunklen Lord gefolgt und habe in seinem Namen gefoltert und gemordet! Ich bin ein Monster! Darum will ich, dass du dich von mir fernhältst!"  
„Severus…", stammelte ich.  
„Geh, Enya. Geh und komm mir nie wieder zu nahe.", sagte er, plötzlich müde.  
„Nein. Du hast in der Vergangenheitsform gesprochen. Das heißt, du bist kein Todesser mehr."  
Anscheinend gab er sich geschlagen, denn er setzte sich auf sein grünes Sofa und begann zu erzählen: „Du weißt, ich war in Lily verliebt, viele Jahre lang. Aber sie liebte Potter und … das habe ich wohl nicht so gut verkraftet. Du warst dabei, als sie mich verteidigte und ich sie ein „dummes Schlammblut" nannte. Es gibt kaum etwas in meinem Leben, das ich mehr bereue. Sie hat mich dann natürlich von sich gestoßen und ich habe mich sogar noch intensiver als zuvor den dunklen Künsten zugewandt, sodass ich nach meinem Abschluss für den Dunklen Lord interessant wurde. Er nahm mich in die Reihen der Todesser auf und endlich fühlte ich mich, als würde ich irgendwo dazu gehören. Ich habe alles getan, was er mir sagte. Dann jedoch gab es da diese Prophezeiung, von der ich ihm erzählte. Sie implizierte, dass der Dunkle Lord Harry und seine Familie töten musste. Als ich das erkannte, ging ich zu Dumbledore und flehte ihn an, Lily zu beschützen. Er stimmte zu, gab aber als Bedingung an, dass ich Lehrer für Zaubertränke hier in Hogwarts werden sollte. Ich willigte ein, aber er schaffte es nicht, sie zu schützen. Der Dunkle Lord brachte sie trotzdem um. Ich wandte mich endgültig von ihm ab. Enya, ich bin schuld. Ich bin schuld, dass Harry keine Eltern mehr hat!"  
Ich war schockiert von dem, was er mir da gerade erzählt hatte, aber ich verachtete ihn nicht. Es war vorbei und ich sah ihm an, dass er es bereute. Langsam setzte ich mich neben ihn und nahm seine Hände in meine. Severus sah mich mit tränengefüllten Augen an. „Severus, das ist vorbei. Du kämpfst nicht mehr für ihn. Du hast Fehler gemacht, ja, schreckliche sogar, aber das ist vorbei. Du kannst nichts mehr daran ändern. Wenn ich dich jetzt ansehe, sehe ich nicht deinen dunkle Vergangenheit, sondern einen Mann, der aus seinen Fehlern gelernt hat. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, das warst du nie."  
Severus sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Meinst …. meinst du das ernst?", fragte er und ich nickte lächelnd.  
„Ich danke dir, Enya.", sagte er.  
Sanft strich ich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn. Es fühlte sich gut an, sich endlich ausgesprochen zu haben und ihm meine Gefühle gestanden zu haben. Es war wie eine Befreiung. Doch ich wusste, dass dies eine Ausnahme war. Severus öffnete sich nicht oft, bald würde er wieder der kalte, zynische Tränkepanscher werden, den ich gewohnt war.  
Doch nun wollte ich sein emotionales Ich genießen. Severus fuhr mit einer Hand durch meine schokoladenbraunen Locken und öffnete seinen Mund, damit unsere Zungen ihr leidenschaftliches Spiel beginnen konnten. Ich rückte näher an ihn heran und verschränkte meine Arme hinter seinem Hals. In meinem Bauch prickelte es und eine Art Nebel schien sich über meinen Verstand zu legen. Mein Herz jauchzte und mit jeder Zelle fühlte ich, dass das hier richtig war. Als hätte sich mein Schicksal endlich erfüllt.  
Langsam löste Severus sich von mir und sah mich an. „Oh, Enya, was machst du nur mit mir? All die Jahre habe ich eine Mauer um mich und meine Gefühle aufgebaut und dann kommst du daher und reißt sie einfach ein."  
Ich lächelte und strich ihm liebevoll über das Gesicht.  
Er fuhr fort: „Du weckst ungeahnte Gefühle in mir und Dinge, die schon lange schliefen…"  
Dann küsste er mich, diesmal mit mehr Verlangen. Seine schönen, eleganten Hände fuhren über meinen Körper, strichen über meine Brüste, setzten meinen Körper in Flammen. „Severus…", seufzte ich in unseren Kuss hinein. Knopf für Knopf öffnete er langsam meine dunkelblaue Bluse und zog sie mir aus. Ich fuhr mit den Händen unter sein Hemd und zog es ihm über den Kopf. Sein Oberkörper war blass und ich entdeckte einzelne, lange Narben. Man konnte wirklich nicht sagen, dass er muskulös war, aber trotzdem war er gut gebaut. Ich störte mich nicht im Mindesten an dem Mal, dass seinen Unterarm entstellte. Inzwischen öffnete er den Reißverschluss meines Rockes und zog ihn langsam herunter.  
Noch nie hatte ich so etwas empfunden. Mein Körper schien sich nach ihm zu sehnen, nach Erfüllung durch den seinen. Ich war wie eine Verdurstende, die nun endlich Wasser bekommt. Als hätte mir in meinem Leben immer etwas gefehlt, das ich nun endlich gefunden hatte.

„Das war … wundervoll….", sagte ich, ebenso außer Atem wie Severus.  
„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen."  
Ich quietschte überrascht auf, als er seine Arme unter meine Achseln und meine Kniekehlen schob und mich hoch hob. Er küsste mich kurz und ich lachte, während er mich in sein Schlafzimmer trug und auf sein Bett legte. Kurz verschwand er in einem Nebenraum und hielt mir dann eine Phiole mit einer rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit hin. „Trink das", forderte er mich heiser auf, „Das verhindert, dass diese Nacht … unerwünschte Folgen hat." Ich nickte wissend und dankte ihm, bevor ich den Trank herunter schluckte.  
Severus stieg auf der anderen Seite ins Bett und breitete die Decke über uns. Dann zog er mich in seine Arme und ich kuschelte mich an ihn. „Gute Nacht…", sagte ich, fiel aber in einen tiefen Schlaf, bevor ich seine Antwort hören konnte.


	11. Chapter 11

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, dauerte es zunächst, bis er die junge Frau erkannte, die in seinem Bett an ihn gekuschelt lag. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück und Severus musste lächeln. Es war wirklich passiert. Sie hatte ihm ihre Gefühle gestanden und er hatte ihr von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt. Endlich hatte er es sich von der Seele reden können, auch, wenn er ihr nicht alles gesagt hatte.  
Nun sah er auf seine schlafende Kollegin herab. Sie wirkte so friedlich, als gäbe es keine Sorgen. Severus' Herz schien vor Liebe überzuspringen. Endlich hatte er, was er sich so lang ersehnt hatte. Eine Frau, die ihn liebte.  
Leise etwas vor sich her murmelnd schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn. Ihr Arm lag über seiner Brust und ihre Beine waren mit den seinen verschlungen. Er wusste, dass sie nackt war und spürte ihre Brüste an seiner Seite. Gezwungenermaßen unterdrückte er den Drang, sie mit seinen Küssen aufzuwecken und noch einmal mit ihr zu schlafen. Aber ein Blick auf seinen vorsintflutlichen Wecker sagte ihm, dass das Frühstück in etwas über einer Stunde beginnen würde. Sicherlich wollte Enya sich davor noch fertig machen, also weckte er sie sanft, indem er leise ihren Namen rief.  
Langsam und unwillig brummend öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihn verschlafen an. Er konnte sehen, wie ihr dämmerte, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. „Guten Morgen.", sagte er sanft und lächelte sie an.  
„Guten Morgen…", murmelte sie.  
„Das Frühstück beginnt in etwas über einer Stunde. Ich dachte, du würdest dich vielleicht vorher fertig machen wollen."  
„Oh…ja, natürlich. Danke." Sie gähnte und streckte sich, wobei das Laken von ihrem Oberkörper rutschte und den Blick auf ihren wundervollen Vorbau frei gab.  
„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte sie verschmitzt lächelnd, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.  
„Oh ja… Es kostet mich viel Überwindung, nicht einfach da weiter zu machen, wo wir gestern Abend aufgehört haben…"  
Sie lachte ihr wundervolles Lachen und schälte sich aus dem Bett, um ihre Kleidung aufzusammeln. Severus genoss den Anblick ihres unbekleideten Körpers.  
Als sie sich wieder angezogen hatte, kam sie noch einmal zu ihm herüber. „Ich gehe noch einmal in meine Wohnung und dusche. Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück." Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter, küsste ihn liebevoll und verließ seine Wohnung.

Als ich, frisch geduscht und in frischen Klamotten, in die Große Halle kam, war Severus noch nicht da. Ich setzte mich fröhlich pfeifend neben Minerva an den Tisch, flötete „Guten Morgen!" zu meinen Kollegen und begann zu essen. Ich fühlte mich einfach wundervoll. Es war nicht in erster Linie der Sex, den ich mit Severus gehabt hatte, sondern viel eher die Tatsache, dass er sich mir endlich geöffnet hatte und ich ihm endlich hatte sagen können, was ich für ihn empfand. Es war, als sähe ich alles plötzlich viel bunter. Alles machte mich glücklich.  
Minerva schien meine Fröhlichkeit zu verwundern, denn sie sah mich immer wieder von der Seite an. „Ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie schließlich.  
„Wieso? Was soll schon passiert sein?"  
„Du bist so unglaublich … fröhlich."  
Ich grinste nur.  
Dumbledore, der neben Minerva saß, erklärte lächelnd: „Es scheint mir ganz so, als hätte da jemand gefunden, was er schon länger suchte."  
Ich sah den Schulleiter alarmiert an. Wusste er etwa…? Er jedoch lächelte nur milde und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

In diesem Moment kam Severus in gewohnter Manier, sein schwarzer Umhang hinter ihm her wehend, durch den Hauptgang auf den Lehrertisch zu geschritten und setzte sich neben mich. Er grüßte mich mit einem Nicken und der Andeutung eines Lächelns, woraus ich schloss, dass er unsere … Beziehung, was auch immer, geheim halten wollte. Nun ja, Severus war auch nicht der Typ, der einem freudig um den Hals fiel, einen vor den Schülern küsste und „Guten Morgen" flötete ( was ich übrigens eben getan hatte). Schon allein bei der Vorstellung musste ich grinsen. Vielleicht gab es einen Trank, der bei ihm so etwas bewirkte...  
Während des Frühstücks strich ich Severus öfters mit meinem Bein über seines, woraufhin er sich immer etwas versteifte. Als es ihm zu viel wurde, zischte er mir zu: „Lass das! Du machst mich wahnsinnig!", aber ich grinste ihn nur an und machte weiter.

In der nächsten Stunde, die ich gab, fragte Hermine Granger mich nach der Kammer des Schreckens. Ich hatte schon vorher gemerkt, dass die Schüler aufgrund der gestrigen Ereignisse unaufmerksam waren und beschloss, ihr die Frage zu beantworten: „Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, hat Hogwarts vier Gründer: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Syltherin. Erstere arbeiteten sehr gut zusammen, Slytherin aber nicht. Er wollte eine strengere Auslese der künftigen Schüler. Im Klartext heißt das, er wollte, dass ausschließlich „reinblütige" Personen an dieser Schule Magie lernen. Die anderen drei stimmten dem nicht zu, woraufhin Slytherin die Schule verließ.  
Doch bevor er ging, baute er eine verborgene Kammer in Hogwarts, als „Kammer des Schreckens" bekannt, die bis zur Rückkehr des wahren Erben versiegelt bleiben soll, denn nur dieser kann sie öffnen und das darin lauernde Grauen entfesseln, das die Schule vor „nicht-reinblütigen", das heißt muggelgeborenen, Schülern „säubern" soll. Dieses Grauen kann nur von dem Erben Slytherins kontrolliert werden und man vermutet, dass es sich dabei um ein Monster handelt."

Das erste Quidditch-Spiel diesen Jahres wurde zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin ausgetragen. Letztere führten gerade mit 90:30, als ein Klatscher Harry verfolgte. Eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, denn diese Bälle waren darauf ausgerichtet, die Sucher zu schikanieren. Doch dieser hatte es so auf Harry abgesehen, dass er manipuliert worden sein musste. Angst stieg in mir auf. Klatscher waren gefährlich und dieser könnte Harry ernsthaft verletzen. In diesem Moment entdeckte Harry den Schnatz und machte sich an die Verfolgung, wobei Draco Malfoy, der Sucher der Slytherins, ihm auf den Fersen war. Die beiden lieferten sich eine verbissene Verfolgungsjagd, bis Draco schließlich vom Besen stürzte, was seinem Vater Lucius, der auf Severus' anderer Seite saß, einen missbilligenden Blick entlockte. Schließlich fing Harry den Schnatz, fiel dabei aber vom Besen und wurde wieder von dem Klatscher angegriffen, der anscheinend wirklich darauf aus war, ihn umzubringen. Das Spiel war vorbei, also stand ich auf, zog meinen Zauberstab und rief: „Finite Incantatem!". Der Klatscher explodierte und ich rannte die Tribüne hinunter zu Harry, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Arm hielt.

Leider, und, wie ich später wusste, zu Harrys großem Unglück, traf Lockhart vor mir bei dem verletzten Jungen ein und nahm dessen Arm.  
„Oh, ich fürchte, der ist gebrochen.", sagte der Lehrer für Zaubereigeschichte, „Aber zu deinem Glück weiß ich, wie man das heilt, Harry."  
Mein Patenkind versuchte Lockhart abzuwimmeln: „Schon in Ordnung, Professor, ich kann auch in den Krankenflügel..."  
„Ach, der Junge weiß nicht, was er da sagt!", erklärte der Professor den Umstehenden, also auch mir, und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
„Gilderoy...", sagte ich skeptisch und sah mir die Szene besorgt an.  
„Ja, Enya?", fragte er und setzte dabei sein charmantestes Lächeln ein. Er versuchte anscheinend immer noch, bei mir zu landen. Ugh.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist..."  
„Ach was!", sagte er, sprach einen Zauberspruch und... Harrys Arm wurde schlabbrig. Was...?  
„Oh...Ähm...", sagte Lockhart ein wenig bedröppelt, „Naja, immerhin ist der Knochen nicht mehr gebrochen!"  
Ich wurde wütend. „Ja, weil da kein Knochen mehr ist!"

Im Krankenflügel schimpfte Madam Pomfrey: „Warum sind Sie nicht sofort zu mir gekommen? Einen Knochen zu heilen ist leicht, aber einen nachwachsen zu lassen äußerst schmerzhaft."  
Sie gab Harry einen Trank, den dieser aber sofort wieder ausspuckte.  
„Das ist ja scheußlich!", sagte er.  
„Was haben Sie erwartet? Kürbissaft?", gab die Medihexe zurück.  
Ich legte Harry den Arm auf die Schulter. „Du schaffst das, Harry. Es wird wehtun, aber morgen ist dein Arm wie neu."  
Der Junge lächelte tapfer und dann wurde ich von Madam Pomfrey mit den Worten „Der Junge braucht nun Ruhe!" heraus gescheucht.

Harry war noch nicht richtig eingeschlafen, als Dobby plötzlich auf seinem Bett auftauchte.  
„Dobby! Was macht du denn hier?", flüsterte er.  
„Dobby muss Harry Potter warnen! Es werden schlimme Dinge in Hogwarts geschehen! Harry Potter muss die Schule sofort verlassen! Geschichte wiederholt sich!"  
„Moment, Dobby, was? Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass Hogwarts mein Zuhause ist. Ich kann nicht gehen."  
„Hat es Harry Potter nicht gereicht, dass die Barriere verschlossen war und der Klatscher ihm den Arm gebrochen hat?"  
„Moment... Woher weißt du das? Hast du etwas damit zu tun?"  
Dobby knetete sein zerlumptes Gewand zwischen den Fingern. „Dobby musste es tun! Harry Potter hat nicht auf ihn gehört. Dobby musste verhindern, dass Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt!"  
Der Hauself zeigte Harry seine bandagierten Hände. „Dobby hat sich dafür die Hände gebügelt."  
„Dobby, was hast du eben gesagt? 'Geschichte wiederholt sich'. Was meinst du damit?"  
Doch plötzlich ertönten Stimmen und Dobby löste sich in Luft auf.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey trugen eine Person in den Krankenflügel und legten sie auf einem der Betten ab. Sie bewegte sich kein bisschen und wirkte wie …  
„Versteinert. Der arme Junge. Colin Creevey, soweit ich weiß.", sagte Professor McGonagall.  
Auch Madam Pomfrey wirkte betroffen. „Aber wie kann das sein? Was für ein Wesen tut so etwas?"  
Dumbledore nahm Colin seine Kamera aus der Hand. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber vielleicht hat Mr. Creevey ein Foto von seinem Angreifer gemacht."  
Dann öffnete er die Klappe der Kamera. Es ertönte ein leiser Knall und Rauch stieg aus dem Gerät auf.  
„Huch!", machte Professor McGonagall. „Nun, das können wir wohl vergessen."  
„Ich fürchte, Hogwarts ist nicht mehr sicher.", sagte Professor Dumbledore, „Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde wieder geöffnet."


	12. Chapter 12

Am Samstagnachmittag fand ich mich mit einigen Schülern in der Großen Halle ein, in deren Mitte ein einzelner langer Tisch stand, auf den der Mondzyklus gemalt war. Lockhart hatte einen Duellier-Club gegründet, den ich mir sehr gerne ansehen würde.  
„Willkommen, meine lieben jungen Hexen und Zauberer!", begann er, auf dem Tisch stehend, „Ich habe diesen Duellier-Club aufgrund der momentanen Vorfälle ins Leben gerufen, um Ihnen die Grundlagen des magischen Duells näher zu bringen. Dankenswerterweise hat sich Professor Snape bereit erklärt, mein Assistent zu werden."  
Nun trat Severus auf dem anderen Ende des Tisches in Erscheinung. Wie zum Teufel hatte Lockhart ihn dazu bekommen, seinen Assistenten zu spielen? Soweit ich wusste, war Severus Snape niemals irgendjemandes Assistent. Aber da sah ich den leicht mörderischen Ausdruck in Severus' Augen.  
„Nun, keine Sorge", erklärte Lockhart lächelnd, „eurem Zaubertränkelehrer wird kein Haar gekrümmt."  
Dann zog er seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn in eine Gruppe Schülerinnen, die sofort in Begeisterung ausbrachen. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte man nur einen so selbstverliebten Gockel wie Lockhart so anhimmeln?  
Nun stellten sich die beiden einander gegenüber und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Die Regeln schrieben es vor, dass die Duellanten sich vor einander verbeugten und das taten die beiden auch. Lockhart zählte bis drei und sein letztes Wort hallte noch durch den Raum, da schwang Severus in einer zackigen, aber eleganten Bewegung den Zauberstab und rief: „Expelliarmus!".  
Überrascht von dem schnellen Angriff flog Lockhart einige Meter zurück und landete schmerzhaft auf der Tischplatte. Einige Schülerinnen zeigten sich übermäßig erschrocken oder besorgt. Severus sah kurz zu mir und zeigte ein leichtes, triumphierendes Lächeln, woraufhin ich ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf. Männer!  
Gilderoy rappelte sich wieder auf, strich seine Gewänder glatt und sagte lächelnd: „Es war offensichtlich, was er versuchen würde. Ich wollte es nicht verhindern, … zur … Demonstration."  
Severus erwiderte kalt: „Vielleicht wäre es nützlich, den Schülern zuerst das Abblocken beizubringen."  
„Das ist ein vorzüglicher Vorschlag. Freiwillige?", fragte Lockhart und sah in die Menge der Schüler. „Potter?"  
Harry nickte und kletterte auf den Tisch. Warum musste es immer er sein? Konnte man den armen Jungen nicht ein Mal in Ruhe lassen? Aber merkwürdigerweise schien Harry glücklich darüber zu sein, dass er es ausprobieren durfte.  
Severus stieg vom Tisch herunter und bedeutete Draco Malfoy, gegen Harry anzutreten. Lockhart sagte: „Aber bitte nur entwaffnen!"  
Die beiden Jungen verbeugten sich widerwillig voreinander und im nächsten Moment schleuderte Malfoy Harry auch schon durch den Raum. Ich schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, aber Harry stand, anscheinend unversehrt, wieder auf und schleuderte seinerseits Malfoy durch den Raum.  
Der blonde Junge wurde wütend und rief: „Serpensortia!", woraufhin eine große Schlange aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes schoss und vor Harry landete. Ich keuchte auf und zog meinen Zauberstab, während die Schlange auf einen Schüler im Publikum zu kroch, den ich als Justin Finch-Fletchley erkannte. Harry ging auf die Schlange zu und begann, zischende Laute von sich zu geben, als spräche er mit der Schlange. Harry war ein … Parselmund?! Warum hatte er mir das nie gesagt? Merkwürdigerweise klang es fast so, als hetze Harry die Schlange auf. Doch bevor sie näher an Finch-Fletchley heran kriechen konnte, verbrannte Severus sie mit einem Zauber.

Am Abend verspürte ich das starke Bedürfnis, bei Severus zu sein. Wie eigentlich immer. Wenn er nicht da war, fühlte es sich an, als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen. Erst wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war, fühlt ich mich … komplett. Es war auch ein Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren. Seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, seinen Körper an meinem...  
Nach dem Abendessen machte ich mich also auf den Weg zu ihm. Ich war vorsichtig, schlich durch die Gänge, da ich nicht wollte, dass mich jemand sah und mit Severus in Verbindung brachte. Ich schämte mich nicht für ihn, aber er zeigte, dass er vor den Schülern nicht zu … vertraut mit mir umgehen wollte. Vielleicht sollten wir darüber sprechen. Über die Geheimhaltung unserer … Beziehung? Was war das zwischen uns eigentlich? Darüber sollten wir vielleicht auch reden.  
Ich klopfte, als ich vor seinen Privatgemächern ankam. Und wartete. Keine Reaktion. Ich klopfte noch einmal, lauter nun. Nichts. War er nicht da? Wo sollte er schon sein? In seinem Büro? Einen Versuch war es wert.  
„Herein!", hörte ich ihn genervt grummeln.  
Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch über einen Stapel Pergament gebeugt und schaute nicht einmal auf, um zu sehen, wer ihn da störte. Vermutlich ging er davon aus, dass es ein Schüler war. Langsam ging ich zu dem Schreibtisch und beugte mich darüber, mich mit den Händen an der Kante abstützend. Natürlich hatte ich dabei einen Plan.  
Severus sah endlich auf und sein Blick fiel natürlich sofort auf mein Dekolleté, das einen tiefen Einblick ermöglichte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, aber dann sah er schnell hoch, um zu sehen, wer da vor ihm stand. Ich hatte mein schiefes Lächeln aufgelegt und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Enya!", sagte er erleichtert, „Ich hatte nicht mit dir gerechnet."  
„Überraschung!", erwiderte ich sarkastisch, „Ich wollte dich sehen."  
Ich stand auf, ging langsam um den Tisch herum und setzte mich neben ihm darauf.  
„Ich hasse es, wenn man auf dem Tisch sitzt.", grollte er.  
„Ich weiß.", antwortete ich, grinste und bewegte mich keinen Zentimeter.  
Severus arbeitete weiter und ich sah ihm dabei zu, bis ich schließlich die Stille durchbrach. „Ich denke, wir sollten reden."  
„Es reicht mir eigentlich, wenn du redest."  
„Severus, ich meine das ernst!"  
„Ich auch.", antwortete er und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
Nun änderte ich meine Taktik und begann, mit den Fingern durch sein Haar zu fahren und federleichte Küsse darauf, auf seinen Hals und seine Wange zu hauchen.  
„Enya...", knurrte er, „So kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren."  
„Das ist der Plan."  
Er seufzte und legte die Feder weg. „Na gut, worüber willst du sprechen?"  
„Zuerst müssen wir klären, was das hier zwischen uns eigentlich ist. Eine Affäre oder eine Beziehung?"  
Severus dachte eine Weile nach. „Affäre klingt nach einer rein körperlichen Beziehung, für die Liebe nicht notwendig ist. Eine Beziehung hingegen ist etwas Festes, eine richtige Bindung an den Partner."  
„Ja. Und?"  
„Ich würde das hier nicht als Affäre bezeichnen. Das trifft es nicht annähernd. Aber eine Beziehung... Enya, ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen: 'Ja, lass uns eine Beziehung beginnen!', aber das kann ich nicht. Ich hatte nie so etwas wie eine Beziehung. Das mit Lily war Liebe, aber sie wollte nie … mit mir zusammen sein. Nach Lily gibt es nur noch dich."  
„Gut, dann wird es langsam Zeit, dass du deine erste Beziehung eingehst."  
Severus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Das würde ich wirklich gerne, aber … es geht nicht, Enya."  
„Was? Warum nicht?"  
„Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich liebe dich. Wirklich. Aber ich … bin einfach nicht für so etwas geeignet. Ich bin niemand, mit dem du am Wochenende romantische Picknicks im Park machen kannst, oder mit dem du sesshaft werden kannst."  
„Severus, das weiß ich doch. Und es ist mir egal!"  
„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich war mal ein Todesser. Ich bin gefährlich. Mit mir zusammen zu sein, ist gefährlich. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du wegen mir in Gefahr gerätst."  
„Was redest du denn da? Du bist kein Todesser mehr, das ist vorbei. Du kannst ein neues Leben beginnen. Mit mir."  
„So einfach ist das nicht." Er wich mir eindeutig aus!  
„Verschweigst du mir etwas?"  
Severus wandte sich von mir ab. „Enya, aus uns beiden wird nichts. Die Gefühle sind da, aber … es geht nicht. Diese Nacht … war eine einmalige Sache. Es wird nicht wieder passieren. Ich bin schwach geworden, das ist alles. Und niemand darf es erfahren."  
Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Nicht schon wieder...  
„Nein, Severus. Du lügst! Es war mehr. Viel mehr. Du kannst mich nicht einfach wieder von dir stoßen! Das halte ich nicht noch einmal aus!"  
„Enya, hör auf! Akzeptiere es, wie es ist, und geh."  
Inzwischen liefen mir die Tränen die Wangen herunter. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, Severus."  
„Doch, das meine ich ernst. Geh jetzt, Enya.", sagte er, nahm die Feder wieder auf und schrieb weiter.  
Langsam rutschte ich von seinem Schreibtisch herunter und verließ zitternd sein Büro. Auf dem Weg in meine Räume hielt ich den Kopf gesenkt, damit niemand meine Tränen sah und warf mich, dort angekommen, weinend auf mein Bett, wie ein Teenager bei seinem ersten Liebeskummer.

Das Zittern seiner Hände verriet Severus Snapes innere Erschütterung. Seine Schrift unter Finnigans Aufsatz wurde krakelig und unleserlich, also legte er die Feder beiseite und stütze seinen Kopf in seine Hände.  
Was habe ich getan?  
Er hatte Enya wieder von sich gestoßen. Die Frau, die er so sehr liebte. Mehr noch als er Lily jemals geliebt hatte. Aber es ging nicht. Von dem zweiten Teil seiner Vereinbarung mit Dumbledore hatte er ihr nicht erzählt. Sollte der Dunkle Lord zurückkehren, hatte Severus sich verpflichtet, ihn für Dumbledore auszuspähen. Er würde also vor dem Dunklen Lord noch den treu ergebenen Todesser spielen müssen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord von der Liaison mit Enya erfahren sollte, würde er sie sicherlich entführen und als Sicherheit für Severus' Loyalität benutzen.  
Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er konnte die Frau, die er liebte, nicht in Gefahr bringen. So war es besser. Am besten wäre noch, wenn sie ihn hasste, denn dann würde niemand die beiden in Verbindung bringen. Vielleicht würde sie sogar mit der Zeit aufhören, ihn zu lieben.  
Trotzdem tat es weh. Sehr sogar. Er war wieder allein.


	13. Chapter 13

Am späten Sonntagmorgen wachte ich auf. Ich lag in meinem Bett, auf dem Bauch, genau so, wie ich mich gestern dort hinein geworfen hatte, noch in meinen Klamotten. Mein Gesicht fühlte sich verklebt und aufgequollen an, vom Weinen. Außerdem war mein Kissen klamm und noch leicht feucht, meine Wimperntusche hatte schwarze Flecken hinterlassen.  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was passiert war. Mein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Severus hatte mich abserviert. Einfach so. Ohne mir wirklich etwas zu erklären.  
„Diese Nacht … war eine einmalige Sache. Es wird nicht wieder passieren. Ich bin schwach geworden, das ist alles. Und niemand darf es erfahren."  
Das hatte er zu mir gesagt. Und mir damit mein Herz gebrochen. Mit ein paar Worten. Wie war es möglich, dass man einen anderen Menschen mit ein paar Aneinanderreihungen von Buchstaben so verletzen konnte?  
Aber es konnte nicht sein. Er hatte gelogen. Er musste gelogen haben. Zuerst sagte er mir, dass er mich liebte und dann servierte er mich einfach ab?  
Warum passierte so etwas immer mir? Zuerst Sirius, der unsere besten Freunde verraten hatte und nun in Askaban saß, und jetzt Severus, ein Ex-Todesser mit Beziehungsangst. Na toll. War ein normaler, nicht krimineller, netter, beziehungsfähiger Mann zu viel verlangt? Ich hätte schreien können.

Doch ich stand langsam auf und tapste ins Bad. Der Blick in den Spiegel verriet, dass ich genauso schlimm aussah, wie ich mich fühlte. Die anschließende Dusche hatte auch nicht die erhoffte belebende Wirkung. Ich fühlte mich leer. Die Luft war raus. Die schöne Zeit mit Severus. Eine Lüge.  
Meine Versuche, mich mit etwas abzulenken, scheiterten kläglich. Ich konnte mich nicht auf den Inhalt meines Buches konzentrieren, weil meine Gedanken immer wieder zu Severus zurückkehrten. Es war zum Schreien. Auch meinen Appetit hatte ich verloren. Es vergingen Stunden, die ich mit an-die-Wand-starren verbrachte. Es brachte nichts, zu versuchen, an etwas Anderes zu denken.  
Es war bereits dunkel draußen, als es an meiner Tür klopfte. 'Bitte lass es nicht Severus sein, bitte lass es nicht Severus sein...' vor mich hin murmelnd öffnete ich sie. Vor mir stand ein Hauself mit riesigen blauen Augen und einer niedlichen Stupsnase.  
„Schulleiter Dumbledore schickt Minty um nach Professor Sinclair zu sehen. Schulleiter Dumbledore sagt, Professor Sinclair war weder beim Frühstück, noch beim Mittagessen oder beim Abendessen. Schulleiter Dumbledore macht sich Sorgen.", sagte das kleine Wesen mit piepsiger Stimme.  
„Das ist sehr nett von Professor Dumbledore, aber mir geht es gut. Vielen Dank, dass du vorbeigekommen bist, Minty."  
Minty schien eine von den Hauselfen zu sein, die in der Küche arbeiteten und unsere Mahlzeiten zubereiteten.  
„Minty kann Professor Sinclair etwas zu essen bringen, wenn sie das wünscht."  
„Danke, nein. Ich habe keinen Hunger und möchte dir keine Umstände machen."  
„Professor Sinclair macht Minty keine Umstände. Minty würde sich freuen, etwas zu essen bringen zu dürfen."  
Ich wusste, dass ich das kleine Wesen so leicht nicht würde abschütteln können. „In Ordnung."  
„Was soll Minty denn bringen?"  
„Mir würde etwas Brot mit Käse reichen, danke."  
Minty strahlte. „Sehr wohl. Minty ist gleich wieder da!" Dann schnippte der Hauself mit den Fingern und war verschwunden.  
Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und schloss die Tür. Kaum hatte ich mich wieder gesetzt klopfte es schon wieder an der Tür. Als ich öffnete, stand nur ein Tablett mit einem Deckel auf dem Boden. Minty war nirgendwo zu sehen. Ich hob das Tablett auf, stellte es auf meinem Schreibtisch ab und hob den Deckel. Darunter befanden sich ein Korb mit verschiedenen Brötchen und Brotscheiben, ein Teller mit verschiedenen Wurst- und Käsesorten, ein Tellerchen mit Butter in Spiralform, ein Schälchen Schokopudding mit Sahne, eine kleine Kanne mit Tee, eine Tasse, ein Teller, Besteck und eine Serviette.  
Fast wie von selbst zogen sich meine Mundwinkel nach oben.

Severus fühlte sich schrecklich. Er hatte in der Nacht nicht schlafen können. Er hatte darüber nachgegrübelt, ob es wirklich richtig gewesen war, Enya den Laufpass zu geben.  
Einmal in seinem Leben war er glücklich gewesen. Er hatte sogar manchmal gelächelt. Er war netter zu den Schülern gewesen. Er hatte endlich eine Frau geliebt, die er haben konnte. Und er hatte sie gehabt. War es nicht dumm gewesen, sie von sich zu stoßen? Konnte er sich nicht ein wenig Glück erlauben? Musste er auf ewig frustriert und, vor allem, allein bleiben? Hatte er es sich nicht verdient, glücklich zu sein?  
Aber es durfte nicht sein. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Enya etwas zustieß. Wegen ihm. Wenn der Dunkle Lord von ihrer Beziehung erfahren hätte, hätte er Enya entführen und als Unterpfand für Severus' Treue benutzen können. Er erschauderte, als er daran dachte, was dieser Verrückte mit ihr hätte anstellen können. Bilder erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge.  
Nein! Es war besser so. Besser für Enya. Sie hätten es nicht geschafft, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten. Nicht in einem Schloss voller Menschen.  
Es ist vorbei, verdammt! Find dich damit ab, Severus! Du bist allein und wirst auch immer allein bleiben!  
Er rechnete nämlich nicht damit, den entscheidenden Krieg gegen Voldemort zu überleben. Er würde sich der großen Sache opfern. Dafür würden die Menschen nach seinem Tod die Wahrheit über ihn erfahren und ihn mit anderen Augen sehen. Und sein bemitleidenswertes Dasein würde ein Ende haben.

Überraschenderweise hatte ich in der letzten Nacht gut geschlafen und war am Morgen erholt aufgewacht. Die Gedanken an Severus trübten meine Stimmung jedoch wenige Sekunden nachdem ich die Augen aufgemacht hatte. Trotzdem schälte ich mich aus meinem warmen, gemütlichen Bett und tapste unter die Dusche. Selten war ich weniger motiviert gewesen, meine Wohnung zu verlassen und zu unterrichten, als heute. Warum musste auch Montag sein? Das Wochenende war zu kurz.  
Frisch geduscht und angezogen erschien ich eine halbe Stunde später in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück. Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, Severus würde nicht da sein, aber mein Glück schien mich endgültig verlassen zu haben. Außerdem war der Rest des Lehrertisches besetzt, also musste ich mich auch noch neben ihn setzen.  
Meine So-tun-als-wäre-er-gar-nicht-da-Strategie ging auch auf, bis auf die Tatsache, dass mir Tränen in die Augen schossen, als er versehentlich meinen Arm streifte oder sein Geruch zu mir hinüber wehte. Sein ganz eigener Geruch, eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Kräutern, dem muffigen Geruch des Kerkers und seinem herben Aftershave. Aber mit Genugtuung sah ich auch, dass er dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte und generell sehr unausgeschlafen wirkte. Ich war also nicht die einzige, die die Trennung fertigmachte.  
Wer sagt dir denn, dass er wegen dir nicht geschlafen hat? Er hat doch am Samstag ziemlich deutlich gezeigt, dass du ihm nichts bedeutest, erwiderte eine gehässige Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
Bevor ich in Tränen ausbrechen konnte, vor der gesamten Schule, legte ich eine weitere Brotscheibe auf das frisch geschmierte Brot und verließ mit dem Sandwich in der Hand die Große Halle, wobei mir mehrere erstaunte Blicke folgten.

„Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Hermine, nachdem Professor Sinclair gerade an ihnen vorbei aus der Großen Halle gerauscht war.  
„Wasch scholl denn losch schein?", erwiderte Ron mit vollem Mund, woraufhin Hermine ihn nur angewidert ansah.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Harry, „Mir hat sie nichts erzählt, wenn du das wissen willst."  
Hermine beugte sich näher zu ihnen und flüsterte: „Es muss etwas mit Snape zu tun haben."  
„Mit Schnape? Warum?" Brotkrümel flogen aus Rons Mund, als er sprach.  
„Habt ihr das denn nicht mitgekriegt?"  
Als die beiden Jungen ihre Freundin nur ratlos ansahen, seufzte sie und erklärte: „Schon letztes Jahr war da was zwischen den beiden. Sie sind ziemlich vertraut miteinander umgegangen, fast freundschaftlich. Dann auf einmal, nach den Weihnachtsferien, haben sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt und Professor Sinclair wirkte ziemlich wütend auf Snape. Nach ner halben Ewigkeit gings dann auf einmal wieder, sie sind fast normal miteinander umgegangen, bis sie eines Tages sogar … verliebt wirkten. Beide waren auf einmal richtig glücklich. Snape hat uns in einer Stunde sogar keine Punkte abgezogen! Und jetzt? Sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen."  
„Davon hab ich gar nix mitgekriegt.", kommentierte Ron.  
„Das hat auch niemand von dir erwartet, Ron. Dein Gefühlsreichtum passt auf einen Teelöffel."  
Harry schaltete sich ein. „Ich werd mal mit ihr reden. Vielleicht erzählt sie mir was."

Nach einem ziemlich anstrengenden Schultag, an dem ich leider meine Schüler meine schlechte Laune hatte spüren lassen, saß ich in meinem Büro und korrigierte Aufsätze. Vielleicht hätte ich den Sechstklässlern letzte Woche keine drei Bögen Pergament aufgeben müssen, denn jetzt hatte ich den Salat.  
Dementsprechend genervt war ich, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ich wollte diese Aufsätze heute noch fertig machen!  
„Herein!", rief ich barsch.  
Die Tür ging einen Spalt weit auf und Harry steckte seinen Kopf hinein. „Störe ich?"  
Ja, das tust du! „Nein, natürlich nicht Harry. Wie ich schon sagte, für dich habe ich immer Zeit. Komm rein."  
Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl mir gegenüber. „Nun, ähm ….", begann er, „ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du heute Morgen so … aufgewühlt wirktest. Als hab ich mir gedacht, ich komme mal vorbei und schaue nach, ob alles in Ordnung ist."  
Harry war wirklich ein kluger und einfühlsamer Junge, der die Gefühle der Menschen in seiner Umgebung wahrnahm.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich und konzentriere dich besser auf den Unterricht."  
Harry knetete nervös seine Finger und dann brach es aus ihm heraus: „Hat es etwas mit Professor Snape zu tun?"  
Verdammt! „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte ich möglichst erstaunt.  
„Nun ja, ehrlich gesagt war es Hermine, die mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat."  
Waren wir so durchschaubar?!  
„Da läuft was zwischen euch, oder?", fragte der Junge weiter.  
Es machte wirklich keinen Sinn, ihm etwas vorzulügen. „Harry, du musst mir versprechen, niemandem, keiner Menschenseele, etwas davon zu erzählen! Eine Liaison zwischen Kollegen ist nicht nur nicht gern gesehen, sondern auch verboten. Außerdem wäre es sehr gefährlich wenn jemand etwas davon erführe."  
„Warum das denn?"  
„Versprich es mir einfach, Harry!"  
„In Ordnung! Ich schwöre hoch und heilig, dass ich keiner Menschenseele etwas von dir und Snape erzähle."  
„Auch nicht deinen Freunden."  
„Jahaa, auch nicht meinen Freunden."  
Und dann erzählte ich ihm alles von Severus und mir. Die … nicht ganz jugendfreien Stellen deutete ich nur vage an, schließlich war der Junge erst zwölf.  
„Und er hat am Samstag wirklich mit dir Schluss gemacht?"  
Ich nickte und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die mir in die Augen gestiegen waren.  
„Ich hatte ihn eigentlich für einen schlauen Mann gehalten.", sagte der Junge, woraufhin ich lachen musste. „Ich meine, du warst sowieso schon viel zu gut für die alte Fledermaus und dann serviert er dich auch noch ab!"  
„Mr. Potter, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie ihren Lehrer weiter beleidigen.", sagte ich gespielt empört und wir brachen beide in Lachen aus.  
„So, jetzt aber zu einem anderen Thema, über das wir noch nicht geredet haben.", sagte ich, „Was war das mit der Schlange im Duellier-Club?"  
„Ich habe sie nicht gegen Justin aufgehetzt! Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll von ihm weg gehen. Ich wusste doch selbst nicht, dass ich eine andere Sprache gesprochen hab."  
„Konntest du das schon immer, mit Schlangen sprechen?"  
Harry nickte.  
„Interessant..."  
„Meinst du, ich bin der Erbe Slytherins?", fragte er ein wenig ängstlich.  
„Quatsch! Du bist ein Gryffindor und zwar ein waschechter, wie dein Vater vor dir und wahrscheinlich auch sein Vater vor ihm. Der 'Erbe Slytherins' wäre niemals ein Gryffindor."


	14. Chapter 14

Wochen vergingen, ohne, dass es zwischen mir und Severus eine Annäherung gegeben hätte. Inzwischen kämpfte ich nicht mehr mit den Tränen, wenn ich es nicht vermeiden konnte, ihm nahe zu sein. Ich ignorierte ihn und versuchte, eher wütend als traurig zu sein. Wut war einfacher. Trotzdem stahlen sich manchmal Gedanken in meinen Kopf wie: „Heute sieht er ziemlich gut aus." Dann war ich kurz davor, mich selbst zu ohrfeigen. Lass das, Enya! Vergiss ihn endlich! Lerne, ihn zu hassen, für das, was er dir angetan hat!  
Aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte Severus Snape nicht hassen.

Severus Snape war kurz davor, ein Alkoholiker zu werden. Aus dem einen Glas Scotch jeden Abend wurde eine halbe Flasche. Morgens wachte er dann verkatert auf, noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst. Und das alles wegen einer Frau.  
Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er wollte sie ignorieren. Sie am liebsten vergessen. Sie aus seinem Leben ausradieren. Aber das war schwierig, wenn er sie jeden Tag sah. Wenn er sogar bei den Mahlzeiten neben ihr sitzen musste. Der Duft ihres blumigen Parfums zu ihm herüberwehte. Sie anderen Menschen ihr wundervolles Lächeln schenkte.  
Aber das mit Abstand schlimmste war, als sie angefangen hatte, mit Lockhart zu flirten. Mit Lockhart! Zunächst hatte sie sich nur ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten und über seine lahmen Witze gelacht, aber als sie gesehen hatte, wie Severus ihnen dunkle Blicke zuwarf, hatte sie noch heftiger mit diesem eitlen Gockel geflirtet. Sie hatte ihn eifersüchtig machen wollen. Und das hatte auch funktioniert. Er musste sich ziemlich zusammen reißen, um Lockhart nicht das arrogante Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und sie nicht anzuschreien, warum sie das tat und ihn damit so folterte.  
Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass sie mit anderen Männern flirtete. Aber das war er nicht, und das lag nicht nur an Lockhart.

An einem Mittwochabend hatte ich Aufsicht in der Großen Halle. Dort war jeden Abend eine Ruhezone, in der Schüler Hausaufgaben machen, lernen oder leise Zauberschach spielen konnten. Diesen Abend jedoch war es anders. Die Schüler hatten immer noch nicht aufgehört, über Harry zu tuscheln, und nun drehten sie sich oft nach ihm um und starrten ihn an. Dem Jungen war das sichtlich unangenehm. Er rutschte nervös auf der Bank herum und konnte sich nicht auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren.  
Die schlimmste war jedoch ein Mädchen aus seinem Jahrgang, sodass ich nun eingreifen musste: „Miss Abbott, wären Sie so gütig und würden ihre Konzentration auf Ihre Aufgaben richten und nicht auf Ihre Mitschüler?"  
Das Mädchen wurde rot, nickte, und beugte sich über ihr Pergament.  
„Das gilt auch für die anderen.", fügte ich hinzu.  
Doch kaum wandte ich mich wieder den zu korrigierenden Aufsätzen der Viertklässler zu, schauten sich wieder einige Schüler nach Harry um, der schließlich genug hatte, seine Sachen nahm und die Große Halle verließ.  
Wenige Minuten später stürmte jedoch Filch in die Halle hinein und rief mir zu: „Professor, Sie müssen mitkommen!". Ich stand auf, warnte die Schüler, dass ich es mitbekommen würde, wenn sie Quatsch machten, und folgte Filch hinaus. Er lief, erstaunlich flink für sein Alter, einige Gänge entlang und blieb dann stehen. Als erstes sah ich den Fast Kopflosen Nick wie erstarrt im Gang schweben und dann den offensichtlich ebenfalls versteinerten Justin Finch-Flechtley auf dem Boden.  
„Ich habe ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt!", sagte Filch und zeigte auf Harry, der an der Wand stand und ebenso schockiert wirkte wie ich.  
„Professor, ich war das nicht! Bitte, das müssen sie mir glauben!", flehte er.  
Resigniert sagte ich: „Ich fürchte, das liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand. Folgen Sie mir, Mr. Potter."  
Dann brachte ich ihn zu Professor Dumbledore. Harry wirkte immer noch verängstigt. Ich beugte mich zu ihm herunter und sagte: „Harry, ich weiß, dass du das nicht warst. Die Wahrheit wird herauskommen. Und du weißt, dass Dumbledore ein gerechter Mann ist." Der Junge nickte und stellte sich in den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro, woraufhin ich das Passwort sagte und der große Steinadler Harry eintreten ließ.

Als ich Harry einige Tage später in einem leeren Gang traf, sprach ich ihn an: „Harry, wie war das Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore?"  
„Er glaubt mir, dass ich das nicht war. Ich meine, wie auch? Ich bin ein Zweitklässler, ich weiß gar nicht, wie man jemanden versteinert."  
Ich lächelte erleichtert. „Natürlich. Ist ansonsten alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja.", sagte er etwas zu schnell.  
„Ist da irgendetwas, das du mir sagen willst, Harry?"  
„Warum fragen mich das alle?", fragte er genervt, „Nein, es ist alles in bester Ordnung."  
„Gut, dann lasse ich dich jetzt in Ruhe.", sagte ich und ließ ihn stehen.

Am Abend hatte ich eine Nachhilfestunde mit Neville Longbottom. Ich gab einigen meiner Problemschüler Nachhilfe, da ich nicht wollte, dass sie mit Lücken in die Vorbereitung ihrer ZAGs gingen. Das fing schon im zweiten Schuljahr an.  
Neville war einer meiner … spezielleren Schüler. Sehr unsicher und ungeschickt, aber keinesfalls dumm. Wenn man ihn in seinem Tun bestärkte zeigte er sich als mutiger und intelligenter Junge. In den drei Monaten, die wir hier jeden Freitagabend zusammenkamen, hatte er bereits einige Zauber gelernt, die er nach eigenen Worten „niemals allein hingekriegt hätte". Anfangs hatte er mich mit seinem Expelliarmus noch quer durch den Klassenraum geschleudert, sodass ich oft am nächsten Tag mit Schmerzen in den Unterricht ging, aber das war vorbei. Er hatte zu seinen Mitschülern aufgeschlossen und kannte sogar ein paar Kniffe mehr.  
Als die heutige Stunde vorbei war, kam er noch einmal zu mir.  
„Professor...", begann er schüchtern, „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie mir vielleicht auch ein wenig Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben könnten. Ich weiß, das ist nicht Ihr Fachgebiet, aber das ist das Fach, in dem ich am meisten Hilfe brauche."  
„Mr. Longbottom, dafür müssen Sie zu Professor Snape gehen. Nur der Fachlehrer kann Ihnen Nachhilfe geben.", erklärte ich wohlwollend.  
Der Junge sank förmlich in sich zusammen. „Das kann ich nicht..."  
Ich legte den Stapel Pergamente, den ich gerade sortiert hatte, zur Seite, lehnte mich an mein Pult und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum denn nicht? Professor Snape ist ein guter Lehrer."  
„Natürlich. Das Problem ist nur..." Der Junge stockte, als traute er sich nicht, fortzufahren.  
„Mr. Longbottom, Sie sollten wissen, dass Sie mir alles sagen können. Ich bin Vertrauenslehrerin und Ihre Hauslehrerin. Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen... Vor allem nicht Professor Snape."  
Neville sah wieder zu mir auf. „Ich habe Angst vor ihm..."  
„Warum?"  
„Er... er ist so streng. Wenn ich etwas falsch mache, was ständig der Fall ist, dann fährt er mich an. Das macht mir Angst. Und er macht sich vor den anderen über mich lustig. Ich habe immer Angst, zu seinem Unterricht zu gehen. So sehr, dass sich mein Magen zu verdrehen scheint und mir schlecht wird. Ich bin sein Lieblingsopfer. Nie macht er jemanden so sehr zur Schnecke wie mich. Er hasst mich."  
Ich war für einen Moment sprachlos. Ich wusste, dass Severus kein guter Lehrer war und oft unfair und fies zu den Schülern war, selbstverständlich nur zu den Nicht-Slytherins. Aber dass es so weit ging, dass Schüler Angst vor ihm und seinem Unterricht hatten, hatte ich nicht gewusst. Ich würde ernsthaft mit ihm reden müssen und wenn das nicht besser wurde, würde ich mit Dumbledore reden müssen.  
„Und es ist schlimmer geworden. Seit ein paar Wochen ist er unerträglich. Ich glaube, es hat an einem Montag angefangen. Der Tag, an dem Sie … etwas aufgelöst wirkten und beim Frühstück aus der großen Halle gelaufen sind."  
Es lag an mir? Wegen mir war er noch fieser zu den Schülern?  
„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen, Mr. Longbottom. Und ja, natürlich kann ich Ihnen auch Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben. Ich werde Ihnen Bescheid geben, wann ich Zeit habe."  
Neville nickte strahlend, verabschiedete sich und verließ den Klassenraum.

In der Woche darauf war ein Quidditch-Spiel angesetzt. Die komplette Schule hatte sich bereits versammelt und die Spieler sollten in wenigen Minuten auf das Feld kommen, da eilte Minerva auf mich zu.  
„Enya! Wir müssen das Spiel absagen!", sagte sie.  
„Was? Warum?"  
„Eine weitere Schülerin ist versteinert aufgefunden worden. Hogwarts ist nicht mehr sicher. Sie müssen es den Spielern Ihres Hauses sagen."  
„Wer ist es?", fragte ich schockiert.  
„Hermine Granger."

Ich trat vor die Spieler, die gerade die Umkleide verlassen wollten.  
„Das Spiel ist abgesagt. Zieht euch wieder um.", sagte ich laut.  
Oliver Wood protestierte sofort: „Warum das denn? Sie können das Spiel nicht einfach absagen!"  
„Doch, das kann ich, Mr. Wood! Eine weitere Schülerin ist versteinert gefunden worden. Alle Schüler sollen sofort in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume."  
Die Spieler gingen murrend wieder zurück in die Umkleide, aber Harry hielt ich auf. „Harry, hol Ronald und komm mit mir."  
Der Junge wirkte verwirrt und lief dann los, um seinen besten Freund zu suchen. Wenige Augenblicke später kam er mit dem Weasley-Jungen, ganz in rot und gold gekleidet, zurück und die beiden folgten mir wortlos zum Schloss, wo ich sie zum Krankenflügel führte. Dort lag Hermine Granger blass und versteinert in einem der Betten.  
„Hermine!", rief Harry entsetzt und rannte zu ihr. Ronald wirkte ebenso schockiert.

Eine Stunde später waren alle Gryffindors in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und sahen mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich schluckte und sagte dann mit lauter Stimme: „Die jüngsten Überfälle auf Schüler haben die Schulleitung dazu veranlasst, neue Regeln aufzustellen. Diese sind absolut verbindlich und dringendst einzuhalten, denn sie dienen zu Ihrer Sicherheit. Erstens: Ab 19 Uhr haben sich alle Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen aufzuhalten. Zweitens: Die Schüler gehen ausschließlich in Begleitung ihres Lehrers zum Unterricht. Drittens: Es gibt keine Ausnahmen von Regel eins und zwei." Mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabs ließ ich diese Regeln auf einem Bogen Pergament an der Wand des Gemeinschaftsraums erscheinen.  
„Professor?", fragte eine Schülerin schüchtern, „Was passiert, wenn der Angreifer nicht gefunden wird?"  
„Dann...wird die Schule wahrscheinlich geschlossen."


	15. Chapter 15

In den darauf folgenden Tagen stürzte ich mich in Arbeit, um Severus und meine Sorge aufgrund der Übergriffe zu vergessen. Ich setzte zusätzliche Nachhilfestunden in Zaubertränke für Neville an, bereitete meinen Unterricht akribisch vor, korrigierte die Hausarbeiten der Schüler noch am selben Abend und vergrub mich auch in persönlicher Recherche.  
Eines Nachmittags ging ich in den Vorratsraum für Zaubertränkezutaten, da ich am Abend noch eine Nachhilfestunde mit Neville hatte und wollte, dass er die Schwelllösung endlich hinbekam. Ich kramte in den Regalen nach den Zutaten, die ich dann in kleine Gefäße und in meine Tasche steckte. Auf einer Liste, die an der Wand hing, trug ich die Mengen ein, die ich genommen hatte. Severus wollte natürlich immer über alles den Überblick haben.  
Als ich den Vorratsraum gerade abschloss, hörte ich einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall, gepaart mit Schreien von Schülern. Ich stellte meine Tasche ab und rannte in Richtung Unterrichtsräume. Unter der Tür des größten Klassenraumes quoll dunkler Rauch hervor. Ich riss sie auf und konnte zunächst durch den dicken Rauch nichts sehen. „Alle raus!", rief ich in den Raum und sofort liefen Schüler aus dem Raum. Als auch der letzte Schüler im Flur stand, sah ich mir die Kinder an. Es waren die Zweitklässler und erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass Harry unter ihnen war.  
„Sind alle da?", fragte ich, „Jeder kontrolliert jetzt bitte, ob sein Sitzpartner da ist."  
Die Schüler sahen sich um. „Fehlt jemand?", fragte ich noch einmal. Sie schüttelten alle den Kopf. Dann blieb mein Herz für einen kurzen Moment stehen. „Wo ist Professor Snape?", fragte ich panisch.  
„Noch da drin, glaube ich.", sagte Seamus Finnigan, „Nevilles Kessel ist explodiert, als Professor Snape davor stand und die Explosion hat ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert. Danach konnten wir durch den Rauch nichts mehr sehen."  
Neville schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. „Ist jemand verletzt?", fragte ich. Die Schüler schüttelten wieder die Köpfe. „Gut. Ihr wartet hier, ich gehe da rein und suche Professor Snape." Sie nickten und ich verschwand in dem verrauchten Raum.  
„Severus?", rief ich und musste husten. Keine Antwort. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab, murmelte „Lumos!" und leuchtete in den Raum hinein. Als ich bei der ersten Reihe der Schülertische angekommen war, sah ich einen dunklen Haufen an der Wand neben der Tafel liegen. Ich rannte dort hin und erkannte Severus, der zusammengekrümmt und bewusstlos da lag. Ich rüttelte an seiner Schulter und rief immer wieder seinen Namen, doch er rührte sich nicht. Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ich legte zwei Finger an seinen Hals, wobei ich merkte, dass meine Hände zitterten. Bei Merlin, da war ein Puls!  
Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes ließ ich ihn schweben wie auf einer unsichtbaren Trage, dann manövrierte ich uns beide aus dem Raum. Beim Anblick ihres bewusstlosen Lehrers schlugen viele Schüler die Hände vor den Mund und Neville schluchzte auf.  
„Er lebt noch, keine Sorge.", erklärte ich und löschte das Licht meines Zauberstabes, „Wir gehen nun alle zur Krankenstation und zwar in Reih' und Glied. Los, in Paaren aufstellen!" Eilig stellten sie sich zu zweit auf und ich ging mit dem schwebenden Severus vorneweg. Alle paar Meter drehte ich mich um, um zu kontrollieren, ob noch alle da waren.  
„Uns geht's gut. Können wir nicht einfach wieder in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Draco Malfoy genervt.  
„Regel zwei, Mr. Malfoy?", erwiderte ich.  
„'Alle Schüler gehen ausschließlich in Begleitung ihres Lehrers zum Unterricht.'", leierte er herunter, „Das weiß ich, aber -"  
Ich unterbrach ihn. „Regel drei, Mr. Malfoy?"  
„'Es gibt keine Ausnahmen von Regel eins und zwei.'", sagte er kleinlaut.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen rief ich nach Madam Pomfrey und legte Severus sanft auf ein freies Bett. Die Medihexe eilte herbei und schaute erschrocken auf den Tränkemeister.  
„War das dieser laute Knall?", fragte sie.  
„Ja, der Kessel eines Schülers ist explodiert und er wurde gegen eine Wand geschleudert."  
„Sind Schüler verletzt?"  
„Nein, aber ich würde Mr. Longbottom gerne untersuchen lassen, nur zur Sicherheit."  
Madam Pomfrey nickte.  
„Ich werde Severus untersuchen. Inzwischen kannst du die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume bringen.", sagte sie.

Ich wandte mich an die Schüler. „Wir gehen jetzt zu Ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Bitte stellen Sie sich wieder zu zweit auf. Mr. Longbottom, Sie bleiben hier."  
Neville ließ den Kopf hängen. Mit den anderen Schülern im Schlepptau machte ich mich zuerst auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich meine Gryffindors ablieferte und wartete, bis sie alle durch das Porträtloch verschwunden waren. Dann ging ich mit den Slytherins in den Kerker zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich ebenfalls wartete, bis alle darin waren.  
Danach eilte ich schnellen Schrittes zurück zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey wusch sich gerade die Hände. „Severus geht es soweit gut. Er ist mit dem Hinterkopf an der Wand aufgeschlagen und ich musste die dadurch entstandene Platzwunde nähen. Seine rechte Schulter war ausgekugelt und der rechte Arm ist gebrochen, aber das wird über Nacht heilen. Ich habe ihm einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen gegeben und jetzt schläft er. Er ist nicht aufgewacht, aber ich denke, er braucht viel Ruhe. Er wirkte nicht gerade erholt, auch schon vor dem Unfall. Das muss er jetzt nachholen.", erklärte sie, „Mr. Longbottom geht es gut. Ihm ist nichts passiert, außer ein gewaltiger Schreck. Er hat immer wieder gemurmelt 'Er wird mich umbringen. Ich bin so gut wie tot.'. Vielleicht solltest du bald nach ihm sehen. Ich habe einen Hauselfen mit ihm zum Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt."  
Ich nickte und setzte mich neben Severus' Bett. Er sah blass aus und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Sein Kopf war mit weißem Verband umwickelt, ebenso wie sein Arm. Ein weiterer Schluchzer kämpfte sich meine Kehle hoch, aber ich schluckte ihn eilig herunter. Obwohl Madam Pomfreys Worte aufmunternd gemeint waren, erzielten sie bei mir keine Wirkung. Die Sorge um Severus umklammerte mein Herz wie eine eisige Hand. Der Konflikt zwischen uns war plötzlich vergessen, denn das Einzige, das zählte, war seine Genesung. Ich machte mir riesige Sorgen um ihn, die mich wahrscheinlich auch am Schlafen hindern würden.  
„Madam Pomfrey?", fragte ich deshalb, „Dürfte ich vielleicht hier schlafen? Der Stuhl hier reicht mir vollkommen. Ich glaube nur... dass ich ihn nicht allein lassen kann."  
Die Medihexe sah mich überrascht an, schaute dann zwischen und hin und her und nickte dann mit einem leichten Lächeln. Das war's wohl mit der Geheimhaltung unserer … emotionalen Verbundenheit.

Nachdem sie uns allein gelassen hatte, strich ich Severus liebevoll einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und hielt seine Hand.  
„Ich bin hier, Severus. Alles ist gut. Schlaf, bis es dir wieder besser geht. Ich bleibe bei dir, das verspreche ich.", sagte ich leise zu ihm, nicht wissend, ob er das überhaupt hörte.  
Ich hielt, vermutlich für Stunden, weiter seine Hand und betrachtete sein Gesicht, das sich nicht regte. Als es draußen bereits dunkel wurde, hörte ich ein leises Plopp! neben mir. Ich erkannte den kleinen Hauself sofort.  
„Minty! Was machst du denn hier?", flüsterte ich.  
„Minty bringt Professor Sinclair wieder Essen. Sonst würde Professor Sinclair ja nie etwas essen. Professor Sinclair sollte ihre Essgewohnheiten nicht von ihrem Gemütszustand abhängig machen."  
Ich musste über die Ernsthaftigkeit des kleinen Wesens lachen. „Ich danke dir, Minty!", sagte ich und nahm das Tablett mit Essen entgegen. Mit einem weiteren Plopp! war Minty verschwunden.

Als ich die leckeren Sandwichs verspeist hatte, legte ich das Tablett beiseite, zauberte mir eine warme Decke herbei und wickelte mich darin ein. Eigentlich hatte ich neben Severus' Bett wachen wollen, dennoch schlief ich wenige Minuten später ein.  
In der Nacht schreckte ich plötzlich auf, als ich eine schwache Bewegung an meiner Hand spürte, die immer noch Severus' hielt. Ich sah zu ihm und erkannte, dass seine Augen geöffnet waren.  
„Severus!", sagte ich überrascht.  
Er lächelte müde. „Enya... Was machst...du hier?" Das Sprechen schien ihm schwer zu fallen.  
„Ich hab dich aus diesem Raum geholt, nachdem du durch die Explosion gegen die Wand geschleudert wurdest, und dich in den Krankenflügel gebracht.", erklärte ich.  
„Das habe ich mir...bereits gedacht, aber...was machst du hier?"  
„Ich... ich konnte dich nicht allein lassen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Aber wenn du möchtest, dass ich gehe..." Darüber hatte ich nicht nachgedacht. Dass Severus vielleicht nicht wollte, dass ich hier blieb.  
„Nein!", sagte er da schnell und musste husten.  
„Du solltest wirklich schlafen, Severus."  
„Nein, nicht … bevor ich das geklärt habe. Enya, ich...kann das nicht. Es war der...größte Fehler meines Lebens, dich...abzuweisen. Ich kann...ohne dich nicht leben. Du bist der...wichtigste Teil meines Lebens geworden. Dich zu verlieren, wäre wie...meine Lebensenergie zu verlieren. Du bist alles für mich."  
Nun musste ich wirklich weinen. Das war die schönste Liebeserklärung, die ich je gehört hatte. Und dabei kam sie von dem am wenigsten emotionalen Menschen, den ich kannte. Meine große Liebe, übrigens.  
Trotzdem hatte er mich damit verletzt. Ich war tagelang kaum ansprechbar und nicht ich selbst gewesen. Wenn man sich auf einen anderen Menschen einließ, wurde man verwundbar; das hatte auch Severus gemerkt. Was, wenn ich mich noch einmal auf Severus einließ und er mich dann ich einigen Wochen wieder abwies? Ich wusste nicht, ob ich das überstehen würde. Ich mochte von außen betrachtet eine starke, selbstbewusste Frau sein, aber wenn man in mein Inneres vordrang, sah man, wie verletzlich ich wirklich war. Bevor ich eine Beziehung mit Severus einging, musste ich absolut sicher sein, dass sie auch funktionierte. Aber konnte man das überhaupt? Absolut sicher sein? Was war im Leben schon sicher?  
Severus, blass und schwach, sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Eilig wischte ich die Tränen fort, die ihren Weg meine Wangen hinunter gesucht hatten.  
„Severus, ich … ich weiß nicht, ob … das so einfach geht. Du hast mich sehr verletzt, als du mich abgewiesen hast. Und jetzt … weiß ich nicht, ob ich so etwas noch einmal überstehen würde. Ich muss mich selbst schützen. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich liebe dich, aber ... ich brauche Zeit, um … darüber nachzudenken … über uns und die Zukunft. Gib mir dafür bitte etwas Zeit."  
Ich kannte Severus lang genug, um den flüchtigen, leicht enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken. Trotzdem lächelte er und sagte: „Natürlich. Nimm dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst."  
Ich lächelte ihn auch an und sagte: „Nun solltest du aber wirklich schlafen. Schließlich sollst du bald wieder gesund werden."  
Er nickte schwach und schloss die Augen. Als er schon fast eingeschlafen zu sein schien, fragte er leise: „Bleibst du bei mir?"  
In diesem Moment klang er, Severus Snape, der Schülerschreck, wie ein Kind, das nicht wollte, dass seine Mama fortging.  
„Natürlich. Ich bleibe immer bei dir."  
Dann war er eingeschlafen.

Ich schreckte aus dem Schlaf als jemand an meiner Schulter rüttelte. Nur langsam erkannte ich, dass ich mich immer noch im Krankenflügel an Severus' Bett befand. Dann sah ich auf zu der Person, die mich wachgerüttelt hatte.  
„Hast du etwa hier geschlafen, Enya?", fragte Minerva ungläubig.  
Ich antwortete schlicht: „Ja." und streckte meine verspannten Muskeln.  
„Warum das denn?"  
„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Severus vielleicht nicht allein sein möchte, wenn er aufwacht. Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach allein lassen, nachdem ich ihn schon aus dem Klassenzimmer gerettet hatte."  
Sie sah mich immer noch etwas irritiert an, schien dann aber zu beschließen, das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen.  
„Ich habe dich gesucht, um dir von einigen aktuellen Entwicklungen zu berichten. Hagrid wurde vom Zaubereiminister festgenommen und dann nach Askaban gebracht. Außerdem haben die Schulräte, also Lucius Malfoy, Albus suspendiert."  
„Wie bitte?!"  
Minerva wirkte traurig und sehr müde. „Es stimmt."  
„Aber...warum? Warum sollte jemand Hagrid festnehmen?"  
„Es besteht der Verdacht, dass Hagrid … die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hat. Fudge ist in Panik geraten und hat den erstbesten festgenommen, der sich finden ließ."  
„Hagrid würde so etwas niemals tun!"  
„Natürlich nicht, aber wir konnten nichts machen. Albus ist suspendiert worden, weil die Schulräte meinen, er hätte 'die Situation nicht unter Kontrolle'."  
„Da hatte Malfoy eindeutig seine Finger im Spiel.", sagte ich wütend.  
„Natürlich. Wer sonst?"  
Ein Moment der Stille folgte.  
„Du solltest vielleicht in deine Räume zurückkehren. Du weißt schon, um etwas zu essen, in einem Bett zu schlafen ...", sagte Minerva wohlwollend.  
„Du hast Recht." Trotzdem warf ich noch einen Blick auf den schlafenden Severus.  
„Poppy kümmert sich hervorragend um ihn. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
Ich nickte, stand auf und ging schließlich in meine Räume. Dort bestellte ich mir bei den Hauselfen etwas zu essen (sie übertrieben es wieder mit der Menge), duschte ausgiebig und legte mich dann schlafen.

Ich wachte erst gegen Mittag wieder auf und das auch nur, weil ich Hunger hatte. Also bestellte ich mir Mittagessen und setzte mich mit einem Buch vor den Kamin. Kaum eine Stunde nachdem ich gegessen hatte hörte ich plötzlich eine laute Durchsage: „Alle Schüler haben sich sofort in ihre Schlafsäle zu begeben und die Lehrer werden gebeten, sich im zweiten Stock einzufinden!"  
Angst legte sich wieder wie eine kalte Hand um mein Herz. Etwas musste geschehen sein. Etwas Schreckliches.  
Eilig legte ich das Buch beiseite und lief in den zweiten Stock.

Dort warteten die anderen Lehrer bereits auf mich. Minerva wirkte erschüttert, erhob aber die Stimme: „Leider habe ich eine weitere Schreckensnachricht für Sie alle: Eine Schülerin ist in die Kammer des Schreckens entführt worden. Das ist das Ende von Hogwarts. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit sollten wir die Schüler nach Hause schicken."  
Der kalte Griff um mein Herz wurde noch fester. Eine Schülerin...  
„Wer ist es?", fragte ich laut.  
„Ginny Weasley." Mir wurde schlecht. Eine Erstklässlerin, sehr gute Schülerin.  
„Jemand muss sie da raus holen!", sagte Pomona Sprout.  
Die Kollegen nickten zustimmend. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich schlage Gilderoy vor." Ich sah ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an. „In deinen Büchern hast du doch so detailliert beschrieben, wie heldenhaft und talentiert du bist."  
Ich wusste genau, dass Lockhart ein Stümper war und alles erfunden hatte, was in seinen Büchern stand. Aber ich fand, dass es um ihn am wenigsten schade wäre, wenn das Monster in der Kammer des Schreckens ihn tötete.  
Lockharts Gesichtszüge entgleisten für einen Moment, aber dann fing er sich wieder und sagte: „Aber natürlich werde ich die arme Miss Weasley retten. Das ist meine Pflicht als Träger des Ordens des Merlin!" Mit diesen Worten eilte er davon.

Mir blieb nun nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, was passierte. Trotzdem erfasste mich eine innere Unruhe, die es mir nicht erlaubte, mehr als fünf Minuten still sitzen zu bleiben. Einige Stunden rastlosen Umherwanderns später erhielt ich die Nachricht, dass Harry und Ron mit Lockhart in die Kammer des Schreckens gegangen waren. Ich konnte zunächst nicht glauben, was da passiert war und lief in den Krankenflügel, wo Harry sich befinden sollte. Es tat meinen Nerven wirklich nicht gut, Harrys Patentante zu sein. Dieser Junge zog Schwierigkeiten an wie ein Hundehaufen die Fliegen.  
Im Krankenflügel sah ich, dass es Harry gut ging. Er berichtete mir, dass Gilderoy die Dinge in seinen Büchern nicht wirklich gemacht habe, sondern nur den heldenhaften Zauberern das Gedächtnis genommen habe, nachdem sie ihm von ihren Abenteuern berichtet hatten. Das hatte er ihnen erzählt, als sie ihn in seinem Büro erwischten, wie er gerade seinen Koffer für die Flucht packte. Sie schleiften ihn mit zum Mädchen-Waschraum, in dem sie von der Maulenden Myrte erfuhren, wo der Eingang der Kammer war. Dort sei er Voldemort begegnet, habe sogar mit ihm gesprochen und gegen ihn gekämpft, dann habe Harry aber den Basilisken mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor, das Dumbledores Phönix Fawkes ihm mit dem Sprechenden Hut gebracht hatte, getötet und mit dem Basiliskenzahn das Tagebuch, mit dessen Hilfe Voldemort Ginny zu seiner willenlosen Dienerin gemacht hatte, zerstört und Voldemort so vertrieben. Ginny ging es anscheinend gut, sie schämte sich nur sehr für ihre Taten.

In den darauf folgenden Tagen wurde Hagrid aus Askaban entlassen, Dumbledore von den Schulräten wieder eingesetzt und Severus war wieder soweit genesen. Außerdem kam heraus, dass Lucius Malfoy das Tagebuch in Ginnys Kessel geschmuggelt hatte, als er sie in Flourish und Blotts traf. Harry befreite den Hauself Dobby aus dem Dienst seines grausamen Meisters, Malfoy. Pomona schaffte es mit Severus' Hilfe, die versteinerten Schüler zu heilen, die unter großem Jubel in die große Halle einzogen. Außerdem wurden die Prüfungen für dieses Schuljahr abgesagt.

So ging ein weiteres Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu Ende.


	16. Chapter 16

Teil 3

Harry verbrachte seine zweite Ferienwoche bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau. Ich freute mich darüber, weil er so Zeit mit seinem besten Freund verbringen konnte und ich für ein paar Tage meine Ruhe hatte. Harry war nicht anstrengend, aber ich wollte ihm möglichst schöne Ferien ermöglichen und unternahm dementsprechend viel mit ihm. In der ersten Ferienwoche hatten wir uns Italien angesehen und er hatte sehr viel Spaß dabei gehabt und nebenbei viel gelernt.  
Aber jetzt freute ich mich auf Zeit für mich. Mit einer Tasse Tee setzte ich mich aufs Sofa und las ein Buch. Der Lehrplan für das kommende Schuljahr konnte warten.  
Doch gerade als ich das nächste Kapitel gelesen hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. War das schon wieder dieser Muggel-Postbote, der meinte, ich bräuchte unbedingt diese 'Daily Mail' ? Etwas genervt öffnete ich die Tür und vor mir stand-  
„Severus! Was machst du denn hier?"  
Er wirkte etwas unsicher, ja fast schüchtern, was ein sehr merkwürdiger Anblick war. „Ich... ähm... ich wollte dich sehen und... dich fragen, ob... deine Überlegungen schon... abgeschlossen sind."  
„Komm doch erst mal rein."  
Ich öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter und ließ ihn hinein. Dann wies ich auf einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer. „Setz dich doch. Tee?"  
Er nickte und ich kehrte einige Minuten später mit einer dampfenden Tasse Earl Grey zurück. Er murmelte ein „Danke.".  
Ein Moment des Schweigens entstand, während er an seinem Tee nippte. „Also", begann ich zaghaft, „ich habe über... uns nachgedacht. Ziemlich lange sogar. Und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich das nicht kann. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das gemacht hast, aber du bist zu einem essentiellen Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden und ich kann und will dich nicht aufgeben. Ich liebe dich, Severus, auch wenn du vermutlich der gefühlskälteste, gemeinste und beziehungsunfähigste Mensch dieser Welt bist."  
Severus hatte während meiner Ansprache erleichtert gewirkt, aber der letzte Satz brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln. Dann stellte er seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab, stand auf und war mit zwei langen Schritten bei mir. Liebevoll nahm er mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste mich. Meine Güte, hatte ich das vermisst! Hungrig erwiderte ich den Kuss und vergrub meine Hand in seinem pechschwarzen Haar. Unsere Zungen lieferten sich ein hitziges Duell und als wir uns trennten waren wir beide außer Atem.  
„Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe!", keuchte Severus.  
„Oh doch!", erwiderte ich und zog ihn wieder an mich heran, um da weiter zu machen, wo wir aufgehört hatten.

Meine Harry-freie Woche verbrachte ich nun also mit Sev (er hasste meinen neuen Spitznamen für ihn, was mich nur noch weiter anspornte, ihn so oft wie möglich zu benutzen) in meinem Apartment. Wir arbeiteten daran, unsere Beziehung weiter zu verbessern und zu vertiefen. Sev wollte mir beweisen, dass er es wirklich ernst mit mir meinte und versuchte es mit kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten wie Frühstück am Bett, ein Musical-Besuch, Blumen, ein Dinner im Restaurant... Ich fand das wirklich süß.  
Leider ging unsere „romantische Woche" recht schnell vorbei. Sev kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück, wo er immer seine Ferien verbrachte, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er hier war, wenn Harry auch in meiner Wohnung wohnte. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass Harry nicht sonderlich begeistert wäre, wenn sein Nicht-gerade-Lieblingslehrer mit ihm zusammen wohnte, er ihn womöglich im Schlafanzug sehen musste und ich einen Muffliato über mein Schlafzimmer legen musste.  
Also reiste Sev eine Stunde bevor Harry eintreffen sollte ab. Wir hatten verabredet, dass er für die letzten beiden Ferienwochen wiederkommen sollte, wenn Harry bei den Dursleys war.

Die nächsten beiden Wochen mit Harry wurden ruhiger. Ich ging mit ihm viel in London, oder auch stellenweise ganz woanders – apparieren sei Dank, spazieren, half ihm ein bisschen bei den Hausaufgaben und solche Dinge. Er schaffte es, sich einigermaßen zu erholen und schien die Zeit bei mir zu genießen, was mich sehr freute.  
Doch auch diese beiden Wochen gingen sehr schnell vorbei, sodass ich Harry an einem regnerischen Montag bei den Dursleys ablieferte und in meine Wohnung zurückkehrte, wo Sev bereits auf mich wartete.  
„Wie machst du das?", fragte ich ihn überrascht.  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Ich habe Schutzzauber gegen Eindringlinge um meine Wohnung gewoben. Und trotzdem sitzt du hier."  
„Ich bin ja auch kein Eindringling, außer, wenn du das wörtlich meinst.", sagte er grinsend.  
Ich musste lachen. „Du bist unmöglich!"  
„Ich kenne deine magische Signatur, also kann ich sie, als Zauberer mit annehmbaren Fähigkeiten, erkennen und umgehen."  
„Und wie kann ich das verhindern?"  
Sev grinste nur und schwieg.

Drei Tage bevor das neue Hogwarts-Schuljahr beginnen sollte schliefen Sev und ich ein wenig in den Tag hinein und aßen ein gemütliches spätes Frühstück. Wir waren gerade fertig als die Posteule ans Fenster klopfte und den Tagespropheten brachte. Ich öffnete ihr, nahm ihr die Zeitung ab und belohnte sie mit einem Eulenkeks, woraufhin sie fort flog. Den Tagespropheten warf ich Sev zu, der ihn immer nach dem Frühstück las.  
Ich verzauberte den Spülschwamm gerade so, dass er unser Geschirr selbstständig spülte, da hörte ich Severus husten.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn, die Teetasse noch in der Hand, um Luft ringend. „Sev, was ist los? Trinken lernt man normalerweise als Neugeborener. Offensichtlich ist das an dir vorbei gegangen."  
Er warf mir einen missbilligenden Blick zu und hielt mir nur die Zeitung hin. Ich öffnete sie und las die Überschrift der Titelstory. Mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus und ich ließ die Zeitung fallen.  
Aus Askaban ausgebrochen!  
Darunter ein Foto von Sirius, wie er wahnsinnig in die Kamera lachte, das Schild mit seiner Gefangenennummer vor der Brust.


	17. Chapter 17

„Das ist unmöglich!", wisperte ich.  
„Anscheinend nicht.", erwiderte Sev, nachdem er sich von seinem Hustenanfall erholt hatte.  
„Es ist noch nie jemand aus Askaban geflohen! Noch nie! Wie soll er das gemacht haben?"  
„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Enya."  
Dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: „Harry!". Mir wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt.  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Sirius hat damals Voldemort zu Lily und James geführt, damit er Harry töten kann, was ja misslungen ist. Was ist, wenn er zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist und jetzt seinen Verrat von damals zu Ende bringen will? Ich muss zu Harry!"  
Ich war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, da hielt Sev mich am Arm fest.  
„Lass mich los!", keifte ich ihn an, aber er zog mich nur in eine sanfte Umarmung.  
„Harry ist bei den Dursleys, über deren Haus einer der stärksten Schutzzauber liegt, die ich je gesehen habe. Sirius kann ihn dort nicht angreifen. Außerdem hat das Ministerium die Suche nach ihm aufgenommen und weiß, dass Black hinter Harry her sein wird, wird Harry also beschützen.", erklärte er mir mit beruhigender Stimme.  
Als rational und logisch denkender Mensch wusste ich, dass Severus Recht hatte, also versuchte ich, mich zu beruhigen.  
„Du hast Recht." Ich atmete tief ein und aus.

Richtig beruhigt war ich aber den restlichen Tag lang nicht. Ich merkte öfters, wie ich eine Seite in einem Buch bereits für zwanzig Minuten anstarrte, aber noch kein einziges Wort davon gelesen hatte, weil meine Gedanken bei Harry waren. Als am Abend eine Posteule am Wohnzimmerfenster klopfte fuhr ich erschrocken zusammen. Sev warf mir einen besorgten Blick zu und öffnete das Fenster für die Eule, die hinein hüpfte, sich den Regen aus dem Gefieder schüttelte und den Brief auf die Anrichte fallen ließ. Sev gab ihr einen Eulenkeks und sie flog wieder davon. „Für dich.", sagte er und hielt mir den Brief hin. Ich öffnete ihn und las:

Sehr geehrte Miss Sinclair,

Hiermit teile ich Ihnen mit, dass Ihr Patenkind Mr. Harry Potter heute wohlbehalten im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen ist. Nachdem er aus dem Affekt heute Abend seine Tante mit Hilfe von Magie aufgeblasen hatte, floh er aus dem Haus seines Onkels, wurde aber vom Fahrenden Ritter aufgegriffen und zu mir gebracht. Ich nahm mir bereits die Freiheit, ihm die Gefahr, in die er sich begeben hat, zu erklären und ihm die Risiken darzustellen. Wohlweislich erwähnte ich Mr. Black nicht, sondern erklärte ihm nur, dass es für einen jungen Zauberer gefährlich ist, sich draußen herumzutreiben, wenn ein Mörder auf freiem Fuß ist.  
Wenn Sie das wünschen, dürfen Sie ihn gern besuchen kommen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass er hier in besten Händen ist. Seine besten Freunde sind ebenfalls zugegen und ich habe bereits seine Schulbücher für das kommende Schuljahr besorgen lassen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister

Ich ließ mich wieder zurück auf den Sessel fallen und hielt Severus den Brief hin, der ihn aufmerksam las.  
„Harry ist im Tropfenden Kessel. Ist doch gut. Beim Zaubereiminister ist er außer Gefahr, würde ich sagen.", sagte er dann.  
„Er war draußen! Allein! Im Dunkeln! Ahnungslos! Ihm hätte was-weiß-ich-was passieren können! Stell dir vor, Sirius hätte ihn vor dem Fahrenden Ritter gefunden...", ereiferte ich mich.  
„Enya! Enya, beruhige dich! Was ist denn los mit dir? Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so kopflos. Natürlich hätte ihm etwas passieren können. Aber ihm ist nichts passiert. Er befindet sich wohlbehalten im Tropfenden Kessel. Morgen können wir hinfahren und ihn besuchen. Dort kannst du ihm nach Herzenslust den Kopf waschen."  
Ich seufzte resigniert. „Warum hast du nur immer Recht, Severus?"  
Er lächelte. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Übrigens könntest du ihn morgen auch fragen, was ihn dazu getrieben hat, seine Tante aufzublasen. Das würde mich interessieren."  
Ich musste lachen. „Ja, mich allerdings auch!"

Am nächsten Morgen betraten Sev und ich den Tropfenden Kessel. Trotz der hellen Morgensonne war es im Schankraum schummrig und nicht gerade heimelig. Der bucklige Wirt Tom kam auf uns zu gehumpelt und fragte: „Was kann ich für die Herrschaften tun?"  
„Ich suche Harry Potter.", sagte ich.  
„Und Sie sind...?"  
„Seine Patin."  
Tom nickte und sagte: „Folgen Sie mir bitte."  
Severus blieb stehen. „Ich warte hier auf dich."  
Ich nickte und folgte Tom, der mich eine Treppe hinauf und durch einige Gänge zu einer Tür führte und mich dort stehen ließ. Ich klopfte und ein leises „Herein!" erklang.  
Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Drinnen stand Harry und packte seine Schulbücher gerade in den Koffer. Er sah hoch, als er mich hereinkommen hörte.  
„Tante Enya!", sagte er erfreut.  
„Harry James Potter!", erwiderte ich stattdessen streng, „Wie kommst du auf die äußerst dämliche Idee, im Dunkeln allein herumzuwandern, während ein Mörder auf freiem Fuß ist?!"  
Harry wirkte ein wenig eingeschüchtert. „Ich... ich wusste doch nichts von Sirius Black..."  
„Trotzdem ist es für dich gefährlich! Wenn dir schon nicht durch Black Gefahr droht, dann doch durch irgendeinen Sympathisanten von Voldemort, der zu Ende bringen will, was er begonnen hat, damals vor zwölf Jahren! Da hat Dumbledore schon einen der stärksten je gesehenen Schutzzauber über das Haus dieser schrecklichen Muggel gelegt und du haust einfach ab!"  
„Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, ich habe einfach gehandelt.", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.  
„Und genau das ist dein Fehler! Du musst einen kühlen Kopf bewahren können, sonst bist du schneller tot als du deinen Zauberstab zücken kannst!"  
„Magda hat meine Mutter beleidigt! Du kanntest sie doch, wärst du nicht auch wütend geworden?"  
„Vermutlich wäre ich das, aber ich hätte meine Tante nicht aufgeblasen und wäre auch nicht weg gerannt! Du bist zu hitzköpfig! Kontrolliere deine Emotionen!"  
„Das sagst du so leicht! Alle machen so einen Wirbel um Sirius Black und bringen ihn irgendwie mit mir in Verbindung! Eigentlich hätte ich von der Schule geschmissen werden müssen, weil ich außerhalb von Hogwarts gezaubert habe, aber Fudge hat so getan, als wäre das nichts Schlimmes! Niemand erzählt mir etwas! Ich hasse diese Geheimniskrämerei!", rief Harry wütend.  
„Harry, wir können dir nicht alles erzählen, aber was wir tun ist zu deinem eigenen Besten, verstehst du? Wir wollen dich alle nur beschützen."  
„Beschützen wovor? Von Black ermordet zu werden? Jeder andere Mensch in England steht unter dem gleichen Risiko!"  
Ich atmete tief durch. „Du magst es jetzt noch nicht verstehen, aber irgendwann werde ich es dir erklären."  
Harry seufzte frustriert.

Ich kehrte mit Sev wieder nach Hause zurück und drei Tage später reiste er nach Hogwarts zurück, um die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres zu treffen. Ich erhielt einen Brief von Harry, in dem er mir erzählte, dass Arthur Weasley mit ihm über Sirius gesprochen hatte und ihn vor ihm gewarnt hatte. Sirius sei ein ergebener Diener von Voldemort und Harry stünde diesem im Weg, sodass Sirius Harry suchen würde und ihn umbringen wolle. Ehrlich gesagt war ich Mr. Weasley dankbar, dass er Harry ins Gewissen geredet hatte.  
Einen Tag vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres reiste ich ebenfalls nach Hogwarts und richtete dort meine Privaträume her und unterzog den Klassenraum einer Komplettreinigung sowie einem Aufräumzauber. Die Nacht und einen Großteil des darauf folgenden Tages verbrachte ich mit Severus in den Kerkern und machte mich am Nachmittag fertig, um beim Festmahl gut auszusehen. So stand ich nun in Unterwäsche in Sevs Bad und versuchte meine Haare so hinzubekommen, dass sie nicht aussahen, als sei ich gerade erst aufgestanden, obwohl genau das der Fall war. Severus kam herein und lächelte, als er mich mit meinen Haaren kämpfen sah.  
„Was machst du da?", fragte er.  
„Versuchen, für das Festmahl einigermaßen anständig auszusehen. Aber meine Haare erheben Einspruch."  
Er stellte sich hinter mich und schlang seine langen Arme um meinen Bauch. Dann flüsterte er mir ins Ohr: „Du bist wunderschön, so, wie du bist. Und wer das nicht erkennt, ist ein Dummkopf." Dann küsste er langsam meinen Hals. Ich musste kichern, weil das kitzelte.  
„Sev, lass das. Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Aber ich muss mich fertig machen."  
Ich sah seinen enttäuschten Blick im Spiegel, machte aber weiter, bis ich mit meinen Haaren zufrieden war. Mit einem schnellen Zauber verbarg ich meine lästigerweise konstanten Augenringe, ließ meine Lippen röter erscheinen und umrandete meine Augen dunkel. Das passende Outfit für das Festmahl war schnell gefunden und dann ging ich in die Große Halle. Severus würde in ein paar Minuten nachkommen.


	18. Chapter 18

Ich traf wenige Minuten vor den Schülern in der Großen Halle ein und gesellte mich zu meinen Kollegen. Sie alle berichteten von ihren Ferien, die jeder anders verbracht hatte. Ich hörte ihnen aufmerksam zu, bis sich das Portal ein weiteres Mal öffnete und - nicht Severus eintrat. Die Gestalt war in einen schäbigen, abgetragenen Umhang gekleidet, hatte lange Narben im erschöpft aussehenden Gesicht und dunkelblonde Haare, die ihr ins Gesicht hingen. War das nicht…?  
"Remus!", rief ich und rannte ihm entgegen, noch während er den Gang herauf kam. Er sah auf und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er mich in seine Arme schloss. In meiner Freude bemerkte ich überhaupt nicht, wie Sev hinter Remus herein kam und für einen kurzen Moment stockte, als er uns sah, dann aber an uns vorüber ging.  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte der Neuankömmling mich lachend.  
"Das Gleiche wollte ich dich gerade fragen!"  
"Ich bin hier Lehrer für Zaubereigeschichte, also seit heute."  
"Und ich bin hier Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, allerdings schon seit zwei Jahren."  
"Meine Güte, wir haben uns einfach zu lange nicht gesehen, Enya!"  
"Da hast du Recht."  
Remus hatte seinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt und ich meinen um seine Hüfte und so gingen wir hinauf zum Lehrertisch, wo er sich den Kollegen vorstellte. Als er bei Severus ankam, sah dieser ihn kühl an und ich zog mich automatisch aus der Umarmung Remus' zurück. Oh-oh. Eifersuchtsanfall in 3...2...1…  
"Hallo Severus.", sagte Remus freundlich.  
"Hallo Lupin.", erwiderte mein Freund so kühl, dass man beinahe das Eis in seiner Stimme klirren hören konnte.  
"Eine Freude, dich wiederzusehen.", fuhr Remus ungerührt fort.  
"Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihre Freude nicht teilen."  
Remus wirkte ehrlich verletzt von Severus' harscher Zurückweisung, sodass ich bloß freundlich sagte: "Keine Sorge, er ist immer so. Am Anfang war er genau so zu mir." Mit einem wütenden Blick in Richtung meines Freundes drehte ich mich mit Remus um und wir nahmen unsere Plätze ein. Ich saß zwischen Sev und Remus.  
"Und wie hat sich das geändert?", fragte er seufzend.  
Naja, ich habe ihn gevögelt…  
"Er...taut mit der Zeit ein wenig auf. Dazu brauchst du nur genug… Geduld."  
Remus seufzte, wechselte dann aber das Thema: "Wir hatten im Hogwarts-Express übrigens Besuch von Dementoren, die nach Si- ...ich meine, Black gesucht haben."  
"Du bist mit dem Hogwarts-Express gefahren?"  
"Ja, zum Apparieren über so eine lange Strecke war ich noch zu geschwächt, du weißt schon."  
Ich nickte. Der Arme war kurz nach Vollmond immer so geschwächt, als hätte er eine starke Grippe überwunden.  
Remus fuhr fort: "Allerdings hat ein Dementor einen Schüler angegriffen. Glücklicherweise saß er in meinem Abteil, sodass ich ihn verteidigen konnte."  
"Wer war es denn?"  
Bitte nicht Harry. Bitte nicht Harry…  
"Harry Potter."  
Ich seufzte. "Wie geht es ihm?"  
"Er hatte einen ziemlichen Schock, aber ansonsten geht es ihm gut. Er ist ohnmächtig geworden."  
"Dieser Junge zieht den Ärger an wie der Mist die Fliegen. Er wird mir noch meine ersten grauen Haare bescheren."  
"Äh… dir? Warum?"  
"Ich bin seine Patin, schon vergessen? Si- ...Wir haben damals gemeinsam die Patenschaft übernommen, ich bin nur nicht eingetragen."  
"Stimmt, natürlich! Hast du viel Kontakt zu dem Jungen?"  
"Ja, in den Sommerferien ist er immer vier Wochen bei mir, weil er ja aufgrund des Schutzzaubers mindestens zwei Wochen bei seinen schrecklichen Muggel-Verwandten verbringen muss."  
Remus senkte seine Stimme bis auf ein Flüstern: "Und, wie ist er so, vom Charakter her?"  
Ich lächelte. "Wie James. Hält genauso viel von Regeln wie er. Aber er hat auch viel von Lily. Die Güte und die Freundlichkeit."  
"Die Augen nicht zu vergessen."

In diesem Moment kamen die Schüler herein und setzten sich an die langen Tische, nach Häusern sortiert. Ich hielt Ausschau nach Harry und entdeckte ihn. Er war ein wenig blass um die Nase, wirkte aber ganz munter, obwohl Draco Malfoy gerade eine ziemliche Show ablieferte, indem er einen in Ohnmacht fallenden Harry imitierte. Kleine Ratte.  
Dann kamen, geführt von Minerva, die neuen Erstklässler herein und wurden vom Sprechenden Hut auf die Häuser verteilt.  
Schließlich stand Albus Dumbledore auf und begann seine übliche Rede zum Schuljahresanfang. Zunächst hieß er Remus als neuen Lehrer für Zaubereigeschichte willkommen und teilte mit, dass Hagrid neuer Professor für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wurde. Dann sagte er etwas, das uns allen etwas mulmig werden ließ: Ab sofort beherbergte Hogwarts Dementoren, bis Sirius Black gefunden wurde. Er warnte die Schüler, sich ihnen nicht in den Weg zu stellen, da es nicht in der Natur eines Dementoren liege, Gnade walten zu lassen.

Die erste Schulwoche verging für mich recht ereignislos, obwohl ich natürlich einige Schüler daran erinnern musste, dass die Ferien nun vorbei waren und sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Unterricht zu richten hatten.  
Am Freitag saß Malfoy dann plötzlich mit verbundenem Arm in meinem Unterricht.  
"Mr. Malfoy, sind Sie über Ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert? Das würde mich nicht wundern, wo Sie doch Ihre Nase immer so hoch tragen.", kommentierte ich und erntete lautes Gelächter meiner Gryffindors dafür.  
"Mein Vater wird davon hören!", zischte der blonde Junge.  
"Meinen Sie wirklich, Sie machen mir damit Angst? Wollen Sie eigentlich noch mit dreißig zu Daddy rennen, wenn jemand Sie nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfasst?"  
Draco stand auf, packte seine Sachen ein und schritt mit erhobenem Kopf und den Worten: "Das werden Sie noch bereuen. So etwas muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen." aus dem Klassenraum.  
Nach dem Unterricht dachte ich mir, dass ich vielleicht doch etwas zu hart zu Mr. Malfoy gewesen war. Ich hatte keinen direkten Grund gehabt, mich so über ihn lustig zu machen. Er hatte mir nichts getan.  
Trotzdem fühlte es sich gut an.

Nach der Stunde lief ich an lauter aufgeregt schnatternden Schülergruppen vorbei. Aus Neugier spitzte ich meine Ohren und was ich hörte ließ mein Herz einen Moment aussetzen.  
"Hast du schon gehört? Sirius Black wurde hier ganz in der Nähe gesehen!"

Ich verbannte Sirius für meine Unterrichtsstunden aus meinen Gedanken und konzentrierte mich darauf, den jungen Hexen und Zauberern mein Wissen zu vermitteln. Heute erwartete die Drittklässler etwas ganz Besonderes. Ich liebte diese Stunden, von denen ich schon von vornherein wusste, dass sie den Schülern Spaß machen würden.  
Ich hatte meine Beziehungen zum Zaubereiministerium spielen lassen und nun stand ein großer, alt aussehender Schrank vor den Schülern, in dem es hin und wieder rappelte. Die dreizehnjährigen Schüler sahen den Schrank mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Skepsis an.  
"Ich gehe davon aus, dass mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand von Ihnen sagen kann, was in diesem Schrank steckt. Aber wenn ich Ihnen verrate, dass es sich um einen Irrwicht handelt, sollte bei Ihnen etwas klingeln.", sagte ich und schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Selbstverständlich schoss Miss Grangers Hand sofort in die Höhe, die anderen jedoch schauten sich nur ratlos an. Manchmal konnte das Unterrichten wirklich frustrierend sein.  
"Niemand außer Miss Granger kann mir diese Frage beantworten? Ich fürchte, ich muss Ihnen mehr Hausaufgaben aufgeben." Allgemeines Stöhnen.  
"Erleuchten Sie Ihre Mitschüler, Miss Granger."  
Sie begann sofort mit ihrer typischen Oberlehrer-Manier: "Ein Irrwicht ist ein Schreckgespenst, das meist in Truhen, Schränken oder dergleichen zu finden ist, wo es dunkel ist und keiner es sehen kann. Wenn man ihn befreit tritt er der Person in der Gestalt dessen entgegen, vor dem sie sich am meisten fürchtet."  
"Korrekt. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Die Klasse jubelte. "Einen Irwwicht kann man jedoch dadurch besiegen, dass man ihn lächerlich macht. Wenn Sie vor ihm stehen wird er sich seiner Natur gemäß augenblicklich in das verwandeln, wovor Sie am meisten Angst haben. Sie müssen sich lediglich etwas Lustiges vorstellen, was aus dem Irrwicht in dieser Gestalt werden könnte, Ihren Zauberstab nehmen und laut Riddikulus sagen. Sprechen Sie mir nach: Riddikulus." Die Klasse wiederholte brav das Wort. "Gut, fangen wir an! Stellen Sie sich hintereinander auf."  
Neville landete irgendwie an der Spitze der Reihe und schien sich überhaupt nicht wohl zu fühlen.  
"Mr. Longbottom, schön, dass Sie beginnen. Ich helfe Ihnen ein wenig." Augenblicklich wirkte er entspannter. "Wovor haben Sie am meisten Angst?" Und fort war die Entspannung. Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens sagte er schüchtern: "Professor Snape…" Die anderen Schüler lachten und ich musste widerwillig ein wenig grinsen.  
Ich würde wirklich mit Sev über seinen Umgang mit den Schülern sprechen müssen.  
Ich beugte mich zu Neville hinunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dann fragte ich ihn für die anderen hörbar: "Bereit?". Er nickte eilig und ich entriegelte das Schloss des Schranks mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabs. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und heraus trat Severus. Neville schluckte und der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zitterte leicht. Sev- ich meine, der Irrwicht- trat auf Neville zu, der sich wieder zu fangen schien und entschlossen "Riddikulus!" rief. Meiner Anweisung folgend hatte Longbottom sich vorgestellt, wie sein Zaubertränke-Professor in der Kleidung von Nevilles Großmutter aussähe und so stand er nun vor uns in einem smaragdgrünen Kostüm, einem lächerlichen Hut, auf dem ein ausgestopfter Geier saß und einer roten Handtasche. Als die Schüler laut lachten musste ich mit einfallen. Ich durfte davon unter keinen Umständen ein Wort zu Sev sagen, sonst würde er Neville das Leben nur noch mehr zur Hölle machen!  
"Sehr gut, Mr. Longbottom! Der nächste!"  
Im Verlauf der Stunde bekamen wir allerhand zu Gesicht: Spinnen auf Rollschuhen, riesige Kistenteufel, Kobras …  
Dann war Harry an der Reihe. Er hob bereits den Zauberstab als mir ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam. Geistesgegenwärtig stellte ich mich vor ihn und mich so dem Irrwicht entgegen. Er hatte sich schon in einen Dementor verwandelt, als ich mich vor ihn stellte, musste aber nun meine größte Angst darstellen, und so verwandelte er sich in das Abbild eines kleinen Raumes, der nach vorne geöffnet war, sodass man hinein sehen konnte. In diesem Raum war ich, die die Arme ausstreckte und gegen die Wände drückte, die immer weiter auf mich zu kamen, anscheinend mit der Absicht, mich zu erdrücken. Angst stieg in mir auf. Ja, ich war Klaustrophobikerin. Ich atmete tief durch, hob meinen Zauberstab und rief: "Riddikulus!". Die Wände, die mich gerade noch zu zerquetschen drohten, verwandelten sich in flüssige Schokolade, die auf den Boden floss. Mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabes beförderte ich den Irrwicht zurück in den Schrank. Ich schluckte und drehte mich dann zu den Schülern um.  
"Sie haben das wunderbar gemacht. Mit vereinten Kräften haben wir dem Irrwicht die Stirn geboten. Ich möchte Sie trotzdem bitten, mir zur nächsten Stunde zwei Seiten Pergament über den Irrwicht zu schreiben. Was ein Irrwicht ist, wo man ihn findet, wie man ihn besiegt, was uns die Geschichte über ihn sagt. Sie dürfen nun gehen."  
Laut schnatternd sammelten die Schüler ihre Unterrichtsmaterialien ein und verließden den Raum. Nur Harry stand noch vor mir.  
"Was ist denn, Harry?"  
Er sah mich ernst an. "Warum hast du das gemacht? Warum hast du dich zwischen mich und den Irrwicht gestellt?"  
Ich seufzte. "Ich habe befürchtet, er würde sich in Du-weißt-schon-wen verwandeln und damit die anderen Schüler erschrecken."  
"Daran habe ich auch zuerst gedacht, aber dann fiel mir die Zugfahrt ein…" Harry senkte den Kopf.  
"Wovor du dich am meisten fürchtest ist die Angst selbst. Das ist beeindruckend."  
"Im Zug, als der Dementor mich angriff, da hörte ich den Schrei einer Frau. Nachher habe ich Ron und Hermine gefragt, aber niemand von ihnen hat den Schrei gehört. Werde ich jetzt verrückt?"  
"Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Dementoren zwingen uns, unsere schlimmsten Momente noch einmal zu durchleben. Unser Leiden verhilft ihnen zur Macht.", erklärte ich geduldig.  
"Ich glaube, es war meine Mutter, die da geschrien hat."  
"Das ist durchaus möglich, Harry. Du warst zwar noch sehr klein, als Lily umgebracht wurde, aber irgendwo in deinem Unterbewusstsein lebt noch die Erinnerung an diesen schrecklichen Tag."  
Harry nickte.  
"Soweit ich weiß hast du jetzt Zaubertränke. Du solltest dich jetzt beeilen, sonst halst Professor Snape dir noch Nachsitzen auf. Und ich bezweifle, dass das so angenehm ist."  
Eilig klaubte Harry seine Sachen zusammen und lief aus dem Raum.


	19. Chapter 19

Das Schuljahr hatte vor zwei Wochen begonnen, aber ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit gehabt, mich mit Severus zu treffen. Jedes neue Schuljahr brachte Turbulenzen mit sich, aber nun verschwanden diese allmählich und ich fand - endlich! - einen freien Abend und beschloss, ihn mit meinem Freund zu verbringen.  
Sev war mir gegenüber ein wenig reserviert, seit Remus da war und ich mich viel mit ihm unterhielt. Konnte es sein, dass er eifersüchtig war? War er wirklich so kindisch? Naja, ich würde es ja jetzt herausfinden.  
Ich klopfte an der Tür zu Severus' Privatgemächern und trat ein. Wie erwartet saß er am Schreibtisch, über einen Stapel Pergamente gebeugt, sodass ich nur seine Rückansicht bewundern konnte. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und näherte mich ihm langsam von hinten. Ich fuhr ihm durch die Haare, beugte mich hinunter und küsste seine Wange, während er nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte.  
"Meines Wissens nach verlangt die Etikette, dass man klopft, wartet, bis die sich im Raum befindliche Person 'Herein' sagt, und dann erst den Raum betritt.", knurrte er.  
Ich musste lachen. "Pfff! 'Etikette'. Das Wort klingt schon so langweilig."  
Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht nach oben. "Wie kommt es, dass du Zeit für mich hast?"  
"Ach, jetzt komm mir nicht so! Ich gebe meinen Schülern Nachhilfe, anstatt sie einfach durchfallen zu lassen, wie du!", ereiferte ich mich gespielt.  
"Deine Schüler brauchen schon am Anfang des Schuljahres Nachhilfe?"  
"Die Schüler, die letztes Jahr Nachhilfe brauchten, werden dieses Jahr bestimmt nicht mit einem 'Ohnegleichen' beginnen. Sie brauchen zumindest Starthilfe und Auffrischung."  
Severus legte endlich die Feder beiseite. Dann drehte er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung zu mir um, schlang seine Arme um meine Taille und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Mir entfuhr ein erschrockenes "Huch!" und ich verschränkte meine Arme instinktiv um seinen Hals. Als ich mit einem Plumps auf seinem Schoß gelandet war zog er mich sofort in einen Kuss, den ich nur zu gern erwiderte.  
"Also bist du nicht beleidigt?", fragte ich, nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten.  
"Beleidigt weswegen?"  
"Weil ich so viel mit Remus geredet habe und weniger mit dir."  
"Beleidigt? Ich?"  
Daran merkte man sofort, dass er beleidigt gewesen war. "Severus, Remus ist nur ein guter Freund. Wir haben uns schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und haben uns dementsprechend viel zu erzählen. Trotzdem ist er nur ein Freund und wird auch immer nur ein Freund bleiben. Außerdem ist er überhaupt nicht mein Typ, falls dich das beruhigt."  
Das schien ihn wirklich zu beruhigen, denn er wirkte plötzlich entspannter. Meine Güte, bei ihm brauchte man bloß die richtigen Knöpfe zu drücken und schon tat er das, was man wollte. Praktisch…

Es geschah einige Tage nach meinem Treffen mit Severus. Ich kam gerade von einer Nachhilfestunde mit Neville und wollte mich für die Nacht in meine Privaträume zurückziehen. Mein Weg dorthin führte mich, wie immer, am Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors vorbei. Unerwarteterweise hatte sich vor dessen Eingang eine Traube aus aufgeregt schnatternden Schülern gebildet.  
"Was ist hier los?", fragte ich laut. Das Schnattern erstarb, die Schüler traten zur Seite und gaben so den Blick frei auf das Gemälde der Fetten Dame, die den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum bewachte. Normalerweise.  
Das Gemälde war von langen Schnitten übersäht, die Leinwand hing in Fetzen herab, sodass man die tiefen Schnitte im darunterliegenden Holz erkennen konnte. Von der Fetten Dame gab es keine Spur.  
Hinter mir kam Dumbledore mit Filch im Schlepptau die Treppe hinauf und begutachtete das Gemälde.  
"Wer war das?", fragte er streng.  
Die Schüler sahen sich ratlos an. "Das wissen wir nicht, Professor. Als wir hier ankamen war es bereits so.", erklärte Seamus Finnigan.  
"Hat jemand von Ihnen etwas gesehen?"  
Sie schüttelten den Kopf.  
"Sie begeben sich jetzt bitte alle in die Große Halle, wo Sie diese Nacht schlafen werden, während die Lehrer das Schloss durchsuchen und absichern."  
Die Schüler kehrten um und folgten Dumbledores Anweisung. Inzwischen waren auch andere Lehrer hinzugekommen und der Schulleiter richtete das Wort an uns: "Zunächst müssen wir die Fette Dame finden und sie fragen, wer ihr das angetan hat, obwohl ich da eine Vermutung habe."  
"Ich glaube, das ist nicht nötig, Professor.", erwiderte Filch und zeigte auf ein Gemälde ein Stockwerk höher. Wir gingen hinauf und fanden die Fette Dame in einem Kleid aus Leopardenfell in einem die afrikanische Steppe zeigenden Gemälde. Sie versteckte sich dort und kam erst durch Dumbledores gutes Zureden hervor.  
"Es war schrecklich!", jammerte sie.  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", sagte der Schulleiter mitfühlend, "Aber wer hat Ihnen das angetan?"  
"Er war es! Dieser Black! Es war Sirius Black!"

Dumbledores Anweisung folgend durchsuchten wir nun jeden Korridor, jeden Raum und jeden noch so entlegenen Winkel des Schlosses nach Sirius. Obwohl ich unter Anspannung stand und versuchte, mich absolut auf die Suche zu konzentrieren, schweiften meine Gedanken immer wieder ab.  
Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Sirius hier in Hogwarts war? Warum? Es war viel zu gefährlich hier. Er könnte geschnappt werden!  
Aber wollte ich wirklich nicht, dass er geschnappt wurde? Ich meine, ich hatte ihn geliebt. Und offiziell war ich immer noch mit ihm verlobt. Ich hatte es nie übers Herz gebracht, die Verlobung zu lösen, warum auch immer. Und niemand verdiente es, zwölf Jahre in Askaban zu verbringen, Mörder oder nicht. Ich wusste auch immer noch nicht, ob ich Sirius für schuldig hielt. Ich hatte geglaubt, ihn zu kennen, aber dann sprachen alle Beweise eindeutig dafür, dass er Lily und James, seine Freunde, verraten und Peter Pettigrew umgebracht hatte.  
So in meinen Überlegungen versunken erschrak ich und ließ meinen Zauberstab fallen, als sich eine raue Hand auf meinen Mund legte und ich in einen halbdunklen Raum gezogen wurde. Wie blöd konnte man sein und seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen, nur weil man sich erschreckt hatte? Jetzt sah ich, wie er seelenruhig von mir weg rollte und schließlich erlosch.  
Verzweifelt trat ich nach meinem Angreifer und traf sein Schienbein ziemlich hart, aber er stieß nur ein dumpfes 'Hmpf' aus und dachte nicht daran, mich loszulassen. Schließlich stieß er mich gegen die Wand neben der Tür und stieß diese zu. Das Schloss klickte. Ich saß in der Falle.

In dem Halbdunkel konnte ich meinen Angreifer nicht erkennen, doch dann trat er einen Schritt vor und das Mondlicht beleuchtete sein Gesicht.  
Sein Haar war etwas länger als damals, schmutzig und hing ihm in verfilzten Strähnen ins Gesicht, das ebenso schmutzig, ausgemergelt und eingefallen war. Dunkle Ringe waren unter seinen Augen, die das einzige waren, was ich an ihm erkannte. Sein Körper war abgemagert und trug Spuren jahrelanger Misshandlung und Unterernährung. Unter dem abgetragenen, grauen Mantel trug er noch die Häftlingskleidung aus Askaban.  
"Sirius!", keuchte ich überrascht. Er verzog das Gesicht nur zu einem Grinsen. Dann legte er eine Hand zärtlich an meine Wange. Langsam beugte er sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich.  
Es fühlte sich an wie damals. Es war zwölf lange Jahre her, dass er das das letzte Mal getan hatte, aber es fühlte sich genau so an. In diesem Moment waren all meine Zweifel an seiner Unschuld fort. Er war einfach nur noch der Mann, den ich geliebt hatte. Also legte ich meine Arme um ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Das Gefühl war gut. So … vertraut. Sein Bart piekste ein wenig, ganz anders als bei…  
Severus!  
Mehr vor mir selbst erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und stieß Sirius von mir weg.  
"Was…?", begann er, aber ich fuhr ihn schon an: "Was tust du hier?! Bist du verrückt geworden?"  
Da war sein Grinsen wieder. "Ich bin auch froh, dich wiederzusehen, Enya. Du hast dich gar nicht verändert."  
"Und du sahst auch schon mal gepflegter aus.", erwiderte ich grinsend, "Trotzdem hast du meine Frage nicht beantwortet."  
"Ich will meine Unschuld beweisen.", erklärte Sirius, plötzlich ernst, "Ich habe Peter nicht umgebracht. Peter Pettigrew lebt. Und er ist hier in Hogwarts."  
"Bei aller Liebe, du klingst, als hätten die Dementoren dir das Hirn ausgesaugt.", sagte ich perplex.  
"Das war unsensibel."  
"Ich habe nie behauptet, sensibel zu sein."  
"Enya, er lebt wirklich. Er hat sich den Finger damals selbst abgeschnitten und ist untergetaucht. Er ist ein Animagus. Eine Ratte. Und er lebt seit Jahren in der Familie eines Schülers, der ihn nun auch hier hat. Ich muss Peter finden und ihn zum Zaubereiministerium zerren. Dann werden sie meine Unschuld feststellen, mich freisprechen, mir Schmerzensgeld oder sowas zahlen und ich bin frei. Dann können wir heiraten, wie wir es schon seit bald dreizehn Jahren wollen."  
"Sirius! Warte, stopp, langsam! Du erzählst Quatsch und redest von heiraten! Du kannst nicht nach zwölf Jahren auf einmal wieder kommen und erwarten, dass alles so ist wie damals!"  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
Oh nein, ich konnte ihm nicht von Sev und mir erzählen. Er würde ausflippen!  
"Die Dinge haben sich verändert. Ich habe mich entwickelt. Die Situation ist eine andere."  
Sirius' Blick wurde hart. "Du hast einen Anderen, oder? Hast du die Verlobung gelöst?"  
"Nein, ich habe die Verlobung nicht gelöst. Ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht…"  
"Aber…?"  
"Sirius…"  
"Sag es!", brüllte er mich plötzlich an, "Sag mir die Wahrheit!"  
"Ja, bei Merlin! Hast du denn erwartet, ich würde zwölf Jahre lang zu Hause rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen, während du…"  
"Während ich was? Während ich von Dementoren misshandelt wurde, hungerte, fror und das alles zu Unrecht? Oh natürlich, im Vergleich zu diesem Luxus muss dein Leben der blanke Horror gewesen sein!"  
"Sirius, so war das gar nicht gemeint!"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht! Du hast nie an meine Unschuld geglaubt, im Gegenteil: Du warst froh, dass ich in Askaban weggesperrt war und hast dich an den Erstbesten rangemacht, der dir über den Weg gelaufen ist!"  
"Hältst du mich wirklich für so hinterhältig und… billig?"  
"Wer ist es denn nun?"  
"Ich glaube, unser Gespräch ist nun beendet. Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst. Die gesamte Lehrerschaft Hogwarts' sucht nach dir."  
Sirius machte den Mund auf, um zu protestieren, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders und sagte nur: "Ich verstehe. Dann will ich dein schönes neues Leben nicht weiter stören. Leb wohl, Enya."  
Wenige Augenblicke später war er verschwunden.

Schwer atmend lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand und rutschte dann langsam an ihr herunter. Was hatte ich nur getan?! Wie kam ich auf die bescheuerte Idee, mich von Sirius küssen zu lassen? Was sollte ich denn nun tun? Ich konnte es Sev nicht beichten. Wir hatten uns doch gerade erst wieder vertragen! Es lief gerade so gut und ich war überzeugt davon, dass unsere Beziehung eine Zukunft hatte. Das konnte ich doch nicht zerstören, indem ich ihm erzählte, dass Sirius mich geküsst hatte und ich den Kuss erwidert hatte. Vielleicht hat Sirius gar nicht so Unrecht und du bist wirklich eine Hure!, dachte ich, wütend auf mich selbst.  
Na klasse, wir hatten uns keine fünf Minuten gesehen und schon stritten wir uns, nach zwölf Jahren Trennung! Ich hätte die Verlobung schon lösen sollen, als das mit Sev etwas Ernstes wurde. Aber hätte ich dann vor Sirius stehen können und ihm, nachdem er zwölf Jahre in Askaban verbracht und sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet hatte, zu mir zurückzukehren, ins Gesicht sagen sollen, dass wir nicht länger verlobt waren und ich einen anderen hatte? Niemals…  
Ich würde schon noch einen Ausweg finden, aber jetzt sollte ich besser zurückgehen, bevor die anderen noch mich suchten. Ich stand auf und öffnete die Tür, nur um fast in Severus hinein zu laufen.  
"Enya!", rief er, "Da bist du ja! Ich wollte dich gerade suchen gehen. Was hast du denn in dem Raum gemacht?"  
"Ähm… Ich hab ihn durchsucht natürlich. So wie jeden Raum, an dem ich vorbei gekommen bin." Klasse, meine erste Lüge. Mit jeder Lüge würde es schwerer werden, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen…  
Sev lächelte. "Natürlich. Hast du etwas gefunden?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts."  
"Weißt du, was ich schon seit Tagen tun will?", fragte er dann plötzlich.  
"Nein, was denn?", fragte ich verwirrt. Dann zog Sev mich in seine Arme und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Das ist der Mann, den du liebst, sagte ich zu mir, also hör auf, andere zu küssen! Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich und musste dann kichern. Er sah mich verwirrt an.  
"Wir sind wie zwei pubertierende Schüler, die sich in verlassenen Korridoren küssen, um nicht erwischt zu werden.", erklärte ich grinsend.  
"Wir können auch in meinen Räumen weiter machen, wenn dir das lieber ist.", schlug er vor, "Dumbledore hat die Suche nach Black sowieso abgebrochen und die Schüler in der Großen Halle schlafen gelegt."  
"Immer nach Ihnen, Professor.", sagte ich keck und folgte ihm, nicht wissend, dass Sirius Hogwarts keinesfalls verlassen hatte, sondern in einer dunklen Ecke des Zimmers die Szene zwischen mir und Sev beobachtet hatte.

"Ich muss nächste Woche Lupins Unterricht übernehmen.", erzählte Sev, während er uns beiden seinen geliebten Feuerwhiskey einschüttete.  
"Warum das denn?", fragte ich verwirrt und er warf mir einen schiefen Blick zu. "Natürlich!", sagte ich dann und schämte mich kurz für meine Dummheit. Am Sonntag war Vollmond und obwohl Severus Remus regelmäßig den Wolfsbanntrank braute war dieser noch eine Woche nach Vollmond sehr geschwächt.  
"Schaffst du das denn, zwei Fächer zu übernehmen?", fragte ich besorgt. Ein Fach war ja schon viel Arbeit.  
"Ich muss es wohl. Außerdem werde ich Lupin die Kontrolle der Hausaufgabenaufsätze seiner Klassen überlassen, wenn er sich wieder besser fühlt."  
"Du könntest den Schülern auch einfach weniger aufgeben." Der Blick, den ich dafür von Sev erntete, sagte alles.  
Er stellte mir ein Glas hin und setzte sich neben mich. Im Laufe des Abends schmiegte ich mich an ihn und er legte seinen Arm um mich. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnten wir immer so bleiben. Die Welt um uns herum könnte zusammen brechen, aber was interessierte es uns? Wir hatten uns. Mehr brauchten wir nicht.


	20. Chapter 20

Pünktlich zu Beginn des Quidditch-Spiels begann es in Strömen zu regnen. Der Himmel war mit grau-schwarzen Wolken bedeckt, aus denen hin und wieder Blitze hervorschossen. Donnergrollen dröhnte in den Ohren der Zuschauer. Gryffindor spielte gegen Hufflepuff, aber ich konnte bei bestem Willen nicht erkennen, ob ein vor meinen Augen vorbeifliegender Spieler einen roten oder einen gelben Umhang trug, geschweige denn, ob es Harry war. Konnte man das Spiel bei so einem Mistwetter nicht abbrechen?  
Dann erleuchtete ein Blitz den Himmel und ich sah Harry hinter dem Goldenen Schnatz herschießen, höher, immer höher… Plötzlich tauchten dunkle, schwebende Gestalten auf… Dementoren! Was taten die hier? Sie hielten geradewegs auf Harry zu… vier… fünf… sechs Dementoren schlossen den Kreis um ihn…  
Ich war aufgesprungen, zog nun meinen Zauberstab und rief: "Expecto Patronum!". Ein silberner Wolf schoss aus der Spitze meines Zauberstabes hervor und preschte auf die Dementoren zu. Diese stoben auseinander, aber Harry war bereits ohnmächtig von seinem Besen gerutscht und fiel nun mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit gen Boden. Ich beendete den Patronus-Zauber, der sein Werk getan hatte, richtete meinen Zauberstab auf Harry und rief: "Arresto momentum!", wodurch Harrys Sturz verlangsamt wurde und er nur noch langsam zu Boden schwebte.  
Ich bahnte mir meinen Weg durch die aufgeregt durcheinander rufende Menge von Gryffindor-Schülern und rannte auf das Spielfeld. Dumbledore war bereits vor mir bei Harry angekommen und beugte sich über ihn, während ich zu ihm stieß.  
"Soweit ich das beurteilen kann ist er nicht ernsthaft verletzt, nur bewusstlos.", erklärte der Schulleiter, bevor ich fragen konnte, "Das hat er dir zu verdanken, Enya, würde ich sagen."  
"Das wäre überhaupt nicht nötig gewesen, wenn die Dementoren außerhalb des Schulgeländes geblieben wären, Albus! Was haben die hier gesucht?", fragte ich aufgebracht.  
"Das werde ich in Erfahrung bringen und dafür sorgen, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt."

Ich besuchte Harry im Krankenflügel, gleich nachdem ich gehört hatte, dass er aufgewacht war. Er saß in seinem Bett und drehte ein Stück Holz in seiner Hand, das ziemlich übel zugerichtet war.  
"Ist das…?", begann ich.  
"Das war mein Besen, ja.", antwortete er niedergeschlagen.  
"Das tut mir so leid, Harry."  
"Professor McGonagall hat ihn mir geschenkt als ich ins Quidditch-Team aufgenommen wurde."  
Ich versuchte, ihn ein wenig abzulenken: "Ich hab dir Kürbis-Kuchen mitgebracht." Schwach lächelnd hielt ich den Kuchen hoch und stellte ihn dann auf Harry Nachttisch, der bereits vor Süßigkeiten überquoll.  
"Danke, Tante Enya.", antwortete er lächelnd, "Über Unterzuckerung muss ich mir in den nächsten Monaten keine Sorgen machen, schätze ich."  
Wir lachten beide.

Beim Mittagessen einige Tage später beugte Remus sich zu mir herüber.  
"Ich habe mit Harry gesprochen.", sagte er.  
"Und?"  
"Er möchte, dass ich ihm den Patronus-Zauber zeige."  
"Warum kommt er damit nicht zu mir?"  
"Enya, manche Sachen regelt man von Mann zu Mann."  
Ich machte einen unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. "Na gut, ich denke, du kannst ihm das auch beibringen."  
"Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen.", sagte er grinsend.

Anfang Dezember wurde es schlagartig bitterkalt und innerhalb einer Nacht lag eine dicke Schicht Schnee auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Die Schüler freute das, denn sie stürmten in warmen Mänteln nach draußen, lieferten sich Schneeballschlachten und bauten Schneemänner. Severus und ich verbrachten den Tag jedoch in meinen Räumen. Normalerweise waren wir bei ihm, hauptsächlich weil ich das vage Gefühl hatte, dass ihm mein bunter Einrichtungsstil nicht besonders gefiel. Heute jedoch hatte ich darauf bestanden, uns bei mir zu treffen, weil seine Kerkerräume mir im Winter zu kalt waren und er sich auch nicht die Mühe machte, sie auf eine halbwegs behagliche Temperatur zu heizen. Er mochte es anscheinend kalt.  
Nun saß er, sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend, auf meinem aus bunt gemusterten Flicken bestehenden Sofa und ich lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf auf seinen Schoss gebettet. Ich las in Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten, weil ich als Hauslehrerin auch für das Quidditch-Team der Gryffindors verantwortlich war und nicht wirklich Ahnung von diesem Sport hatte, und Sev korrigierte Aufsätze, nicht, ohne dabei ständig missbilligende Laute von sich zu geben.  
Als diese Laute begannen, sich zu häufen, sah ich von meinem Buch auf und fragte mit leicht genervtem Unterton: "Welcher Schüler hat diesmal deine Missbilligung auf sich gezogen?"  
"Dieses Granger-Mädchen aus der dritten.", knurrte er.  
"Wie bitte?", fragte ich und setzte mich auf, "Sie ist eine meiner besten Schüler!"  
"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!", stöhnte er.  
"Doch, sie kann jede meiner Fragen beantworten und auch in den praktischen Aufgaben brilliert sie. Ihre Aufsätze sind immer ausführlich und mit Quellen belegt."  
"Wenn du das so sehen möchtest…", erwiderte er, "Meiner Meinung nach ist sie höchstens gut im Ausweniglernen und aus Büchern zitieren. Sie kann das, was andere bereits herausgefunden haben, nachplappern. Dann kann ich mir genauso gut einen Papagei ins Klassenzimmer setzen. Ich möchte, dass die Schüler selbstständig Theorien entwickeln, sich tiefer gehende Gedanken über das Thema machen. Bücher lesen kann ich selbst. Ich möchte wissen, was sie dazu denken."  
Ich dachte eine Weile darüber nach.  
"Aber geht es in der Schule nicht immer darum? Lesen, auswendig lernen und wiedergeben? Schüler werden selten nach ihren Ansichten gefragt. Deshalb sind sie das nicht gewohnt."  
"Ich möchte, dass sie aus ihrer Komfort-Zone heraus kommen und weiter denken, das ist alles."  
"Hast du ihnen das mal gesagt?"  
"Was?", fragte Sev verwirrt.  
"Ob du ihnen schon mal direkt gesagt hast, was du von ihnen erwartest. Hast du Hermine schon mal gesagt, warum du ihre Aufsätze so schlecht benotest? Woher soll sie es sonst wissen? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie verwirrt und frustriert ist, weil alle Lehrer ihr gute Noten geben, nur du nicht."  
Er wirkte ehrlich verwirrt und überrascht. "Ich…"  
"Du hast noch nie darüber nachgedacht, oder?", fragte ich lächelnd.  
Ich wusste, dass ich Recht hatte, weil er sofort ärgerlich wurde. "So etwas brauche ich ihnen doch nicht zu sagen! Wenn sie das nicht selbst herausfinden, haben sie eben Pech gehabt!"  
Er wandte sich wieder dem Aufsatz zu und ich kicherte, weil ich wusste, dass das Thema für ihn nun beendet war.

Das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor Weihnachten hatte ich eigentlich mit Severus in meinem Bett verbringen wollen, aber Minerva machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem sie mich bat, mit ihr in den Honigtopf zu kommen, da der Zaubereiminister sich dort mit uns unterhalten wolle. Warum auch immer.  
Also trafen wir Fudge vor dem Honigtopf, er begrüßte uns sehr freundlich und wir traten ein. Fudge verlangte sofort nach einem separaten Raum und wollte auch, dass Madam Rosmerta, die Besitzerin des Lokals, an der Unterhaltung teilnahm.  
"Warum wollten Sie mich so dringend sprechen?", fragte sie sofort, nachdem Minerva einen Schutzzauber gegen ungewollte Lauscher gesprochen hatte.  
"Vor vielen Jahren, als die Eltern von Harry Potter erkannten, dass sie dem Tode geweiht waren, haben sie sich versteckt. Nur wenige wussten, wo sie waren, einer von ihnen war Sirius Black und der hat es an Voldemort verraten.", erzählte Minerva. Solche Worte trieben mir immer noch Dolche ins Herz. Meine Güte, hätten wir uns nicht ein schöneres Thema aussuchen können?  
Fudge fuhr fort: "Er hat in jener Nacht nicht nur Sie-wissen-schon-wen zu den Potters geführt, er hat auch einen ihrer Freunde ermordet, Peter Pettigrew."  
"Wen?", fragte Madam Rosmerta etwas verwirrt.  
"Ein eher plumper Junge, hing am Rockzipfel von Sirius Black.", erklärte Minerva.  
"Ach, der! Er hat James und Sirius nie aus den Augen gelassen. Was ist passiert?"  
"Er hat versucht, die Potters zu warnen. Doch leider ist er einem alten Freund in die Arme gelaufen. Sirius Black."  
Fudge fügte hinzu: "Black war eine Bestie, er hat ihn nicht einfach getötet, er hat ihn auseinander genommen. Es wurde nur noch ein Finger gefunden, nichts weiter." Mit diesen Worten sah er zu mir und, obwohl er es nicht zeigen wollte, sah ich den Vorwurf in seinen Augen: 'Und so jemanden wollten Sie heiraten?'. Langsam dämmerte mir, warum ich hier war.  
"Ja, Black hat die Potters nicht selbst umgebracht, aber sie sind seinetwegen gestorben.", ergänzte Minerva.  
"Jetzt will er zu Ende bringen, was er begonnen hatte. Aber es kommt noch schlimmer."  
"Was kann denn noch schlimmer sein?", fragte Madam Rosmerta schockiert.  
"Sirius Black war und ist bis zum heutigen Tag der Pate von Harry Potter."

Nach einem Moment des Schocks bat Madam Rosmerta, sie zu entschuldigen, da sie Gäste hatte und diese gerne bewirten würde, sodass Minerva, Fudge und ich nun allein waren. Langsam drehte Fudge sich zu mir um. "Und jetzt kommen wir zu Ihnen."

"Es war schrecklich!", berichtete ich Severus einige Stunden später, "Er hat mich regelrecht verhört, als wäre ich eine Kriminelle. Damals gab es doch nie auch nur das leiseste Anzeichen, dass Sirius dazu fähig wäre, jemanden umzubringen! Meint der, ich hätte freiwillig einen Massenmörder geheiratet, wenn ich das gewusst hätte?"  
"Dem kann ich leider nicht zustimmen.", sagte Severus.  
"Sev, ich weiß, dass du ihn hasst, wegen dem, was er dir damals angetan hat, aber so weit wäre er nicht gegangen.", erwiderte ich, allmählich genervt.  
"Er ist so weit gegangen!", herrschte er mich nun an, "Schon mit sechzehn hat er bewiesen, dass er zu einem Mord fähig wäre!"  
"Wovon sprichst du?!" Ich verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.  
"Damals habe ich beobachtet, dass Lupin zu jeder Vollmondnacht verschwand und einmal bin ich ihm gefolgt. Er ist damals in die Heulende Hütte gegangen, die übrigens ihm ihren Namen verdankt, und zwar durch einen Durchgang unter der Peitschenden Weide. Black und Potter haben damals immer Schmiere gestanden und als Black sah, dass ich Lupin folgte, hat er den Baum deaktiviert und sich versteckt, sodass ich Lupin folgen konnte. Hätte Potter mich nicht ‚heldenhaft' zurückgeholt, wäre ich entweder vom Werwolf Lupin in Stücke gerissen oder in seinesgleichen verwandelt worden! Black wollte mich umbringen!"  
Schockiert hielt ich erst einmal einen Moment inne und sagte dann: "Das habe ich nicht gewusst, Severus. Er … hat mir das nie erzählt…"  
"Vermutlich war er nicht gerade stolz darauf."  
"Ich denke, ich verstehe jetzt, warum du ihn so hasst.", sagte ich nachdenklich.  
Severus' Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher und er nahm mich vorsichtig in den Arm.

Mir fiel auf, dass Harry schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr mit mir sprach und mich auch nicht beachtete, wenn wir uns auf den Gängen begegneten. Sein untypisches Verhalten machte mich stutzig. Nach einer Stunde mit seiner Klasse, in der er ungewöhnlicherweise nur dasaß und schwieg, sagte ich über die Stimmen der Schüler hinweg laut: "Mr. Potter, kommen Sie bitte auf ein kurzes Wort in mein Büro."  
Harry, der sich, wie in den letzten Tagen auch, beeilt hatte, den Raum zu verlassen, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte sich dann langsam um und folgte mir missmutig.  
"Was ist?", fragte er genervt, als ich die Tür hinter uns schloss.  
"Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!", entgegnete ich scharf.  
Plötzlich wirkte er wütend. "Ach, das weißt du nicht?! Du hast mir heile Welt vorgespielt, gesagt, ich könnte dir alles erzählen, blablabla! Und dabei hast du zufällig vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass Sirius Black mein Pate ist?! Dein Verlobter, der 'fort musste'?"  
Seine Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. "Woher weißt du das?"  
"Ich habe euch belauscht, Fudge, Professor MocGonagall, Madam Rosmerta und dich, wie ihr darüber geredet habt, in Hogsmeade!"  
"Du hast uns belauscht?!" Nun wurde auch ich wütend.  
"Das ist alles, worüber du nachdenkst? Dass ich euch belauscht habe? Was ist damit, dass du mir verheimlicht hast, dass mein Pate ein gesuchter Massenmörder ist?!"  
"Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? 'Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob das wichtig ist, aber der Mann, den ich vorhatte zu heiraten, hat einen Freund von uns getötet und sitzt in Askaban, aber das stört dich bestimmt nicht.' Du brauchtest es nicht zu wissen, weil Sirius in Askaban hätte verrotten sollen!"  
Allmählich wurde Harry ruhiger. "Hattest du vor, es mir irgendwann zu sagen?"  
"Das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht, wenn du älter bist."  
Er wirkte immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden.  
"Harry, es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich dachte, es wäre das Beste für dich, es nicht zu wissen. Du hast genug Dinge, wegen denen du dir Sorgen machen musst, und da wollte ich dich nicht auch noch damit belasten. Verstehst du mich?", fragte ich flehend. Ich wollte mich nicht mit dem Jungen überwerfen. Er hatte doch keine Familie mehr, außer mir und das auch nur indirekt.  
"Ja, doch, ich verstehe dich. Und langsam glaube ich auch, dass ich genauso gehandelt hätte, wäre ich an deiner Stelle gewesen.", erwiderte er leise. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Harry sah mich an und zwang sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Ich konnte nicht anders und schloss ihn in meine Arme.  
"Wie läuft dein Dementoren-Training mit Remus?", fragte ich ihn dann unverfänglich.  
"Geht so. Ich kriege - Remus?! Ihr seid per du?"  
Mist. Aufpassen, was du sagst, Enya! "Ja, wir kennen uns noch aus der Schulzeit. Wir waren damals befreundet."  
Er nickte verstehend. "Ich kriege noch keinen richtigen Patronus hin. Das höchste der Gefühle ist ein silberner Nebel, der zu schwach ist, etwas gegen den Irrwicht- Dementor auszurichten."  
"Harry, ein Patronus ist höhere Magie, die in Hogwarts gar nicht mehr unterrichtet wird. Und du bist erst ein halb ausgebildeter Zauberer. Du darfst keine zu hohen Erwartungen an dich selbst stellen. Mit mehr Übung wird das schon."  
"Das hat Professor Lupin mir auch schon gesagt, aber beruhigen tut es mich trotzdem nicht."  
"Ich verstehe dich, aber du kannst uns beiden ruhig glauben."


	21. Chapter 21

Nach einem langen Arbeitstag, an dem ich unterrichtet, Neville Nachhilfe gegeben, dem Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team beim Training zugesehen und ein Schülergespräch als Vertrauenslehrerin geführt hatte, zog ich mich endlich in meine Privaträume zurück. Dort duschte ich ausgiebig und fiel dann totmüde ins Bett. Diese Woche war insgesamt unerwartet stressig gewesen und ich hatte keine Zeit für Severus gehabt. Er fehlte mir, obwohl uns nur einige Stockwerke trennten. Sollte ich zu ihm gehen?  
Enya, es ist bald Mitternacht! Er möchte bestimmt schlafen!  
Mit dieser Entscheidung schlief ich auch endlich ein.  
...Bis mich mitten in der Nacht ein Geräusch weckte. Ich hörte Stimmen ganz in der Nähe. Einmal Auror, immer Auror, dachte ich mir, zog meinen Morgenmantel an und schnappte mir meinen Zauberstab. Je näher ich der Tür kam, desto lauter wurden die Stimmen. Sie mussten sich im Klassenraum befinden! Mit erhobenem Zauberstab öffnete ich die Tür, spähte hinaus und…  
...sah Harry und Remus in meinem Klassenraum stehen. Sie unterhielten sich, in ihre Pyjamas gekleidet.  
"Was wird das hier eigentlich? Eine Pyjamaparty?", fragte ich und erschreckte die beiden damit. Harry sah mich schuldbewusst an und Remus überrascht.  
"Enya! Was machst du hier?"  
"Was ich hier mache? Ihr haltet ein Pläuschchen vor meinen Privaträumen. Davon bin ich aufgewacht."  
Ich hatte den Eindruck, er hatte mir gar nicht zugehört, denn er sah an mit herunter und schluckte. Erst als ich seinem Blick folgte, merkte ich, dass weder mein Nachthemd noch mein Morgenmantel länger waren als bis zur Mitte meiner Oberschenkel.  
Er antwortete: "Tut mir Leid, Enya, ich wusste nicht, dass du hier schläfst. Ich wusste, ehrlich gesagt, überhaupt nicht, wo du schläfst. Ich dachte, diese Räume wären nur dein Büro."  
"Naja, jetzt bin ich ja wach. Was macht ihr zwei hier eigentlich, mitten in der Nacht?"  
"Severus hat Harry mit der hier im Flur herumwandernd erwischt." Er hielt ein Stück Pergament hoch.  
"Was ist das?", fragte ich und kam die Treppe herunter. Remus gab es mir.  
Ich untersuchte den eigentümlich gefalteten Bogen Pergament. Er weckte Erinnerungen in mir. Erinnerungen an James, Sirius, Remus und Peter, die in einem ungenutzten Klassenraum saßen und mit Feder, Tinte und Zauberstab bewaffnet an einem Bogen Pergament herumwerkelten und ihn mir nach monatelanger Arbeit stolz und bis über beide Ohren strahlend präsentierten.  
"Ist das was ich denke, dass es ist?", fragte ich ihn. Harry sah mich verwirrt an.  
"Ja.", antwortete Remus.  
"Harry, wie ist es in deinen Besitz gekommen?", fragte ich mein Patenkind.  
"Ich … äh… ich habs … gefunden…", stammelte er. Ich wusste, dass er log, aber auch, dass er mir die Wahrheit nicht sagen würde.  
"Weißt du, was das ist?"  
"Eine Karte von Hogwarts."  
"Eine sehr nützliche Karte zudem. Vor allem jemandem sehr nützlich, der hinter dir her ist. Du weißt, von wem ich spreche. Diese Karte in den falschen Händen könnte großen Schaden anrichten. Und du wanderst mitten in der Nacht durch die Gänge, während Dumbledore und das gesamte Lehrerkollegium große Anstrengungen betreiben, um dich zu beschützen.", erklärte ich streng.  
"Nicht nur wir betreiben große Anstrengungen, um dich zu schützen. Deine Eltern sind für dich gestorben, Harry. Damit du sicher bist. Und du wanderst nachts allein mit einer gefährlichen Karte in den Gängen herum, während ein gesuchter Massenmörder dich jagt. Eine merkwürdige Art, es ihnen zu danken, meinst du nicht?", fügte Remus hinzu.  
Ich fand das etwas hart, aber es zeigte Wirkung. Harry schien ehrlich betroffen und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.  
"Gut. Ich denke, du solltest jetzt schnellstens ins Bett.", sagte ich, Harry nickte und ging zur Tür.  
"Ich behalte die Karte bei mir, nur zur Sicherheit.", informierte Remus mich und ich nickte und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.  
Ich wollte gerade die Treppe zu meinen Räumen hinaufsteigen, als ich Harrys Stimme sagen hörte: "Ich habe Peter Pettigrew auf der Karte gesehen. Ich wollte ihn suchen. Deswegen war ich nicht im Bett."  
Ich wirbelte herum. "Was?!"  
"Das ist unmöglich, Harry. Peter ist tot.", erklärte Remus ruhig, während meine Gedanken rasten. Sirius hatte auch behauptet, Peter sei am Leben und hatte ihn gesucht. Was, wenn er recht hatte?  
"Ich weiß. Aber warum ist er dann auf der Karte? Ich dachte, sie kann sich nicht irren.", wandte Harry ein.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Geh schlafen.", erwiderte Remus müde.  
Als Harry gegangen war, sah er mich an. "Was hat das zu bedeuten, Remus?", fragte ich ihn.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Eines Abends sah ich von meinem Fenster aus Harry und seine beiden Freunde, wie sie zu Hagrids Hütte gingen, um ihrem Freund beizustehen. Mir war bewusst, dass sie um diese Uhrzeit draußen nichts mehr zu suchen hatten und es eigentlich meine Pflicht war, sie aufzuhalten, aber ich brachte es nicht übers Herz. In ihrem Alter war ich auch abends über das Schlossgelände gelaufen. Allerdings würde ich hier stehen bleiben und darauf warten, dass sie ins Schloss zurückkehrten.  
Eine Weile später kamen die drei mit betrübten Gesichtern wieder herauf, blieben aber an der Peitschenden Weide stehen. Mr. Weasley schien mit irgendetwas zu kämpfen, das er in den Händen hielt. Es schien seine Ratte zu sein, die ihm aus den Händen sprang und in Richtung des Baumes davon lief, die Kinder hinterher. Waren sie verrückt geworden? Die Peitschende Weide war gefährlich!  
Da kam plötzlich ein zotteliger, schwarzer Hund hervor, packte Mr. Weasley am Bein und zog ihn in ein Loch im Stamm der Peitschenden Weide. War es möglich…? Sirius!  
Ich packte meinen Zauberstab und rannte, so schnell ich konnte, hinaus. Auf halbem Weg merkte ich, dass meine Kondition auch schon mal besser gewesen war. Lehrerin war eben doch kein körperlich so anstrengender und Fitness erfordernder Beruf wie Aurorin. Etwas außer Atem kam ich dann doch bei der Peitschenden Weide an und sah durch den Geheimgang gerade noch ein Stück eines schwarzen Umhangs verschwinden. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass die Peitschende Weide kurz gelähmt war und verschwand ebenfalls durch den Geheimgang. Erst jetzt erinnerte ich mich, wie Sev mir erzählt hatte, dass Sirius ihn damals durch diesen Geheimgang zu Remus gelockt hatte und er hätte sterben können. Ich lief mit erhobenem Zauberstab den Geheimgang entlang, der keine Spur mehr von dem schwarzen Umhang zeigte. Er streckte sich ziemlich lang und ich begann mich zu fragen, wo er hin führte, als ich an eine Treppe kam und sie herauf stieg. Ich befand mich in einem verfallenen Haus. Wo konnte ich sein?  
Dann hörte ich Stimmen und folgte ihnen bis zu einem großen Raum, aus dem sie kamen. Im Türrahmen stand Severus, zwei Zauberstäbe in der Hand, der sagte: "Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich derjenige bin, der dich findet, Black."  
Verdammt! Severus und Sirius - ganz schlechte Kombination!  
"Was geht hier vor?", fragte ich und trat ein. Alle drehten sich zu mir um. Severus mit erhobenem Zauberstab, den er aber schnell sinken ließ, als er mich erkannte. Ihm gegenüber standen Sirius, der aussah wie vor einigen Monaten, als ich ihn getroffen hatte, und Remus. An der Wand stehend sah ich Harry, Hermine und Ronald, letzterer saß auf dem Boden, das verletzte, blutüberströmte Bein schonend und hielt seine Ratte panisch umklammert.  
"Enya!", sagte Sirius überrascht.  
"Was machst du hier?", fügte Severus hinzu.  
"Dafür sorgen, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig umbringt! Was wird das hier?"  
"Ich bin dabei, Black festzunehmen. Die Dementoren werden sich freuen.", erklärte Sev mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.  
Ich legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen. Meine Gedanken rasten. Wenn Sev Sirius auslieferte, würden sie ihn 'küssen' und dann wäre er nie mehr derselbe. Das musste ich verhindern. Sirius musste fliehen, am besten England verlassen. Ich sah zu ihm und bemerkte erst dann, dass er meine Hand auf Severus' Arm anstarrte.  
"Hast du es ihm schon gesagt, deinem neuen Lover?", fragte er, nun plötzlich süffisant lächelnd. Sev sah mich an. Allmählich bekam ich Kopfschmerzen - und Panik. Woher wusste Sirius von Sev und mir? "Dass wir uns geküsst haben? Im November?"  
Ich schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich das alles nur als böser Traum heraus stellte, wenn ich sie wieder öffnete.  
"Wie bitte?!", fragte Severus scharf.  
"Sirius, du verdammter Idiot!", keifte ich ihn an und wandte mich dann Sev zu, "Severus, ich … ich möchte dir das erklären…"  
Sirius funkte wieder dazwischen. "Ja, Schniefelus, Enya und ich haben uns geküsst."  
"Nenn ihn noch einmal so und ich hexe dir einen Fluch auf den Hals, der sich gewaschen hat!", fauchte ich ihn an.  
Plötzlich hörte ich "Expelliarmus!" und Severus flog in hohem Bogen auf ein Bett, das an der Wand stand und nun über ihm zusammen krachte.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Harry, Hermines Zauberstab in der Hand. "Entschuldige, Tante Enya. Ich konnte darauf jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Ich will wissen, was hier los ist."  
"Mr. Weasley, geben Sie mir Ihre Ratte, bitte.", sagte Remus sanft.  
"Nein!", rief der Rotschopf panisch und umklammerte die quiekende Ratte.  
"Vertrauen Sie mir. Das ist keine Ratte. Es ist ein Animagus namens Peter Pettigrew."  
"Seid ihr jetzt beide komplett verrückt geworden?!", fragte ich, wurde aber ignoriert. Ronald schien gerade einlenken zu wollen, da biss die Ratte ihn und huschte davon. Sirius und Remus jagten sie mit Flüchen und kurz bevor sie unter einer verfallenen Kommode Zuflucht suchen konnte, traf einer sie. Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde aus der Ratte ein untersetzter, dicklicher Mann mit sandfarbenem, schütterem Haar und wässrigen Augen. Er drehte sich zitternd um, immer noch in einer rattenähnlichen Körperhandlung. "Sirius! Remus! Meine Freunde!", sagte er mit einer Stimme, der man anhörte, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Ich war zu geschockt, um zu reagieren.  
"Peter. Lang nicht mehr gesehen.", erwiderte Sirius mit seinem typischen trockenen Humor.  
"Ihr werdet mich doch wohl nicht umbringen… Wir sind doch Freunde…"  
"Oh nein, Peter. Wo denkst du hin? Wir überlassen dich den Dementoren, die sind viel besser in sowas. Das weiß ich aus Erfahrung."  
Peter zitterte noch stärker. Er wandte sich Ron zu. "Ron! Ich war dir so lange ein treues Haustier…" Ronald robbte unter Schmerzen von ihm weg.  
"Harry! Du bist ein guter Junge, das würdest du doch nicht zulassen, oder?" Harry sah ihn angewidert an.  
"Sprich Harry nicht an! Du hast seine Eltern verraten!", brüllte Sirius.  
"Bitte!", flehte Peter, "Lass nicht zu, dass sie mich töten!"  
Harry schwieg und Sirius und Remus warteten auf seine Antwort.  
"Wir sollten ihn ins Schloss bringen. Dort wird man was mit ihm anzufangen wissen.", sagte er schließlich und Peter dankte ihm überschwänglich.

In einer ziemlich merkwürdigen Prozession verließen wir die Heulende Hütte durch den Geheimgang. Remus trieb Peter vor sich her, ich stützte den wehleidigen Ronald, Harry unterhielt sich mit Sirius und Hermine ließ den bewusstlosen Severus vor sich her schweben, dessen Kopf immer wieder gegen die Decke stieß, woraufhin Hermine immer "Verzeihung, Professor." murmelte, obwohl er sie nicht hörte. In einem anderen Zusammenhang hätte das Ganze vielleicht lustig sein können.  
Als Sirius Hogwarts sah, blieb er stehen. "Jetzt sehe ich es endlich in seiner ganzen Pracht. Ich vermisse die Zeit, als ich dort zur Schule gegangen bin, die Zeit mit James und Remus." Harry sah ihn an und Sirius drehte sich schließlich zu ihm um. "Harry, im Moment bin ich auf der Flucht, aber wenn sich alles beruhigt hat und Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist… dann könntest du bei mir wohnen, wenn du das möchtest."  
"Er wohnt in den Ferien bei mir, Sirius. Wenn er die zwei Wochen bei den Muggeln abgesessen hat, die der Zauber erfordert.", warf ich schnippisch ein. Ich war wütend, weil er Severus unseren Kuss unter die Nase gerieben hatte.

Die dunklen Wolken am Himmel verzogen sich und es wurde heller. Remus starrte zum Himmel und ich folgte seinem Blick.  
Oh nein. Vollmond.  
Sirius bemerkte es ebenfalls und wurde blass. Remus sah uns mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, die allmählich dunkel wurden. Dann begann seine Verwandlung. Es war schrecklich anzusehen, wie aus dem mir vertrauten Mann Remus der große, dunkle, sehnige Werwolf wurde, der und mit gebleckten Zähnen anstarrte. Sirius neben mir verwandelte sich in den zottigen, schwarzen Hund und knurrte Remus an. Er versuchte, uns zu beschützen. Werwölfe wussten im verwandelten Zustand nicht mehr, wer sie waren und erkannten ihnen in menschlicher Form bekannte Personen nicht mehr wieder, was dazu führen konnte, dass sie diese angriffen oder gar töteten.  
Der Werwolf Remus griff den Animagus Sirius an und sie kämpften einige Sekunden gegeneinander. Ich hatte Angst um beide und hasste den Gedanken, dass Remus gerade eine Gefahr für uns darstellte. Ich hörte ein Stöhnen von der Seite und sah, wie der am Boden liegende Severus begann, sich zu regen. Dann hörte ich ein Heulen und sah noch, wie Sirius durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, auf den Boden prallte und bewusstlos liegen blieb.  
"Nein!", schrie ich. Das wiederum lenkte Remus' Aufmerksamkeit - nein, die Aufmerksamkeit des Werwolfs - auf mich und die Schüler. Er knurrte ein weiteres Mal und kam auf uns zu. Ich stellte mich vor die drei Kinder und hob meinen Zauberstab.  
"Remus, hör auf!", sagte ich, wissend, dass es vergeblich war, "Das bist nicht du. Du würdest niemals deine Schüler angreifen." Er bleckte die Zähne und war nun fast bei uns.  
"Ich warne dich, ich werde uns verteidigen." Dann sprang er mich an. Ich schaffte es mit einem gezielten Schwung meines Zauberstabs, ihn zur Seite zu schleudern. Dann entfernte ich mich von den Schülern. Ich würde den Werwolf ablenken.  
"Lauft!", brüllte ich den dreien zu, "Weg von hier!".  
Doch diesen kurzen Moment, in dem ich abgelenkt war, nutzte der Werwolf, um mich wieder anzugreifen, diesmal mit Erfolg. Er hatte sich auf die Hinterbeine gestellt und mit einem kräftigen Schlag seiner Vorderpfote schleuderte er mich zur Seite. Ich fiel hart ins Gras und schnappte nach Luft. Warmes Blut rann aus der Wunde an meinem Bauch. Ich versuchte, mich aufzurichten, doch dann wurde plötzlich alles schwarz um mich.

Das Erste, was ich wahrnahm, war der weiche Grund, auf dem ich lag. Langsam kehrte mein Bewusstsein zurück und ich schlug die Augen auf. Das helle Licht blendete mich, also schloss ich sie schnell wieder. Nun vorsichtiger, versuchte ich sie ein weiteres Mal zu öffnen und sie gewöhnten sich an die Helligkeit. Ich blickte an eine mit Lampen bestückte Decke und drehte den Kopf, um mich weiter umzusehen. Dann erkannte ich, dass ich mich in einem Bett im Krankenflügel befand. Nur zwei weitere Betten waren besetzt, in dem einen lag Ronald Weasley, im anderen Harry. Beide schienen zu schlafen. Nur langsam und in Fetzen kam meine Erinnerung an die Ereignisse zurück, die mich hier herein gebracht hatten. Ich schlug meine Decke zurück und sah, dass ich nur Unterwäsche trug und ein dicker, weißer Verband um meinen Bauch gewickelt war.  
"Hallo, Enya." Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte mich um. An der anderen Seite meines Bettes saß Albus Dumbledore. Ich war mir sicher, dass er eben noch nicht da gewesen war. Ich spürte es üblicherweise, wenn jemand in meiner Nähe war.  
"Albus.", sagte ich überrascht und versuchte, meinen rasenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er sanft.  
"Ganz gut, denke ich. Ich habe keine Schmerzen.", antwortete ich.  
"Poppys Schmerzmittel wirken. Das freut mich."  
"Wie geht es den Schülern?"  
"Harry hatte eine Begegnung mit einem Dementor. Es ist nochmal gut gegangen. Mr. Weasleys Bein ist gebrochen, aber es heilt gut. Miss Granger ist putzmunter."  
"Remus?"  
"Er ist in seinen Privaträumen und schläft sich aus. Er weiß noch nicht, was vorgefallen ist."  
"Wir sagen es ihm auch besser nicht. Er wird sich nur Vorwürfe machen, weil er den Trank vergessen hat. Was ist mit Sirius?"  
"Er wartet im Nordturm darauf, dass die Dementoren kommen."  
"Wie bitte?! Sie werden ihn doch nicht…"  
Dumbledore blickte traurig zu Boden. "Ich fürchte schon. Der Zaubereiminister persönlich hat das Urteil verhängt."  
"Aber… Albus, du musst doch was tun können! Er befindet sich in Hogwarts, dessen Schulleiter immer noch du bist!"  
"Ich kann mich Fudge nicht einfach so widersetzen. Aber ich werde tun, was ich kann, Enya. Das verspreche ich dir."  
Der Gedanke, dass Sirius bald nur noch als Schatten seiner selbst und ohne seine Seele dahinvegetieren musste, trieb mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich liebte ihn nicht mehr, trotzdem bedeutete er mir noch viel.  
"Und Severus?", fragte ich weiter, als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte.  
"Er ist, bis auf eine kleine Beule an der Stirn, die er sich nicht erklären kann, unverletzt." Ich musste schmunzeln. "Er hat die Schüler verteidigt, nachdem du bewusstlos wurdest."  
Ich versuchte, mich aufzusetzen, aber Schmerz schoss durch meinen Bauch, also sank ich keuchend zurück in mein Kissen.  
"Hier ist das Schmerzmittel. Es verschafft dir außerdem traumlosen Schlaf." Albus reichte mir ein kleines Fläschchen, das ich zögernd annahm. Ich hatte das Zeug kaum heruntergeschluckt, da dämmerte ich bereits weg.

Zwei Tage später wurde ich entlassen, allerdings nicht ohne eine ausgiebige Examinierung meiner Wunde und meiner Blutprobe. Poppy wollte absolut sicher gehen, dass die Verletzung durch einen Werwolf keine weiteren Folgen hatte. Ich musste ihr außerdem versprechen, jeden Morgen zum Verbandwechsel zu kommen und sie gab mir einen Vorrat an Schmerzmitteln mit.  
Ich ging zuerst in meine Privaträume und nahm eine schnelle Dusche. Ein einfacher Wasserabweise-Zauber schütze den Verband vor dem Durchnässen. Dann hatte ich zwei wichtige Gespräche zu führen. Ich entschied mich, mit Severus anzufangen.  
Er hatte das wöchentliche Passwort zu seinen Privaträumen noch nicht geändert und die Schutzzauber waren noch darauf eingestellt, mich hereinzulassen. Entweder er hatte es vergessen oder er wollte, dass ich zu ihm kam. Ich betrat also sein Wohnzimmer und sah ihn in seinem dunkelgrünen Samtsessel sitzen, die neue Ausgabe von Zaubertränke Heute lesend. Er sah auf, als er mich bemerkte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so kühl, man konnte das Eis fast klirren hören. Es brach mir fast das Herz.  
"Severus, ich … ich denke, wir müssen reden.", sagte ich schüchtern.  
"Was gibt es da noch zu besprechen?", erwiderte er. Allmählich verstand ich, warum die Schüler Angst vor ihm hatten.  
"Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich kann dir nur erzählen, wie es war." Und dann berichtete ich, jedes Detail, und unterstrich, dass Sirius mich geküsst hatte und nicht anders herum. Und dass ich den Kuss schnell gelöst hatte. "Ich war einfach überrumpelt. Da stand er plötzlich und sah so … heruntergekommen und verwahrlost aus. Ich hatte ihn zwölf Jahre nicht gesehen. Und er freute sich so, mich zu sehen und sagte, nur der Gedanke an mich hätte ihn da bei Verstand gehalten. Ich… Es stimmt, ich hätte ihn davon abhalten sollen, hätte ihm sofort von dir und mir erzählen sollen, aber ich konnte es nicht, Severus. Ich konnte ihm nicht das Herz brechen. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann kannst du Legilimentik anwenden, ich werde mich nicht wehren. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du mir irgendwann vergeben kannst."  
"Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Du hast mich belogen, Enya. Du sagtest, in dem Raum sei niemand gewesen. Und dann hast du mich geküsst, wahrscheinlich nur Sekunden, nachdem du ihn geküsst hattest!", fragte er, heiße Wut loderte in seinen Augen.  
"Du hast Recht. Das hätte ich tun müssen. Ich habe es mich nicht getraut. Ich war zu feige. Hatte Angst, unsere Beziehung zu zerstören."  
"Nun, das hast du aber dadurch geschafft, dass du es mir verschwiegen hast! Habe ich dir jemals etwas bedeutet? Oder war ich die ganze Zeit über nur dein Ersatz für Black? Ein Spielzeug, das du wegwerfen konntest, wenn er wieder da war?"  
Mir rannen inzwischen Tränen über das Gesicht. "Nein, Severus! Du bedeutest mir mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Bitte, das musst du mir glauben!"  
"Das kann ich nicht, Enya. Denn wenn ich dir etwas bedeuten würde, hättest du nicht zugelassen, dass er dich küsst, ihm die Wahrheit gesagt und anschließend mir davon erzählt. Du wusstest genau, wie sehr mich das verletzen würde. Black und ich waren und sind Erzfeinde. Du warst doch selbst dabei, als er mir damals das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat."  
"Ja, du hast Recht. Ich habe einen großen, dummen Fehler gemacht, aber was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte ich ihn verzweifelt.  
"Du könntest einfach gehen und aus meinem Leben verschwinden."  
Seine harten Worte pressten mir die Luft aus den Lungen. "Severus…"  
"Nein! Ich wurde schon zu oft benutzt, meine Gefühle mit Füßen getreten! Jetzt von dir, von der ich dachte, ich würde ihr etwas bedeuten! Ich kann das nicht mehr! Ich ertrage es nicht mehr! Geh einfach."  
Ich erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter auf ihn einzureden, und verließ seine Privaträume.

Auf dem Weg nach oben merkte ich, dass die Bedeutung seiner Worte noch gar nicht bei mir angekommen war. Also entschloss ich mich, Remus besuchen zu gehen. Ich wollte noch mit ihm sprechen.  
Nun klopfte ich also an die Tür seines Büros und wartete, bis das gedämpfte "Herein!" erklang. Ich trat ein und sah Remus, wie er das Inventar seines Büros in den zerknautschten alten Koffer packte. Er hielt inne und sah mich an.  
"Hallo, Remus."  
"Enya. Ich hatte dich nicht erwartet.", sagte er und senkte den Blick.  
"Wieso?"  
"Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, was in der Nacht passiert ist. Ich habe ihn dazu gedrängt. Deshalb habe ich nicht erwartet, dass du je wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben möchtest.", sagte er, Verzweiflung in seinem Blick.  
"Remus…"  
"Ich habe dich verletzt, Enya. Du hättest verbluten können, hätte ich dich härter getroffen. Ich habe Sirius angegriffen und ihn verletzt. Ich hätte die Schüler töten können. Meine Schutzbefohlenen. Sechs Menschen hätte ich ermorden können, oder schlimmer: beißen können. Dann müssten sie jetzt das Gleiche durchleiden wie ich. Ich bin ein Monster, Enya."  
"Nein, das bist du nicht, Remus! Du kannst nichts dafür. Du bist, was du bist und niemand von uns hält dich deshalb für ein Monster! Mir geht es gut, die Wunden heilen bereits, Sirius geht es gut, die Schüler haben nicht abbekommen. Du solltest nur vermeiden, den Wolfsbanntrank zu vergessen, in Zukunft."  
"Es hat keinen Sinn, Enya. Jemand hat ausgeplaudert, dass ich ein Werwolf bin und ich möchte den wütenden Elternbriefen zuvor kommen. Ich habe eben bei Dumbledore meine Kündigung eingereicht."  
Ich glaubte zu wissen, wer dieser 'jemand' war und verspürte eine Wut auf ihn. Trotzdem musste ich Remus' Entscheidung akzeptieren. "Das tut mir leid, Remus. Du warst so ein guter Lehrer. Die Schüler haben dich verehrt."  
"Wirklich?" Er wirkte überrascht.  
"Ja. Ich bin nicht umsonst Vertrauenslehrerin. Da bekommt man so was mit."  
Er lächelte endlich wieder.  
"Was machst du denn jetzt, Remus?", fragte ich dann. Ich wusste, wie schwer es für einen Werwolf war, eine Anstellung zu finden. Das Ministerium sorgte dafür.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Dumbledore sagte, er würde mir helfen, so weit er kann, aber ich habe nicht viel Hoffnung. Ich suchte schon lange nach einer Anstellung, bis er mich anwarb."  
"Du solltest wissen, dass ich dir viel Glück wünsche.", sagte ich und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, um Remus zu umarmen. Er war überrascht, erwiderte dann aber die Umarmung. Es gab wahrscheinlich nicht viele Menschen, die warmherzig ihm gegenüber waren.  
"Hast du mit Severus gesprochen?", fragte er sanft.  
Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung und spürte den Kloß im Hals. "Ja. Er hat sich von mir getrennt."  
"Was?", fragte er entgeistert.  
"Ich kann ihn verstehen, ich habe ihn sehr verletzt."  
"Oh, Enya, das tut mir leid. Was willst du jetzt tun?"  
"Ich denke, ich werde ihm etwas Zeit lassen und dann wieder versuchen, mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Im Moment sind die Wunden noch zu frisch."  
"Ich verstehe. Dann wünsche ich dir dabei mal viel Erfolg."  
"Danke." Ich verabschiedete mich herzlich von ihm und kehrte dann in meine Privaträume zurück, die ich zwei Tage lang nicht verließ.

Mein Herzschmerz war schrecklich. Als ich in meinem Wohnzimmer angekommen war traf mich die Erkenntnis der Trennung von Severus mit voller Wucht. Ich weinte stundenlang und wenn ich mich dann mal beruhigt hatte, versuchte ich mich mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen. Aber alles erinnerte mich an Severus und dann musste ich wieder weinen. Am zweiten Tag schämte ich mich für mich selbst. Du bist wie ein Teenager, der nicht mit seinen Gefühlen zurecht kommt, Enya!, fuhr ich mich selbst an, Reiß' dich zusammen!. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, am Montagmorgen aus dem Bett zu kommen. Beim Blick in den Spiegel erschrak ich mich. Ich sah aus wie eine aufgewärmte Leiche! Blasse, von roten Flecken bedeckte Haut, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und struppige Haare. Ich verwandte eine Stunde darauf, wieder ansehnlich auszusehen und beeilte mich dann, zum Frühstück zu kommen. Das Essen war am Wochenende etwas zu kurz gekommen, folglich hatte ich Bärenhunger. In der Großen Halle angekommen bemerkte ich zwei Dinge. Erstens starrten die Schüler mich an, was vermutlich darauf zurückzuführen war, dass ich fast zwei Wochen aus unbekannten Gründen gefehlt hatte. Zweitens war der einzige freie Platz am Lehrertisch, selbstverständlich, der neben Severus. Mein üblicher Platz. Doch jetzt traten mir bereits die Tränen in die Augen als ich daran dachte, schweigend neben ihm sitzen zu müssen. Ich setzte mich trotzdem, nach einem kurzen Gruß an die Kollegen, und begann zu essen. Minerva erkundigte sich besorgt nach meinem Befinden. So wirksam war meine Schönheitsbehandlung heute Morgen also doch nicht gewesen. Klasse.

Der Unterricht machte mir auch nicht wirklich Spaß, zudem die Schüler nervös wegen der Prüfungen waren. Zum Glück waren es nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Ferien. Diese beiden Wochen schaffte ich zwischen Unterricht, Prüfungsaufsicht und -kontrolle ohne Nervenzusammenbruch. Mit Harry besprach ich, dass er zunächst zwei Wochen bei den Dursleys verbrachte und dann zu mir nach London kam. Ich konnte in der nächsten Zeit erstmal keinen Teenager in meiner Wohnung gebrauchen. Meine schlechte Laune würde Harry sonst die Sommerferien vermiesen.  
Mit Severus hatte ich weder Wort noch Blick gewechselt, seit wir uns getrennt hatten. Wir beide brauchten den Abstand, den die Ferien boten, um nachzudenken.

Zum ersten Mal verließ ich Hogwarts mit Erleichterung.


	22. Chapter 22

Als ich in meinem Apartment in London ankam und meinen Koffer im Flur abstellte, beschloss ich, die nächsten beiden Wochen nicht mit Selbstmitleid und Heulerei zu vergeuden. Ich schrieb Dora, dass ich wieder in London war und mit ihr etwas unternehmen wollte, und begann, meine Wohnung auf Vordermann zu bringen. Einige meiner Möbel waren bereits alt und abgenutzt, sodass ich mir neue aussuchte und sofort aufstellte. Mit ein paar einfachen Zaubern bekamen meine Wände einen neuen Anstrich. Dann unterzog ich die Wohnung einer umfassenden Grundreinigung. Und das alles am ersten Tag.

Dora antwortete mir, dass sie zwar arbeiten müsse, aber dennoch etwas Zeit für mich hatte. Wir verabredeten uns noch für den selben Abend, um etwas trinken zu gehen. Ich packte meinen Koffer aus und begann mit den Lehrplänen für das kommende Schuljahr. Je früher ich das hinter mich brachte desto mehr Zeit hatte ich für Dora und Harry.  
Später nahm ich eine ausgiebige Dusche und machte mich für heute Abend fertig. Ich stöberte in meinem Kleiderschrank nach Outfits, die ich selten trug, weil man sie in Hogwarts nunmal nicht anzog. Ich wollte mich mal wieder richtig aufstylen. Die gemeine Stimme in meinem Hirn, die mir sagte, das sei eine Trotzreaktion auf meinen Streit mit Severus, ignorierte ich. Als ich endlich fertig war, trug ich ein mitternachtsblaues Cocktailkleid, High Heels und silbernen Schmuck.

"Meine Güte, du hättest mir ruhig Bescheid sagen können, dass du dich so aufstylen willst, dann hätte ich mir ein frisches T-Shirt angezogen. Jetzt bin ich total underdressed.", schimpfte Dora, als sie mich sah.  
"Du bist immer underdressed, Dora."  
"Stimmt auch wieder.", sagte sie achselzuckend und wir machten uns auf den Weg.

Wir entschieden uns, ein Muggle-Lokal aufzusuchen. Der Tropfende Kessel war viel besucht von zwielichtigen Gestalten, außerdem ziemlich schmutzig. Und nur für einen Besuch im Drei Besen nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren fand ich wenig sinnvoll. Also setzten wir uns in ein kleines, gemütliches irisches Pub, das nur von wenigen Muggeln besucht wurde. Ein etwas abseits stehender Ecktisch war ideal, um über Dinge zu sprechen, die nicht jeder hören musste. Ich wusste, dass ich für einen Abend im Pub komplett overdressed war, aber das war mit egal. Wir bestellten bei der hübschen rothaarigen Kellnerin und ich begann zu erzählen.

"Du hast was?", fragte Dora mich ungläubig, als ich ihr von meinem großen Fehler erzählte.  
"Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich die Initiative ergriffen. Sirius hat mich geküsst und ich habe nur etwas zu spät reagiert.", verteidigte ich mich. Inzwischen brachte die Kellnerin unsere Getränke und wir bedankten uns. Hoffentlich hörte sie nicht zu!  
"Trotzdem hättest du die Wahrheit sagen sollen. Du hättest sowohl Sirius von Severus erzählen, als auch Severus von dem Kuss erzählen müssen."  
"Du klingst schon wie Sev!"  
"Dann hat der alte Stinkstiefel unglaublicherweise auch mal Recht!", verteidigte sie sich.  
"Okay, ihr habt beide Recht und das sehe ich auch ein. Aber was bei Merlin soll ich jetzt tun? Er spricht kein Wort mit mir und wie ich ihn kenne wird er das auch nie wieder!"  
"Ach, Quatsch! Er liebt dich doch, da bin ich mir sicher. Du musst ihm einfach nur Zeit lassen, damit er sich beruhigt und das alles erstmal sacken lässt. Und dann kannst du eine sehr vorsichtige Annäherung versuchen."  
Ich seufzte. "Das ist wohl die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich habe, was?"  
"Außer du suchst dir endlich einen Mann, den man irgendwie gern haben kann. Du weißt schon, Sozialkompetenz und so."  
"Hey!", rief ich empört und boxte sie in die Seite.

Es war schon früher Morgen, als ich - leicht angeheitert - in meiner Wohnung ankam. Mein Alkoholpegel erlaubte es mir definitiv nicht, noch schnell zu duschen, sondern ich schlüpfte aus meinen Schuhen, ließ mich aufs Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.  
Einige Stunden später - viel zu wenige für meinen Geschmack - wurde ich von einem nervtötenden Klopfen an der Scheibe meines Schlafzimmerfensters geweckt. Ich schreckte auf und stöhnte, weil mein Kopf pochte als würde ein Troll darin wüten. Murrend rollte ich mich aus dem Bett. Vor meinem Fenster flatterte eine kleine braune Eule, schuhuhte laut und pochte mit ihrem kleinen Schnabel gegen die Scheibe. Ich rappelte mich auf und öffnete das Fenster, woraufhin der kleine Vogel auf meiner Kommode landete und mir den Fuß hinhielt, damit ich den daran befestigten Brief abnehmen konnte. Ich wühlte in der obersten Schublade und gab ihr einen schon leicht zerbröselten Eulenkeks. Sie klackerte fröhlich mit dem Schnabel und sah mich wartend an. Sie schien darauf zu warten, dass ich ihr eine Antwort mitgab. Gespannt, wer mir da geschrieben hatte, entrollte ich den Brief und las:

Sehr geehrte Miss Sinclair,

Von Dumbledore hörte ich, wie wohl Sie sich in Hogwarts fühlen und wie beliebt Sie bei den Schülern sind. Dies erfreut mich sehr. Nun genießen Sie hoffentlich Ihre wohlverdienten Ferien und trotzdem muss ich Sie um etwas bitten.  
England richtet die diesjährige Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft aus, wie Sie sicherlich wissen. Übermorgen findet das Finale zwischen Irland und Bulgarien statt. Es ist geplant, dass all unsere Auroren eingesetzt werden. Jedoch haben sich fünf Auroren krank gemeldet (in Verbindung mit ihrem letzten Einsatz), sodass ich nun fürchte, nicht mehr ausreichend für Sicherheit von Spielern und Zuschauern sorgen zu können. Aus diesem Grund frage ich Sie nun, ob Sie bereit wären, Ihre ehemaligen Kollegen für diesen einen Tag zu unterstützen.  
Bitte geben Sie der Eule Ihre Antwort mit.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Rufus Scrimgeour,  
Direktor des Aurorenbüros

Ich musste schmunzeln. Das war genau das, was ich gerade brauchte. Ablenkung. Eilig kramte ich nach einem Stück Pergament und einer Feder, dann kritzelte ich meine Antwort darauf und schickte sie ab.  
Seufzend blickte ich auf mein vom Schlaf zerknittertes Kleid. Eine Dusche war angesagt, und zwar schnell. Danach fühlte ich mich direkt viel besser. Zeit fürs Frühstück.

In der einen Hand hielt ich mein Sandwich, in der anderen die Feder, mit der ich einen Brief an Harry schrieb. Ich musste ihm noch Bescheid geben, dass er übermorgen doch nicht kommen konnte, sondern erst einen Tag später. Das würde ihm nicht gefallen. Ein Tag bei der Familie von Petunia Dursley musste sich anfühlen wie eine ganze Woche. Außerdem erwähnte ich absichtlich nicht, dass ich zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gehen würde, obwohl es ja nur beruflich war. Das würde den armen Jungen nur noch trauriger machen, wo er doch Quidditch so liebte. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen schickte ich den Brief ab.  
Einige Stunden später brachte die Eule mir Harrys Antwort. Überrascht las ich, dass er mir gerade hatte schreiben wollen, dass die Weasleys Karten für dasselbe Spiel hatten und ihn eingeladen hatten, er also den Rest der Sommerferien bei ihnen verbringen würde. Ein kleiner Stich der Enttäuschung durchzuckte mich, denn ich hatte schon Pläne für unsere gemeinsame Zeit gemacht. Sei nicht so egoistisch, Enya!, schalt ich mich dann, Er wird Zeit mit der Familie seines besten Freundes verbringen. Einer lauten, großen, bunten, lustigen, chaotischen und toleranten Familie. Eine, wie er sie nie haben konnte. Gönne es ihm!

Der Rest des Tages und der nächste vergingen wie im Flug und ich fand mich in den frühen Morgenstunden auf einem riesigen Feld wieder. Vor mir erhob sich das riesige Stadion, darum bedeckten Zelte in unterschiedlichen Größen und Farben die Grasfläche. Zwischen den Zelten wuselten Hunderte von Besuchern umher, einige trugen die Farben der Mannschaften, schwenkten Fahnen oder sangen Lieder. Einige Meter von mir entfernt stand eine Gruppe schwarz gekleideter Hexen und Zauberer. Das mussten die Auroren sein. Als ich näher kam erkannte ich auch sofort Doras knallpinken Haarschopf.  
"Enya!", rief sie, als sie mich sah, "Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Scrimgeour hat mir einen Brief geschrieben. Er scheint Unterstützung zu brauchen."  
"Das stimmt allerdings. Vor zwei Tagen sind fünf Todesser durch ein Dorf in Sussex marschiert und haben wahllos Muggel gefoltert und getötet. Williamson, Dawlish und Robards sind hin, aber das war anscheinend genau das, was sie wollten. Bei dem Hinterhalt sind alle drei verletzt worden und liegen jetzt im St. Mungo. Dawlish soll morgen entlassen werden, Williamson ist auf dem Weg der Besserung, aber bei Robards soll es kritisch sein. Deshalb sind unsere Reihen ziemlich dezimiert.", erklärte sie.  
Ich ließ meinen Blick über die kleine Gruppe schweifen. Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Dora, Proudfoot und Savage erkannte ich. Dabei waren aber auch zwei sehr junge, nervös und unerfahren aussehende Männer, vermutlich frisch aus der Ausbildung. Na klasse.  
Ich seufzte. "Wie ist der Plan?"

Wir acht teilten uns in Zweiergruppen auf, um durch das Gelände zu patrouillieren. Da Quidditch mich nicht im Mindesten interessierte, übernahm ich mit einem der Anfänger, William Ackerton, die Zeltstadt. Ich war enttäuscht, dass ich nicht mit Dora gehen durfte, aber ich verstand, dass die Anfänger einen erfahrenen Auror an ihrer Seite brauchten.  
William war sympathisch. Ein wenig schüchtern, aber das war ich als Anfängerin auch gewesen. Wenn man sich mit ihm unterhielt, merkte man schnell, dass er intelligent und humorvoll war. Außerdem musste ich zugeben, dass er ziemlich gutaussehend war, mit seinen ozeanblauen Augen, den zerstrubbelten braunen Locken und den hohen Wangenknochen. Bestimmt war er ein Mädchenschwarm.  
"Wie lang bist du schon fertig mit der Ausbildung?", fragte ich ihn. Eine elegante Alternative für "Wie alt bist du?".  
"Ähm… ehrlich gesagt… habe ich nächste Woche meine Abschlussprüfung…", stammelte er und sah betreten zu Boden.  
"Was?", fragte ich schockiert.  
"Ja… Mr. Scrimgeour sagte, er bräuchte in dieser Situation jeden Mann, und Adrien und ich sind die Jahrgangsbesten… also macht er eine Ausnahme."  
"Unglaublich! Unausgebildete Auroren bei einem Einsatz der Sicherheitsstufe drei! Wir schicken nun schon Kinder in Gefahreneinsätze!", wütete ich und mir entging Williams eingeschnappter Gesichtsausdruck.  
"In einer Woche habe ich Abschlussprüfung und ich bin Jahrgangsbester. Ob ich diese Prüfung nun schon gemacht habe oder nicht, tut doch nichts zur Sache. Ich bin fertig ausgebildet und kein Kind mehr!", protestierte er.  
"Das werden wir ja sehen."

Während das Spiel lief war die Zeltstadt wie ausgestorben. Aus dem Stadion hörte man den Jubel des Publikums und die Kommentare von Ludo Bagman. Ich ging mit erhobenem Zauberstab durch die Zeltreihen und William trottete beleidigt hinter mir her. Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder im Dienst zu sein, wenn auch nur für diesen einen Tag.  
Nach Ende des Spiels strömten die Besucher zurück in die Zeltstadt. Offensichtlich hatte Irland gewonnen, denn die irischen Fans sangen und jubelten lautstark, während die bulgarischen Fans die Köpfe hängen ließen. Trotzdem feierten sie Viktor Krum, der anscheinend den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Aha.  
Die meisten Fans, die aussahen, als hätten sie vor, über die Stränge zu schlagen, überlegten es sich anders, als sie William und mich sahen. Okay, als sie mich sahen. William blickte nervös hin und her und blieb stets hinter mir. Sehr vertrauenserweckend. Doch einige Fans schienen ein paar Butterbier zu viel gehabt zu haben, denn sie ließen sich von uns nicht so leicht beeindrucken. So kam es zu einigen Handgreiflichkeiten zwischen den Fans der beiden Mannschaften. Mit ein paar geübten Schwüngen meines Zauberstabs trennte ich die Streithähne und verwarnte sie. Noch ein Regelbruch und sie wurden des Geländes verwiesen. Zu meiner Zeit hätten mich solche Einsätze gelangweilt, bei denen man nur kleine Prügeleien auflöste und keine Schwerverbrecher fing, aber nachdem ich nun schon so lang nicht mehr im aktiven Dienst gewesen war, fand ich selbst das spannend.

Vermutlich waren eine oder zwei Stunden vergangen seit Ende des Spiels, da hörte ich plötzlich Schreie. Ich wandte mich um und wurde fast von Leuten umgerannt, die aus der Richtung des Schreis kamen. Panik stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich sah mich nach William um und bedeutete ihm, mir zu folgen. Dann lief ich gegen den Strom der Menschen, bis ich sah, vor was sie flüchteten.  
Knapp ein Dutzend Todesser schritten in voller Montur und mit Fackeln in den Händen über das Feld. Mehrere von ihnen ließen die Familie des Muggel-Platzwächters vor sich her schweben. Ihn selbst, seine Frau und seine beiden Kinder, beide jünger als zehn. Sie alle trugen ihre Pyjamas. Die Frau schrie, als der Todesser sie auf den Kopf drehte, sodass ihr Nachthemd herunterrutschte und ihre Unterwäsche entblößte. Die Todesser lachten laut und die Kinder weinten.  
Ich ließ grüne Funken in die Luft steigen, um die anderen Auroren zur Verstärkung zu rufen. William starrte geschockt auf das sich ihm bietende Bild.  
"William, reiß dich zusammen. Ich brauche dich jetzt. Egal, wie viel Angst du hast, du kannst das. Du hast es gelernt, nun wende es auch an!", sagte ich, dann wandte ich mich wieder den Todessern zu, die nicht mehr weit von uns entfernt waren. Mittlerweile standen wir allein vor ihnen. Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagte, ich hätte keine Angst, denn wer ohne Angst war, stand am Rand der Leichtsinnigkeit. Trotzdem durchströmte mich die Wut auf diese Verbrecher, die wehrlose Muggel quälten.  
Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und rief: "Lasst sie in Ruhe!"  
Die Todesser blieben stehen, taten aber nicht, was ich verlangte.  
"Sie!", rief einer der Todesser, "Das ist diese Sinclair! Sie hat die Lestranges nach Askaban gebracht!"  
Ich lächelte. "Und Askaban wird bald noch ein paar Insassen mehr bekommen. Ich wiederhole mich nicht noch einmal: Lasst. Sie. Los."  
"Zwing uns doch.", sagte ein anderer Todesser.  
"Nichts lieber als das." Ich feuerte einen Schockzauber auf den Todesser ab, der die Frau schweben ließ. Sobald er getroffen wurde, brach der Schwebezauber ab und die Frau fiel zu Boden. Ich verlangsamte ihren Fall mit einem weiteren Zauber und ließ sie langsam zu Boden gleiten. Die anderen Todesser gingen zu Angriff über, aber William schien nun endlich aus seiner Starre erwacht zu sein, denn er zog einen nicht zu verachtenden Schildzauber um uns, sodass ich auch den Rest der Familie befreien konnte. Inzwischen stießen auch Dora und Proudfoot zu uns, Mad-Eye und der andere Neuling folgten kurz darauf. Wir lieferten uns einen heftigen Kampf mit den Todessern, der die Luft vor Magie knistern ließ.  
Plötzlich löste sich das Schild um mich und William auf. Erschrocken sah ich, dass er von einem Zauber getroffen worden und zu Boden gegangen war. Verdammt! Ich hätte auf ihn aufpassen sollen! Wütend schickte ich einen Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch in die Richtung des Todessers, der William angegriffen hatte. Dann wurde ich auf einmal zur Seite gestoßen und Mad-Eye wehrte einen Fluch ab, der für mich bestimmt gewesen war. Ich wollte ihm gerade danken, da streifte ein weiterer Fluch meinen Arm. Ich schrie auf und presste die Hand auf meine Wunde. Als ich sie wieder wegnahm, war sie blutverschmiert. Mist, das war auch noch mein Zauberstab-Arm! Doch ich rappelte mich auf und kämpfte weiter. Das Adrenalin dämpfte meinen Schmerz, doch ich spürte das warme Blut meinen Arm hinunterlaufen. Es machte meine Handfläche glitschig und ich musste meinen Zauberstab fester packen, damit er mir nicht aus der Hand rutschte. Inzwischen brannte ein großer Teil der Zeltstadt lichterloh. Einige Todesser hatten wir bereits aus dem Verkehr gezogen, aber wir waren trotzdem noch in der Unterzahl. Ich kämpfte weiter, schoss Fluch um Fluch ab, sodass es bald wieder besser um uns stand. Die Todesser bemerkten, dass sie dabei waren, zu verlieren, und disapparierten einer nach dem anderen. Doch einer schoss noch einen letzten Fluch ab, bevor er disapparierte, und der traf Dora in den Rücken. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und sie fiel vornüber. "Dora!", rief ich verzweifelt und rannte zu ihr. Eilig drehte ich sie um und versuchte, einen Puls zu fühlen, doch meine Finger zitterten zu sehr.  
Da! Da war er! Ich fühlte einen Puls! Dora lebte!  
"Wir brauchen einen Heiler!", rief ich.

Mit einem lauten Ratsch trennte die Medihexe meinen Ärmel oberhalb der Verletzung ab. Sie besah sich die Wunde und sagte dann: "Sie ist ziemlich tief, also wird die Heilung dauern. Trotzdem haben Sie Glück gehabt." Sie reinigte die Wunde mit einem Tuch und schloss sie dann mit einer kleinen Bewegung des Zauberstabs. Schließlich wickelte sie einen Verband darum und sah mich dann streng an: "In den nächsten Tagen dürfen Sie den Arm nicht belasten, sonst kann die Wunde aufbrechen." Ich nickte folgsam und stand dann auf. Dora hatte einen gemeinen, aber nicht lebensbedrohlichen Fluch abbekommen und war ins St. Mungo eingeliefert worden. Schweren Herzens ging ich zu den anderen, die um einen mit einem weißen Tuch bedeckten Leichnam herum standen, die Köpfe in Trauer gesenkt. Das dunkle Mal am Himmel tauchte die Szenerie in grünes Licht und schien den Toten zu verhöhnen. Ich stellte mich zu meinen ehemaligen Kollegen und bemerkte erst dann, dass mir Tränen über das Gesicht rannen.  
William war mein Partner gewesen. Ich war für ihn verantwortlich gewesen. Er hatte mir vertraut, dass ich ihn beschützte. Ich hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Ich war schuld an seinem Tod.


	23. Chapter 23

Ich wusste nicht, was für ein Tag heute war. Dienstag? Vielleicht sogar Mittwoch. Oder doch erst Montag? Ich hatte den Überblick über die Zeit verloren. Ich saß, vermutlich seit Tagen, auf meiner Couch, starrte die Wand an und hing meinen Gedanken nach. Ich stand nur auf, um mir eine neue Flasche Wein zu holen oder auf die Toilette zu gehen. Vor mir auf dem Tisch stand ein leeres Weinglas, ein halbes Dutzend leerer Weinflaschen und der Tagesprophet vom … keine Ahnung. Auf der Titelseite prangte ein großes Bild von William, wie er in die Kamera strahlte, sein Abschlusszeugnis von Hogwarts in den Händen. Ich hatte seit Tagen nichts gegessen, weil ich werder Hunger, noch Appetit verspürte. Auf nüchternen Magen hatte der Wein eine noch größere Wirkung, oft war ich stundenlang im Delirium, das aus Halbschlaf und schrecklichen Albträumen, die ausnahmslos William beinhalteten, bestand.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an meiner Tür und ich wurde aus meinem Wachschlaf gerissen. Wer konnte das denn sein? Harry hatte gesagt, er würde die restlichen Sommerferien bei den Weasleys verbringen. Oder? Ich wusste nicht mehr, was Wirklichkeit und was Traum war.  
Es klopfte noch einmal, diesmal energischer. Mein Kopf raste mit Ideen, wer das sein könnte. Dora war meines Wissens nach noch im Krankenhaus. Außerdem würde sie nicht klopfen, sondern einfach reinstürmen. Diese Kopfschmerzen…  
"Enya, ich weiß, dass du da bist! Mach sofort die Tür auf!", hörte ich von draußen. Das war nicht möglich. Er konnte nicht hier sein. Nicht nach dem, was ich getan hatte. Aber es war eindeutig seine Stimme. Ich würde sie überall erkennen.  
Eilig rappelte ich mich auf. Ups, das war doch etwas zu schnell gewesen. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und ich war gegen den Tisch gestoßen, wobei mein Weinglas und eine Flasche zu Boden gegangen und zerbrochen waren. Übelkeit stieg in mir auf, aber ich kämpfte sie nieder und tapste zur Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und steckte den Kopf heraus. Vor mir stand wirklich Severus, den Zauberstab in der Hand und mich mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue ansehend.  
"Severus?", fragte ich heiser.  
"Sehr gut erkannt, Enya.", bemerkte er mit seinem typischen Sarkasmus, "Darf ich eintreten?"  
Ich trat zur Seite, mich für meinen Zustand und den meiner Wohnung schämend.  
Severus sah sich kurz um und sagte dann, ohne mich anzusehen: "Das hatte ich mir bereits gedacht."  
Ich seufzte. "Warum bist du hier, Severus?"  
Er wandte sich zu mir um. "Ich habe im Tagespropheten gelesen, was passiert ist. Du wirst darin als Williams Partnerin erwähnt. Den Rest konnte ich mir denken."  
"Nein, ich meine, warum du hier bist. Nach dem, was ich getan habe."  
Nach einem Moment des Zögerns sagte er knapp: "Am besten gehst du jetzt duschen. Das würde dir gut tun."

Nachdem sie mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, sah Severus Snape sich ein weiteres Mal um. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer hob er den Zauberstab und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
Die Fenster zum Lüften sperrangelweit geöffnet, ließ er die leeren Flaschen verschwinden und die Glasscherben in den Mülleimer schweben. Dann wischte er den Tisch ab und warf den Tagespropheten in den Kamin. Schließlich entledigte er sich seines Gehrocks, krämpelte die Ärmel seines grauen Hemdes hoch und machte sich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem.  
Er spürte Enyas Anwesenheit noch bevor sie sich bemerkbar machte. Sie trat neben ihn, als er die Sandwiches auf den Teller legte. Er sah sie kurz an und ihm stockte der Atem. Sie trug nur einen dünnen Morgenmantel aus rosafarbener Seide, der lediglich bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte und unter dem sich ihre Brüste deutlich abzeichneten. Das Haar fiel ihr in nassen Locken ins Gesicht. Hatte sie sich nicht etwas… Anständiges anziehen können? Was sprach gegen Frottee-Bademäntel? Ihr Anblick ließ seine reservierte Haltung bröckeln. Um sich abzulenken ging er an ihr vorbei und stellte den Teller auf den Tisch.  
"Setz dich und iss.", sagte er möglichst kühl und wies auf den Teller.  
Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen. "Ich…", fing sie an, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren und sagte kleinlaut: "Dankeschön."  
Severus nickte und sah ihr schweigend beim Essen zu.  
Warum tat er das hier eigentlich? Sie hatte ihn belogen, seinen Erzfeind geküsst und was tat er, Severus? Er räumte ihre Wohnung auf und machte ihr essen! Was war nur in ihn gefahren?  
Die Liebe, sagte etwas in seinem Inneren. Er liebte diese Frau, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, mehr als er Lily je geliebt hatte. Sie könnte alles mit ihm tun, ihm alles nehmen, was ihm lieb und teuer war, ihm das Herz herausreißen und darauf herumtrampeln, er würde ihr alles verzeihen. War das echte Liebe? Machte sie so wehrlos, so verletzlich? Warum strebten dann alle nach ihr?

Als sie aufgegessen hatte, holte er ein kleines Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche und stellte es vor ihr auf den Tisch.  
"Hilft gegen den Kater.", erklärte er knapp. "Geh schlafen. Ich bleibe hier und wir reden morgen."

Das Erste, was mir am nächsten Morgen auffiel, war der fehlende Kater. Es ging mir zum ersten Mal seit Tagen gut. Ich stand auf, zog mir mein geliebtes Blümchen-Sommerkleid an und trat ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Sofa lag Severus. Seine langen Beine ragten ein gutes Stück über die Kante des Zweisitzers hinaus. Er schien tief und fest zu schlafen, was bei ihm selten war. Ich lächelte und ging in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen.  
Erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass mein Kühlschrank, bis auf ein Glas abgelaufener saurer Gurken, leer war. Wo zum Teufel hatte Sev gestern die Sandwiches hergeholt? Ich würde einkaufen gehen müssen, damit wir etwas zu essen hatten. Ich schrieb Severus einen Zettel und verließ die Wohnung.  
Als ich etwa eine halbe Stunde später mit zwei vollen Einkaufstüten zurückkehrte, schlief er immer noch, also machte ich mich an die Arbeit. Einige Minuten später strömte der Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee und Rührei ins Wohnzimmer und Severus wachte auf. Er fuhr sich durchs rabenschwarze Haar und und ließ ein gebrummtes "Guten Morgen" verlauten.  
Ich war erleichtert, dass er den ersten Schritt zu einer Konversation machte, obwohl zweifelhaft, und antwortete vergnügt: "Guten Morgen! Hast du gut geschlafen?". Er machte ein abschätziges Geräusch, das wie "Hmmpf" klang und sagte dann: "Dein Sofa ist anscheinend nicht für männlichen Besuch gedacht, der größer ist als ein Meter fünfzig."  
Ich lachte. "Normalerweise schläft der männliche Besuch ja auch in meinem Bett. Du hättest natürlich auch in Harrys Bett schlafen können." Das hatte ich nur gesagt, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck beobachten zu können. Er wechselte von einem schiefen Lächeln zu einem angewiderten Ausdruck und ich musste kichern.

Severus ging ins Bad, um schnell zu duschen und kam dann zu mir an den Tisch. Nach einer großen Tasse Kaffee schien er einer Konversation nicht mehr ganz so abgeneigt zu sein.  
Als wir beide aufgegessen hatten, faltete er seine Hände und sagte: "Du hast mich gefragt, warum ich hergekommen bin und darauf schulde ich dir noch eine Antwort." Er machte eine Pause und ich nickte. "Meine Reaktion auf die Neuigkeit von deinem und Blacks Kuss war … sehr emotional. Das bin ich von mir auch nicht gewohnt, aber du bringst mich irgendwie dazu, emotional zu reagieren. Du hast gesagt, Black hätte die Initiative ergriffen und das glaube ich dir auch. Trotzdem hat es mich verletzt und ich sah meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich schon an ihn verloren. Ich habe Verständnis dafür, dass du mir nichts davon gesagt hast, aber es war trotzdem falsch. Ich wäre nicht wütend auf dich gewesen und vieles von dem, was passiert ist, wäre nicht passiert. Trotzdem habe ich dir verziehen, so wie du mir oft genug verziehen hast… Außerdem ist mein Leben ziemlich langweilig ohne dich.", fügte er grinsend hinzu.  
Ich hatte während seiner Ausführungen angefangen zu weinen, wischte die Tränen aber nun weg, stand auf und ging zu ihm herüber. Er stand auf und schloss mich in die Arme. Nach einer Weile der glücklichen Stille löste ich mich von Severus und sah zu ihm auf. "Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape.", sagte ich, "Und daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern."  
Er lächelte und beugte sich zu mir herunter, um meine Lippen mit einem Kuss einzufangen. Seine Arme waren hinter meinem Rücken verschränkt und er hielt mich fest an sich gepresst, also wollte er sagen: "Ich lasse dich nie wieder los." Schließlich löste er sich von meinen Lippen und küsste langsam meinen Hals. Dabei wanderten seine Hände von meinem Rücken auf meinen Hintern, den er sanft, aber verspielt drückte. Ich quietschte überrascht und er lachte an meinem Hals. Dann hob er mich fast mühelos hoch, ohne unsere Verbindung zu lösen und trug mich ins Schlafzimmer, wo wir als Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen ins Bett fielen und uns auch in den nächsten Stunden nicht mehr voneinander zu lösen vermochten.

Am nächsten Morgen trat ich nur mit dem durchsichtigen Morgenmantel bekleidet aus dem Schlafzimmer, Severus, ein Handtuch um die Hüften gebunden, hinter mir. Wir hatten gerade zusammen geduscht und meine Haare hingen in feuchten Strähnen herunter, ebenso wie Severus'. Ich zog ihn an der Hand durch die Wohnung, weil ich einen riesigen Hunger hatte und nicht mehr lange auf das Frühstück warten wollte. Trotzdem drehte ich mich verspielt zu ihm um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, aus reiner Freude, ihn wiederzuhaben. Ich merkte jedoch schnell, dass Sev meinen Kuss nicht erwiderte, sondern stocksteif dastand. Deshalb löste ich mich von ihm und sah ihn verwirrt an, aber er starrte nur auf einen Punkt hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und blieb abrupt stehen, als ich Harry im Wohnzimmer stehen sah. Mit schockgeweiteten Augen starrte er seine halbnackte Patin und seinen ebenso halbnackten Zaubertränkelehrer an.  
"Ähm..." begann ich, "Hallo, Harry."  
Er wirkte immer noch geschockt, sagte aber langsam: "Ich … ich wollte nur … nachsehen, wie es dir geht. Nach der Sache mit den Todessern und dem Auror."  
"Das ist sehr lieb von dir. Wie wärs, wenn Severus und ich uns jetzt … etwas anziehen und dann können wir reden."  
Harry nickte eilig und ich schob Sev zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich dann in meinem Kleiderschrank wühlte und mich anzog, während Severus daneben stand.  
"Willst du dir nichts anziehen?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
"Meine Kleidung liegt in deinem Wohnzimmer verstreut.", sagte er kühl.  
"Scheiße.", fluchte ich. "Meine Klamotten auch. Meine Unterwäsche…!" Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. "Genau das wollte ich verhindern! Ich habe immer darauf geachtet, dass du nicht da bist, wenn er da ist und andersrum."  
"Das hat der Junge davon, wenn er unangekündigt kommt.", erwiderte Severus abgeklärt, "Außerdem ist es besser, er findet dich so vor, als so, wie ich dich vorgefunden habe."  
Ich seufzte. "Du hast Recht." Dann zog ich mich fertig an und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Von Harry war keine Spur zu sehen, also sammelte ich schnell unsere Klamotten ein und warf sie Severus ins Schlafzimmer.  
Dann ging ich in die Küche, wo Harry auf einem Stuhl saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte.  
"Es tut mir leid, Harry, dass du uns so gesehen hast.", sagte ich und er drehte sich zu mir um.  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Das hier ist deine Wohnung. Ich hätte mich ankündigen müssen." Dann fügte er schaudernd hinzu: "Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Bild jemals wieder aus meinem Kopf bekommen werde."  
Ich lachte. "Ich möchte dich nur um etwas bitten, Harry. Bitte erzähle niemandem von dem, was du gerade gesehen hast oder vielleicht noch von Severus sehen wirst. Auch nicht deinen Freunden. Sev ist ein sehr privater Mensch und ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn freuen würde, wenn die ganze Schule davon wüsste, was er in den Ferien getan hat."  
Hatte ich Severus gerade vor Harry "Sev" genannt?  
"Natürlich, klar.", sagte er schnell.  
"Hast du schon gefrühstückt?", fragte ich dann.  
"Meinst du im Ernst, Molly Weasley würde mich ohne Frühstück aus dem Haus gehen lassen?"  
Ich lachte. "Vermutlich nicht. Ich mache aber trotzdem Severus und mir Frühstück."  
Ich füllte Müsli in eine große Schüssel und in kleinere gab ich Nüsse, getrocknetes und frisches Obst. Dazu stellte ich Milch und Joghurt. Als ich damit fertig war, kam Severus aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
"Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter.", sagte er kühl.  
"Severus!", sagte ich vorwurfsvoll.  
"Was denn?"  
"Ich finde nicht, dass es angebracht ist, Harry in den Ferien mit deiner Lehrer-Stimme anzusprechen. Außerdem darfst du ihn hier ruhig Harry nennen. Oder Harry?"  
Der Angesprochene nickte zögernd und Sev sah mich verwirrt an.  
"Meinetwegen.", sagte er dann.  
"Severus…", zischte ich warnend.  
"In Ordnung! In den Ferien, und ich wiederhole: nur in den Ferien und auch nur, wenn wir unter uns sind, dürfen Sie - darfst du mich Severus nennen."  
Das war vermutlich das höchste der Gefühle, also sagte ich: "Geht doch."

Während des Frühstücks erzählte ich Harry, was beim Finale der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft passiert war. Er hört aufmerksam zu und erzählte dann auch, dass er gesehen hatte, wie ein Mann das Dunkle Mal an den Himmel gezaubert hatte und wie Barty Crouch Sr. ihn dann beschuldigt hatte, es gewesen zu sein.  
"Barty hat gesagt, du wärst es gewesen? Er hat dich verdächtigt? Einen Vierzehnjährigen?!", fragte ich aufgebracht.  
"Ja…"  
"Der tickt doch nicht mehr sauber!", ereiferte ich mich.  
"Ähm, Tante Enya, ich bin noch wegen etwas anderem hergekommen. Ich brauche den Schlüssel zu meinem Verlies bei Gringotts. Morgen gehe ich mit den Weasleys die Sachen fürs neue Schuljahr kaufen."  
Harry hatte mir den Schlüssel zur Aufbewahrung gegeben, weil er befürchtete, ihn zu verlieren.  
"Natürlich. Ich suche ihn dir sofort heraus."  
Dann verschwand ich in meinem Arbeitszimmer.

Unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen Severus Snape und Harry Potter aus. Dann sah Harry Severus an und fragte: "Ihr habt euch also wieder vertragen?".  
"Ich habe deine erstaunliche Auffassungsgabe schon immer bewundert, Harry.", erwiderte der ältere herablassend.  
Harry ignorierte den Kommentar, beugte sich vor und sagte so bedrohlich ein schmächtiger Vierzehnjähriger nunmal sein konnte: "Severus, Tante Enya bedeutet mir sehr viel. Sie ist die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe. Ich sehe sie nicht gern leiden und die einzigen Male, die ich sie habe leiden sehen, waren, wenn ihr euch gestritten habt. Solltest du ihr also noch einmal wehtun, kriegst du es mit mir zu tun. Und ich habe in ihrem Unterricht gut aufgepasst."  
"Drohen Sie mir, Mr. Potter?", fragte Severus in seiner bedrohlichsten Stimme. Das würde Harry normalerweise beeindrucken, aber jetzt ging es ihm um seine Tante.  
"Sehen Sie das, wie Sie wollen, Professor Snape.", erwiderte er und stand auf.  
In diesem Moment kam Enya mit dem Schlüssel herein.  
"Dankeschön.", sagte Harry. "Ich lasse euch jetzt auch schon allein. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche."  
"Bis dann, Harry.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.


	24. Chapter 24

Severus und ich reisten zwei Tage vor Beginn des Schuljahres nach Hogwarts. Da noch kaum jemand im Schloss war, verbrachte ich Tag und Nacht bei Sev. Wir sprachen viel über das anstehende Trimagische Turnier und spekulierten, wer wohl unser Champion werden würde, oder besser: aus welchem Haus er käme. So auch jetzt, während er sich rasierte.  
"Es wird bestimmt ein Gryffindor.", behauptete ich, an der Tür zum Bad lehnend, "Sie sind für ihren Mut bekannt."  
"Man braucht doch nicht nur Mut für so ein Turnier. Eine bestimmte Cleverness ist genauso wichtig.", hielt Sev dagegen, "Das wäre dann wohl ein Slytherin."  
"Hm. Das wäre vermutlich nicht schlecht. Würde die Beliebtheit deines Hauses auf jeden Fall steigern."  
"Meinst du, die anderen Häuser würden auch für einen Slytherin Champion jubeln?", fragte er skeptisch und verzog sein Gesicht, um seine Wange besser im Spiegel sehen zu können.  
"Das will ich schwer hoffen! Nein, ganz im Ernst: Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff auf jeden Fall und bei den Gryffindors werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie es tun."  
Er lächelte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass der Champion ein Ravenclaw wird."  
"Und warum das bitte?!", fragte ich empört. Ich sah die Ehre meines alten Hauses verletzt.  
"Mir wäre nicht bekannt, dass man vom In-der-Bibliothek-hocken-und-lesen Muskeln bekäme."  
Ich schnaubte. "Und trotzdem haben sie ein sehr gutes Quidditch-Team!"  
Severus' Hand rutschte ein Stück ab und er fluchte. Eine feine rote Linie zeigte sich auf seiner Wange. Er presste ein Handtuch darauf. Ich trat ins Badezimmer. "Lass mich das machen." Vorsichtig nahm ich das Handtuch weg, zog meinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Episkey." Die Wunde schloss sich sofort und verschwand, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen.  
"Setz dich.", sagte ich und deutete auf den Badewannenrand. Als er zögerte sagte ich nachdrücklicher: "Du bist zu groß für mich. Setz. Dich."  
Zögernd setzte er sich. Ich nahm ihm das Rasiermesser aus der Hand, wusch es aus und setzte seine Rasur fort. Kratzend fuhr das Messer über seine Wange und hinterließ blasse, glatte Haut.  
"Ich kann das auch selbst.", sagte er grummelig.  
"Das habe ich ja gerade gesehen."  
"Das ist nur passiert, weil du mich abgelenkt hast."  
"Streitest du dich gerade mit einer Frau, die ein scharfes Messer in der Hand hat?"

Einige Tage nach Beginn des Schuljahres trafen die Delegationen von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang ein. Die Schüler waren aufgeregt und gespannt auf die Schüler der beiden anderen europäischen Zauberschulen. Dumbledore hatte ihnen am ersten Tag eingeschärft, sich von ihrer besten Seite zu zeigen und Hogwarts nicht zu blamieren. Beauxbatons' Delegation traf in einer riesigen, himmelblauen Kutsche ein, die von Pegasi gezogen wurde. Die Schülerinnen waren alle in das gleiche himmelblaue Kleid und alberne Hütchen gekleidet, aber ihre Schulleiterin war … speziell. Sie überragte Hagrid um ein paar Zentimeter und kleidete sich ebenfalls etwas … weniger elegant als ihre Schülerinnen.  
Kurz darauf kamen die Durmstrang-Schüler mit einem großen Segelschiff an. Die Schüler wurden sogar noch aufgeregter, denn Viktor Krum war Schüler dieser Schule, der Sucher der bulgarischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft und anscheinend eines der vielversprechendsten aufstrebenden Talente. Der Schulleiter jedoch war Igor Karkaroff, bei dessen Anblick ich die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Er war ein Todesser und ich hatte ihn vor einigen Jahren festgenommen. Doch er war freigelassen worden, nachdem er ein paar Namen verraten hatte. So viel zu unserem Rechtssystem.  
Als alle sich in die Große Halle begeben hatten, fühlten sich die beiden Zauberschulen anscheinend zu einem besonderen Einzug verpflichtet. Beauxbatons tänzelten hinein und verdrehten dabei den männlichen Schülern gehörig den Kopf. Eine von ihnen hatte ganz bestimmt Veela-Blut in sich. Durmstrang legte einen kraftvollen Auftritt hin, der die Mädchen sichtlich beeindruckte. Als sie endlich alle saßen, erhob Albus Dumbledore sich und schritt zu seinem Pult. Mit einem einzigen Räuspern bekam er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler.  
"Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang! Ich heiße euch herzlich willkommen zu einem spannenden Jahr in Hogwarts. Und dieses Jahr wird ein ganz besonderes, denn wir richten das Trimagische Turnier aus. In diesem Wettkampf misst sich jeweils ein Champion von jeder Zauberschule in drei sehr schwierigen Aufgaben. Der Feuerkelch wird den Hogwarts-Champion auswählen. Jeder, der an dem Turnier teilnehmen möchte, wirft einen Zettel mit seinem Namen hinein. Aber bedenkt: Teilnehmen darf nur, wer bereits siebzehn Jahre alt ist. Und: Wer einmal auserwählt wurde, kann seine Kandidatur nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Überlegt es euch also gut!"  
Die Schüler brachen sofort in aufgeregtes Geschnatter aus. Die jüngeren wirkten enttäuscht, dass sie nicht teilnehmen durften, allen voran die Weasley-Zwillinge. Sie steckten schon wieder die Köpfe zusammen, als heckten sie irgendetwas aus. Das hatte das Potenzial, unterhaltsam zu werden.  
Meine Vorfreude auf die Auswahl der Champions wuchs mit jedem Tag. Insgeheim hoffte ich, der Hogwarts-Champion würde ein Slytherin sein. Dieses Haus brauchte mehr wohlwollende Aufmerksamkeit und eine Gelegenheit, zu beweisen, dass es nicht böse war, sondern auch mutig und intelligent sein konnte. Mir taten die Schüler leid, die mit zarten elf Jahren an diese Schule kamen und kaum eine Stunde nach ihrer Ankunft sofort die Verachtung der anderen Schüler zu spüren bekamen, wenn ihnen gesagt wurde, dass sie böse seien, nur weil sie jetzt Slytherins waren. Natürlich waren einige Slytherins Reinblut-Fanatiker und verachteten Muggel, aber doch nicht alle!

In den nächsten Tagen sah ich einige Schüler ihre Namen in den Feuerkelch werfen, einige unter Jubel ihrer Mitschüler, andere ganz still und heimlich für sich alleine. An einem Tag unterhielt sich die ganze Schule über die Weasley-Zwillinge, die anscheinend einen Alterungstrank benutzt hatten, um die Altergrenze um den Feuerkelch zu überwinden. Doch Dumbledores Zauber ließ sich nicht so leicht austricksen und so wurden die beiden wieder herausgeschleudert. Danach waren ihnen graue Bärte und graue Haare gewachsen und sie sahen aus wie achtzigjährige Großväter. Nun ließen sie sich im Krankenflügel von Madam Pomfrey das Gegenmittel geben, das aber einige Tage brauchte, um zu wirken. Die beiden hatten schon eine Affinität für das Chaos.

Einige Tage später fand endlich die Auswahl der Champions statt. Die Große Halle vibrierte fast vor Spannung und hunderte Schüler diskutierten, lachten, stritten und machten den üblichen Lärm. Der Lehrertisch war um ein paar Plätze erweitert worden, damit Madame Maxime und Igor Karkaroff ebenfalls daran Platz fanden, sowie Barty Crouch, ein hochrangiger Ministeriumsangestellter, der das Turnier überwachen sollte. Er hielt eine kurze, aber prägnante Rede, die die Regeln noch einmal erläuterte und dann ging es auch schon los.  
Dumbledore trat zum Feuerkelch, der vor dem Lehrertisch platziert worden war und beschwor ihn mit einigen Handbewegungen, mit der Auswahl der Champions zu beginnen. Das blaue Feuer, das zuvor aus ihm gelodert hatte, färbte sich nun rot und ein kleines Stück Pergament schoss daraus empor. Albus fing es auf, las den Namen darauf und verkündete dann: "Der Durmstrang Champion ist Viktor Krum!". Seine Mitschüler jubelten und klopften ihm auf die Schulter, als er freudestrahlend aufstand, Dumbledore die Hand gab und dann in dem Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch verschwand, in dem sich die Champions sammelten.  
Kurz darauf spie der Feuerkelch den nächsten Zettel aus, hellblau mit goldenem Rand und kunstvoll gestaltet. "Champion der Beauxbatons Schule ist Fleur Delacour!", rief Dumbledore, gratulierte dem hübschen, blonden Mädchen, das nun ebenfalls den Champion-Raum betrat.  
Zuletzt war der Hogwarts-Champion an der Reihe: "Cedric Diggory!". Ich klatschte mit allen anderen. Diggory war ein Hufflepuff, hervorragender Schüler, immer freundlich und höflich. Ich mochte ihn und freute mich, dass das oft übergangene Haus nun den Hogwarts-Champion stellte.  
Albus Dumbledore, der geborene Showmaster, erklärte mit ausgebreiteten Armen und lauter Stimme die Auswahl für beendet. Barty Crouch enthüllte dann den Pokal, den der Gewinner des Turniers erhalten würde, wunderschön gearbeitet aus silber und hellblau leuchtendem Kristall. Ich betrachtete ihn noch verwundert, als Severus neben mir aufstand, den Blick auf den Feuerkelch gerichtet und langsam näher schritt. Ich folgte seinem Blick und auch Albus wandte sich um. Die blaue Flamme hatte sich verändert. Sie schien nun Blitze hervorzurufen, dann wurde sie plötzlich ein weiteres Mal rot und ein vierter Zettel flog in Dumbledores Hand. Wie war das möglich? In den Regeln standen ausdrücklich drei Champions. Und ein so mächtiger Zauberer wie Albus Dumbledore konnte bei der Verzauberung des Feuerkelches keinen Fehler gemacht haben. Albus las den Zettel und blickte dann mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruch auf.  
"Harry Potter!", rief er. Mir blieb das Herz für einen Moment stehen, dann begann es heftig zu klopfen. Harry? Das konnte nicht sein!  
Als Harry sich noch nicht zu erkennen gab, rief Albus noch einmal lauter seinen Namen, dann sah ich, wie Miss Granger ihn in die Richtung des Schulleiters schob. Sein Gesicht zeigte Schrecken, Verwirrung und … Angst. Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an und sagte nichts, er gab ihm den Zettel und Harry ging langsam zum Raum der Champions. Die Schüler starrten ihn an und tuschelten, einige Stimmen erhoben sich und nannten ihn einen Betrüger. Als Harry an uns vorbeikam, sah Sev ihn kalt an. Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann betrat er den Raum. Dumbledore folgte ihm, ebenso Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Barty Crouch, Severus und ich. Maxime und Karkaroff redeten im Gehen auf Dumbledore ein und wurden erst still, als er den Raum betrat, Harry gegen einen Ständer mit merkwürdigen mechanischen Gerätschaften stieß und ihn anbrüllte: "Harry, hast du deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen?!"  
"N-nein, Sir…", stammelte der verängstigte Junge.  
"Hast du es einen älteren Schüler für dich machen lassen?"  
"Nein, Sir!"  
"Bist du sicher?"  
"Ja, Sir!"  
"Natürlisch lügt err!", warf Madame Maxime ein.  
"Wie soll er den Feuerkelch denn manipuliert haben?", entgegnete ich wütend, "Das geht weit über die Fähigkeiten eines Viertklässlers hinaus!"  
"Dunkle Magie!", zischte Karkaroff.  
"Damit müsstest du dich ja bestens auskennen, nicht wahr, Karkaroff?", fauchte ich ihn an. Er trat an mich heran, sodass wir uns nun direkt gegenüber standen und wütend anfunkelten.  
"Das ist jetzt nicht hilfreich, Enya.", sagte Dumbledore und ich wandte mich von Karkaroff ab. "Was sagst du, Barty?"  
"Mr. Potter ist einen bindenden magischen Vertrag eingegangen. Er hat keine Wahl, so sind die Regeln. Er ist von nun an ein Trimagischer Champion.", sagte er und sah Harry entschuldigend an.  
"Nein!", rief ich, "Harry ist vierzehn Jahre alt! Er hat nicht annähernd die Fähigkeiten, die es braucht, um dieses Turnier zu überstehen. Er wird sterben!"  
Albus trat an mich heran und sagte beruhigend: "Er ist nicht allein, Enya. Wir werden ihn alle unterstützen."  
Trotzdem entwich ein Schluchzer meiner Kehle und Sev legte unauffällig eine Hand auf meinen Rücken.

Wenige Minuten später waren wir und Albus' Büro.  
"Harry darf nicht teilnehmen!", redete ich auf ihn ein, "Zum Teufel mit Barty und seinen verdammten Regeln! Seit wann kuscht Albus Dumbledore vor dem Ministerium?!"  
Dumbledore sagte nichts dazu, sondern fragte Sev nach seiner Meinung.  
"Wir sollten die Sache erst einmal auf sich beruhen lassen und beobachten.", sagte der.  
Ich sah ihn schockiert an. "Wir sollen nichts tun?! Ihn einfach sterben lassen?! Ihn als Köder benutzen? Harry ist ein Junge, kein Stück Fleisch, Severus!"  
"Ich bin Severus' Meinung. Alastor ist Harry's Trainer. Er wird ihn im Auge behalten."  
Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody war als Trainer für den Hogwarts-Champion an die Schule gekommen, aber ehrlich gesagt würde ich Harry lieber zur Seite stehen. Ich war seine Patin. Ich hatte es Lily und James versprochen.  
Schockiert sah ich zwischen Severus und Albus hin und her. Als beide nichts weiter dazu sagte, stürmte ich wutentbrannt aus dem Büro. Ich würde nicht einfach zusehen, wie Harry starb. Niemals!


	25. Chapter 25

Ich sah zu, wie der flache Stein mehrmals über die Wasseroberfläche hüpfte und dann versank. An jeder Stelle, wo er das Wasser berührt hatte, bildeten sich kleine Wellenkreise, die immer größer wurden und schließlich verschwanden. Die Sonne war kurz davor, den Horizont zu berühren und der Himmel färbte sich rosa.  
Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit seit kurzem hinter mir, ignorierte ihn aber. Schließlich schien er sich doch dazu durchzuringen, etwas zu sagen, auch wenn es nur mein Name war. Ich reagierte immer noch nicht. Immer noch brodelte die Wut in mir. Wie konnte er nur?! Wie konnte er nur vorschlagen, mein Patenkind einfach sterben zu lassen?  
„Enya…", sagte er noch einmal. Es brachte wohl nichts, ihn weiter zu ignorieren. Er würde nicht lockerlassen.  
„Geh weg!", fauchte ich, „Lass mich in Ruhe!"  
„Enya, bitte…", seine (wunderschöne, tiefe argh) Stimme klang fast flehend.  
„Ich sagte, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!"  
Er trat näher und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. Ich versuchte, sie abzuschütteln. „Lass mich los!"  
„Lass es mich dir erklären."  
„Was gibt es denn da noch zu erklären? Du konntest ihn noch nie leiden! Du hasst ihn! Vermutlich würde es dich noch freuen, wenn er sterben würde!-"  
„Enya…", unterbrach er mich, aber ich ignorierte ihn weiter.  
„Kannst du diese kindische Fehde mit James, der inzwischen seit dreizehn Jahren tot ist, nicht endlich beenden? Dich wie der Erwachsene verhalten, der du bist?-"  
„Enya."  
Ich redete mich gerade erst in Rage. „Er ist dein Schüler, verdammt! Dein Schutzbefohlener! Außerdem ist er vierzehn Jahre alt und nicht James!-"  
„Enya Sinclair, du hörst mir jetzt zu!", brüllte er. Ich erschrak und drehte mich um. Severus hielt mich an den Armen fest. „Irgendjemand hat den Feuerkelch manipuliert, damit er Harrys Namen ausspuckt. Dieser Jemand will ihn tot sehen und was wäre einfacher, als ihn einfach bei dem Turnier sterben zu lassen? Wenn wir Harry nicht teilnehmen lassen, sucht sich dieser jemand eine andere Möglichkeit, ihn umzubringen. Lassen wir Harry jedoch in dem Turnier, haben wir eine Chance, diesen Jemand auf frischer Tat zu ertappen und von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. So unlogisch das auch klingen mag: Die Teilnahme an dem Turnier wird dem Jungen das Leben retten!"  
„Oder ihn umbringen! Bei diesem Turnier sind schon Teilnehmer gestorben!"  
„Ich weiß, dass das ein großes Risiko ist, aber wir werden Harry helfen. Und Moody ist sein Trainer. Kennst du einen besseren Auror als Alastor Moody?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Außerdem bist du noch da. Also passen die beiden besten Auroren Großbritanniens auf ihn auf. Was soll denn da noch schief gehen?" Er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln, das ich an ihm so liebte.  
Ich sah zu ihm auf und schloss ihn dann in die Arme. „Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich mache mir nur solche Sorgen um ihn. Die Gefahr…"  
„Schatz, wir reden von Harry Potter. Sein ganzes Leben besteht aus Gefahren. Seit er hier ist, sind keine drei Monate vergangen, ohne, dass er sich in Lebensgefahr gebracht hätte."

Nachdem ich eine Nacht, in Severus' Armen, darüber geschlafen hatte, fühlte ich mich schon etwas besser und suchte das Gespräch mit Harry. Es war bereits Abend, als wir über das Schulgelände spazierten.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Verwirrt. Ein bisschen ängstlich vielleicht. Und wütend."  
„Wütend?", fragte ich. Damit hätte ich nicht gerettet.  
„Jaaah… Ron glaubt mir nicht, dass ich meinen Namen eben nicht selber in den Feuerkelch geworfen habe. Er meint, das wäre wieder so eine Aktion gewesen, um mich in den Vordergrund zu stellen."  
Ich nickte. „Kannst du ihn nicht verstehen?"  
„Verstehen?" Er sah mich verwundert an. „Ich habe ihm die Wahrheit gesagt und er glaubt mir nicht! So verhält sich kein Freund!"  
„Sieh mal: Ron ist der jüngste Sohn in der Familie. Molly hat sich immer ein Mädchen gewünscht und das weiß er auch. Außerdem erbringt er keine so guten Schulleistungen wie Bill oder Charlie. Er ist kein Schulsprecher wie Percy. Er war immer einer von vielen, allenfalls durchschnittlich. Und hier, in Hogwarts, was ist er hier? Der beste Freund des berühmten Harry Potter. Deinen Namen kennt jedes Kind. Du stehst immer im Rampenlicht, gewollt oder nicht, und stellst ihn in den Schatten. Hermine ist eine sehr gute Schülerin, die Beste eures Jahrgangs. Ron ist immer zweite Wahl. Und trotzdem steht er immer hinter dir und ist dir immer ein treuer Freund, in jeder Situation. In eurem ersten Schuljahr war er bereit, sich bei diesem Schachspiel für dich zu opfern, im zweiten ist er mit dir in die Kammer des Schreckens gegangen und im dritten wurde er am Bein verletzt als Sirius dich in die Heulende Hütte locken wollte. Er würde alles für dich tun, Harry. Er ist der beste Freund, den du dir wünschen könntest. Nur dieses Mal ist es ihm zu viel. Er möchte auch mal etwas Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, aber nein, schon wieder stehst du im Vordergrund."  
„Ich wollte das doch alles gar nicht! Ich wollte einmal ein ruhiges Jahr in Hogwarts haben!"  
„Ich weiß, Harry. Und er weiß das auch. Nur im Moment kann er nicht rational denken. Gib ihm ein paar Tage Zeit, das alles zu verarbeiten und versuch dann mit ihm zu reden."  
„Jaaa, okay. Es ist nur im Moment etwas schwierig, klar zu denken. Heute haben alle, vor allem Slytherins und Hufflepuffs so Anstecker getragen, auf denen steht, dass Cedric der wahre Hogwarts-Champion ist und so. Ich habe das Gefühl, alle hassen mich und ich kann nicht mal was dafür."  
„Das geht vorbei, Harry. Zeig denen einfach, was du draufhast, bei der ersten Aufgabe. So verdienst du dir ihren Respekt."  
Harry nickte langsam und kickte einen Stein in das dunkle Wasser des Sees.  
„Was läuft da eigentlich bei dir und Miss Chang?", fragte ich lächelnd.  
Er wirbelte herum und starrte mich erschrocken an. Dann räusperte er sich und sagte unschuldig. „Gar nichts. Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
„Harry, ich habe Augen im Kopf. Außerdem hast du auf deinen Aufsatz von heute ein Herzchen gemalt, in dem Cho steht. Da braucht man kein Experte für Hieroglyphen sein, um das interpretieren zu können."  
Harrys Gesichtsfarbe wandelte sich von blass zu zartrosa. „Da ist nichts. Wir haben noch nicht mal miteinander geredet."  
„Sprich sie doch einfach mal an. Unterhaltet euch ein bisschen. Setzt deinen Charme ein." Ich musste ein Grinsen verbergen. Harry hatte einen gewissen Charme, wusste ihn aber nicht einzusetzen wie James damals. Er hatte den Mädchen reihenweise den Kopf verdreht mit seinem idiotischen Haareverwuscheln und dem Schnatz, den er überall mit hingenommen hatte und ihn immer wieder fliegen lassen und gefangen hatte. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er damit Lily gekriegt hatte.  
„Ja, mach ich.", sagte er, wenig überzeugend. Ich musste lachen.

Einige Tage später saß ich im Lehrerzimmer und korrigierte Aufsätze. Hier konnte ich mich besser konzentrieren als in meinem Büro oder, Gott bewahre, mit Severus in seinem Büro. Er lenkte mich immer ab, auch wenn er überhaupt nichts machte. Ich konnte es nicht erklären. Und in meinem eigenen Büro fand ich immer etwas anderes zu tun als zu korrigieren, also saß ich lieber in der Arbeitsatmosphäre des Lehrerzimmers, das im Moment leer war, bis auf mich.  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Severus hielt mir die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten unter die Nase. Ich betrachtete die Titelseite. Darauf war ein riesiges, eindeutig gefälschtes Bild von Harry, dem Tränen über die Wangen rannen. Die Überschrift darüber lautete: „'Ich weine mich immer noch jede Nacht in den Schlaf' – Die tragische Geschichte des Jungen, der überlebte"  
„Was?!", rief ich und nahm Sev die Zeitung ab. Schnell überflog ich die Zeilen.  
Es war das Interview, das Rita Kimmkorn gestern mit den Champions geführt hatte. Die der anderen waren gekürzt im Innenteil abgedruckt, aber Harrys füllte fast die ganze Titelseite. Und jeder, der Harry kannte, wusste, dass er das hier niemals gesagt haben konnte. Außerdem stand darin, er wäre zwölf.  
„Diese verdammte Giftnatter! Das hat er niemals gesagt!", ereiferte ich mich.  
Severus lehnte neben mir am Tisch, die Arme verschränkt und ein schiefes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich habe von Rita Kimmkorn nichts anderes erwartet. Es ist eine Schande für ihre Zunft, dass sie sich Reporterin nennen darf."  
„Nicht nur das, sie hat das glattweg erfunden!"  
„Naja, kreativ ist sie immerhin."  
Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und vergrub dann das Gesicht in den Händen. „Der arme Junge. Jetzt werden ihn die anderen nur noch mehr ärgern.", seufzte ich.  
„Das wäre mal eine neue Erfahrung für den Jungen.", stellte Severus fest. Ich sah auf und hob drohend eine Augenbraue.  
„Er ist es gewohnt, von seinen Mitschülern immer wie ein Star behandelt zu werden. ‚Der Junge, der überlebte', ‚der Auserwählte' und so weiter. Es tut ihm gut, auch mal unbeliebt zu sein."  
Ich versuchte, Severus' Argumentation nachzuvollziehen, aber es wollte mir nicht ganz gelingen. „Wie soll es jemandem guttun, von seinen Mitschülern gehänselt zu werden?"  
„Was ihn nicht umbringt macht ihn nur stärker."  
„Und du meinst, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen wäre noch nicht genug für einen Teenager?"  
„Ich spreche ihm ja auch nicht ab, dass er mutig ist und schon viel durchgemacht hat.", erklärte Severus und setzte sich mir gegenüber, „Aber meines Erachtens ist das etwas anderes. Er muss sich daran gewöhnen, nicht immer beliebt zu sein. In Zukunft wird er auch nicht immer der Star sein. Je früher er das lernt, desto besser. Und wir reden hier von Schülern. Sobald er sich in der Ersten Aufgabe ganz gut geschlagen hat, ist die Sache schon wieder vergessen und er kann weiter Autogramme geben."  
Ich wollte gerade dagegenhalten, als mir auffiel, dass ich keine Gegenargumente hatte. Ich selbst war in meiner Schulzeit nie sonderlich beliebt gewesen. Hatte mir das geschadet? Ganz im Gegenteil: ich hatte gelernt, Freundschaften mehr wert zu schätzen.  
Ich sah auf, als ich bemerkte, dass Severus sich plötzlich den Unterarm hielt.  
„Was ist los?", fragte ich.  
Er sah erschrocken auf und ließ seinen Unterarm los. „Nichts… Ich war ungeschickt und habe mir etwas frisch gebrühten Nesselsud über den Unterarm geschüttet. Es brennt noch ein wenig."  
„Soll ich meine Heilsalbe holen? Sie lindert das Brennen bestimmt."  
„Nein, danke, nicht nötig. Ich habe bereits meine eigene Salbe aufgetragen."  
Severus klang irgendwie komisch. Ich konnte nicht erklären, warum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mir nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Aber warum sollte er lügen?

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und schon war der Tag der Ersten Aufgabe gekommen. Ich war dermaßen nervös, dass ich beim Frühstück keinen Bissen herunterbekam, obwohl Severus versuchte, mich davon zu überzeugen, wenigstens ein bisschen zu essen. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich nichts lange in meinem Magen halten würde.  
Nach dem Frühstück gingen alle zusammen zum Quidditch-Feld, wo die erste Aufgabe stattfinden sollte. Vorgestern hatte Albus das Lehrerkollegium darüber informiert, worin diese bestehen würde und seitdem hatte ich nicht mehr geschlafen. Reagierte ich zu ängstlich? Wenn ich Severus Glauben schenkte, ja.  
Die Champions versammelten sich in einem separat stehenden Zelt und ab dann sah ich Harry nicht mehr. Die Erste Aufgabe bestand darin, dass jeder Champion ein goldenes Ei aus der Arena holen sollten. Die Schwierigkeit dabei war das Drachenweibchen, das das Ei für ihren Nachwuchs hielt und es verteidigte. Es gab für jeden Champion einen anderen Drachen. Mad-Eye hatte mir die Strategie, mit der Harry vorgehen würde, nicht verraten wollen und auch Harry dazu geraten, es mir nicht zu sagen. Er war der Meinung, dass zu viele Köche den Brei verderben würden und er ja schließlich Harrys offizieller Trainer war. Ich hatte mich ziemlich heftig mit ihm darüber gestritten, daran aber nichts ändern können.  
Als erste trat Fleur Delacour aus dem Zelt. Sie würde einem Gemeinen Walisischen Grünling gegenübertreten, dem, meines Erachtens, am wenigsten gefährlichen Drachen. Ich hatte gehofft, Harry würde diesen ziehen. Fleur näherte sich mit entschlossener Miene dem Drachen, der schon kleinere Flämmchen ausstieß. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte, die ich nicht verstand. Zunächst geschah überhaupt nichts, doch dann begann der Drache hin und her zu wanken. Er wirkte wie in Trance. Dann schlossen sich seine Augen und er legte sich hin. Kurz bevor er endgültig einschlief, stieß er jedoch eine Stichflamme aus, die Fleurs Rock entzündete. Sie kreischte auf und löschte das Kleidungsstück eilig mit einem Zauber. Dann rannte sie zu dem Nest und schnappte sich das goldene Ei. Sie wurde von Sanitätern zum Heilzelt gebracht.  
Dann war Viktor Krum an der Reihe, Er wählte eine weniger elegante Taktik als Miss Delacour und verpasste dem Drachen einen Bindehautentzündungs-Fluch, der jedoch nach hinten losging. Vor lauter Schmerzen achtete der Chinesische Feuerball nämlich nicht mehr auf sein Nest und zertrampelte die meisten Eier. Krum konnte das goldene jedoch retten.  
Allmählich wurde ich ungeduldig, als Cedric Diggory aus dem Zelt trat und dem schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler gegenübertrat. Er schien bei Minervas Unterricht gut aufgepasst zu haben, denn er verwandelte einen Felsbrocken in einen Hund, der den Drachen ablenkte. Doch als dieser bemerkte, dass Cedric eines seiner Eier gestohlen hatte, stieß er eine Flamme aus, die Cedrics Gesicht traf. Die Zuschauer schrien auf, doch Cedric rannte aus der Arena. Am Ausgang warteten die Sanitäter. Es war totenstill, bis einer von ihnen wieder aus dem Heilzelt trat und den Damen hoch streckte. Cedric schien wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
In all der Aufregung hatte ich ganz vergessen, dass Harry jetzt dran war und ihm nur noch der Ungarische Hornschwanz blieb. Der gefährlichste der Drachen, das hatte sogar Hagrid gesagt, der magische Tierwesen nie als ‚gefährlich' bezeichnete. Zögerlich näherte er sich dem Drachenweibchen, das ihn misstrauisch musterte. Er hob den Zauberstab und rief „Accio Feuerblitz!". Sehr schlauer Schachzug, Moody, dachte ich. Zunächst passierte überhaupt nichts und Harry schlich nervös um den Drachen herum, der kleinere Flämmchen aus den Nüstern ausstieß. Dann sah ich Harrys Besen heranfliegen. Er fing ihn, stieg auf und flog um den Hornschwanz herum. Mit wagemutigen Flugmanövern versuchte er, das Drachenweibchen vom Nest fortzulocken. Das gelang ihm nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auch und er flog auf das Nest zu. Doch der Drache schien zu merken, was er vorhatte und schlug mit dem Schwanz nach Harry. Ich schrie auf, als er ihn an der Schulter traf und Harry aus einer nicht unerheblichen Höhe fiel. Ich schwitzte Blut und Wasser, atmete aber erleichtert aus, als Harry sich aufrappelte, zum Nest rannte und das goldene Ei stibitzte. Mit den anderen jubelte ich, als er die Arena verließ und das Ei stolz in die Höhe hielt. Dann wurde auch er ins Heilzelt gebracht.  
Eine halbe Stunde später fand die Punktevergabe der Jury statt. Diese bestand aus den Leitern der drei Zauberschulen und Barty Crouch. Harry ging schnell in Führung, doch Igor Karkaroff gab ihm nur eine sehr schlechte Punktzahl. Die Zuschauer buhten laut und protestierten. Es war eindeutig, dass Karkaroff seinen Champion bevorzugte. Letztendlich lagen Harry und Krum beide auf Platz eins.  
Endlich konnte ich aufatmen. Harry hatte die Erste Aufgabe nicht nur überlebt, er führte auch noch!


	26. Chapter 26

In den nächsten Wochen kehrte Ruhe in das Schloss ein. Ich führte ein langes Gespräch mit Harry, in dem ich ihn zu seinem Erfolg beglückwünschte, mich nach seiner Schulter erkundigte, die gut heilte, und ihn nach dem Goldenen Ei fragte. In diesem Ei steckte nämlich ein Hinweis zur Zweiten Aufgabe. Aber wenn man es öffnete, kam anscheinend ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen heraus. Harry sagte, er arbeite an der Lösung, aber so ganz glaubte ich ihm das nicht. Die Zweite Aufgabe sollte zwar erst im Februar stattfinden, aber er sollte sich möglichst früh an die Lösung des Rätsels begeben. Ich hoffte, er nahm das Ganze nicht auf die leichte Schulter.

Weihnachten rückte immer näher und damit auch der traditionelle Weihnachtsball, der immer während des Trimagischen Turnieres stattfand. Bei unserem wöchentlichen Treffen des Kollegiums machte Dumbledore dann eine wichtige Ankündigung: „Um die Schüler auf dieses wichtige Ereignis vorzubereiten, sind die Hauslehrer dazu verpflichtet, den Schülern ab der vierten Klasse Tanzunterricht zu geben."  
Severus, der gerade einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse genommen hatte, verschluckte sich und begann zu husten. Ich klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und grinste. Die Vorstellung, wie Severus den Slytherins den Walzer beibrachte, war einfach zu komisch.  
„Wie bitte?", krächzte Sev schließlich.  
Albus lächelte schelmisch: „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Schüler unsere altehrwürdige Schule blamieren, oder, Severus?"  
Dieser grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen, Enya!", klagte er mir später sein Leid.  
„Wie, du kannst nicht tanzen? Du warst doch auch beim Abschlussball!"  
„Natürlich, aber weder hatte ich eine Tanzpartnerin, noch habe ich mich darum gerissen, an dieser Veranstaltung teilzunehmen."  
„Gut, dann bringe ich es dir eben bei.", beschloss ich.  
Ich selbst hatte natürlich an dem Abschlussball teilgenommen, mit Sirius als Begleitung. Damals waren wir schon seit zwei Jahren ein Paar gewesen. Ich hatte bestimmt noch irgendwo ein Foto von uns beiden. Ein sehr hübsches Paar, das konnte man nicht leugnen. Sirius war damals unglaublich gutaussehend gewesen und ich hatte mich an dem Abend mehrmals kneifen müssen, um glauben zu können, dass er wirklich mein Partner war. Hach, womit man in jungen Jahren doch schon zufrieden gewesen war…  
„Kannst du nicht einfach auch die Slytherins unterrichten?", fragte er mich und sah dabei so verzweifelt aus, dass ich beinahe zugestimmt hätte.  
„Vergiss es. Du bist der Hauslehrer und es gehören nun einmal auch unangenehme Pflichten dazu. Außerdem musst du für den Ball ja auch selbst tanzen können."  
„Ich? Tanzen? Auf dem Ball?", fragte er ungläubig.  
„Selbstverständlich. Ich bestehe darauf, dass du auf dem Ball mit mir tanzt."  
„Enya, meinst du wirklich, dass das so eine gute Idee ist, wenn wir da zusammen auftauchen? Irgendjemand könnte eins und eins zusammenzählen und dann wäre die Geheimhaltung gescheitert."  
„Severus Snape, wir haben dieses eine Mal die Gelegenheit, auf einem Ball zu tanzen und ich werde nicht wegen dieser bescheuerten Geheimhaltung auf einen Tanz mit der Liebe meines Lebens verzichten!", sagte ich streng.  
Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er küsste mich liebevoll.  
„Morgen Abend um acht, hier. Erste Tanzstunde.", sagte ich und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Rechts vor… links zur Seite… schließen… links zurück –das andere links!-… rechts zur Seite… schließen. Und von vorne."  
Geduldig erklärte ich Severus den Grundschritt des Langsamen Walzers, der den Weihnachtsball eröffnen würde und den Severus auch den Slytherins würde beibringen müssen. Wir übten zwar erst seit guten anderthalb Stunden, aber ich erkannte jetzt schon, dass das ein ganzes Stück Arbeit werden würde. Severus befolgte zwar meine Aufforderungen, aber er bewegte sich, als hätte er einen Besenstiel verschluckt.  
„Entspann dich, Severus! Du bewegst dich wie ein Zombie. Die Schritte kommen locker aus der Hüfte. Nochmal! … Locker! Ich sagte locker!"  
Verzweifelt schlug ich die Hände vors Gesicht. Das würde niemals etwas werden!  
Severus, der das bemerkt hatte, hörte mit dem Üben auf. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich es nicht kann!"  
„Jeder kann tanzen!", sagte ich entschlossen, fuhr mir übers Gesicht und legte die Hände auf die Hüften, „Man muss es nur wollen. Und üben!"  
Ich beschloss, den nächsten Schritt vorzuziehen, vielleicht klappte es ja so. Ich stellte mich ihm gegenüber und sagte: „Linke Hand auf meine Hüfte." Das rief bei Severus ein schiefes Lächeln hervor. Ich hob drohend eine Augenbraue und er gehorchte sofort. Seine rechte Hand legte ich in meine und hob sie auf Schulterhöhe. „So, und jetzt die Schrittfolge. Rechts vor, links zur Seite, schließen – autsch, das war mein Fuß!-, links zurück, rechts zur Seite, schließen." Langsam führten wir die Schritte gemeinsam aus. Ich sah ihm dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen, während Severus zwischendurch nervös auf seine Füße schaute. „Sieh' mir in die Augen. Nicht auf deine Füße. Du kennst die Schritte, das weiß ich." Er sah mir etwas unsicher in die Augen und ich versuchte, so viel Sicherheit wie möglich auszustrahlen. Diese Mal führte ich, aber Severus würde lernen müssen, zu führen. Langsam bewegten wir uns vor und zurück. Mit einer fast unmerklichen Handbewegung ließ ich die Musik dazu erklingen und wir bewegten uns dazu. Es war etwas schneller, als Severus es zuvor geübt hatte, aber er kam erstaunlich gut mit. Er sah mir die ganze Zeit in die Augen und schien nach einer Weile überhaupt nicht mehr über die Schrittfolge nachdenken zu müssen. Schließlich begann ich, unsere Vor-und-zurück-Bewegung in eine Drehung umzuwandeln, wie es für den klassischen Walzer üblich war. Severus brauchte ein paar Runden, um herauszufinden, wo er seine Füße platzieren sollte (bestenfalls nicht auf meinem Fuß). Ich lächelte und lobte ihn liebevoll. Meine Strategie war wirklich erfolgreich gewesen.  
Nach einiger Zeit, meine Füße taten allmählich weh, beugte Sev sich zu mir herunter und hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Lippen. Ich erwiderte ihn und wir tanzten eng umschlungen weiter. Severus, der angehende Profitänzer, führte mich schwungvoll durch den Raum ins Schlafzimmer. Die Musik verstummte als meine Konzentration dafür verschwand.

Der Termin für die Tanzstunde der jeweiligen Häuser war für den nächsten Samstagnachmittag festgelegt worden. Inzwischen hatte Dumbledore den Schülern den Weihnachtsball angekündigt und ihnen nahegelegt, sich möglichst bald Tanzpartner zu suchen.  
Und genau deswegen kam Harry einige Tage später zu mir. Er ließ sich seufzend auf einen der bunten Sessel gegenüber meinem Schreibtisch fallen und ich schaute von den Aufsätzen auf, die ich gerade korrigierte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte mir, dass hier ein schwerwiegenderes Problem vorlag, also legte ich die Feder weg und lehnte mich zurück.  
„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte ich schließlich.  
„Ich brauche deinen Rat, Tante Enya. Ich versuche schon seit Tagen, ein Mädchen zu fragen, ob sie mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen möchte."  
„Ein ganz bestimmtes?", fragte ich lächelnd.  
„Nein. Ja, vielleicht. Ist ja auch eigentlich egal. Hauptsache ein Mädchen!"  
„Wo liegt denn das Problem? Du bist ein Hogwarts-Champion, Harry. Die Phase, in der du deswegen gemieden wurdest, ist meines Wissens vorbei."  
„Jaah… aber… die laufen immer in Rudeln rum! Wie soll man da denn eine alleine fragen?" Er wirkte ehrlich verzweifelt.  
„Ganz einfach: Du guckst dir eine aus, gehst zu ihr hin und fragst sie. Ignoriere die anderen einfach, als hättest du immer nur diese eine fragen wollen."  
Er wirkte nicht wirklich zufrieden. „Komm schon", sagte ich, „Du hast gegen einen ungarischen Hornschwanz gekämpft, dann kannst du auch ein Mädchen fragen, ob es mit dir zum Weihnachtsball gehen möchte!"  
Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sagte dann: „Ehrlich gesagt würde ich jetzt lieber gegen einen Drachen kämpfen."  
„Leider ist das keine Option. Du brauchst eine Begleitung. Reiß dich zusammen und frag eine. Ich bin mir sicher, dass keine dir den Kopf abreißen wird.", riet ich ihm lachend.  
Er zog ein schiefes Lächeln, dankte mir halbherzig und verschwand. Ich musste noch lange danach darüber lächeln. Als Mädchen hatte man es da schon deutlich einfacher.

Am Samstagvormittag attestierte ich Severus offiziell, dass er nun Walzer tanzen könne und problemlos einen Haufen Teenager unterrichten könne. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dem leeren Klassenzimmer, in dem der Tanzunterricht stattfinden sollte. Die männlichen Schüler hatten sich bereits dort eingefunden und ich konnte sofort beginnen. Die Schülerinnen würde ich direkt im Anschluss unterrichten.  
Inzwischen brauchte ich nur noch zu räuspern um die Schüler zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Herzlich Willkommen zu unserer Tanzstunde.", begann ich, „Wie Professor Dumbledore bereits ankündigte, findet in zwei Wochen der traditionelle Weihnachtsball statt. Und da wir die beiden renommiertesten Zauberschulen auf dem europäischen Festland zu Gast haben, ist es von größter Wichtigkeit, dass Sie unsere Schule nicht vor ihnen blamieren. Deswegen sind Sie heute hier. Ich werde Ihnen in den kommenden Stunden den Langsamen Walzer beibringen. Und ich rate Ihnen, das hier ernst zu nehmen. Sollte einer von Ihnen auf die Idee kommen, auf dem Weihnachtsball irgendetwas anzustellen, bekommt er es mit mir zu tun. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein Gryffindor einen Eklat verursacht und mir diese Blöße auch nicht vor Professor Snape geben. Und glauben Sie mir, ich kann bei der Bestrafung sehr kreativ sein, denn von meiner vorigen Arbeitsstelle kenne ich einige sehr unangenehme Methoden."  
Ich sah in die Runde und stellte fest, dass meine Rede Eindruck gemacht hatte. Sehr gut. Mit einem kleinen Schwung meines Zauberstabs brachte ich das Grammophon zum Laufen und leise Walzermusik ertönte. Von der oberen Tribüne hörte ich leises Gelächter und drehte mich um. Die Weasley-Zwillinge machten wieder ihre Späße. Mal sehen, wie lange noch.  
„Mr. Weasley, Sie sehen mir viel zu fröhlich aus da oben.", sagte ich mit Blick auf Fred Weasley, „Wenn ich bitten dürfte?" Ich streckte die Hand aus als Aufforderung zum Tanz. Für einen Moment sah er mich schockiert an, dann erhob er sich und kletterte unter dem Gejohle der anderen die Tribüne herunter. Zum ersten Mal sah er ein wenig unsicher aus, aber ich sagte unnachgiebig: „Linke Hand auf meine Hüfte." – „Wohin?!" – „Meine Hüfte, Mr. Weasley." Ich nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf meine Hüfte. Dann begann ich, den anderen die Schritte zu erklären.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand das Tanzen noch langsamer lernen könnte als Severus. Aber dieser Haufen hier war beinahe gänzlich untalentiert. Ich hatte die Schüler in Paare aufgeteilt, die nun miteinander die Schrittfolge üben sollten. Ich ging zwischen den Paaren umher und gab Anweisungen. „Wie ich bereits sagte, Mr. Finnigan, in dieser Runde übernehmen sie mal den Part der Frau. Nein, keine Widerrede. In zehn Minuten tauschen wir." – „Mr. Jordan, wir tanzen Walzer und nicht Boogie Woogie!" – „Sehr gut, Mr. Longbottom.".

Nach drei Stunden konnte ich behaupten, den Schülern genug beigebracht zu haben, dass sie sich mit etwas Anstrengung nicht komplett blamieren würden, also entließ ich sie. Gleichzeitig war ich komplett fertig mit den Nerven und würde mich am liebsten in mein Zimmer zurückziehen, aber die Mädchen strömten bereits in den Raum. Sie waren jedoch wesentlich disziplinierter als ihre männlichen Mitschüler und hatten Rhythmusgefühl, jedenfalls die meisten von ihnen. Einige beherrschten den Walzer auch bereits, also konnte ich mich ein wenig hinsetzen, während sie übten.  
Weitere zwei Stunden später konnte ich endlich in meine Räume zurückkehren, wo Severus überraschenderweise bereits auf mich wartete. Er betrat schließlich nur ungern meine quietschbunt eingerichtete Wohnung.  
„Wie lief's bei dir?", fragte ich und ließ mich seufzend auf mein Sofa neben ihn plumpsen.  
„Es war schrecklich, aber ich glaube nicht, dass aufgefallen ist, dass ich das Tanzen selbst erst kürzlich gelernt habe."  
„Gut.", sagte ich zufrieden und schmiegte mich an ihn, bereit für einen gemütlichen Abend.

An meinem freien Dienstagnachmittag reiste ich nach London. Ich brauchte noch ein Kleid für den Weihnachtsball. Natürlich hätte ich auch in der Winkelgasse suchen können, aber ich fand Zauberermode immer sehr unkreativ und traditionell. Also suchte ich in Muggle-Läden nach etwas Schickerem. Ich hatte mir zuvor schon ein paar Gedanken gemacht, wie es aussehen sollte, trotzdem dauerte es einige Stunden, bis ich eins gefunden hatte, dass sich nicht zu sehr von der Zauberermode unterschied, aber mir trotzdem stand. Zufrieden machte ich mich also auf den Heimweg.  
Ich hatte das Kleid gerade in meinem Schrank verstaut, da klopfte es an der Tür. Ich öffnete sie und da stand Severus – mit einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand. Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nie mit einer lebenden Blume in der Hand gesehen, die nicht sofort in den Kessel wandern sollte."  
Er verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich bin erleichtert, dass ich dich immer noch überraschen kann. Aber eigentlich bin ich wegen etwas anderem hier." Er räusperte sich. „Enya, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Begleitung für den Weihnachtsball zu sein?" Mit diesen Worten bot er mir den Blumenstrauß an.  
Mein Gott, war das süß! Ich grinste über beide Ohren und sagte: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Severus." Dann nahm ich den Blumenstrauß entgegen, legte ihn zur Seite und umarmte Sev. Er hatte mich wirklich gefragt, obwohl eigentlich ich darauf bestanden hatte, dass er mich begleitete.

Der Weihnachtsball fand an einem Freitagabend statt und die Schüler bekamen für den Tag frei. Von den meisten Mädchen war schon am frühen Nachmittag keine Spur mehr zu sehen und ich begab mich auch bald in meine Räume. Einige Tage zuvor hatte ich mir ein Buch gekauft, das einige Zaubersprüche, Tränke und so weiter enthielt, die frau das Leben leichter machten. Leider hatte noch niemand einen Zauberspruch erfunden, er mir das perfekte Make-up aufs Gesicht zaubern konnte (in dem Buch stand, dass schon einige Hexen daran herumexperimentiert hatten, aber diese Experimente oft in grauenhaften Unfällen endeten), aber ich fand einen Zauber, der das Make-up fixierte, sodass es selbst in strömendem Regen nicht verlaufen konnte. Aber wofür ich noch am meisten dankbar war, waren die Zaubersprüche für meine Haare. Ich wusch sie zunächst mit sehr viel Conditioner, um sie weich und glänzend zu machen und dann flocht ich sie mit etwas Mühe zu einer kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur zusammen. Silberne Spangen mit kleinen Blüten darauf hielten die Strähnen an Ort und Stelle, bis auf zwei schön gelockte Strähnen, die ich freiließ, damit sie mein Gesicht umrahmten. Als ich nach vier oder fünf Versuchen endlich zufrieden war, fixierte ich die Frisur mit einem ähnlichen Zauberspruch wie zuvor beim Make-up. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass ich mich langsam beeilen sollte, also schlüpfte ich schnell in mein Kleid. Es war von einem wunderschönen Dunkelblau mit einem Blütenmuster aus Spitze. Die Ärmel waren nur aus Spitze, sodass man dort das Blumenmuster erst richtig sehen konnte. Was mir etwas Sorge bereitete, war der recht figurbetonte Schnitt. Das Kleid war nicht gewagt, hatte noch nicht einmal einen tiefen Ausschnitt, aber Zauberer waren lästigerweise sehr konservativ. Aber ich wollte mich dieser Rückwärtsgewandtheit nicht beugen, also hatte ich mich dafür entschieden. Ich schlüpfte in meine Pumps, warf noch schnell einen Blick in den Spiegel und verließ dann das Apartment.

Severus wartete am Fuß der Stufen auf mich. Er sah nicht in meine Richtung, also konnte ich ihn in Ruhe betrachten. Er hatte sich, wie erwartet, nicht viel anders gekleidet als sonst, aber er trug einen Festumhang, schwarz natürlich. Als ich die Stufen hinunterkam, drehte er sich zu mir um und seine sonst so kontrollierten Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm für einen Moment. Er starrte mich fassungslos an. War das Kleid doch zu gewagt? Ich bekam ein wenig Angst. Was sollte ich sonst anziehen? Meine herumwirbelnden Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er leise sagte: „Du siehst wunderschön aus, Enya."  
Meine Sorgen verflogen und ich lächelte. „Ich danke dir."  
Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und ich ergriff sie, um die letzten Stufen hinunterzusteigen, bemerkte dabei aber, dass sie ganz kalt war.  
„Severus, geht es dir gut?", fragte ich besorgt und ergriff auch seine andere Hand. Sie war ebenso kalt.  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung, keine Sorge.", sagte er schnell.  
„Bist du etwa nervös?"  
„Ich? Nervös? Unsinn." Ich lachte. Er war wirklich nervös.

Severus und ich hatten zuvor darüber gesprochen, wie wir den Weihnachtsball zusammen verbringen konnten, ohne den Verdacht zu erregen, wir wären ein Paar. Das war gar nicht so einfach. Schließlich entschlossen wir uns, zusammen in die Große Halle einzuziehen und den Eröffnungstanz zusammen zu tanzen, aber danach Distanz zu halten.  
So reihten wir uns in die Reihen den Lehrer ein. Dort wurden wir noch nicht beäugt, denn unsere Kollegen hatten bereits mitbekommen, dass wir uns häufig unterhielten und hielten unseren gemeinsamen Auftritt für eine Notwendigkeit, schließlich mussten auch die Lehrer paarweise auflaufen. So hatte sich Filius mit Pomona zusammengetan und Albus würde Minerva in die Halle führen. Aber vor uns gingen die Champions mit ihrer jeweiligen Begleitung. Ich sah zu Harry. Minerva hatte ihm gerade erst gesagt, dass die Champions den Eröffnungstanz übernehmen würden und er sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich in seiner Haut wohl fühlen. Seine Begleitung war Miss Patil, eine indische Schönheit in einem wunderschönen Sari. Cedric wurde von Miss Chang begleitet, vermutlich enttäuschte das den armen Harry. Dann sah ich ein recht merkwürdiges Pärchen, Viktor Krum und Hermine Granger. Aber ich freute mich für das Mädchen. Sie war mit ihren buschigen Haaren und den hasenähnlichen Vorderzähnen nie eine Schönheit gewesen, doch trotzdem hatte Krum, der Durmstrang-Champion und weltberühmte Quidditch-Spieler sie gefragt. Sie hatte es auch geschafft, ihre Haare zu bändigen und trug ein schönes, pinkes Kleid. Den Partner von Fleur Delacour erkannte ich auf den ersten Blick nicht, er sah aber aus, als könnte er sein Glück selbst nicht fassen.  
Dann ertönte die Musik und wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Die anderen Schüler waren bereits in der Halle und hatten sich um die Tanzfläche versammelt. Wir Lehrer stellten uns dazu und überließen den Champions den Eröffnungstanz. Harry wirkte recht nervös, aber Miss Patil war resolut genug und gab ihm leise Anweisungen. Die ersten Takte des Walzers tanzten die Champions alleine, dann traten Albus und Minerva hinzu und stiegen ein. Einige andere Lehrerpaare taten es ihnen gleich und ich sah Severus fragend an. Er lächelte gequält und führte mich auf die Tanzfläche. Wir stellten uns einander gegenüber, Severus legte seine Hand auf meine Hüfte und ich meine auf seine Schulter, dann begannen wir uns zu drehen. Die ersten paar Schritte waren noch etwas steif, doch dann schien Severus sich allmählich zu entspannen. Wir sahen einander in die Augen und vergaßen schließlich unsere Umgebung. Was nun zählte, war der andere. Mein Herz klopfte laut vor Glück, als Severus mir ein ehrliches Lächeln schenkte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich mir das hier gewünscht habe." Ich lächelte und musste dem Drang widerstehen, ihn hier und jetzt, vor der ganzen Schule, zu küssen.  
Dann, viel zu früh für meinen Geschmack, endete der Walzer. Wir waren wie aus einem Traum gerissen. Severus' Miene wurde kühl und distanziert, er nickte mir zu und verschwand in der Menge. Das Orchester wurde von einer Girlband abgelöst, den Schicksalsschwestern, die modernere, rockigere Musik spielte. Die Schüler jubelten ihnen zu und blieben freudig auf der Tanzfläche. Ich stand noch ein wenig unschlüssig herum, da trat ein hochgewachsener Durmstrang Schüler auf mich zu. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er mit starkem Akzent. Wenn er so nett fragte, konnte ich nicht ablehnen, also lächelte ich ihn an und nickte. Er, Andrej, wie ich später erfuhr, war sehr freundlich und ein guter Tänzer. Ich plauderte ein wenig mit ihm, doch dann begann er, mit mir zu flirten. Zunächst sehr subtil, doch als er merkte, dass ich nicht darauf einging, wurde er deutlicher. Er machte mir Komplimente und sprach von Durmstrang und wie schön Bulgarien doch war. Schließlich war ich froh, als der Song zu Ende war und ich ihn loswerden konnte. Bei den Blicken, die Severus ihm den ganzen Tanz über zugeworfen hatte, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn Andrej morgen auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden wäre.  
Ich beschloss, eine Pause zu machen und setzte mich an einen Tisch mit Albus und Minerva, mit denen ich mich unterhielt. Hin und wieder sah ich zum Büffet, an dem Severus seit unserem Tanz stand und seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen ließ. Wenn er mich sah, lächelte er kaum merklich und ich lächelte zurück. Der Abend schritt weiter voran und schließlich wollte ich mich allmählich zurückziehen. Die meisten Schüler waren schon ins Bett gegangen. Doch als ich mich zum Gehen wandte stand plötzlich Igor Karkaroff vor mir. Ich erschrak, legte dann aber sofort eine kühle Maske auf.  
„Wollen Sie uns etwa schon verlassen, Miss Sinclair?", fragte er mit einem schmierigen Lächeln. Wut stieg in mir auf.  
„Es wird spät, ich würde mich gerne zurückziehen. Außerdem heißt es jetzt Professor Sinclair, Karkaroff.", zischte ich.  
Er erwiderte etwas lauter: „Kann ich Sie nicht doch zu einem letzten Tanz mit mir überreden?" Albus und Minerva sahen von ihrem Gespräch auf und uns interessiert an. Dieser Mistkerl! Jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr ablehnen.  
Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. „Aber natürlich, Professor Karkaroff."  
Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich auf die Tanzfläche. Dort zog er mich an sich und legte seine Hand auf meinen unteren Rücken. Ich musste meinen Ekel herunterschlucken. Langsam begannen wir uns zu drehen. Karkaroff lächelte noch immer sein schmieriges Lächeln und ließ seine Hand langsam meinen Rücken herab wandern, bis sie auf meinem Hintern liegen blieb. Ich riss die Augen auf und trat ihm fest auf den Fuß. „Wenn du deine Hand nicht sofort von meinem Hintern nimmst kastriere ich dich hier und jetzt! Du weißt, dass ich dazu fähig bin. Deine Kumpel aus Askaban haben dir sicher erzählt, was ich mit ihnen gemacht habe.", zischte ich und funkelte ihn an. Er lächelte immer noch, gehorchte aber. Nach einigen Drehungen bereute ich, ihn nicht geohrfeigt zu haben als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, denn er zog mich mit seinen Blicken aus. Kaum war der letzte Ton gespielt, ließ ich ihn los als hätte ich mich verbrannt und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Große Halle. Ich trat ins Freie und atmete tief ein, um mein Gemüt abzukühlen. Ich bemerkte Severus neben mir, der seinen Umhang auszog und ihn mir umlegte. Ich lächelte ihn an und er sagte: „Soll ich ihn für dich kastrieren?"  
„Du hast das gehört?", fragte ich überrascht.  
„Entschuldige, ich musste lauschen. Sonst hätte ich ihn vermutlich eigenhändig getötet."  
Ich lachte. „Lass uns ein wenig spazieren gehen."  
Mit einem Zauber kreierte ich eine Wärmeblase um mich herum, sodass meine Füße in den Pumps nicht im Schnee erfroren. Wir waren unbeobachtet, also konnten wir frei miteinander sprechen und stapften schließlich Arm in Arm durch den Schnee. Plötzlich stieß Severus mich gegen die Schlossmauer, nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss, als ich mich von dem Schreck erholt hatte, und vergrub eine Hand in seinen Haaren, die inzwischen von dem Schnee feucht glitzerten. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit löste er sich von mir und sagte: „Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Abend tun. Du kannst nicht so ein Kleid anziehen und erwarten, dass ich einen kühlen Kopf bewahre."  
Ich lachte und sagte dann: „Zu dir oder zu mir?"


	27. Chapter 27

Ich wachte von einem nervigen Räuspern und Husten auf und stöhnte. Mit geschlossenen Augen fragte ich Severus: „Hast du dich erkältet, Sev?". Er gab nur ein gebrummtes „Hm?" von sich.  
„Die Professoren Snape und Sinclair müssen aufwachen!", hörte ich eine quietschige Stimme sagen. Ich riss die Augen auf und sah Minty, den Hauself, am Fuß des Bettes stehen.  
„Severus, wach auf!", sagte ich und schüttelte ihn.  
„Jetzt noch nicht…", brummelte er.  
„Severus!"  
Er öffnete ein Auge und als er Minty sah, saß er plötzlich aufrecht im Bett. Diese wirkte zufrieden mit ihrem Werk und sagte: „Professor Dumbledore wünscht die Professoren in seinem Büro zu sprechen. Er sagte, es sei dringend." Dann verschwand sie mit einem Plopp.  
Severus und ich sahen uns an. „Was war das denn?"  
„Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten uns jetzt besser beeilen."

Eine halbe Stunde später standen wir in Albus' Büro. Ich war noch ein wenig verschlafen, denn es war noch nicht einmal sieben Uhr und gestern (oder heute) war es deutlich nach Mitternacht gewesen, als ich endlich eingeschlafen war.  
„Severus, Enya, es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so früh aus den Betten holen musste, aber ich fürchte, wir haben ein Problem.", sagte Albus mit einem so ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, den ich selten bei ihm gesehen hatte.  
„Ein Problem welcher Natur, Schulleiter?", fragte Severus, definitiv der wachere von uns beiden.  
Albus hielt uns eine Zeitung hin und sagte: „Der Tagesprophet von heute Morgen." Severus klappte ihn auf und ich schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Auf der Titelseite war ein großes Foto – von Severus und mir, küssend an der Schlossmauer, gestern Nacht. In großen schwarzen Lettern prangte die Überschrift darüber: „Skandal! Heimliche Affäre zweier Hogwarts-Professoren!"  
„Verdammt!", entfuhr es mir ziemlich unelegant.  
Sev war, wie üblich, bereits einen Gedankengang weiter. „Wer könnte dieses Foto gemacht haben? Es war niemand in der Nähe, darauf habe ich geachtet."  
„Der Artikel ist von Rita Kimmkorn.", sagte Albus und wies auf die Zeile unter der Überschrift, die das besagte.  
Ich überflog den Artikel und mir wurde schlecht. „Laut den offiziellen Hausregeln von Hogwarts sind über das freundschaftliche hinausgehende Beziehungen zwischen Professoren untersagt… Wie lange geht das wohl schon? … Was wird Dumbledore jetzt wohl tun?... Die beiden Professoren müssen entlassen werden…" Dann folgten einige Sätze zu Severus' und meiner bisherigen Karriere. Ich schlug verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„Wie lange geht das schon?", fragte Albus sanft.  
„Zwei Jahre.", antwortete Severus.  
Albus seufzte und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Ihr wusstet, dass es verboten ist. Was soll ich eurer Meinung nach jetzt tun? Diese unsägliche Person hat Recht. Ich müsste euch sofort entlassen."  
Ich nahm die Hände von Gesicht, straffte mich und antwortete: „Ich werde gehen."  
Severus sog scharf die Luft ein und wollte protestieren, aber ich brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Ich kann wieder zurück zum Aurorenbüro. Rufus hat mir versprochen, dass ich jederzeit zurückkehren kann. Kein Wunder, ich war seine beste Kämpferin. Und wenn ich weg bin, muss Severus nicht gehen. Ich bin ja dann keine Professorin mehr."  
„Das kommt nicht in Frage!", ereiferte Sev sich, „Du bist eine sehr gute Lehrerin und die beliebteste bei den Schülern."  
„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, Severus.", erwiderte ich.  
„Ich habe einen Vorschlag.", meldete Albus sich zu Wort, „Ich werde Enyas Kündigung akzeptieren.", Severus schnappte nach Luft, „Sie wird weiter als Aurorin arbeiten und für den Rest des Schuljahres finden wir einen Ersatz. Und zum nächsten Schuljahr werde ich sie offiziell wieder anwerben. Bis dahin werden acht Monate vergangen sein. Das sollte reichen, um Gras über die Sache wachsen zu lassen. Aber ich habe eine Bedingung: Innerhalb des Schlossgeländes seid ihr nur Kollegen, nichts, aber absolut nichts weiter. Was ihr außerhalb des Geländes in eurer Freizeit tut, kann mir egal sein. Aber so etwas", er wies auf die Zeitung, „kommt nie wieder vor."  
„Einverstanden.", sagte ich.  
Severus wirkte nicht glücklich über diese Lösung, aber er musste auch einsehen, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war. Und Albus' Vorschlag war sehr großzügig, immerhin durfte ich nächstes Schuljahr wieder zurückkehren. Und eine positive Seite hatte das Ganze: Ich bekam etwas Abwechslung, wieder Bewegung und Action. Der Nervenkitzel des Aurorenjobs fehlte mir. „Ich danke dir für das großzügige Angebot, Albus.", sagte ich.  
Er nickte und sagte: „Ich werde deine Kündigung beim Frühstück verkünden." Dann entließ er uns.

Wie erwartet wurden Severus und ich beim Frühstück fortwährend angestarrt und waren sowieso das Hauptgesprächsthema. Schade, dass der Weihnachtsball dadurch in den Hintergrund gerückt wurde, denn es war wirklich ein schöner Abend gewesen.  
Als das Frühstück sich langsam dem Ende zuneigte, stand Albus auf und sorgte für Ruhe. „Ich muss Ihnen allen heute leider mitteilen, dass Professor Sinclair uns leider verlassen muss. Sie hat mit sofortiger Wirkung gekündigt. Für den Rest des Schuljahres wird Professor Snape ihren Unterricht übernehmen."  
Das überraschte mich und auch Severus wirkte geschockt. Zwei Fächer bedeuteten sehr viel Arbeit. Es fiel zwar durch das Trimagische Turnier viel Unterricht aus und es würde auch keine Prüfungen geben, aber zu beneiden war er trotzdem nicht.  
Die Schüler starrten ihren Schulleiter schockiert an und hoben dann zu lautem Protest an, den Albus aber mit einem strengen Blick sterben ließ. Ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht länger in der Großen Halle bleiben zu können, also stand ich auf und eilte schnellen Schrittes hinaus, gefolgt von den neugierigen oder besorgten Blicken der Schüler.

Ich schniefte ein letztes Mal und warf das Taschentuch dann in den Mülleimer. Heulen brachte mich nicht weiter, aber der Verlust meiner Stelle hatte mich doch mehr fertig gemacht, als ich es hatte zugeben wollen.  
Ich holte meinen Koffer von meinem Schrank herunter und begann mit dem Packen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich alle meine Klamotten, Bücher und anderen Kram in den (magisch vergrößerten) Koffer gepackt hatte. Ein letztes Mal ging ich durch meine Wohnung und mein Büro, bevor ich alles wieder in den Zustand zurückversetzte, indem ich es vor dreieinhalb Jahren vorgefunden hatte. Ich machte meinen Koffer gerade zu, da klopfte es an der Tür.  
Harry trat ein und sah sich für einen Moment schockiert um. Vermutlich hatte er es vorher nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber jetzt sah er den Beweis vor sich. Ich verließ Hogwarts wirklich.  
„Enya, du kannst nicht gehen!", sagte er und sah für einen Moment aus wie ein trotziges Kind.  
„Ich muss, Harry. Es tut mir leid." Er machte mir den Abschied nicht gerade leichter.  
„Du bist die beste Lehrerin, die wir je hatten! Man kann dir doch keinen Vorwurf machen, dass du dich verliebt hast. Außer vielleicht, dass du dir dafür Snape ausgesucht hast."  
Ich lachte, zum ersten Mal seit heute Morgen. „Harry, eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen Kollegen ist laut der Schulordnung verboten. Was wäre Dumbledore für ein Schulleiter, wenn er sich nicht an seine eigenen Regeln halten würde?"  
Trotzdem wirkte Harry geknickt. „Wie soll ich denn ohne dich die anderen Aufgaben bestehen?"  
„Du hast die erste Aufgabe doch auch ohne meine Hilfe geschafft. In dir steckt mehr, als du es dir selbst zutraust, Harry. Du schaffst das, daran habe ich keine Zweifel. Mad-Eye ist auch noch da, er ist der beste Auror, den ich kenne. Etwas … gewöhnungsbedürftig im Verhalten vielleicht, aber ein guter Mann. Geh zu ihm, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Außerdem kann ich als deine Patin immer noch zu den Aufgaben kommen, als Zuschauerin. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Das gleiche gilt für Mad-Eye, Dumbledore und sogar Severus. Er weiß, wie viel mir an dir liegt und wird dir helfen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."  
Harry nickte. Ich war drauf und dran, ihm zu sagen, dass Albus mich im Sommer wieder anwerben wollte, ließ es aber bleiben. Was, wenn das doch nicht klappte? Ich wollte Harry auf keinen Fall enttäuschen.

Es schneite, als ich vor die Schultore trat. Meine Eule hatte ich mit einem Brief an Rufus Scrimgeour, den Leiter des Aurorenbüros, losgeschickt, indem ich ihm von meiner Misere erzählte und ihn fragte, ob meine Stelle noch frei war. Jetzt trug ich meinen Koffer und den leeren Eulenkäfig durch den tiefen Schnee. Ich hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, mich von Severus zu verabschieden. Ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen. Ich war nicht wütend auf ihn (warum auch?), aber ich hatte das Gefühl, ich müsste in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn ich ihn jetzt sah. Aber ich hatte Harry, der jetzt Zaubertränke bei Sev hatte, einen Brief für ihn mitgegeben, in dem ich ihm das erklärte und meinen Lehrplan für den Rest des Schuljahres für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste mitschickte.  
Die eiserenen Tore quietschten, als sie sich selbstständig für mich öffneten, und schlossen sich hinter mir mit einem lauten Krachen. Ich sah nicht mehr zurück, unterdrückte die sich anbahnenden Tränen und apparierte in meine Londoner Wohnung.


	28. Chapter 28

Es dauerte überraschenderweise nur knapp eine Woche, bis ich mich wieder in meinem alten Leben eingefunden hatte. Scrimgeour hatte mich mit Fahnen und Trompeten wieder im Aurorenbüro empfangen und Tonks war mir vor Freude um den Hals gefallen. Sie freute sich, endlich wieder mit mir zusammen arbeiten zu können und plapperte seit meiner Ankunft unablässig, erzählte, was in meiner dreieinhalbjährigen Abwesenheit alles passiert war und was für neue Aufträge wir hatten.  
Es schien sich irgendetwas Dunkles zu regen. Es machte Scrimgeour Sorgen und er war noch mürrischer als sonst. Zauberer, die vermutlich Todesser waren, aber denen wir das nie hatten beweisen können, sorgten wieder für Aufsehen. Immer wieder wurden wir zu Fällen von Misshandlung von Muggeln gerufen, die die Handschrift von Todessern trugen. Aber warum jetzt?

Es war Freitagabend, als ich nach einem langen Tag erschöpft in meine Wohnung zurückkehrte. Fast hätte ich den schwachen Streifen Licht übersehen, der unter meiner Wohnungstür hervorleuchtete, bevor ich sie überhaupt geöffnet hatte. Jemand war in meiner Wohnung!  
Schnell zog ich meinen Zauberstab und öffnete leise die Tür. Ich sah mich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Hatte ich das Licht angelassen? Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich heute Morgen noch einen letzten Blick zurückgeworfen hatte, um zu überprüfen, dass genau das nicht der Fall war.  
Langsam trat ich ins Wohnzimmer. Eine Diele meines alten Parketts knarzte unter meinem Fuß. Da sah ich im linken Augenwinkel eine hastige Bewegung und einen schwarzen Umhang. Mein Instinkt schrie „Todesser!" und schnell rief ich „Stupor!". Die Gestalt wurde zurückgeschleudert, prallte gegen mein deckenhohes Bücherregal und blieb regungslos liegen. Ich trat näher, den Zauberstab immer auf die Gestalt gerichtet. Sie stöhnte und begann, sich langsam zu regen. Der nächste Fluch lag mir schon auf den Lippen, da kam unter dem schwarzen Umhang ein genauso schwarzer Haarschopf hervor, der mir sehr bekannt vorkam.  
„Severus?!", fragte ich erschrocken, senkte den Zauberstab aber vorsichtshalber noch nicht.  
Ein weiteres Stöhnen war die Antwort und er setzte sich langsam auf. Ich senkte den Zauberstab schließlich, als ich ihn erkannte.  
„Musste das sein?", fragte er und rieb sich den Rücken.  
„Du solltest es eigentlich besser wissen, als einer Aurorin in ihrer Wohnung aufzulauern!" Ich steckte den Zauberstab weg und half ihm hoch. Dann bugsierte ich ihn auf mein Sofa. „Lass mal sehen." Ich hatte keine Lust, die zwei Dutzend kleinen Knöpfe seines Umhangs einzeln zu öffnen, also entkleidete ich seinen Oberkörper mit Magie. Zwei parallele Stellen seines Rückens waren gerötet. Nur eine leichte Prellung, aber trotzdem wahrscheinlich schmerzhaft. Ich holte einen Tiegel mit Schmerzsalbe aus meinem Medizinschrank und rieb die Stellen damit ein. Die Salbe musste noch einziehen, also nutze ich die Gelegenheit: „Was machst du eigentlich hier?".  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass das so ein gefährliches Unterfangen ist?", antwortete er, immer noch etwas mürrisch. Severus Snape, wie er leibt und lebt.  
„Du hättest dich vielleicht vorher ankündigen sollen."  
Er schnaubte. „Können wir jetzt vielleicht zum Thema kommen?" Sev sah mich mit seinem typischen Gesichtsausdruck – erhobene Augenbraue – an und ich musste schmunzeln. Dann beugte ich mich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst.", sagte ich, als wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten.  
„So sehr, dass du dich nicht mal gemeldet hast?", fragte er und wirkte ehrlich verletzt. Mist.  
„Severus, es tut mir leid. Ich… ich brauchte etwas Zeit für mich… um das alles zu verarbeiten und… mich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Ich hatte vor, mich bei dir zu melden, wenn ich mit mir selbst klargekommen bin."  
„Und? Bist du inzwischen ‚mit dir selbst klargekommen'?"  
„Ich glaube schon. Ich bin wieder im Job angekommen und voll eingespannt. Und… wie kommst du zurecht?"  
„Recht gut, würde ich sagen, dafür, dass mir das einzige fehlt, was den Job erträglich gemacht hat." Ich schmunzelte. Wie süß. Er fuhr fort: „Die Schüler trauen sich glücklicherweise nicht, mir Fragen zu dir zu stellen, aber Minerva sieht mich die ganze Zeit missbilligend an. Als hätte ich dich verzaubert oder gegen deinen Willen verführt." Er schnaubte wieder.  
„Es war wohl eher anders herum. Hat Albus noch irgendwas gesagt?"  
„Nein, aber er scheint nicht wütend zu sein."  
Ich seufzte erleichtert. Trotzdem bahnte sich jetzt etwas den Weg nach oben, was ich die letzte Woche über unterdrückt hatte. Tränen traten mir in die Augen. Als die erste sich ihren Weg über meine Wange bahnte, sagte Severus erschrocken: „Enya? Liebling, was ist los?". Ich konnte seinen besorgten Blick nicht ertragen und schluchzte auf. Sev nahm mich in den Arm und drückte mich an sich. Was hatte er nur für eine Verwandlung gemacht in der Zeit, die wir schon zusammen waren. Früher hätte er niemals Gefühle gezeigt, oder Verständnis für die Gefühle anderer. Doch jetzt strich er mir sanft über den Rücken und beschwerte sich nicht einmal, dass ich seinen Umhang durchnässte. Er murmelte beruhigende Worte und ich atmete seinen typischen Duft ein: Kräuter, der Geruch des Kerkers, sein Duschgel… Es war mir so vertraut, dass ich es schaffte, mich zu beruhigen.  
Langsam löste ich mich von ihm und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich schniefte noch ein letztes Mal, dann sah ich zu ihm auf. Er sah mich immer noch besorgt an und ich wusste, dass ich mich ihm jetzt erklären musste.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich bin normalerweise nicht so emotional, das weißt du. Nur… mir ging diese Veränderung irgendwie zu schnell. Ich vermisse Hogwarts mehr, als ich gedacht hätte. Aber vor allem habe ich dich vermisst. Ich vermisse unsere gemeinsamen Abende bei dir vor dem Kamin oder wenn wir nebeneinandersitzen und Aufsätze korrigieren und du dich über unfähige Schüler beschwerst oder wenn ich morgens neben dir aufwache und du das erste bist, was ich sehe. Und ich weiß, dass wir das nicht mehr haben werden. Auch, wenn ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre, können wir diese Momente nicht mehr haben, Albus war da sehr deutlich. Und das alles nur wegen dieser Kimmkorn!"  
„Es wäre auch so irgendwann herausgekommen. Und besser so, als hätte uns ein Schüler erwischt." Er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie.  
„Wirklich? Die ganze Zaubererwelt weiß jetzt von unserer Beziehung! Wären wir von einem Schulinternen erwischt worden, wäre es in der Schule geblieben."  
„Schämst du dich für mich?", fragte er scharf. Ich sah ihn erschrocken an, aber er hatte wieder seine Maske aufgesetzt, die er sonst bei mir abnahm. Er sah mich ernst und erwartungsvoll an.  
„Oh Gott, nein, Severus! Ich liebe dich! Du bist das Beste, was mir je passieren konnte. Wie könnte ich mich für dich schämen? Ich meinte nur die Tatsache, dass wir Kollegen sind – waren – und eigentlich nichts hätten miteinander anfangen dürfen."  
Severus sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich habe verstanden. Du bist jetzt frei. Ich wette, im Ministerium laufen dutzende Männer herum, die besser zu dir passen, besser aussehen… Jetzt sitzt du ja nicht mehr in Hogwarts fest, wo ich wohl das geringste Übel war… Du brauchtest jemanden, der dir Gesellschaft leisten konnte und ich war gerade da, aber jetzt hast du attraktivere Alternativen-"  
„Severus, halt die Klappe! Nicht das schon wieder! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, dir gezeigt, dass ich dich attraktiv finde, so wie du bist? Wenn du in Selbstmitleid baden willst, bitte. Aber nicht hier. Ich brauche mir das nicht vorwerfen zu lassen!"  
Er sah mich geschockt an und ich erwiderte seinen Blick wutentbrannt. „Gut. Dann lasse ich dich jetzt wohl besser allein. Viel Spaß in deinem schönen neuen Leben!", zischte er und eilte aus meiner Wohnung, sein Umhang wallte unheilvoll hinter ihm her.  
Mit einem Zornesschrei hieb ich meine Faust gegen die Wand. Warum verhielt er sich jetzt auf einmal wie ein zickiger Teenager? Was war in ihn gefahren?

Einige Tage der Funkstille mit Severus später kam es sogar noch dicker. Ich erhielt per Eulenpost einen Brief von Dumbledore:  
Liebe Enya,  
ich hoffe, du hast dich in deinem alten Job gut eingelebt.  
Ich weiß, ich habe dir zugesichert, dass du zu den Aufgaben des Trimagischen Turniers kommen darfst. Allerdings halte ich das in der momentanen Situation für keine gute Idee. Die Schüler haben sich wieder beruhigt, aber der Elternbeirat leider nicht. Und dieser wird bei der zweiten Aufgabe zugegen sein, sodass ich denke, dass deine Anwesenheit die Gemüter nur weiter aufheizen würde. Ich hoffe, du hast Verständnis dafür. Ich werde mich dafür einsetzen, dass du zur dritten Aufgabe kommen kannst.  
Gruß,  
Albus Dumbledore

Als ich den Brief gelesen hatte, musste ich mich erst einmal setzen. Ich durfte nicht zu der Zweiten Aufgabe kommen? Mein Patenkind befand sich in tödlicher Gefahr und ich sollte hier sitzen und Däumchen drehen, anstatt ihm helfen zu können? Seit wann war Albus so herzlos? Seit wann war der Elternbeirat so wichtig? Am liebsten würde ich ihn jetzt aufsuchen und ihm diesen Wisch vor den Latz knallen. Was dachte er eigentlich, wer er war?  
Dein künftiger Arbeitgeber, falls alles gut läuft, sagte meine Vernunft. Wenn ich ihn jetzt verärgerte konnte ich vergessen, im nächsten Schuljahr wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Und wenn Harry das Trimagische Turnier überlebte, brauchte er nächstes Jahr wieder meine Unterstützung. Ich musste also hierbleiben, wenn ich ihn nächstes Jahr weiter beschützen wollte.

Während Harrys Aufgabe saß ich wie auf heißen Kohlen. Ständig fragte ich mich, was er wohl gerade machte, wie die Aufgabe lief, ob er in Gefahr war… Ich wollte schreien. Die Gedanken hörten nicht auf, Bilder erschienen vor meinem inneren Auge von Verletzungen, die Harry davontragen könnte. Ich schaffte es auch nicht, mich abzulenken. Egal, was ich tat, meine Gedanken hörten nicht auf umherzuwirbeln. Wie sollte das erst werden, wenn ich mal selbst Kinder hatte?  
Stunden, nachdem die Aufgabe begonnen hatte, hatte ich immer noch keine Nachricht erhalten, wie es Harry ging. Ich war mehrmals kurz davor, nach Hogwarts zu apparieren und nachzusehen. Am Abend war ich ein komplettes Nervenbündel und zuckte heftig zusammen, als eine Eule an meine Fensterscheibe klopfte. Kaum hatte ich den Brief von ihrem Bein gebunden, da flog sie auch schon wieder davon. Die Schrift erkannte ich sofort als Harrys Gekrakel und ich seufzte erleichtert auf.

Liebe Tante Enya,  
es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich dir schreiben konnte, aber es ist einiges passiert. Ich hoffe, du hast dir nicht zu viele Sorgen gemacht.  
Die Zweite Aufgabe lief ganz gut. Ich hatte bis zur letzten Minute nicht wirklich eine Idee, wie ich unter Wasser atmen sollte, aber Neville hat mich gerettet, indem er Kiemenkraut vorgeschlagen und mir sogar besorgt hat. Wir musste einen ‚Schatz' aus dem See holen und das war echt schwer, weil da unten Grindelohs und Meermenschen sind! Fleur ist schon an den Grindelohs gescheitert und letzte geworden. Mit ein paar Schwierigkeiten habe ich den ‚Schatz' doch gefunden. Es war Ron, der am Bode des Sees angebunden war. Cedric hat Cho losgemacht und gerettet, er ist erster geworden. Krum hatte Hermine und war auch vor mir wieder an der Wasseroberfläche. Ich hätte vor Krum da sein können, weil ich Ron schon befreit hatte, aber die kleine Schwester von Fleur war ja noch da unten und da konnte ich sie nicht lassen, also hab ich sie auch mitgenommen. Eigentlich wäre ich also dritter geworden, aber die Jury hat mir mit Krum zusammen den zweiten Platz gegeben, weil ich Gabrielle auch gerettet habe.  
So weit so gut. Später bin ich dann mit Ron, Hermine und Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald spazieren gegangen und da haben wir die Leiche von Barty Crouch gefunden! Dumbledore wollte das Turnier abbrechen, aber der Zaubereiminister hat das abgelehnt, wegen Prestige und so. Als ich dann kurz allein in Dumbledores Büro war, bin ich auf sein Denkarium gestoßen. Du weißt, wie neugierig ich bin, und ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten. Darin war eine Erinnerung, die ich dann gesehen habe. Es war die Anhörung von Karkaroff, der als Todesser verurteilt werden sollte. Er hat ein paar Namen verraten, um seine Haft zu verkürzen oder so. Unter anderem auch Snapes Namen! Wusstest du etwa, dass er ein Todesser war?! Dumbledore hat sich zwar, keine Ahnung warum, für ihn eingesetzt, aber trotzdem hat er mal für Voldemort gearbeitet! Dann hat Karkaroff aber noch einen weiteren Namen genannt, Barty Crouch Jr., den Sohn von Barty Crouch! Der war auch da und wollte Karkaroff angreifen, aber Mad-Eye hat ihn geschockt. Barty Crouch Sr. hat dann gesagt, er wäre nicht mehr sein Sohn. Sein eigener Sohn, ein Todesser!  
Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was ich aus diesen Informationen machen soll, aber ich hab gedacht, du solltest es vielleicht wissen.  
Auf dem Rückweg hab ich dann, zufällig – ich schwörs!, gesehen, wie Karkaroff Snape etwas auf seinem linken Unterarm gezeigt hat, aber ich konnte nicht sehen, was. Snape hat mich dann bezichtigt, das Kiemenkraut und Zutaten für einen Vielsafttrank von ihm gestohlen zu haben, aber das Kiemenkraut hat Neville geklaut, was ich Snape natürlich nicht gesagt habe, und mit dem Vielsafttrank hab ich diesmal wirklich nichts zu tun! Er ist in den letzten Tagen wieder so schlecht gelaunt, habt ihr euch wieder gestritten?  
Liebe Grüße,  
dein Harry

Diese Masse an Informationen überforderte mich für einen Moment. Erst einmal war ich erleichtert, dass Harry die Aufgabe unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Von der Geschichte mit Bartys Sohn hatte ich schon gehört, wie so ziemlich jeder, der mal für das Ministerium gearbeitet hatte. Was mich ärgerte, war die Tatsache, dass Harry jetzt wusste, dass Severus ein Todesser gewesen war. Er hatte ihn ja schon vorher nicht leiden können, aber jetzt hatte er noch einen Grund dafür. Aber das Treffen zwischen Severus und Karkaroff machte mir Sorgen. Es erinnerte mich an die Situation vor einigen Wochen, als Severus sich den Unterarm gehalten hatte und mir auf meine Nachfrage erzählt hatte, er hätte ihn sich beim Brauen verbrüht. Und jetzt das. An seinem linken Unterarm war das Todessermal. Was konnte das bedeuten?

Die Trennung von Severus war inzwischen fast eine normale Situation. Er fehlte mir natürlich, aber nach seinem bescheuerten Eifersuchtsanfall war ich immer noch wütend auf ihn. Er vertraute mir nicht und das war keine gute Grundlage für eine Beziehung. Also würde ich darauf warten, dass er sich bei mir entschuldigte. Aber vielleicht war es so sogar besser. Wenn wir erst einmal getrennte Leben führten, bis endgültig Gras über den Skandal gewachsen war.

Zwei Wochen später traf ich zufällig Lucius Malfoy auf dem Gang vor dem Aurorenbüro. Meine Hoffnung, er hätte mich nicht gesehen, wurde zerstört, als er süffisant grinsend sagte: „Oh, Miss Sinclair, was für eine Überraschung."  
„Ja, wirklich überraschend eine Aurorin vor dem Aurorenbüro zu treffen, Malfoy." Ich hatte keine Lust auf dieses Höflichkeitsspielchen, das er so gerne spielte.  
„Ich habe Sie bei der Zweiten Aufgabe vermisst. Wollten Sie Ihren Goldjungen nicht unterstützen?"  
Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich fürchte, ich war verhindert. Manche von uns müssen arbeiten, um sich ihr Geld zu verdienen. So unglaublich sich das in Ihren Augen auch anhören mag, Malfoy."  
Er grinste wieder, doch plötzlich fror ihm sein Grinsen ein und er hielt sich den linken Unterarm. Scharf sog er die Luft ein und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Verwirrung. Dann eilte er wortlos davon. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?

Drei Monate später saß ich auf der Tribüne vor dem riesigen Labyrinth, das die Dritte Aufgabe darstellte. Eine Kapelle spielte eine Melodie, die man eher vom Jahrmarkt gewohnt war, als die Champions einzogen. Lauter Jubel brandete auf. Mr. Diggory führte seinen Sohn herein, dann kam Krum mit Karkaroff, Fleur mit Madame Maxime und schließlich Harry mit Dumbledore. Letzterer kündigte an, dass Harry und Cedric als erste das Labyrinth betreten würden, weil sie nach Punkten führten, dann Krum und schließlich Fleur. Das Ziel war es, den Trimagischen Pokal in der Mitte des Labyrinths zu finden. Wer ihn als erstes fand hatte das Turnier gewonnen.  
Harry und Cedric stellten sich auf. Harry sah kurz zur Tribüne, erkannte mich und ich winkte ihm zu. Er lächelte nervös. Dann ertönte die Kanone und die beiden verschwanden im Labyrinth. Einige Sekunden späte dann Krum und als letzte Fleur. Hinter ihr schloss sich die Hecke von selbst und man konnte nichts mehr sehen. Einige Lehrer, darunter auch Severus, postierten sich um den Irrgarten herum. Falls ein Champion nicht mehr weiterkam, musste er nur Funken in die Luft schießen, dann würden sie ihn holen kommen.  
Zwischendurch hörte man immer wieder Schreie und Rufe. Bei jedem davon dachte ich, es könnte Harrys sein. Dann stoben plötzlich Funken in die Luft und unter den Zuschauern breitete sich Angst aus. Pomona kam mit der bewusstlosen Fleur aus dem Labyrinth. Madame Maxime und Dumbledore eilten sofort auf sie zu, Madam Pomfrey unmittelbar hinterher. Wenig später verkündete Dumbledore, dass es Fleur einigermaßen gut ging. Ein Schockzauber hätte sie getroffen, aber man könne sich nicht erklären, wie, da keine der Fallen einen solchen Zauber auslöste. Einer der Champions musste es gewesen sein, wenn man mich fragte. Harry oder Cedric würden so etwas niemals tun, aber Viktor Krum…? Er war unter Karkaroffs Fittichen und dem würde ich alles zutrauen.  
Dann hörte man weitere Schreie und schließlich einen lauten Knall aus dem Inneren des Labyrinths. Einige Minuten später kamen die Lehrer, die um den Irrgarten postiert worden waren, heraus. Filius ließ den ebenfalls bewusstlosen Krum neben sich schweben. Aber Karkaroff war nirgends zu sehen und … Severus ebenfalls nicht. Ich eilte die Tribüne herunter und stieß zu ihm und Dumbledore, als der kleine Zauberkunst-Lehrer gerade besorgt berichtete, dass sie weder Harry noch Cedric im Labyrinth hatten finden können, aber der Pokal sei verschwunden. Severus war anscheinend kurz nach dem Knall disappariert, aber mehr konnte Filius nicht sagen.  
Mir blieb das Herz fast stehen. Harry und Severus waren beide spurlos verschwunden, die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Dumbledore war sehr ernst, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er auch nicht weiterwusste. Madame Maxime stieß zu uns, ebenso wie Mr. Diggory. Er war verzweifelt, als Albus ihm sagte, dass man nicht wisse, wo sein Sohn sei. Er, Mad-Eye, Filius und Madam Hooch gingen in den Irrgarten, um noch einmal gründlich zu suchen. Ich wollte auch mit, aber Albus wollte, dass ich hierblieb und für die Sicherheit der Schüler sorgte.  
Die Minuten vergingen quälend langsam, bis die Lehrer ohne eine Spur der Vermissten zurückkehrten. Plötzlich gab es einen weiteren lauten Knall und Harry lag plötzlich vor dem Labyrinth, mit einem leblosen Cedric in den Armen. Ich eilte zu ihm und warf mich neben ihm auf den Boden.  
Er reagierte überhaupt nicht auf mich, als ich seinen Namen rief, sondern schluchzte nur laut und umklammerte Cedric. Ein furchtbarer Verdacht kam mir und ich legte zwei Finger an Cedrics Hals. Ich wartete und wartete, aber er hatte keinen Puls.  
„Voldemort hat ihn getötet.", schluchzte Harry, „Er ist wieder da."

Albus zog Harry von Cedrics Leiche weg, als Amos Diggory herangeeilt kam. Er sah Cedric und fragte mich: „Was ist mit ihm? Geht es ihm gut?"  
Mir brach das Herz, als ich ihm sagen musste: „Amos… Cedric… er ist … jetzt an einem besseren Ort…"  
Amos hatte es bereits gewusst, aber jetzt, als ich es sagte, brach er zusammen, umklammerte die Leiche seines einzigen Sohnes und klagte laut. Tränen liefen mir unkontrolliert über die Wangen und ich stand auf, um Amos Zeit zu geben, zu trauern. Dann wandte ich mich um, um mit Harry zu sprechen, aber er war nicht da.  
„Wo ist Harry?", fragte ich Ludo Bagman, der betroffen danebenstand.  
„Mad-Eye hat ihn ins Schloss gebracht.", antwortete der.  
Warum? Was war so Wichtiges im Schloss? Ich wurde abgelenkt, als Severus plötzlich neben mir auftauchte. „Wo warst du?!", fragte ich scharf.  
„Die Fallen im Labyrinth sind kniffliger, als ich gedacht hätte. Eine Schlingpflanze hat es geschafft, mich zu überwältigen, als ich nach Potter und Diggory suchte.", antwortete er. Das klang zwar recht glaubwürdig, aber in Verbindung mit dem, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte und den Situationen, in denen ehemaligen Todessern die Unterarme gebrannt hatten…  
„Harry hat gerade erzählt, dass Voldemort wieder da ist. Dir, Karkaroff und Malfoy hat in letzter Zeit der linke Unterarm gebrannt. Glaubst du eigentlich, ich wäre blöd?!" Mit diesen Worten ließ ich ihn stehen und eilte Albus hinterher, der Harry und Mad-Eye ins Schloss folgte.

Ich kam in Moodys Büro gestürmt als Albus ihn gerade entwaffnete. Harry saß auf einem Stuhl und wirkte verängstigt. Ich hatte Albus noch nie so wütend gesehen, als er von Severus, der kurz nach mir das Büro betrat, Veritaserum verlangte, das dieser aus seinem Umhang zauberte. Der Schulleiter flößte meinem ehemaligen Kollegen den Trank gewaltsam ein und fragte dann: „Sind Sie Alastor Moody?"  
„Nein.", antwortete dieser und ich schnappte schockiert nach Luft. Dieser Mann, wer auch immer er war, hatte sich das ganze Schuljahr über als Mad-Eye ausgegeben und ich hatte ihm geglaubt?  
„Wo ist er?", fragte Albus, immer noch den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.  
Der Mann wies mit dem Kopf auf eine Kiste, die in der Ecke stand. Ich zog Harry von ihr weg und Severus öffnete sie mit einer gezielten Bewegung des Zauberstabes. Wir sahen hinein und entdeckten tief in ihrem Inneren eine zusammengekrümmte, halb nackte Gestalt.  
„Geht es dir gut, Alastor?", rief Dumbledore herunter.  
Zurück kam ein schwaches: „Es tut mir leid, Albus!"  
Severus durchsuchte die Taschen des Mannes, der sich als Moody ausgegeben hatte und fand den Flachmann, aus dem er immer getrunken hatte. Er öffnete ihn, roch daran und sagte dann: „Vielsaft-Trank."  
„Jetzt wissen wir, wer von deinen Beständen gestohlen hat, Severus.", sagte Albus. Sev sah dann zu Harry und ich funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Wir holen dich gleich rauf!", rief der Schulleiter Moody zu und dann sahen wir zu dem Betrüger, der sich langsam wieder in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück verwandelte, da die Wirkung des Vielsaft-Trankes nachließ.  
Vor uns saß Barty Crouch Jr. Er lächelte wahnsinnig und befeuchtete sich immer wieder mit der Zunge die Lippen. Als Harry näher an ihn herantrat, um ihn zu betrachten, griff der ihn an. Ich zog Harry von Barty zurück und hielt diesem meinen Zauberstab ins Gesicht. „Wag es ja nicht, ihn anzufassen!", fauchte ich. Dann fiel mein Blick auf seinen Arm und ich zerrte seinen Ärmel hoch. Das dunkle Mal prangte darauf, schwarz, nicht so verblasst wie als ich es das letzte Mal bei Severus gesehen hatte. Es hob sich deutlich von der übrigen Haut ab und bewegte sich sogar ein wenig.  
„Ja,", zischte Barty, „Er ist wieder da! Der Dunkle Lord ist zurückgekehrt! Und ich werde von ihm empfangen wie ein Held!"  
„Erst einmal wirst du in Askaban landen. In Voldemorts Reihen ist kein Platz für Helden.", sagte Albus und zog Harry mit sich aus dem Büro hinaus.  
Draußen sah er zu mir und sagte: „Kümmere du dich bitte um Harry."  
Ich nickte und brachte den Jungen in mein Büro.  
Harry zeigte mir den Schnitt an seinem Arm, aus dem immer noch Blut lief. Ich reinigte die Wunde mit einem Tuch und etwas Wasser und schloss sie dann mit einem Zauber. Dann machte ich Harry einen Beruhigungstee und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.  
„Was ist passiert, Harry?", fragte ich sanft.  
Der Junge wirkte verstört, begann dann aber zu erzählen. „Krum war unter einem Imperius-Fluch, nur deswegen hat er Fleur angegriffen. Als Cedric", er schluckte bei dem Namen und Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen, „und ich ihn überwältigt hatten, sind wir weitergelaufen. Wir waren nicht mehr weit von dem Pokal entfernt, also sind wir um die Wette gelaufen, bis eine Schlingpflanze Cedric angriff. Er konnte sie nicht abschütteln, also habe ich ihm geholfen. Ich weiß, dass das nicht der Sinn des Turnieres ist, aber … er war immer fair zu mir. Ich konnte ihn nicht allein lassen. Als ich ihn befreit hatte, wollte er, dass ich den Pokal nehme, der inzwischen in Sichtweite war, aber ich wollte nicht. Cedric hatte ihn verdient. Also wollten wir ihn gleichzeitig anfassen und beide gewinnen. Aber der Pokal war ein Portschlüssel. Wir landeten auf einem Friedhof und da war Wurmschwanz und er hatte ein Bündel. Meine Narbe hat plötzlich wehgetan und dann hat das Bündel gesagt: „Töte den Überflüssigen." Und dann hat Wurmschwanz Cedric getötet, einfach so. Ich war noch geschockt, da hat Wurmschwanz mich an eine Statue gefesselt. Dieses Bündel hat er in einen Kessel fallen lassen. Danach warf er einen Knochen hinterher, anscheinend von Voldemorts Vater, dann hat er mich geschnitten, ‚Blut des Feindes' oder so. Als letztes hat Wurmschwanz sich selbst die Hand abgeschnitten und gesagt: „Fleisch des Dieners.", Harry schluchzte inzwischen und die Worte sprudelten unkontrolliert aus ihm hervor, „Dann ist Voldemort aus diesem Kessel gekommen und hat die Todesser gerufen, die alle nacheinander kamen. Er hat ihnen Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie ihn nicht gesucht haben. Lucius Malfoy war auch da, Voldemort hat ihn beim Namen genannt. Dann hat er Wurmschwanz eine neue, silberne Hand gezaubert. Danach wollte Voldemort sich mit mir duellieren, um mich dann zu töten, aber ich wollte nicht. Er hat mich mit einem Crucio dazu gezwungen. Ich hätte gedacht, dass ich einem Crucio länger standhalten könnte, aber diese Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Ich wollte ihn entwaffnen und er hat einen Todesfluch gesprochen, da haben sich die beiden Strahlen getroffen. Aus Voldemorts Zauberstab kamen die Leute, die er umgebracht hat. Meine Eltern auch! Sie haben gesagt, ich solle zum Pokal laufen und dann ist Cedric erschienen und hat mich gebeten, seine … Leiche mitzunehmen. Das hab ich dann gemacht."  
Harry zitterte und weinte, als er geendet hatte und ich schloss ihn in meine Arme. Dort weinte er noch eine Weile, bis er sich von mir löste und auf meine Anweisung den Tee austrank. Ich schickte ihn unter die Dusche und richtete dann mein Bett für ihn her, in dem er in der folgenden Nacht schlief. Ich saß die ganze Zeit neben ihm und strich ihm beruhigend über das Haar, wenn er trotz Beruhigungstrank im Tee einen Albtraum hatte.

Eine Woche später kamen alle in der Großen Halle zusammen. Albus hielt eine sehr bewegende Rede, in der er erzählte, wie Cedric gestorben war und uns mahnte, Freundschaft und Völkerverständigung zu erhalten, damit Cedrics Tod nicht umsonst war. Mir liefen unkontrolliert die Tränen über die Wangen, als ich Cedric immer wieder in meinen Erinnerungen sah. Ein gutaussehender, mutiger und freundlicher junger Mann, der den Tod nicht verdient hatte. Warum hatte er sterben müssen?  
Die Stimmung war auch weiterhin gedrückt, als die Delegationen aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons sich verabschiedeten. Dann verließen auch die Schüler Hogwarts für die Ferien. Ich nahm Harry diesmal sofort mit zu mir, da ich nicht glaubte, dass er nach diesen traumatischen Geschehnissen zwei Wochen bei den Dursleys überstehen würde. Er brauchte jetzt Ruhe und Zuneigung.  
Vielleicht würde ja nächstes Schuljahr etwas Ruhe in Hogwarts einkehren.


	29. Chapter 29

Die Sommerferien waren schlichtweg deprimierend. Harry wachte jede Nacht mehrmals schreiend und schweißgebadet auf. Die ersten Nächte verbrachte ich neben ihm, wo ich ihn beruhigte, wenn er aufwachte, zur Not mit einem Beruhigungstrank.  
Tagsüber war er nicht mehr der Junge, den ich kannte. Er war still, in sich gekehrt und ich konnte ihn nicht dazu überreden, die Wohnung zu verlassen, nicht einmal für einen Spaziergang. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm Zeit geben musste, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten, aber ich hatte Angst, dass der Junge in eine psychische Erkrankung rutschte, PTBS oder sogar Depression. Ich verfolgte sein Verhalten und las Bücher dazu, aber seine Symptome deuteten nicht auf etwas Gravierenderes hin als ein Trauma und Trauer. Doch wenn ich ihn ansah, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er quasi über Nacht erwachsen geworden war. Er hatte schon in jungen Jahren so viel Schlimmes erlebt, dass es für mehrere Leben gereicht hätte.  
Um nicht von der deprimierenden Stimmung angesteckt zu werden, gestaltete ich meine Tage möglichst aktiv. Ich ging jeden Morgen joggen, duschte, machte Frühstück, weckte Harry, bereitete den Unterricht vor, las, kochte Mittagessen, putzte, räumte auf, unternahm vergebliche Versuche, Harry zu Aktivitäten zu überreden, machte Abendessen, las, überwachte die ersten Stunden von Harrys Schlaf und ging dann selbst schlafen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, selbst melancholisch zu werden, wenn ich zu lange nichts tat.  
Auch diesen Morgen machte ich mich zum Joggen bereit. Ich trug meine schwarzen Lauftighs und ein pinkes T-Shirt, meine Laufschuhe band ich mir zu, absolvierte die erste Station des Trainings (Treppen-runter-joggen), zog die Haustür hinter mir zu und los gings. Zum Glück wohnte ich ziemlich nah am Hyde Park, in der Charles Street. Die joggte ich runter, an der arabischen Botschaft vorbei, bog in die Chesterfield Street ein, dann ein langes Stück die Curzon Street herunter, überquerte die A4202 und schon war ich im Park. Ich lief immer abseits der Touristenwege, obwohl die Parkwarte damit nicht unbedingt einverstanden waren. Aber ich hatte definitiv keine Lust, mich an japanischen Touristen vorbeizuquetschen, die jeden halben Meter anhielten, um einen Busch zu fotografieren. Stattdessen schlug ich mich durch etwas unwegsames Gelände, aber dafür in Ruhe. Laute Rockmusik schallte in meinen Ohren und trieb mich immer weiter. Meine Schritte folgten einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, den ich mir angewöhnt hatte und der mich beruhigte. So konnte ich in Ruhe nachdenken. Über Harry. Was ich machen sollte, um ihm durch diese schwierige Zeit zu helfen. Über Severus. Wie es mit uns beiden weitergehen sollte. Ich war noch wütend auf ihn, weil er mir vorgeworfen hatte, im Ministerium etwas mit einem anderen angefangen zu haben. Anscheinend vertraute er mir nicht. Aber warum?  
Ich war so in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich zunächst garnicht merkte, dass ich meine übliche Runde geschafft hatte und nun vor meiner Haustür stand. Ich joggte die Treppen hoch und betrat meine Wohnung. Erschrocken blieb ich stehen, als ich Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. Eine gehörte Harry, aber die andere… Remus!  
Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßte meinen alten Freund stürmisch. Er betrachtete mich von oben bis unten und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Die müssen enganliegend sein, das sind Funktionsklamotten, Remus.", sagte ich und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Ich geh mich erstmal duschen und dann erzählst du mir, warum du hier bist."  
Ich wartete garnicht auf seine Antwort, sondern verschwand im Bad.

„Dumbledore hat den Orden wieder zusammengerufen.", begann Remus, als Harry wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, „Jetzt, wo Voldemort wieder da ist, müssen wir uns wieder formieren und ihm entgegentreten."  
„Wer ist denn überhaupt noch dabei?", fragte ich.  
„Einige der alten Garde: Sirius, Albus, Dädalus, Elphias, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Mundungus, Hestia, Hagrid, Minerva, Severus, Sturgis, Tonks, Emmeline, vier Weasleys: Arthur, Molly, Bill und Charlie."  
„Und die sind alle informiert?"  
Remus schaute zu Boden. „Ja, es gab sogar schon ein paar Treffen…"  
„Und ich werde erst jetzt informiert?!", brauste ich auf.  
„Deswegen hat sich keiner darum gerissen, sie zu informieren…", murmelte Remus und sagte dann zu mir: „Albus wollte dir Zeit lassen, dich um Harry zu kümmern. Du solltest dich ganz auf ihn konzentrieren können. Aber jetzt hat er eine offizielle Gründungskonferenz einberufen, weil sich wieder Vorfälle mit Todessern häufen."  
Ich fuhr mir durchs nasse Haar. „Und wann soll die stattfinden?"  
„Morgen Abend, acht Uhr, im Hauptquartier."  
„Gut. Wir können den Grimmauldplatz weiter als Hauptquartier nutzen?"  
„Ja, Sirius freut sich, etwas beitragen zu können. Er darf ja nicht raus, wird ja immer noch vom Ministerium gesucht. Und Molly und die Kinder bringen es auf Vordermann."  
Ich dachte eine Weile nach. „Ich muss Harry am Montag sowieso zu den Dursleys bringen. Hier kann ich ihn nicht alleine lassen. Also muss ich ihn morgen schon hinbringen."  
„Der Arme…"  
„Ich werds ihm schonend beibringen."

„Morgen schon?", fragt er entgeistert.  
„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Aber ich muss noch etwas Dringendes erledigen. Außerdem müsstest du am Montag sowieso hin."  
Er warf die Arme in die Luft. „Klar, sind ja nur drei Tage mehr! Drei Tage länger in der Hölle!"  
Mir brach das Herz, ihn so reden zu hören. „Harry…"  
„Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht, wie das ist! Bei einer Familie zu leben, die dich hasst! Du lieferst mich da einfach ab und hast deine Ruhe! Denkst du dabei auch mal an mich?"  
Ich sah ihn schockiert an. Was war nur los mit ihm? Sonst war er doch auch nicht so aufbrausend. Waren das immer noch Folgen des Erlebten?  
„Harry, ich habe in den letzten fünf Wochen an nichts anderes gedacht, als an dich!", sagte ich streng, „Ich frage dich ständig, ob du etwas machen willst, sitze jeden Abend mindestens vier Stunden an deinem Bett, bis du eingeschlafen bist, springe aus dem Bett, wenn du Albträume hast, braue dir Beruhigungstränke. Meinst du, ich mache das für mich?"  
Mit diesen Worten ging ich aus dem Raum. So etwas musste ich mir nicht vorwerfen lassen. Was war eigentlich im Moment los?

Ich hatte den immer noch grummeligen Harry bei den Dursleys abgesetzt und machte mich nun auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz. Ich apparierte an den vertrauten Ort ein paar Straßen weiter und ging den Rest zu Fuß. Als ich das Haus betrat, hörte ich aus dem Esszimmer bereits einige Stimmen. Es war noch eine halbe Stunde bis zu dem Treffen, aber ich wollte mich vorher noch mit meinen alten Freunden unterhalten.  
Das Haus schien etwas heruntergekommen, aber ich erinnerte mich noch daran, wie es früher ausgesehen hatte. Sirius hatte mich einmal mit hierhin genommen, einige Monate nachdem wir zusammengekommen waren, weil ich darauf bestanden hatte, seine Familie kennen zu lernen, wenn ich schon keine hatte. Er hatte versucht, es mir auszureden und hinterher hatte ich auch gewusst, warum. Seine Mutter war eine schreckliche Person gewesen, die mich am laufenden Band beleidigt und dann aus dem Haus geworfen hatte, nachdem ich auf ihre Nachfrage geantwortet hatte, dass ich muggelstämmig sei. Einige Tage später war Sirius zu den Potters gezogen, die ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen hatten.  
Molly unterbrach meine Gedanken, als sie aus dem Esszimmer trat und mich entdeckte. „Ennie!", rief sie erfreut, lief zu mir und wickelte ihre Arme um meinen Brustkorb, denn höher kam sie nicht. Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung. „Schön, dich zu sehen, Molly.", sagte ich. Laut plappernd zog sie mich mit sich ins Esszimmer, wo bereits einige Ordensmitglieder am Tisch saßen.  
„Schaut mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe!", sagte Molly und die Versammelten drehten sich zu mir um. Ich erkannte Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Minerva, Arthur und die beiden ältesten Weasley-Jungen. Sie begrüßten mich freundlich und sofort wurde ich ausgefragt. Ich setzte mich zu ihnen und Remus schob mir ein Butterbier zu. Nach einigen Minuten stand Sirius auf und ging zur Tür. Auf dem Weg hielt er bei mir an, beugte sich zu mir herunter und fragte leise: „Können wir reden?". Dann verließ er den Raum. Ich schaffte es, mich loszueisen und folgte ihm in ein leeres Zimmer. Die Wände waren mit einem gewebten Teppich bedeckt, auf dem der Stammbaum der Blacks abgebildet war. Daran erinnerte ich mich noch, nur damals war Sirius' Gesicht noch nicht weggebrannt gewesen. Sirius lehnte an der Wand und wirkte ein wenig nervös, was ein seltener Anblick war.  
„Du siehst besser aus als bei unserem letzten Treffen.", sagte ich lächelnd. Das stimmte sogar, denn er trug ordentliche Kleidung: ein violettes, gestreiftes Hemd, darüber eine dunkelblaue Weste mit weißen Punkten und ein khakifarbendes, gestreiftes Jackett. Außerdem war er ordentlich rasiert, bis auf den Bart, den er sich stehen ließ. Seine Haare hatte er lang gelassen, allerdings waren sie nicht länger verfilzt, sondern fielen ihm sauber und lockig auf die Schultern. Er wirkte immer noch etwas unterernährt, aber anscheinend sorgte Molly dafür, dass das nicht mehr lange so bleiben würde. Auch das linkische Glitzern in seinen Augen war zurückgekehrt, das damals dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Sirius Black war immer noch ein gutaussehender Mann.  
Er lachte und sagte: „Das ist auch nicht schwer. Aber ich wollte mit dir nicht über mich sprechen." Er schluckte und schien sich seine Worte zurecht zu legen. „Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe mich damals unmöglich verhalten, als ich erfahren habe, dass du und Snape… Ich hätte dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen machen dürfen. Ich hätte nicht erwarten dürfen, dass du all die Jahre alleine bleibst und auf mich wartest, einen verurteilten Mörder. Und dann habe ich es Snape auch noch auf die Nase gebunden, dass wir uns geküsst haben. Das war nicht sehr erwachsen, aber vielleicht kannst du mich ja verstehen. Das einzige, was mich in Azkaban am Leben gehalten hat, war der Gedanke daran, dich wiederzusehen. Dich zu heiraten, eine Familie mit dir zu gründen… Als ich einsah, dass daraus nie etwas werden würde, habe ich überreagiert."  
Ich schwieg noch einige Augenblicke, dann sagte ich: „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht das geben kann, was du gerne hättest und ich hoffe, dass du eine Frau findest, die das kann."  
Er lächelte, obwohl ihm, genauso wie mir, bewusst war, dass das in den nächsten Jahren jedenfalls nicht passieren würde, schließlich wurde er immer noch vom Ministerium gesucht und auch wenn es ihn von allen Vorwürfen freispräche würde es lange dauern, bis eine Frau sich mit ihm abgeben würde. „Können wir dann vielleicht… Freunde sein? So wie damals, bevor wir zusammengekommen sind?"  
Ich nickte und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Wir beide lachten und scherzten schon wieder wie früher, als wir die Treppe wieder hinunter gingen. Doch dann sah ich Severus, der uns mit versteinertem Blick ansah. Er hatte sich also immer noch nicht wieder eingekriegt. Ich beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren und er verschwand im Esszimmer.  
„Habt ihr beiden euch gestritten?", fragte Sirius und ich nickte.  
„Lange Geschichte."

Der Esszimmertisch war voll besetzt, als Albus mit der ‚konstituierenden Sitzung' begann.  
„Herzlich Willkommen, meine Freunde, zur Gründungssitzung des zweiten, neuen Phönixordens. Ich bin froh, einige altbekannte Gesichter hier zu sehen, aber auch einige neue sind zu uns gestoßen." Er nickte Bill und Charlie Weasley und Tonks zu, den jüngsten in unseren Reihen. „Voldemorts Rückkehr, von Harry beobachtet, stellt uns vor neue Herausforderungen, denen wir mutig entgegentreten müssen. Seine Todesser haben bereits begonnen, Muggel zu schikanieren, genau wie muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer, Squibs und auch Ordensmitglieder. Sie infiltrieren das Ministerium und befinden sich auf dem besten Wege, Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft wieder aufzubauen. Wir können nicht einfach dabei zuschauen, sondern müssen uns ihnen in den Weg stellen. Deshalb sind wir hier. Um uns neu zu formieren und zu organisieren."  
Wir klopften zustimmend auf die Tische und Albus gab ein Pergament herum, auf dem wir uns eintragen sollten, quasi eine Mitgliederliste. Dann setzte er sich und richtete das Wort an mich: „Enya, wir alle sorgen uns um Harry. Wie geht es ihm?"  
„Er hat mit dem Trauma zu kämpfen. Jede Nacht wacht er schreiend auf, weil er wieder davon geträumt hat, wie Voldemort Cedric ermordete. Und wenn er wach ist, ist er sehr verschlossen und möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Ich kann ihn zu keinerlei Aktivitäten, die ihm sonst Freude bereitet haben, überreden. Es wirkt, als sei an diesem Tag aus dem Kind schlagartig ein Erwachsener geworden. Ich musste ihn jetzt leider bei seinem Onkel abgeben und hoffe, dass er die Zeit bis zum neuen Schuljahr übersteht.", erzählte ich und die Stimmung im Raum wurde gedrückt.  
Albus nickte und sagte dann: „Er wird noch lange mit den Erinnerungen kämpfen, aber ich hoffe, dass die vertraute Umgebung von Hogwarts und seine Freunde ihm helfen werden. Außerdem kann ihm seine Patin dann helfen, wenn sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, um ihre alte Stellung wieder anzunehmen."  
Ein Lächeln brach auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ich durfte zurückkehren, nach Hogwarts!

Nach dem Treffen verschwanden die ersten sofort wieder, aber eine kleine Runde blieb, lachte, trank, erzählte Geschichten. Ich fühlte mich endlich wieder wohl, war unter Freunden. Ich lachte sogar über Sirius' schlechte Witze, was mit zunehmendem Alkoholpegel immer leichter wurde. Ich trank nur selten, deswegen war ich schnell angetrunken. Als ich nach einigen Stunden merkte, dass meine Sprache immer verwaschener wurde, verabschiedete ich mich von den anderen und machte mich, leicht wankend, auf den Weg zur Tür. Hoffentlich klappte das Apparieren jetzt noch.  
Ich war noch nicht bei der Tür angekommen, da hielt jemand mich zurück. Ich lächelte Sirius an, der mich mit geweiteten Pupillen ansah.  
„Ich kann dich so nicht nach Hause gehen lassen.", sagte er.  
„So betrunken bin ich nun auch wieder nicht." Ich schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor.  
Er lachte und sah mir dann tief in die Augen. Irgendwie kam es mir vor, als ginge es gerade nicht um das, was ich dachte.  
Langsam beugte er sich zu mir herunter und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Ich versteifte mich zunächst. Das hatten wir doch schonmal…  
Doch dann stieß er mich sanft an die Wand und umfasste mein Gesicht mit den Händen. Mein beschwipster Verstand rief immer wieder verzweifelt Severus' Namen. Ach, scheiß drauf! Wir haben uns getrennt, weil er sinnlose Eifersuchtsanfälle hatte, jetzt kann ich ihm genauso gut einen Grund dazu geben!  
Ich öffnete meinen Mund und unsere Zungen lieferten sich ein heißes Duell. Ich vergrub meine Hand in Sirius' Locken und er drängte sich gegen mich.  
„Ich kann dir nicht mehr widerstehen, Enya…", keuchte er, als wir uns kurz lösten.  
„Dann tu es doch nicht.", erwiderte ich und zog ihn in einen weiteren Kuss.

Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, wie wir in sein Schlafzimmer gekommen waren, aber es gefiel mir. Sirius war so leidenschaftlich, dass der Alkohol bald nicht mehr das einzige war, das meinen Verstand benebelte. Ich zerfloss wie Butter unter seinen Händen, als er sie über meinen nackten Körper gleiten ließ und ihn mit heißen Küssen bedeckte. Doch auch er durfte nicht leer ausgehen. Nach zwölf Jahren in Askaban hatte er es verdient, von mir verwöhnt zu werden. Und das tat ich.  
Der Himmel wurde schon allmählich hell, als wir schließlich aneinander geschmiegt einschliefen.


	30. Chapter 30

Ich wachte von einem hämmernden Kopfschmerz auf und stöhnte gequält. Vorsichtig öffnete ich ein Auge, aber das Sonnenlicht blendete mich, sodass ich es sofort wieder schloss. Ich streckte mich ein wenig und stieß damit unerwarteterweise links von mir auf ein Hindernis. Was zum…?  
Ich öffnete endgültig beide Augen und als sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten erblickten sie … Sirius?!  
Ich saß von einer Sekunde auf die andere aufrecht im Bett. Meine Kleidung war wild auf dem Fußboden verteilt, zusammen mit Sirius'. Was bei Merlins schlabbriger Unterhose war hier passiert?  
Das weißt du ganz genau!, keifte eine Stimme in meinem Unterbewusstsein, Ich hab dich ja gewarnt, aber du wolltest nicht hören! Jetzt hast du den Salat!  
Langsam kam die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend zurück. Die Gründungsversammlung… und danach hatten wir noch beisammengesessen und etwas getrunken… anscheinend hatte ich einiges getrunken… und dann…  
„Scheiße!", fluchte ich. Betrunkener Sex mit dem Ex. Wie in einem schlechten Muggel-Film. Ich vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein?!

„Enya…?", hörte ich Sirius schläfrig neben mir.  
Na toll. Unbemerkt rausschleichen war jetzt wohl auch nicht. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und sammelte meine Klamotten ein, um mich wieder anzuziehen.  
„Was ist denn los?", nuschelte Sirius, „Warum fluchst du?"  
Ich hielt inne. „Warum ich fluche?! Vielleicht, weil wir letzte Nacht betrunken miteinander geschlafen haben?!" Eilig schlüpfte ich in meine Unterwäsche und suchte nach meiner Hose. Wo war das Teil?  
„Also ich fands sehr schön.", erwiderte er grinsend.  
Ich schnaubte. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen." Dann fiel mir etwas auf. „Warte… Du warst garnicht betrunken?"  
„Es braucht schon etwas mehr, um mich aus den Latschen zu hauen."  
Ich funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du hast mit mir geschlafen, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich das im nüchternen Zustand niemals getan hätte?!"  
Er zuckte zusammen. „Ich… Ich dachte… du wolltest es auch…"  
„Ich war betrunken! Nicht zurechnungsfähig!" Endlich fand ich meine Hose und schlüpfte hinein.  
„Ist das denn so schlimm?" Er wirkte verletzt, aber darauf konnte ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.  
„Wir haben nur Stunden zuvor darüber gesprochen, dass wir Freunde bleiben! Schläfst du mit all deinen Freunden?!" Ich raufte mir die Haare. „Das ist eine Katastrophe! Severus war grundlos eifersüchtig, weil ich mir im Ministerium einen anderen angelacht haben könnte. Und was mache ich? Springe mit meinem Ex ins Bett! Er wird nie wieder ein Wort mit mir sprechen! Dabei wollte ich mich wieder mit ihm versöhnen!"  
Sirius setzte sich auf. „Ihr habt euch doch getrennt. Technisch gesehen hast du ihn nicht betrogen."  
„Du hast dazu überhaupt nichts zu sagen!", fauchte ich. Eilig fummelte ich an den kleinen Knöpfen meiner Bluse. Als ich sie endlich richtig angezogen hatte, schnappte ich meine Tasche und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Haus. Ich lief zum Apparier-Punkt und atmete tief durch. Schönes Schlamassel, das du da angerichtet hast, Enya, sagte ich zu mir selbst und apparierte nach Hause.

„Du hast was?!", rief Tonks.  
„Ja, ich weiß, ich hab Mist gebaut.", sagte ich kleinlaut.  
„Nein, ich hab Mist gebaut, als ich in der dritten Klasse eine Erstklässlerin so erschreckt habe, dass sie zwei Stunden lang nicht aus der Mädchentoilette kommen wollte. Du hast eine Katastrophe verursacht."  
„Das ist nicht hilfreich, Tonks!"  
„Stimmt, `tschuldigung. Was willst du jetzt machen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich wieder mit Severus zusammenkommen, aber ich muss ihm davon erzählen. Ich kann unsere Zukunft nicht auf einer Lüge aufbauen. Aber wenn ich es ihm erzähle wird er nie wieder mit mir sprechen. Ich meine, wir waren ja nicht zusammen, als es passiert ist, aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, ihn betrogen zu haben."  
„Okay, erst mal musst du deine Gefühle auf die Reihe kriegen. Liebst du Severus? Was empfindest du für Sirius?"  
„Für Sirius? Gar nichts, das ist vorbei!"  
„Schätzchen, du hast mit ihm geschlafen."  
„Da war ich betrunken."  
„Wie sagt man so schön? ‚Kinder und Betrunkene sagen die Wahrheit.' Du warst zwar betrunken, aber deine Gefühle für Sirius waren echt."  
Ich raufte mir die Haare. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"  
„Lass dir erstmal Zeit, um dir über deine Gefühle klar zu werden. Dann entscheidest du dich für einen von beiden und redest mit beiden. Wenn du schon offen und ehrlich sein willst, dann auch richtig."  
„Ich habe nicht vor, noch einmal mit Sirius zu reden! Er war bei vollkommen klarem Verstand, als er mit mir geschlafen hat! Dabei hatten wir nur Stunden zuvor darüber geredet, nur Freunde sein zu wollen. Er … er hat meinen Zustand ausgenutzt. So was macht man nicht."  
„Okay, du hast Recht. Vielleicht wartest du damit erst mal etwas. Trotzdem musst du dir absolut sicher sein. Wenn du dich für Severus entscheidest, fängst du nichts mehr mit Sirius an. Kein Kuss, kein Sex, gar nichts. Du musst einen klaren Strich ziehen, sonst wird das nichts. Severus hat das nicht verdient, auch wenn ich ihn nicht mag."  
„Du hast Recht."  
Plötzlich sprang sie auf. „Wir machen eine Pro-Contra-Liste. Vor- und Nachteile von beiden. Dann kannst du dich besser entscheiden."  
„Du bist bescheuert.", sagte ich und lachte, „So funktioniert das nicht. ich will mich ja nicht zwischen zwei Kaffeemaschinen entscheiden, sondern zwischen zwei Männern. Das ist eine emotionale Entscheidung, kein Rechenspiel."  
„Ich kenne dich als rational denkenden Menschen. Eine Liste würde dir bei der Entscheidung helfen, sie nicht für dich treffen. Entscheiden musst du dich immer noch selber, aber das Ergebnis der Liste kann deine Gedanken ordnen."

Tonks hüpfte zu meinem Schreibtisch, holte einen Bogen Pergament und eine Feder und ließ sich wieder neben mich auf die Couch plumpsen. Oben schrieb sie ‚Severus', darunter malte sie eine Liste mit zwei Spalten, die sie jeweils mit ‚Pro' und ‚Contra' betitelte.  
„Wir fangen mit Pro an.", sagte sie und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
„Sehr intelligent.", sagte ich und sie schrieb es auf.  
„Charmant."  
„Wie bitte?", fragte sie und sah mich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Du kannst dazuschreiben: ‚wenn er will'."  
Sie lenkte ein. „Hat einen festen Job und ein Haus.", fügte sie hinzu und fragte mich dann: „Warst du da eigentlich schonmal? In Spinner's End?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat immer gesagt, dass es schon ziemlich heruntergekommen ist und ich nicht an diesen Ort passen würde."  
„Gutaussehend.", fügte ich noch hinzu.  
„Ernsthaft? Hast du schonmal seine Nase gesehen? Und die fettigen Haare?"  
„Dora! Seine Nase ist … dominant, aber das finde ich nicht schlimm. Und seine Haare sind nur fettig, wenn er den ganzen Tag über dampfenden Zaubertrankkesseln stehen musste."  
„Berufsrisiko also. Wie steht es mit dem Küssen und dem Sex?"  
Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Tee. „Dora!"  
„Das sind wichtige Punkte, an denen du dank deiner eigenen Blödheit jetzt beide vergleichen kannst."  
„Stimmt. Sehr guter Küsser und himmlischer Sex."  
Ihre Haare wurden pink. „Du hast danach gefragt.", erinnerte ich sie.  
„Okay, contra."  
„Nicht sehr gut im Umgang mit Gefühlen.", sagte ich.  
„Darf ich gefühlskalter, arroganter Idiot hinschreiben?"  
„Nein."

Dieses Hin und her ging noch eine halbe Stunde so weiter, bis wir zwei vollständige Listen hatten.  
„Severus hat mehr Negativpunkte.", stellte Tonks fest.  
„Mit denen ich inzwischen ganz gut klarkomme."  
„Wenn du meinst. Für wen entscheidest du dich?"  
Ich ging durch den Raum und fuhr mir durchs Haar. Das hier war die endgültige Entscheidung. Davon würde es kein Abrücken mehr geben. Wenn ich mit dem einen glücklich werden wollte, musste ich den anderen abschießen. Das war das Problem daran, wenn beide Kandidaten sich abgrundtief hassten. Aber eigentlich stand meine Entscheidung fest. Sie hatte schon lange festgestanden und insgeheim hatte ich es gewusst. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein.  
„Severus.", sagte ich bestimmt.

Und als hätte es in den letzten Wochen nicht schon genug Krisen gegeben, wurde ich einige Tage später wieder ins Hauptquartier gerufen. Harry war anscheinend der Schule verwiesen worden, weil er vor seinem Cousin Dudley einen Patronus-Zauber vollführt hatte. Harry selbst sagte, sie wären auf dem Nachhauseweg von zwei Dementoren angegriffen worden, was zugegebenermaßen ziemlich unwahrscheinlich klang, weil sich Dementoren eigentlich nicht in eine Vorstadt wie Little Whinging verirren dürften. Trotzdem wusste ich, dass Harry nicht so blöd war, vor einem Muggel zu zaubern, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig war. Er wusste, dass das verboten war und er würde nie riskieren, von der Schule zu fliegen und die Zeit bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit bei den Dursleys verbringen zu müssen.  
Dora, Moody und Kingsley holten ihn bei den Dursleys ab, als die zwei Wochen, die der Schutzzauber verlangte, vergangen waren. Währenddessen saß ich mit Remus, Arthur, Molly und Sirius im Esszimmer. Sirius und ich schwiegen uns an und Remus sah uns an, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er schien zu wissen, was vorgefallen war, was mich nicht sonderlich überraschte, da er schließlich Sirius' bester Freund war. Molly ignorierte die kühle Stimmung und plapperte unaufhörlich davon, dass man Harry unmöglich von der Schule schmeißen konnte. Arthur hatte gerade berichtet, dass Dumbledore bei Fudge eine Anhörung erwirkt hatte und der Rauswurf bis dahin auf Eis gelegt war.  
Als Harry eintraf, schickte Molly ihn erst einmal nach oben, wo Ron und Hermine auf ihn warteten. Die beiden waren schon seit einigen Tagen im Grimmauldplatz, genau wie die anderen Weasley-Kinder.  
Am Abend traf Severus ein. Ich wusste, dass ich mit ihm reden musste, aber ich wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Deshalb half ich Molly beim Kochen des Abendessens. Als sie die Kinder zum Essen rief, traf auch ich auf Harry. Als er mich sah, kam er auf mich zu und umarmte mich. „Da waren Dementoren, nur deswegen hab ich den Patronus ausgeführt…", erklärte er aufgewühlt. „Ich glaube dir, Harry.", sagte ich beruhigend, „Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."  
Beim Essen sorgte Tonks für Stimmung, als sie ihre Nase immer wieder in eine Schweinsnase oder einen Entenschnabel verwandelte. Das war ein Vorteil daran, Metamorphmagus zu sein. Ich musste mehrmals lachen und Ginny konnte kaum essen vor Lachen.  
Nach dem Essen setzten sich die Erwachsenen und Harry zusammen. Sirius legte die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch, in dem Harry mal wieder als Lügner und Dumbledore als geistig verwirrt dargestellt wurden.  
Sirius erklärte: „Fudge dementiert Voldemorts Rückkehr und nutzt seinen Einfluss auf den Tagespropheten, um die Bevölkerung von seiner Haltung zu überzeugen. Er denkt, Dumbledore wolle ihn stürzen…"  
„Niemand, der bei Verstand ist, würde…", warf Harry ein, wurde aber von Remus unterbrochen.  
„Genau. Fudge ist nicht mehr bei Verstand. Er weigert sich, der Realität ins Gesicht zu sehen und steigert sich immer mehr in seine Paranoia hinein."  
Sirius erklärte weiter: „Wir glauben, Voldemort will wieder eine Armee aufstellen. Früher hatte er viele Gefolgsleute, nicht nur Hexen und Zauberer, sondern auch dunkle Kreaturen. Er rekrutiert wieder, aber der Orden auch. Voldemort will aber auch noch etwas anderes, etwas, das er letztes Mal nicht hatte…"  
Ich unterbrach ihn und sagte warnend: „Sirius…". Ich wusste, wovon er sprach, aber ich wollte nicht, dass er Harry so weit in die Arbeit des Ordens hineinzog. Er war immerhin gerade erst fünfzehn geworden.  
„Eine Art Waffe?", fragte Harry nach.  
Dann schritt Molly ein: „Jetzt ist aber Schluss! So könnt ihr den Jungen genauso gut in den Orden aufnehmen!"  
„Gut, ich will kämpfen!", sagte Harry. Sirius wirkte stolz auf ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Als ich vom Spülen zurück ins Esszimmer gehen wollte, lief ich gegen Severus, den ich wegen seiner schwarzen Kleidung im Dunkeln nicht gesehen hatte.  
„Oh, entschuldige!", sagte ich.  
„Hast du kurz Zeit für mich?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang nicht so kühl wie bei unseren letzten Gesprächen.  
Jetzt war wohl der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen. „Ja, natürlich." Ich führte ihn in das Gästezimmer, das ich bewohnte, wenn ich hier übernachtete.  
Severus wirkte anders als zuvor. Ich konnte es nicht ganz festmachen und meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er zu sprechen begann: „Enya, ich habe viel nachgedacht und festgestellt, dass meine Vorwürfe an dich unbegründet waren. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, dass ich dir so etwas vor den Kopf geworfen habe. Ich…"  
Ich konnte mir das nicht anhören und unterbrach ihn: „Severus, bevor du weitersprichst muss ich dir etwas sagen, dass deine Haltung wahrscheinlich verändern wird." Ich atmete tief durch und knetete meine Hände. Dann sah ich ihm in die Augen, als ich ihm sagte: „Vor zwei Wochen, nach der Gründungskonferenz, haben Sirius, Remus und ich noch lange beieinandergesessen, uns unterhalten und … getrunken. Ich habe einiges getrunken und dann… Ich kann keine Entschuldigung dafür finden, außer, dass ich betrunken war. Ich möchte mich aber auch nicht rausreden. Ich habe mit Sirius geschlafen."  
Severus taumelte zurück, als hätte ich ihn geschlagen. Ich begann zu weinen. „Ich kann nicht ausdrücken, wie sehr ich es bereue und wie sehr es mir leidtut. Aber ich weiß auch, dass es dafür keine Entschuldigung gibt."  
„Ach ja?", zischte er, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, „Warum hast du es dann getan?"  
„Ich habe es dir doch erklärt, ich war betrunken…"  
„Und deswegen vögelst du den Nächstbesten, der dir über den Weg läuft?!"  
„Ich war mal mit Sirius verlobt. Ich habe ihn sehr geliebt, vielleicht hat mich die Vergangenheit einfach wieder eingeholt…"  
„Nein, du bist immer noch mit Sirius verlobt! Du hast die Verlobung noch nicht gelöst und ich kann dir auch sagen, warum: Weil du ihn immer noch liebst! Und jetzt ist er aus Askaban raus, jetzt kannst du endlich mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich stehe dir nicht länger im Weg. Bitte, heirate ihn. Ich werde dir nicht länger im Weg stehen!" Er redete sich in Rage, seine Stimme wurde immer lauter.  
„Severus…", sagte ich flehend.  
„WAS?!", fragte er.  
„Bitte, es war ein Fehler. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Ich liebe dich, Severus, und nur dich! Sirius ist Vergangenheit…"  
„Die Vergangenheit von vor zwei Wochen? Was ist, wenn ich dir verzeihe? Springst du dann auch wieder mit ihm ins Bett, wenn ich dir langweilig werde? Sind wir für dich wie Spielzeuge, die du einfach wegwerfen kannst, um dir dann neue zu nehmen?"  
„Nein!"  
„Du bist wie ein Kind, Enya!"  
Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett sinken und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Womit habe ich das verdient, Enya?", fragte er nun ruhiger, „Was habe ich getan?"

Als ich später wieder herunterging, sah man mir immer noch an, dass ich geweint hatte. Meine Augen waren noch rot und geschwollen und die roten Flecken waren auch noch nicht aus meinem Gesicht verschwunden. Molly sah mich besorgt an.  
„Oh, Enya, was ist passiert? Wir haben laute Stimmen gehört."  
„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich nicht gut mit Männern bin.", antwortete ich leise.


	31. Chapter 31

Den Ausgang von Harrys Verhandlung erfuhr ich durch einen Brief von Arthur, da ich bereits nach Hogwarts abgereist war, um mich wieder einzurichten. Als ich im letzten Schuljahr überstürzt abgereist war, hatte ich das Büro und die Privaträume wieder in den ursprünglichen, spartanischen Zustand zurück verwandelt, in dem ich sie vorgefunden hatte, und musste es mir jetzt erst einmal wieder heimelig machen. Ich führte also erst einmal eine Grundsäuberung durch, legte Parkett auf den Boden meines Büros und flauschigen lila Teppich in meine Privaträume. Die Tapeten wurden wieder bunt gemustert und das Bad modernisiert. Meine bunt zusammengewürfelten Möbel holte ich aus meinem Koffer, verwandelte sie wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Größe zurück und stellte sie auf.  
Ich wäre nicht so glücklich, wieder hier zu sein, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Harry auch zurückkehren würde. Er war von allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen worden, nachdem Dumbledore Arabella Figg als Zeugin aufgerufen hatte, die den Dementorenangriff bezeugen konnte. Ich war nicht alleine mit meiner Vermutung, dass das eher ein Schauprozess gewesen war. Ein ganzes Zauberergamot für einen simplen Fall von Zauberei Minderjähriger war höchst ungewöhnlich und nicht gerechtfertigt. Fudge hatte Harry ausschalten wollen, weil er darauf bestand, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, was der Zaubereiminister immer noch hartnäckig leugnete.

Kurz nachdem die Schüler eingetroffen waren, fand auch ich mich zum Festmahl in der Großen Halle ein. Ich wusste ja, dass es nicht sonderlich witzig werden würde, weil ich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wieder neben Severus sitzen musste. Doch als ich den Lehrertisch sah, stockte ich für einen Moment. Was zur Hölle…?  
Auf dem Platz rechts neben meinem saß Dolores Umbridge. Was machte die alte Sabberkröte denn hier?  
Umbridge war Fudges rechte Hand und berüchtigt dafür, auf Recht und Ordnung zu pochen. Pedantisch und fies bis ins Mark terrorisierte sie bei ihren halbjährlichen Kontrollgängen die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, die Auroren eingeschlossen. Oft genug hatten wir gehört, wie Scrimgeour sich lauthals mit ihr in seinem Büro stritt. Eine schrecklichere Person war mir selten untergekommen und ich hatte damals von Berufs wegen mit Todessern und anderem Abschaum der Zaubererwelt zu tun.  
Widerwillig setzte ich mich neben sie, ignorierte sie aber geflissentlich. Na toll, jetzt saß ich zwischen Severus, der mich (berechtigterweise) hasste, und Umbridge, die ich hasste. Eine unangenehmere Situation war kaum vorstellbar. Diese zog sich hin, während die Erstklässler auf die Häuser verteilt wurden. Ich klatschte mechanisch immer mit, wenn der Sprechende Hut „Gryffindor!" rief.

Dann begann Dumbledore seine Rede, in der er, wie immer, die Schüler begrüßte und sie auf das neue Schuljahr einstimmte. Außerdem stellte er Professor Raue-Pritsche als Vertretung für Hagrid vor, der einen Auslandsaufenthalt machte. Als Ordensmitglied wusste ich, dass er mit Madame Maxime in Osteuropa war, um mit den Riesen zu sprechen und sie zu überzeugen, auf unserer Seite zu kämpfen und nicht auf Voldemorts.  
„Ich möchte auch unsere neue Lehrerin für Zaubereigeschichte und Sonderbeauftragte des Ministeriums für Bildung, Professor Dolores Umbridge, vorstellen.", fuhr er fort und Umbridge stieß ein albernes Kichern aus, „Ich bin sicher, Sie werden mir zustimmen, wenn ich ihr alles Gute wünsche. Unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch bat mich Sie zu erinnern-"  
Er wurde von einem Hüsteln von Seiten der rosafarbenen Sabberhexe neben mir unterbrochen und wandte sich zu ihr um. Sie stand auf und ging langsam auf Dumbledores Pult zu.  
„Danke, Schulleiter,", begann sie in ihrer quietschigen Stimme, „für diese freundlichen Worte. Willkommen, liebe Schüler. Wie wundervoll, Ihre leuchtenden und fröhlichen Gesichter zu mir auflächeln zu sehen."  
Ich musste ein Auflachen unterdrücken, da die Schüler sie eher befremdet und misstrauisch ansahen. "Ich bin sicher, wir werden alle sehr gute Freunde werden.", fuhr sie fort und die Weasley-Zwillinge kommentierten unisono: „Ganz bestimmt."  
„Das Zaubereiministerium maß der Bildung von jungen Hexen und Zauberern immer schon eine große Wichtigkeit zu. Obwohl jeder Schulleiter etwas Neues in diese altehrwürdige Schule gebracht hat," sie nickte Dumbledore zu, „ist Fortschritt um des Fortschritts willen zu verurteilen. Lasst uns erhalten, was erhalten werden muss, perfektionieren, was perfektioniert werden kann und verhindern, was verhindert werden soll." Sie kicherte wieder ihr albernes Kichern und setzte sich dann wieder.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich meine erste Stunde mit den Fünftklässlern von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Ich begrüßte sie zum neuen Schuljahr und begann, ihnen meinen Lehrplan für dieses Jahr zu erklären. So machte ich das jedes Jahr, damit die Schüler einen groben Überblick über den Lernstoff hatten. Bei den Fünftklässlern hielt ich das für besonders wichtig, da sie dieses Jahr ihre ZAGs machen würden.  
„Wenn Sie in meinem Unterricht in den vergangenen Jahren aufgepasst haben und ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt haben, werden die ZAGs in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste keine zu große Herausforderung für Sie werden. Aber ich möchte Sie bitten, die Prüfungen nicht zu unterschätzen. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich so früh wie möglich, aber spätestens in den Weihnachtsferien, mit dem Lernen beginnen. Aber ich möchte nicht noch mehr Zeit mit Vorreden verschwenden, sondern mit dem Stoff beginnen."  
In dem Moment, als ich mich zur Tafel umdrehte, hörte ich ein gekünsteltes Hüsteln aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes, das mir sehr bekannt vorkam. Nein, bitte nicht… Ich wandte mich um. In der Tür stand Umbridge und ließ einen Stapel Bücher neben sich herschweben.  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, Professor Sinclair, aber ich möchte einige Vorschläge zu Ihrem Unterricht erbringen.", sagte sie, kam zu meinem Pult und legte die Bücher dort ab: „Theorie der magischen Verteidigung" von Wilbert Slinkhard. Sollte das ein Witz sein? „Ich habe mir Ihren Lehrplan und Ihre Bücherliste angesehen und darin einige Mängel festgestellt.", fuhr sie fort. Wie konnte sie es wagen?  
Ich schäumte vor Wut, zwang mich aber zu einer ruhigen Antwort: „Wenn Sie das wünschen können wir gerne einen Gesprächstermin vereinbaren, um uns darüber zu unterhalten." Schließlich wollte ich nicht vor den Schüler gemaßregelt werden.  
Umbridge gluckste und erwiderte: „Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, anständige Schulbücher zu besorgen. Es sollte nicht allzu schwierig sein, sich an diese zu halten." Als sie begann, die Bücher an die Schüler zu verteilen, platzte mir der Kragen.  
„Miss Umbridge, so weit ich weiß, bin ich immer noch die zuständige Lehrerin für dieses Fach und laut Schulgesetz steht mir die Wahl des Lehrplans und der Schulbücher zu. Ich habe den Lehrplan sorgfältig und nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen vorbereitet und werde die Schüler so unterrichten, wie ich es für richtig halte. Sie haben keine Befugnis, mir dieses Recht zu entziehen. Falls Sie dagegen Widerspruch einlegen möchten, empfehle ich einen Besuch beim Schulleiter. Mich finden Sie zu meinen Sprechzeiten in meinem Büro. Jetzt würde ich Sie bitten, meinen Klassenraum zu verlassen, damit ich mit meinem Unterricht fortfahren kann.", sagte ich und ließ ihre Bücher aus der Tür schweben, wo sie auf dem Flur liegen blieben. Umbridge sah mich schockiert an.  
„Wie können Sie es wagen? Ich bin vom Zaubereiminister persönlich zur Sonderbeauftragten für Bildung ernannt worden!", empörte sie sich.  
„Und als solche haben Sie eine beobachtende und berichtende Funktion, aber keine aktive Teilhabe an meinem Unterricht."  
„Ich habe mit dem Minister abgesprochen, dass im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste keine praktische Anwendung vonnöten ist, sondern eine theoretische Unterweisung reicht, um die Prüfungen zu bestehen."  
„Wie sollen wir die Zauber dann anwenden lernen?", fragte Miss Granger und brach damit die Stille der Schüler.  
„Die Schüler sollen hier risikofrei lernen können.", erwiderte Umbridge gestelzt.  
„Aber wenn wir die Zauber brauchen, draußen, im richtigen Leben, wird das nicht risikofrei sein.", warf Harry ein.  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, die Theorie reicht, um Sie auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Denn darum geht es in der Schule."  
„Und was ist mit der Vorbereitung darauf, was da draußen lauert?"  
„Was soll schon da draußen lauern und Kinder angreifen?", fragte sie verächtlich.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Lord Voldemort vielleicht?", fragte Harry. Die Schüler schnappten nach Luft.  
Innerlich gab ich ihm ein High-Five, aber in meiner Rolle als Lehrerin sagte ich mahnend: „Mr. Potter!"  
Umbridge lächelte und sah die Schüler an. „Es mag Ihnen zu Ohren gekommen sein, ein gewisser dunkler Zauberer wäre zurückgekehrt. Das, liebe Schüler, ist eine Lüge." Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, die tweedbekleidete Sabberhexe zu ohrfeigen, und das ganz ohne Magie.  
„Es ist keine Lüge! Ich habe ihn gesehen! Ich habe gegen ihn gekämpft!", rief Harry aufgebracht. Ich sah ihn warnend an, denn ich war mir über die Grenzen von Umbridges Kompetenzen nicht ganz sicher.  
„Nachsitzen, Mr. Potter.", sagte sie genüsslich.  
Ich warf ein: „Miss Umbridge, ich bezweifle, dass-", wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen: „Und Cedric ist ganz von alleine tot umgefallen?!"  
Allmählich wurde Umbridge wütend. „Mr. Diggorys Tod war ein tragischer Unfall."  
„Das stimmt nicht, Voldemort hat ihn umgebracht!", schrie Harry nun.  
„Das reicht!", rief Umbridge, „In mein Büro, Mr. Potter, sofort!"  
Harry sah zu mir, aber ich konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen. Umbridge war auch Lehrerin, konnte Schüler also zum Nachsitzen verdonnern. Ich hob entschuldigend die Schultern und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu gehorchen. Wütend stapfte er hinter Umbridge aus dem Raum.

In den nächsten Tagen beobachtete ich Harry, zum Beispiel bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle. Er wirkte schweigsam und in sich gekehrt. Seine Freunde versuchten, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, oder ihn mit lustigen Geschichten zum Lachen zu bringen, gaben es aber bald auf. Eigentlich sollte die Zeit in Hogwarts die schönste Zeit für Harry sein, aber er wirkte alles andere als glücklich.  
Deshalb bat ich ihn beim Verlassen der Großen Halle, mir in mein Büro zu folgen. Bis zur Nachtruhe waren es noch fast drei Stunden. Wir hatten also Zeit für ein Gespräch.  
Als er schließlich mit mir vor dem Kamin saß, in den gemütlichen blumengemusterten Plüschsesseln und eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, fragte ich ihn: „Was ist los, Harry? Gibt es etwas, worüber du mit mir reden möchtest?"  
„Nein.", sagte er kurz angebunden und versteckte sich hinter der Tasse.  
„Harry, ich bin für dich da, weißt du? Ich kenne das Gefühl, wenn Menschen sterben, die dir wichtig waren."  
Er sah mich an, als fiele ihm erst jetzt ein, dass ja auch ich um seine Eltern trauerte. „Es ist… ach, ich weiß nicht… Nicht nur Cedrics Tod und die Ereignisse auf dem Friedhof… In den Sommerferien habe ich keinen einzigen Brief von Ron und Hermine gekriegt. Sie haben gesagt, Dumbledore hätte es ihnen verboten und das glaube ich ihnen auch, aber… Ich hab mich so allein und von aller Welt verlassen gefühlt… Dann dieser Dementoren-Angriff, die Angst, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu dürfen… Dann kann ich doch zurück und werde hier auch für einen Lügner gehalten. Seamus hat gesagt, seine Mutter hätte ihm fast nicht erlaubt, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen – wegen mir. Und ich habe das Gefühl, Dumbledore geht mir aus dem Weg, obwohl ich Erklärungen von ihm bräuchte. Obwohl ich wieder in Hogwarts bin fühle ich mich so allein wie nie zuvor." Als sein plötzlicher Redeschwall beendet war, starrte er in seine Tasse.  
„Ich verstehe.", sagte ich, „Hast du denn mal mit Ron und Hermine darüber gesprochen, wie du dich fühlst? Vielleicht würden sie das auch gerne wissen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie machen sich Sorgen um dich." Er nickte und stellte seine leere Tasse auf dem Beistelltisch zwischen den Sesseln ab. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf seine Hand, deren Rücken gerötet war.  
„Was hast du da an der Hand?", fragte ich und streckte meine Hand danach aus.  
„Ach, nichts.", sagte er schnell und versteckte sie in seinem Schoß.  
„Harry James Potter,", sagte ich streng, „wenn du mich noch einmal anlügst lass ich deine Nase so lang wie Pinocchios werden!"  
Er brummte missmutig und streckte mir seine Hand hin. Ich nahm sie und sah die Schrift auf dem Rücken: „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen.". Ich kannte diese „Erziehungsmethode". Eine Feder, die mit dem Blut des Opfers schrieb und das Geschriebene in dessen Haut einritzte. Ich kannte nur eine Person, der man solch mittelalterliche Bestrafungen zutrauen konnte.

Als mir am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück die alte Sabberhexe auf dem Gang vor der Großen Halle begegnete, stellte ich sie zur Rede: „Wer hat Ihnen eigentlich erlaubt, meine Schüler zu foltern?"  
„Entschuldigung?", fragte Umbridge gespielt unwissend.  
„Diese mittelalterlichen Bestrafungsmethoden sind in Hogwarts schon seit Jahrhunderten verboten und werden auch nicht wieder eingeführt, nur weil Sie das gerne hätten!"  
„Zweifel an meinen Methoden sind Zweifel am Zaubereiministerium und dem Minister höchstpersönlich. Höre ich da etwa Illoyalität aus Ihnen sprechen, Professor Sinclair?"  
„Illoyalität?! Ich habe elf Jahre für das Ministerium gearbeitet, lag drei Mal im St. Mungos und habe neun Todesser nach Askaban gebracht. Machen Sie mir das erstmal nach und versuchen Sie dann nochmal, mich der Illoyalität zu beschuldigen!", fauchte ich.  
Umbridge lächelte nur süffisant, wandte sich an die Schüler und sagte: „Die Dinge in Hogwarts stehen noch viel schlimmer, als ich es befürchtet hatte. Hier wird sich einiges ändern müssen."

Und das tat es leider auch. Ich kam eher zufällig ins Lehrerzimmer, um ein paar Unterlagen aus meinem Fach zu holen. Ich hielt mich nicht gerne in diesem Raum auf, da er recht klein und muffig war und man hier nie seine Ruhe hatte. Wenn ich mich mal zum Korrigieren hier reinsetzte, kamen wenige Minuten später meist Kollegen und quatschten bei einer Tasse Tee so laut, dass ich mich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte. Wenn mir also in meinem Büro mal die Decke auf den Kopf zu fallen drohte, setzte ich mich entweder in die Bibliothek, wo Madam Pince für Ruhe sorgte, oder nach draußen, wenn das Wetter es zuließ.  
Heute wurde ich von dem aufgeregten Geschnatter der versammelten Kollegen überrascht. Minerva sah mich und erzählte aufgebracht: „Der Zaubereiminister hat diese … schreckliche Person zur „Großinquisitorin" ernannt! Sie hat jetzt fast so viel zu sagen wie Albus!"  
„Wie bitte?"  
„In der Mitteilung von Fudge persönlich steht, dass sie zum Beispiel dem Unterricht beiwohnen und ihn bewerten wird. Sollte eine Lehrkraft ihren Ansprüchen nicht genügen, darf sie sie entlassen. Fristlos kündigen! Und sie darf hier ‚für Recht und Ordnung sorgen'. Eine Frechheit!"  
„Was sagt der Schulleiter dazu?", fragte ich.  
Minerva seufzte. „Er hat sich noch nicht dazu geäußert. Überhaupt habe ich in letzter Zeit sehr wenig von ihm gesehen."  
Irgendetwas ging hier gerade ganz gewaltig schief…


	32. Chapter 32

Irgendwie schaffte Umbridge es, meine schlimmsten Erwartungen noch zur übertreffen. Filch war zu ihrem größten Fan und Schoßhündchen mutiert. Wenn das nicht zu grauenhaft wäre, würde ich vermuten, er würde auf sie stehen. Igitt!  
An der großen, freien Wand neben dem Portal zur Großen Halle hängte er kleine Schaukästen mit offiziellen Verlautbarungen unserer Großinquisitorin auf. Mit der Zeit wurden es immer mehr, die Scherzartikel der Weasley-Zwillinge wurden verboten, ebenso wie Musik, „öffentliche Zuneigungsbekundungen", unordentliche äußere Erscheinung und schlechtes Benehmen.

In der gleichen Woche begannen die Unterrichtsinspektionen und damit die Hölle auf Erden.  
„Wie ich sehe, hängen Sie immer noch Ihren alten Unterrichtsmethoden an, obwohl ich Ihnen von diesen abgeraten habe.", kommentierte sie, nachdem ich ihr ständiges Hüsteln nicht mehr hatte ignorieren können.  
„Ja, ich halte an sinnvollem Unterricht fest, in der Tat."  
Sie machte sich Notizen auf ihrem „Evaluationsbogen" und sagte dann: „Falls Sie sich weiterhin meinen Empfehlungen widersetzen sollten, werde ich Sie suspendieren und für kompetenteren Ersatz sorgen müssen, fürchte ich."  
„Wie bitte?!", fauchte ich. ‚Kompetenteren Ersatz'?!  
„Ich sehe, ich muss es einfacher formulieren: Wenn Sie den Unterricht nicht so halten, wie vom Ministerium empfohlen, werde ich Sie entlassen.", sagte sie süffisant lächelnd und stöckelte dann aus dem Raum.

Am Abend schäumte ich immer noch vor Wut. Wie konnte sie es wagen, mir zu drohen? Würde sie mich wirklich entlassen? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr ja… Aber sollte ich deswegen vor ihr kuschen? Ich war noch nie gut darin gewesen, klein bei zu geben. Außerdem würde ich dann langweiligen Unterricht geben müssen, der den Schülern nichts nützte und für beide Seiten langweilig wäre. Aber deswegen Hogwarts verlassen? Ich könnte wieder als Aurorin arbeiten, aber Harry brauchte mich im Moment.  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür.

Severus haderte mit sich selbst. So kannte er sich gar nicht. Normalerweise traf er schnell klare Entscheidungen und zog die dann auch durch. Aber jetzt… War es richtig, dass er den ersten Schritt machte? Schließlich hatte Enya den Fehler gemacht. Aber hätte sie den gemacht, wenn er zuvor nicht so misstrauisch gewesen wäre? Wenn zwischen ihnen alles gut und sie glücklich gewesen wäre?  
Bevor er sich anders entscheiden konnte, klopfte er einfach an der Tür zu ihren Privaträumen. Er würde Black nicht noch einmal das Feld überlassen!  
„Herein.", hörte er ihre Stimme.  
Ihr überraschter Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ihn sah, amüsierte ihn, aber er konnte ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Er fuhr mit seinem Plan fort und setzte sich in einen der beiden grässlichen quietschbunten Sessel, als wäre zwischen ihnen nie etwas vorgefallen. Enya sah ihn immer noch an, als wäre er gerade vom Mars gefallen.  
„Ich habe gehört, Umbridge hat dich heute auseinandergenommen."  
Endlich fing die junge Frau sich wieder. „Über dich habe ich das Gleiche gehört.", erwiderte sie süffisant und schüttete ihm auch ein Glas Wein ein. So kannte er sie: immer eine schnippische Antwort auf den Lippen.  
„Eine schreckliche Person."  
„Wem sagst du das?" Sie setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn, als wolle sie ihn mit ihrem Geist sezieren, um zu sehen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Hätte sie die nötige Selbstdisziplin und Skrupellosigkeit dafür wäre sie sicherlich eine gute Legilimentorin. Davon unbeirrt fuhr Severus mit seinem Plan fort und begann ein unbekümmertes Gespräch, doch Enya war nicht so leicht zu überzeugen. Sie antwortete vorsichtig und sah ihn mit schlecht verborgenem Misstrauen an. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Wer hätte damit gerechnet, dass er den ersten Schritt machen würde?  
Schließlich schien sie es nicht mehr auszuhalten und unterbrach seinen Monolog über den neuen Trank, den er für das St. Mungos braute: „Severus, was soll das? Was machst du hier?"  
„Ich versuche verzweifelt, ein unbekümmertes Gespräch mit dir zu führen."  
„Nachdem ich mit Sirius geschlafen habe, deinem Erzfeind seit Schulzeiten? Soll das ein Witz sein?"  
Severus seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfen. Warum konnte mit dieser Frau nicht einmal etwas einfach sein? Warum musste man immer über alles reden, alles ausdiskutieren?  
„In Ordnung, hör zu. Du hast mich damit ziemlich verletzt, das gebe ich zu. Und es ist ungewöhnlich für mich, jetzt auf dich zuzukommen, aber ich wollte nicht wieder wochenlang nicht mit dir reden. Ich habe mich falsch verhalten, als ich dir unterstellt habe, im Ministerium einen anderen zu haben. Du warst verletzt, traurig, wütend, was auch immer, du weißt, dass ich nicht gut in Gefühlsdingen bin. Dann hast du mit deinen Freunden getrunken und bist mit Black im Bett gelandet. Es ist passiert, du kannst nichts daran ändern. Aber du hast es mir gesagt, nicht wie damals, als ihr euch geküsst hattet und ich es von ihm hatte erfahren müssen. Das muss ich dir zugutehalten. Wenn man jemanden liebt, muss man ihm auch Fehler eingestehen können und diese verzeihen können."  
Enya sah auf ihre in ihrem Schoß gefalteten Hände und als sie wieder aufschaute, sah Severus Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern. „Meinst du das ernst?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.  
„Natürlich meine ich das ernst. Sonst würde ich das nicht sagen."  
„Du verzeihst mir also?" Sie war immer noch misstrauisch.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir schon vollständig verzeihen kann und ich glaube nicht, dass jetzt sofort wieder alles so sein kann, wie zuvor, aber ich möchte, dass wir uns wieder versöhnen."  
Jetzt liefen der Hexe unkontrolliert Tränen über das Gesicht, sie stand auf und umarmte ihn fest. Der plötzliche Körperkontakt ließ Severus zunächst erstarren, doch dann legte er vorsichtig den Arm um sie. Die Sache mit den Emotionen hatte er doch noch nicht so ganz raus. Enya sah ihn an und es sprach so viel Glück aus ihren Augen, dass er sie einfach küssen musste.  
Langsam löste Enya sich von ihm und sagte: „Das dürfen wir nicht. Wir haben es Albus versprochen, in diesen Mauern nur Kollegen zu sein."  
Verdammt, das hatte er ganz vergessen! Konnte der alte Mann ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen, ihm nicht einmal sein Glück gönnen?!  
„Lass uns die Wochenenden dann woanders verbringen, ja?", schlug er vor, „Nur wir zwei. Dann können wir machen, was wir wollen."  
Sie grinste. „Klingt gut. In meiner Wohnung in London wären wir ungestört."  
„Sehr gut."  
Dann schien ihr etwas einzufallen. „Hast du nicht ein Haus in Spinners End?"  
Severus versteifte sich. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte er scharf.  
Seine Reaktion schien sie zu überraschen. „Naja, wir waren bis jetzt immer bei mir…"  
Da hatte sie allerdings recht… „Das Haus ist… kein wohnlicher Ort." Wenn er ihre Wohnung und sein Haus miteinander verglich, musste er fast lachen. „Es ist sehr heruntergekommen und düster und die Gegend ist wirklich nicht schön…"  
„Severus, ich höre von meinen Schülern tagtäglich bessere Ausreden. Ein Haus kann man instandhalten oder renovieren, vor allem, wenn man Zauberer ist."  
Diese Frau gab auch wirklich nie auf, oder?  
Severus seufzte. „Na schön. Sag hinterher aber nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."  
Enya grinste triumphierend.

Cokeworth war eine triste Stadt, deren Nähe zu einem Fluss dafür sorgte, dass sie so gut wie immer im Nebel lag. Nur der hohe Fabrikschornstein ragte hervor. Nahezu identisch aussehende Backsteinbauten reihten sich aneinander und alle schienen kurz vor dem Zerfall zu stehen. Nur wenige ärmlich gekleidete Muggel waren auf den Straßen, beachteten uns aber nicht.  
Severus führte mich schnellen Schrittes durch das Industrieviertel, bis er vor einem Haus stehen blieb, das, unglaublich, aber wahr, in einem noch schlimmeren Zustand war als die anderen. Es wirkte, als müsste man nur einen Kiesel gegen das Haus werfen und es würde zusammenbrechen.  
Drinnen sah es auch nicht besser aus. Die Möbel waren alt und abgenutzt. Staub lag überall, Schimmel war an den Wänden und Spinnenweben in den Ecken. Ich musste wegen der abgestandenen Luft husten. Die alten Dielen knarzten unter meinen Füßen, als ich mich vorsichtig umsah. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass nur die Dinge, die Severus bei seinen Aufenthalten hier nutzte, in brauchbarem Zustand waren. Das Wohnzimmer war der einzige Raum, in dem man sich aufhalten konnte. Die Wände waren mit hohen Bücherregalen verdeckt, die aus allen Nähten zu platzen schienen. Ein gemütlich aussehender Sessel stand mitten im Raum, daneben ein Tisch, auf dem sich ein Stapel Papiere und eine benutzte Teetasse befanden. In der Ecke war ein Schreibtisch mit einer alten Lampe.  
„Wie kannst du hier nur wohnen, Severus?", fragte ich schockiert.  
„Ich bin nicht oft hier.", antwortete er knapp.  
„Aber das hier ist unzumutbar… Warum hast du es nie renoviert?"  
„Ich wollte mich nie länger hier aufhalten, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll."  
Ich sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ich bin in diesem Haus aufgewachsen. Es erinnert mich an eine weniger glückliche Kindheit, einen Vater, der mich und meine Mutter geschlagen hat und wegen seines Alkoholismus immer wieder seinen Job verloren hat, sodass diese Bruchbude auch damals nicht besser ausgesehen hat."  
„Aber gerade deswegen hättest du es nach ihrem Tod doch renovieren können." Ich verstand Severus nicht.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll. Dieses Haus hat irgendwie zu meinem miserablen Leben gepasst."  
Ich sah ihn an. „Severus… würdest du mir erlauben, es zu renovieren?"  
Überrascht sah er mich an. „Das würdest du tun?"  
„Natürlich nur, wenn du das möchtest. Ich würde es nicht einrichten wie meine Wohnung, sondern so, wie es dir gefallen würde. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Du lässt mich erstmal machen. Später kannst du dann sagen, wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt."  
„Und was mache ich in der Zwischenzeit?" Sehr gut, er schien darauf anzuspringen.  
„Du hast doch kein Labor hier, oder?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Platz."  
„Du hast einen großen Garten. Den kannst du zurecht machen, da einen Kräutergarten anlegen und eine Gartenlaube bauen, in der du dir ein Zaubertranklabor einrichtest."  
„In Ordnung."  
„Dann an die Arbeit!"

Ich war begeistert. Severus ließ mir wirklich freie Hand! Wenn ich nicht Aurorin geworden wäre, dann bestimmt Innenarchitektin. Zuerst packte ich alle Besitztümer zusammen, von denen ich dachte, dass Severus sie behalten wollte. Ich packte sie in Kisten, verkleinerte diese magisch und legte sie wiederum in eine Kiste. Den Rest der Inneneinrichtung ließ ich verschwinden, ebenso wie Bodenbeläge und Tapeten. Dann kamen die aufwendigeren Zauber. Ich legte einen Zauber über das Haus, der bewirkte, dass vorbeikommende Muggel es im momentanen, heruntergekommenen Zustand sahen, damit es sich nicht von der Umgebung abhob. Dann richtete ich es wieder auf, verstärkte die Wände, reparierte das Dach und legte neue Dachziegel auf. Den alten Putz entfernte ich und ließ das Mauerwerk dahinter hervorkommen, sodass das Haus mehr aussah wie ein Cottage. Die Holzbalken, die hervorkamen, strich ich braun an, die Fensterrahmen und die Tür wurden weiß. Ich war versucht, einen richtigen Cottage Garden anzulegen, mit Blumenkästen vor den Fenstern, aber der Garten war Severus' Angelegenheit und daran wollte ich mich halten. Wir würden ja noch darüber diskutieren können.  
Im Inneren des Hauses führte ich erst einmal eine Grundreinigung durch, Staub, Spinnweben, Schimmel und sonstiger Dreck verschwanden mit einem Zauberstabschwung. Auf den Boden kamen im Wohnzimmer dunkelgrüner Teppich, sonst Parkett, oder in Küche und Bad Fliesen. Die Fenster vergrößerte ich, um mehr Licht hereinzulassen. Sonst wollte ich die Einrichtung typisch Slytherin halten, viel Grün, Silber und Schwarz. Die Wände des Wohnzimmers wurden wieder mit Bücherregalen bedeckt, die ich aber ordentlich einräumte. Außerdem entstand, neben dem Sessel, den ich so beließ, wie er war, nur neu bezog, eine gemütliche Sitzecke. Severus bekam einen größeren Schreibtisch mit vielen Ablagen, direkt unter dem Fenster zum Garten. Die Küche richtete ich hell und sauber ein, sodass man Lust hatte, sofort mit dem Kochen loszulegen. Im Obergeschoss gestand ich Severus ein größeres Bett zu, stilecht mit grünem Seidenbezug. Der Kleiderschrank wurde auch größer und stabiler. Ich nahm mir außerdem das Recht, ihn etwas auszusortieren. Ich wusste nicht, wie wir das halten wollten, wenn ich mich hier aufhielt, deshalb richtete ich das Zimmer, das mal Severus' Kinderzimmer gewesen sein musste, für mich ein, mit eigenem Schreibtisch, Kleiderschrank und Bett. Das Bad wurde hell und modern, mit Badewanne und Dusche, das kleinere Gästebadezimmer genauso. Es gab noch zwei freie, ungenutzte Zimmer, die ich so auch erst einmal ließ. Wer weiß, wozu man die brauchen konnte. In eines stellte ich schonmal ein paar von Severus' Besitztümern, für die ich keinen Platz gefunden hatte.  
Zufrieden betrachtete ich mein Werk. In wenigen Stunden hatte ich aus der heruntergekommenen Bruchbude ein wohnliches Haus gemacht.

Stolz auf meine Arbeit suchte ich Severus im Garten. Wenig überraschend war, dass der Garten fast genauso aussah wie vorher. Einen kleinen Teil hatte er von verwilderten Büschen und Unkraut befreit und dort einen ordentlichen Kräutergarten angelegt. Daneben stand nun eine kleine Holzhütte, in der ich Severus werkeln hörte. Ich trat ein und stellte fest, dass er das Innere der Hütte magisch vergrößert hatte, sodass es sogar größer war als sein Labor in Hogwarts. An einer langen Wand standen fünf Kessel in unterschiedlichen Größen und Materialien, dazwischen genügend Arbeitsfläche mit entsprechenden Werkzeugen. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hatte Severus lange Regale für die Zutaten angebracht, die aber noch leer waren. In der Ecke war ein großes Waschbecken und an der kürzeren Wand ein Regal, dass zahlreichen Phiolen, Fläschchen und Gläsern Platz bieten würde, daneben ein Bücherregal. Ich entdeckte Severus, der gerade über jedem Kessel einen Ständer für ein Zaubertrankbuch befestigte.  
„Gefällt es dir?", fragte er, ohne mich anzusehen. Bewegte ich mich so laut?  
„Es ist wundervoll geworden. Man hat Lust, sofort mit dem Brauen zu beginnen."  
Er sah mich an und lächelte. „Bist du etwa schon mit dem Haus fertig?"  
„Ja, und es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Du kannst es dir gleich ansehen, wenn du hier fertig bist.", antwortete ich. „Was hast du eigentlich mit dem Garten vor?"  
„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Warum?"  
Gespielt verlegen sah ich zu Boden. „Es könnte sein, dass dein Haus jetzt ein ganz kleines bisschen aussieht wie ein Cottage und dann würde ein schöner, grüner Cottage Garden mit vielen Blumen dazu passen."  
„Ein Cottage? In Spinners End?!"  
„Für Muggel sieht es noch aus wie vorher."  
Severus lachte. „Du bist einmalig. In Ordnung, ich verwandle das Gestrüpp in einen Cottage Garden."  
„Oh super!", sagte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Ich kann ja einkaufen gehen und uns dann was kochen."  
„Gute Idee, ich habe Hunger. Der Laden ist die Straße runter und dann links."  
„Alles klar.", sagte ich und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
„Enya?", rief er mir hinterher.  
„Ja?"  
„Kriege ich einen richtigen Kuss?"  
Ich lächelte, lief zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Der erste richtige Kuss seit Monaten und ich genoss ihn in vollen Zügen.

Voll beladen mit Einkaufstüten kehrte ich in das Haus zurück. Von den Muggeln im Supermarkt war ich etwas merkwürdig angeguckt worden, vermutlich, weil ich hier fremd war. Schnaufend lud ich die Tüten ab und sortierte die Einkäufe ein, dann begann ich mit viel Begeisterung zu kochen. Vom Küchenfenster aus sah ich Severus im Vorgarten hantieren, Rasen herbeizaubern, Blumen pflanzen und in Kästen an den Fenstern aufhängen. Obwohl er alles mit dem Zauberstab machte, war seine Kleidung schlammverkrustet und Erde klebte in seinem Gesicht. Keine Erfahrung mit Gartenarbeit anscheinend. Wenigstens hatte er seinen Gehrock ausgezogen und stand nur noch im Hemd da. Als das Essen fertig war, rief ich ihn herein.  
„Der Garten ist fertig.", sagte er, offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit sich. Ich küsste ihn und wischte lachend die Erde aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Geh dich waschen.", sagte ich.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut kochen kannst.", sagte Severus, als wir aufgegessen hatten.  
„Tja, ich stecke voll unentdeckter Talente.", erwiderte ich schnippisch.  
Er lachte und legte von hinten die Arme um mich, während ich zu spülen begann. „Das habe ich nie bezweifelt.", brummte er und küsste sanft meinen Hals. Ich wusste, wo das hier hinführen würde. Gut, ich konnte auch später spülen. Also drehte ich mich zu ihm um und küsste ihn, während ich in seinen Haaren herumwühlte, wie ich es so gerne tat. Plötzlich packte er mich bei den Hüften und setzte mich auf die Arbeitsfläche, sodass ich sogar etwas höher als er war. Wir unterbrachen den Kuss kurz, damit er mir das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Dann nahm er mich wieder hoch und trug mich ins Schlafzimmer. Grinsend betrachtete er mich, wie ich nur in Unterwäsche auf dem grünen Seidenbettzeug lag. „Perfekt.", murmelte er. „Dich lasse ich nie wieder gehen."


	33. Chapter 33

Noch nie war ich so unmotiviert gewesen, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Ich wusste, dass ich ab jetzt langweiligen, theoretischen Unterricht mit den Schülern machen musste und das frustrierte mich ungemein. Dabei konnte mich auch Severus nicht aufheitern, vor allem, weil er nicht wesentlich motivierter war als ich. Trotzdem apparierten wir am Montagmorgen getrennt nach Hogwarts und frühstückten mit den Schülern in der Großen Halle.  
Die Schüler reagierten genervt, als ich ihnen mitteilte, dass wir ab jetzt, auf Anweisung des Ministeriums, theoretischen Unterricht aus den von Umbridge vorgeschlagenen Büchern machen würden und ich machte deutlich, dass das nicht meine Idee war und ich das auch nicht guthieß.  
Nach der Mittagspause stieß ich auf eine schaulustige Menge aus Schülern, die beobachteten, was im Innenhof vor sich ging. Da stand Sybill Trelawney, hinter ihr einige Koffer, von denen Filch noch mehr heraustrug. Sibyll selbst stand davor, ihre gehäkelte Tasche vor die Brust gepresst, und wirkte geschockt und verloren. Dann kam Umbridge auf sie zu.  
„16 Jahre habe ich hier gelebt und gelehrt.", sagte Sybill mit tränenerstickter Stimme, „Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause. Das können Sie nicht machen."  
Umbridge lächelte und hielt einen Brief hoch. „Sie irren sich, das kann ich."  
Aus der Menge kam nun Minerva hervor, lief zu Sybill hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm, nicht, ohne Umbridge einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Möchten Sie etwas sagen, Minerva?", fragte Umbridge zuckersüß, aber die Drohung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Oh, da gibt es einiges, was ich gerne sagen würde!", erwiderte sie zornig und sprach Sybill tröstend zu.  
Dann erschien Dumbledore und sagte: „Minerva, würdest du Sybill bitte ins Schloss begleiten?"  
Umbridge hob sofort zum Protest an: „Darf ich Sie erinnern, dass ich laut Artikel 23…"  
„… befugt sind, meine Lehrer zu entlassen, aber nicht, sie des Geländes zu verweisen. Das obliegt immer noch dem Schulleiter.", unterbrach Albus sie.  
„Fürs erste.", erwiderte Umbridge.  
Albus drehte sich um und kehrte ins Schloss zurück. „Müsst ihr nicht lernen?", rief er den Schülern dabei zu, die sich eilig auf den Weg in ihre Klassenräume machten. Nur Harry lief ihm hinterher und rief seinen Namen, wurde aber ignoriert. Was war mit Dumbledore los? Seit wann ignorierte er seine Schüler?

Nach einer Woche theoretischen Unterrichts war ich kurz davor, das Handtuch zu schmeißen. Das war nicht ich, den Schülern aus einem Buch vorlesen und sie darüber Zusammenfassungen schreiben lassen. Dafür hatte Dumbledore mich nicht eingestellt! Verzweifelt saß ich nach der Stunde mit den Fünftklässlern in meinem Büro, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen, als es klopfte. Ich fuhr mir übers Gesicht und sagte dann: „Herein."  
Es waren Harry und Hermine Granger, die nun eintraten.  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, Professor…", begann Hermine, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen: „Wir müssen mit dir sprechen, Tante Enya."  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr.", sagte ich und bat sie, sich zu setzen.  
„Wir wissen, dass du nur diesen stinklangweiligen Unterricht hältst, weil Umbridge das so will, aber das kann so nicht weitergehen. Wir lernen nichts, was wir für die Zukunft gebrauchen könnten. Voldemort ist wieder da und wir lernen die bevorzugte Ernährung von Rotkappen! Wenn wir nicht lernen zu zaubern, warum sind wir dann hier?", ereiferte mein Patensohn sich.  
„Das Ministerium will nicht, dass ihr Kampftraining betreibt, weil Fudge befürchtet, Dumbledore könnte seine eigene Armee aufbauen und damit das Ministerium übernehmen.", erklärte ich, nachdem ich einen Muffliato-Zauber über den Raum gelegt hatte.  
„Das ist doch verrückt!", rief Hermine aus.  
„Genau. Fudge wird immer paranoider. Ehrlich gesagt, im Orden läuft es nicht so gut. Das Ministerium vertuscht die Wahrheit, Leute verschwinden, so hat es schonmal angefangen. Voldemort ist auf dem Vormarsch und wir haben diese rosa Plüschhexe an der Backe." Ich wusste nicht genau, ob die anderen Mitglieder es gutheißen würden, dass ich zwei Teenagern so viel verriet, aber sie waren ja auch keine Kinder mehr. Beide hatten mehr erlebt, als man eigentlich in diesem Alter erlebt haben sollte, vor allem Harry. Wenn Albus schon nicht mit ihm sprach, tat ich es eben.  
„Und deshalb musst du uns wieder praktisch unterrichten.", forderte Harry.  
„Das kann ich nicht, Harry. Umbridge hat es mir verboten, sonst verliere ich meinen Job. Und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass sie dann meine Stelle übernehmen wird. Willst du das?"  
„Natürlich nicht.", antwortete er kleinlaut.  
„Du unterrichtest uns einfach heimlich, Harry.", schlug Hermine vor und ich sah sie erstaunt an. „Du kennst mehr Zauber als der Rest von uns, sogar einen Patronus. Im ersten Schuljahr hast du schon gegen Voldemort gekämpft, im zweiten wieder und gegen einen Basilisken."  
„Das war meistens nur Glück, Hermine, oder ich hatte Hilfe. Da draußen ist es nicht wie in der Schule, wo du einen Fehler machst und es dann einfach nochmal versuchst."  
„Haben wir eine andere Möglichkeit? Ich werde ein Treffen für Interessierte organisieren, am besten nächstes Wochenende in Hogsmeade."  
Harry lenkte ein. „Meinetwegen."  
„Ich habe hiervon gar nichts gehört. Und ihr habt auch nicht von mir, dass der Raum der Wünsche im siebten Stock ist, gegenüber dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten. Dreimal vor der Wand auf und ab gehen und euch darauf konzentrieren, was ihr braucht.", sagte ich augenzwinkernd.

In den nächsten Wochen hielt Harry mich über die Fortschritte der Gruppe, die sich „Dumbledores Armee" nannte, auf dem Laufenden. Manchmal fragte er mich um Rat oder erzählte mir einfach nur von Nevilles Fortschritten, weil er wusste, dass ich ihm Nachhilfe gab. An einem Tag aber wirkte er aufgeregt.  
„Filch hat uns entdeckt. Er hat gesehen, wie wir in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen sind. Ich wette, er hat es Umbridge schon erzählt.", erzählte er.  
„Nur mit der Ruhe, noch kann er euch nichts beweisen.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.  
Doch einige Tage später begann Umbridge, Schüler zu befragen und gründete ein „Inquisitionskommando", das hauptsächlich aus Slytherins bestand.  
„Was soll ich denn machen?", fragte Severus, als ich ihn darauf ansprach, „Ich kann sie nicht davon abhalten, loyal zur ‚Großinquisitorin' Umbridge zu stehen. Aber soweit ich weiß, wird der Raum der Wünsche durch sehr starke Magie beschützt. Das sollte das Inquisitionskommando eine Weile abhalten, aber nicht mehr lange. Besser, du rätst Potter die Gruppe aufzulösen. Das könnte gefährlich werden."  
„Ich wollte da eigentlich gar nicht reingezogen werden, das ist das Problem. Ich überlasse Harry die Entscheidung. Wenn die alte Sabberhexe erfährt, dass ich ihm geholfen habe, fliege ich.", entschied ich.  
Es ging noch ein paar Wochen so weiter, bis die Weihnachtsferien näher rückten. Ich würde meine Feiertage aufteilen müssen. Molly bestand darauf, dass ich an Heiligabend mit ihnen und ein paar anderen Ordensmitgliedern im Hauptquartier zu Abend aß, die paar schulfreien Tage davor würden Harry und ich in meiner Wohnung in London verbringen, aber danach würde ich ihn bei Sirius lassen und die restlichen Tage bei Severus in Spinners End bleiben.  
Am 23. Dezember packte ich gerade eine kleine Tasche mit Kleidung, einigen noch zu korrigierenden Aufsätzen und Weihnachtsgeschenken zusammen, als Harry hereinkam.  
„Ist wieder etwas mit deiner Gruppe?", fragte ich, sah aber nicht auf.  
„Nein, naja, vielleicht ein bisschen…", der Junge wirkte aufgewühlt und ich hielt inne.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Cho und ich haben uns geküsst."  
Ich musste lächeln. Harry stand ein wenig bedröppelt vor mir und schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Sein erster Kuss, wie süß!  
„Das ist ja wunderbar, Harry. Wie wars?"  
„Naja, wir haben zuerst über Cedric geredet und dann hat sie geweint und mich dann geküsst." Er schien immer noch verwirrt zu sein. „Ich hab mit Hermine darüber geredet und sie hat erzählt, was Cho im Moment so alles fühlt, weil sie ja immer noch um Cedric trauert, aber auch was für mich empfindet und sich deswegen schuldig fühlt. Und sie hat Angst vor den ZAGs und Umbridge droht ihr, ihre Mutter rauszuwerfen aus ihrem Job im Ministerium, wenn Cho ihr nicht vom der DA erzählt. Meine Güte, wie kann jemand so viel auf einmal fühlen? Und woher weiß ich, dass sie Cedric nicht immer noch liebt und ich nur ein Lückenbüßer bin? Warum ist das immer so kompliziert mit euch Mädchen? Hat Snape mit dir die gleichen Probleme?"  
Ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als ich das verwirrte Häufchen Elend vor mir sah.  
„Moment, langsam. Ich kann Cho schon verstehen, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie mit ihren Gefühlen im Moment selbst nicht so gut zurechtkommt. Deshalb weiß sie wahrscheinlich im Moment selbst nicht, ob sie Cedric noch liebt. Du solltest ihr Zeit geben, um sich ihrer Gefühle klar zu werden und ihr ein offenes Ohr schenken. Auch wenn sie wieder nur weint, oder über Cedric redet, sie wird es dir danken, dass du ihr in dieser schweren Zeit eine Schulter zum Ausweinen gegeben hast. Für dich ist das natürlich auch nicht einfach, aber versuch dich wenigstens ein bisschen in sie hinein zu versetzen. Und du brauchst dir gar keine Hoffnungen zu machen, das wird nicht einfacher, wir Frauen sind einfach so. Und, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, Severus hat die gleichen Probleme wie du. Dafür verstehen wir euch Kerle auch nicht immer, auch, wenn ihr etwas einfachere Denkmuster habt als wir."  
„Ich glaube, darüber muss ich erstmal nachdenken."  
„Tu das.", sagte ich. Selbst als er schon lange gegangen war, musste ich noch kichern.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich von einem lauten Hämmern an meiner Tür auf und jemand rief meinen Namen. Was zur Hölle...? Ich sah auf meinen Wecker. 3 Uhr nachts. Stöhnend stand ich aus meinem Bett auf, zog meinen Bademantel und meine Hausschuhe an und öffnete die Tür.  
„Professor, Sie müssen ganz dringend kommen! Es geht um Harry!", sagte Mr. Finnigan aufgeregt. Ich nickte, schnappte mir meinen Zauberstab und folgte ihm zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  
Harry saß schweißgebadet in seinem Bett und murmelte etwas von Mr. Weasley und einer Schlange.  
„Harry, was ist passiert?"  
Er sah mich an, wirkte aber weit entfernt. „Mr. Weasley ist angegriffen worden, von einer Schlange. Nein, ich habe ihn angegriffen. Ich war das."  
Das konnte kein normaler Traum gewesen sein. Albus musste sich das anhören. Er würde wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. „Komm, Harry,", sagte ich, „Ich bringe dich zu Professor Dumbledore." Er musste wach sein, Albus schlief nur sehr wenig. Harry stand auf und ich nahm seine Hand. Eiligen Schrittes führte ich ihn zu Dumbledores Büro. Wie ich vermutet hatte war der Schulleiter noch wach und sah uns interessiert an. „Entschuldige die späte Störung, Albus, aber Harry hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum. Erzähl es ihm, Harry."  
„Es war in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium. Da war ein großer Raum voll mit Kugeln und Mr. Weasley ist da angegriffen worden, von einer Schlange. Er ist verletzt, Professor, jemand muss ihm helfen!"  
Ich sah meinen Patensohn schockiert an. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass jede Nacht ein Mitglied des Ordens die Prophezeiung bewachte. Ich sah Albus an, der gerade dem Porträt eines ehemaligen Schulleiters die Anweisung gab, Hilfe zu schicken.  
„Wo warst du, als es passiert ist, Harry? Warst du ein Beobachter oder…?", fragte der Schulleiter.  
„Ich… ich war… die Schlange. Ich habe Mr. Weasley angegriffen. Professor, was…?"  
„Dachte ich es mir bereits.", sagte Albus nachdenklich und sah dann zu mir, „Enya, bring bitte die Weasley-Kinder her und Severus."  
„Severus?!", fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Professor", unterbrach Harry, „was passiert mit mir?"  
„Ja, ich brauche ihn jetzt."  
Ich beschloss, keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen und machte mich auf den Weg. In den Schlafräumen angekommen, wies ich den sowieso wachen Ron an, seine Geschwister zu wecken und ging dann in die Kerker. Ich trug nur den dünnen Bademantel über dem Nachthemd und meine nackten Füße steckten in Hausschuhe mit dünnen Sohlen, deshalb eilte ich durch den Kerker, um so schnell wie möglich wieder ins Warme zu kommen. Ich hämmerte gegen die Tür zu Severus' Privaträumen, bis er sie endlich öffnete. Zuerst betrachtete ich ihn erstaunt, denn er trug den gleichen Gehrock wie tagsüber. „Schläfst du da drin?", fragte ich.  
„Nein, ich muss noch einen Trank für St. Mungos fertigstellen. Hämmerst du mitten in der Nacht an meiner Tür, um dich über meine Garderobe zu erkundigen, Enya?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Nein, es gibt einen Notfall. Arthur ist von einer Schlange angegriffen worden, Harry hat es im Traum gesehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund will Albus, dass ich dich dazu hole."  
Severus seufzte und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum." Dann folgte er mir.  
Als ich ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, begann er zu erklären: „Ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Okklumens und das weiß Albus."  
„Okklumentik? Was soll das jetzt helfen?"  
„Es besteht wahrscheinlich eine Verbindung zwischen dem Geist des Dunklen Lords und Potters, seit er versucht hat, den Jungen als Baby zu töten. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er noch nichts davon weiß, damit er es nicht ausnutzen kann. Ich soll Potter wahrscheinlich beibringen, seinen Geist vor dem des Dunklen Lords zu verschließen."  
Ich hob zum Protest an, aber Severus unterbrach mich. „Wir beide wissen, dass du keine gute Okklumens bist, auch, wenn du es in der Ausbildung gelernt hast. Man kann dir deine Gefühle immer in den Augen ablesen, wenn du sie nicht gerade lautstark kundtust."  
„Charmant.", kommentierte ich.  
„Immer doch, das solltest du eigentlich wissen.", erwiderte er lächelnd.  
Wir gingen am Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei, nahmen die Weasleys mit und brachten sie zu Albus. Der erklärte den Kindern, was geschehen war. Dann kehrte das Gemälde zurück und berichtete, dass Arthur durchkommen würde und Voldemort nicht das bekommen hatte, was er gesucht hatte. Alle im Raum atmeten erleichtert auf, aber Harry begann plötzlich, Dumbledore anzuschreien: „Sehen Sie mich an! Was passiert mit mir?"  
Albus antwortete nicht, sondern sah zu Severus. „Ich fürchte, wir können nicht warten. Nicht einmal bis zum Morgen, sonst wären wir verwundbar."  
Severus nickte und sagte zu Harry: „Kommen Sie mit, Mr. Potter." Der sah Dumbledore noch einmal an, schien dann aber zu merken, dass er ihm nichts sagen würde, und folgte Severus. Dann verwandelte Albus ein Buch auf seinem Tisch in einen Portschlüssel und schickte die Weasley-Kinder damit zum Grimmauldplatz, um von dort mit Molly zum St. Mungos zu reisen. Albus und ich blieben allein zurück.  
„Albus, was ist los? Warum sprichst du nicht mit Harry? Er sehnt sich nach Antworten auf seine Fragen, Antworten, die nur nu ihm geben kannst."  
„Ich kann nicht, Enya. Er wird es verstehen. irgendwann.", antwortete er und wünschte mir dann eine gute Nacht. Als ob ich jetzt noch würde schlafen können.

„Es war schrecklich, Tante Enya!", beschwerte Harry sich, als wir in meiner Londoner Wohnung ankamen. „Er hat mir gar nicht richtig erklärt, wie das geht, sondern ist einfach in meine Gedanken eingedrungen, hat meine Erinnerungen durchwühlt."  
„Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Ich hab Okklumentik zwar bei der Ausbildung zur Aurorin gelernt, aber ich war nie sonderlich gut darin. Severus ist ein hervorragender Okklumentiker, du lernst beim Besten."  
„Toll. Trotzdem glaube ich, dass er mich immer noch hasst. Obwohl er mit meiner Patin zusammen ist und dir eigentlich versprochen hat, netter zu mir zu sein."  
„Vermutlich betrachtet er es als Nettigkeit, dich nicht umzubringen. Aus irgendeinem Grund kann er dich nicht leiden, Harry. Daran ändert auch unsere Beziehung nichts und ich kann ihn nicht ändern. Du musst die Zähne zusammenbeißen und so oft üben wie du kannst. Je schneller du Okklumentik beherrschst, desto schneller bist du Severus los."


	34. Chapter 34

Weihnachten im Grimmauldplatz war irgendwie merkwürdig. Arthur war wieder auf den Beinen, musste sich aber noch schonen und trug einen dicken Verband um den Kopf. Die ganze Familie Weasley zeigte Harry ständig ihre Dankbarkeit, was ihn ziemlich verlegen machte.  
Ich hielt mich ziemlich im Hintergrund und versuchte so gut wie möglich, Sirius aus dem Weg zu gehen, was ziemlich schwierig war, wenn man sich in seinem Haus aufhielt. Ich war immer noch wütend auf ihn und würde ihm auch so schnell nicht mehr verzeihen. Wenn er mich ansprach, ignorierte ich ihn, wenn sonst niemand da war, doch beim Abendessen fragte er mich vor allen anderen, ob er später mit mir reden könne. Weil mich alle Anwesenden erwartungsvoll ansahen, stimmte ich zähneknirschend zu.  
Nach dem Essen brachte Arthur einen Toast auf Harry aus, dann verteilte Molly die Geschenke. Ich freute mich sehr über ihren selbstgestrickten rot-goldenen Pullover mit dem aufgestickten E und den ebenso selbstgestrickten Gryffindor-Schal. Es war immer noch komisch, Gryffindor-Farben zu tragen, wenn man selbst eigentlich Ravenclaw war, aber ich stand loyal zu dem Haus, dessen Hauslehrerin ich war. Die von mir gekauften Geschenke kamen zu meiner großen Freude gut an. Vor allem Harry freute sich über das Fotoalbum, dass ich ihm geschenkt hatte. Es enthielt alle Fotos, die ich vom alten Orden hatte und auf denen seine Eltern, Sirius, Remus oder ich abgebildet waren. Um den Schein zu wahren schenkte ich Sirius ein Paar Socken und eine Karte, in der stand: „Bild dir da jetzt bloß nichts drauf ein. E"  
Danach folgte ich Sirius zähneknirschend in eines der Gästeschlafzimmer.  
„Enya, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen.", begann er, „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es wirklich nicht in Ordnung war, was ich getan habe."  
„Ach wirklich? Hat ja lange gedauert."  
„Enya…"  
„Sirius, so einfach ist das nicht. Du hast mit mir geschlafen, obwohl wir nur Stunden zuvor besprochen hatten, nur Freunde zu bleiben, und ich betrunken war. Ich war nicht imstande, eine rationale Entscheidung zu treffen, sonst hätte ich das nicht getan und das wusstest du. Aus rechtlicher Perspektive war das Vergewaltigung. Du hast meine Unzurechnungsfähigkeit ausgenutzt, um das zu bekommen, was du wolltest. Das ist erbärmlich und du hättest damit fast meine Beziehung zu Severus ruiniert. Ich liebe Severus und er ist der Mann, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will. Akzeptiere das endlich und lass mich in Ruhe."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ ich den Raum.

Am späten Abend verabschiedete ich mich von Harry und den Weasleys und apparierte nach Spinners End. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, die Nacht noch im Grimmauldplatz zu verbringen, aber nach dem Gespräch mit Sirius wollte ich nicht länger dort bleiben als notwendig. Außerdem freute ich mich schon auf die gemeinsame Zeit mit Severus, die in letzter Zeit irgendwie zu kurz gekommen war.  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen herunterkam, stand Severus am Herd und machte Pancakes. Ich küsste ihn und dann fiel mein Blick auf den kleinen Weihnachtsbaum in der Ecke des anliegenden Wohnzimmers. „Du hast für Weihnachten dekoriert?", fragte ich lächelnd.  
„Der Baum war das höchste der Gefühle. Aber ich wusste, dass du Weihnachten magst."  
Nach dem sehr leckeren Frühstück (eigentlich hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass ein Zaubertränkemeister auch gut kochen kann) platzierte Severus eine kleine Schachtel vor mir. „Frohe Weihnachten, Schatz.", sagte er und ich lächelte. Behutsam löste ich die Schleife und öffnete die Schachtel. Auf einem blauen Samtkissen lag eine silberne Kette mit einem wunderschönen Anhäger. Es waren die Buchstaben E und S ineinander verschlungen und in dem S lag ein kleiner grüner Stein. „Es steht für Enya und Severus, aber ein Ahnungsloser geht davon aus, dass es für Enya Sinclair steht.", erklärte er und keuchte überrascht auf, als ich ihm um den Hals fiel.  
„Sie ist wunderschön, Severus! Vielen Dank!", sagte ich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Severus lächelte zufrieden und legte mir die Kette um den Hals. Ich betrachtete sie glücklich und holte dann mein Geschenk für ihn. Er packte es langsam aus und es kam ein grünes Notizbuch mit einer Schlange auf dem Einband hervor. „Ich habe es verzaubert und in ein Kommunikationsmittel verwandelt. Wenn du etwas hineinschreibst, erscheinen deine Worte auch in dem Gegenstück, das ich besitze. So können wir uns unterhalten ohne uns zu sehen. Und nur du kannst es öffnen.", erklärte ich.  
„Eine sehr gute Idee.", sagte er und küsste mich.

Es waren sehr schöne Tage, die wir in Spinners End verbrachten. Wir kochten zusammen oder saßen im Wohnzimmer, korrigierten Aufsätze und lasen. Zwischendurch zeigten wir uns gegenseitig lustige und haarsträubende Hausaufgaben und lachten darüber.  
Deshalb freute ich mich nicht gerade, als die Ferien zu Ende waren und wir nach Hogwarts zurückmussten. Und an dem Morgen kam dann auch noch eine Hiobsbotschaft via Tagesprophet: Zehn Todesser waren aus Askaban ausgebrochen, darunter auch Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov und Augustus Rookwood. Ich war noch geschockt, aber Severus war schon einen Schritt weiter. „Du hast Bellatrix doch damals gefasst, oder?", fragte er und ich nickte mechanisch. „Und Dolohov.", fügte ich hinzu.  
„Dann bist du jetzt in Gefahr, Enya. Bellatrix war schon zuvor nicht ganz mit sich alleine, aber nach vierzehn Jahren in Askaban ist sie wahrscheinlich komplett wahnsinnig. Sie wird dich jagen und töten wollen." Er wirkte ehrlich besorgt und ich erwachte endlich aus meiner Starre.  
„Severus, ich kann mich selbst verteidigen. Ich habe umfangreiche Kampferfahrungen, so schnell geb ich mich der nicht geschlagen."  
„Trotzdem bist du in Gefahr. Unterschätze sie nicht!"  
„Das tue ich nicht. Ich werde vorsichtig sein, versprochen. Meinen Zauberstab immer bei mir haben und mich außerhalb Hogwarts' möglichst nicht alleine bewegen."  
Severus nickte und wirkte halbwegs beruhigt. Ihn hatte ich beruhigen können, aber ich selbst war trotzdem besorgt. Zehn ausgebrochene Todesser. Da konnte nur Voldemort hinter stecken. Zehn seiner treuesten Gefolgsleute hatte er bereits befreit. Was würde folgen?

Der Frühling zeigte sich bereits durch steigende Temperaturen und das Aufblühen von Krokussen und Narzissen, als wieder das Chaos in Hogwarts einzog. Ich kam gerade aus einem Wochenendaufenthalt mit Severus in Spinners End, das wir inzwischen wie selbstverständlich unser Zuhause nannten, als Minerva mich aufgeregt davon unterrichtete, dass die Umbridge den Schulleiterposten übernommen hatte, nachdem Dumbledore geflohen war. Anscheinend hatte die alte Sabberhexe die DA entdeckt und mit ihr auch eine Teilnehmerliste, auf der Dumbledores Armee stand (Ehrlich, Harry, wie blöd konnte man sein?). Damit war sie zum Schulleiter gegangen, mit Fudge und Kingsley im Schlepptau. Albus hatte anscheinend zugegeben, die Schüler zur Gründung dieser Kampftruppe angestiftet zu haben (was nicht stimmte), aber als er nach Askaban eskortiert werden sollte, war er mit Fawkes, seinem Phönix, verschwunden. Fudge hatte Umbridge auf der Stelle zur neuen Schulleiterin ernannt.  
Zwei Tage später erhielt ich die Nachricht, dass Umbridge die DA-Mitglieder zur Strafe mit dieser Folter-Feder schreiben ließ, mit der sie bereits Harry malträtiert hatte. Da die meisten der betroffenen Schüler Gryffindors waren, sah ich mich gezwungen, Widerspruch einzulegen. Ich stürmte in die Große Halle, in der die Schüler an Einzeltischen in langen Reihen saßen und mit schmerzerfüllten Mienen auf Pergament schrieben. Ich entdeckte einen Jungen, der nicht älter als zwölf sein konnte.  
„Was denken Sie, dass Sie da tun?", fragte ich Umbridge laut, noch bevor ich bei ihr angekommen war.  
„Ich lasse die Schüler, die meinen Erlass missachtet haben, eine Strafarbeit anfertigen."  
„Mit dieser Feder, die den Schülern dauerhafte Verletzungen und Schmerzen zufügt und gegen die ich bereits Einspruch erhoben habe, als sie gegen Mr. Potter angewendet worden war?"  
„Sie ist eine vom Ministerium erlaubte Bestrafungsmethode.", erwiderte Umbridge ruhig.  
„Das ist Körperverletzung und das bei Schutzbefohlenen. Ich bezweifle doch stark, dass das Ministerium das erlaubt. Oder sich freut, wenn die Eltern der Schüler davon erfahren. Ich werde den Eltern persönlich schreiben und von Ihren Methoden unterrichten. Und dann werde ich an den Tagespropheten schreiben. Das hier hat ein Nachspiel."  
„Ich würde mich an Ihrer Stelle nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen. Ich kann nämlich untersuchen lassen, wo Sie und Professor Snape die Wochenenden verbringen und das öffentlich machen."  
„Mit Professor Dumbledore ist besprochen worden, dass wir in Hogwarts keinen über das kollegiale Maß hinausgehenden Kontakt haben dürfen. Was außerhalb dieses Geländes passiert ist allein unsere Privatsache."  
„Dumbledore ist aber nicht mehr Schulleiter. Das bin jetzt ich."  
„Meinetwegen können Sie sich nennen wie Sie wollen. Albus Dumbledore ist und bleibt Leiter dieser Schule, solange noch jemand hinter ihm steht. Und ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin nicht die einzige, die bis zum bitteren Ende hinter Dumbledore stehen wird."  
Dann wandte ich mich an die Schüler: „Die Strafarbeit ist beendet. Begeben Sie sich bitte in den Krankenflügel, dort wird Madam Pomfrey sich Ihrer Verletzungen annehmen." Die Schüler sprangen auf und eilten aus der Halle. Daraufhin ließ ich mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabes die Folter-Federn und die Pergamente in Flammen aufgehen.  
Umbridge schien ihre Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben. „Das – das wird ein Nachspiel haben!"  
„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an.", erwiderte ich und verließ ebenfalls die Halle.

Ich wusste, dass ich mir mit dieser Aktion keinen Gefallen getan hatte, denn sicherlich heckte Umbridge bereits eine Strafmaßnahme für mich aus. Trotzdem rückte ich von meinem Kurs nicht ab und das schien die Schüler zu veranlassen, sich bei mir über die neue Schulleiterin zu beschweren und mich zu bitten, etwas gegen ihre Maßnahmen zu unternehmen, doch ich wollte mich nicht noch weiter aus dem Fenster lehnen.  
Einige Tage später erhielt ich einen Brief von Tonks, die mich fragte, ob ich Lust habe, das kommende Wochenende mit ihr zu verbringen. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise sahen wir uns in den Ferien recht oft und das reichte uns. Trotzdem stimmte ich zu und sagte Severus Bescheid, dass ich das nächste Wochenende in London und nicht zu Hause in Spinners End verbringen würde.  
Wir verbrachten ein gemeinsames Wochenende in meiner Wohnung, schauten Filme, quatschten und lackierten uns gegenseitig die Nägel, wie zwei Teenager. Das hatten wir schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht, aber trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Tonks dieses Treffen aus einem bestimmten Grund vorgeschlagen hatte.  
„Also, was ist los, Dora?", fragte ich sie, „Ich bezweifle, dass du dieses Treffen einfach so vorgeschlagen hast."  
Die Haarfarbe meiner besten Freundin wechselte von knallrot zu zartrosa. Normalerweise nahmen sie diese Farbe nur an, wenn sie verlegen war oder…  
„Naja… Ich muss dir etwas erzählen, aber ich wollte nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, deshalb hab ich das Treffen vorgeschlagen." Sie machte eine Pause und sah auf ihre Hände. „Enny, ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt."  
Das traf mich jetzt unvorbereitet. „Was? In wen?"  
„In… in Remus."  
„Remus?! Remus Lupin?"  
„Kennst du einen anderen?"  
Das musste ich erst einmal verarbeiten. „Das… das ist ja wunderbar!" Ich freute mich wirklich für sie. „Wie lange schon?"  
„Ein paar Monate, aber ich hab mich erst vor ein paar Wochen getraut anzufangen mit ihm zu flirten… Und ich glaube, er ist drauf eingegangen. Nur irgendwie ist er noch sehr… zurückhaltend. Ich denke schon, dass er auch was von mir will, aber er scheint sich selber immer zurückzuhalten."  
„Dora… du weißt aber…"  
„Ja, ich weiß, er ist ein Werwolf, aber ich will ihm klar machen, dass mir das nichts ausmacht."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das so einfach akzeptieren wird. Er sieht sich selbst als gemeingefährliches Monster. Vor zwei Jahren hat er gekündigt, weil er beinahe drei Schüler verletzt hätte und mich verletzt hat. Er mag dich und deswegen will er dich schützen. An sich ist das quasi schon ein Beweis seiner Zuneigung, aber in diesem Kontext vielleicht nicht unbedingt hilfreich."  
„Und was soll ich machen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, doch was mit mir anzufangen?"  
„Rede mit ihm. Erkläre ihm deine Gefühle und deinen Standpunkt. Wenn er den Wolfsbanntrank nimmt, ist er ungefährlich."  
„Das mit dem Wolfsbanntrank scheint im Moment ein ziemliches Problem zu sein, denn in der Apotheke ist der ziemlich teuer, für Remus also unerschwinglich. Und er hat noch keinen Tränkebrauer gefunden, der ihn brauen kann und das für ihn auch vergünstigt täte. Und das Ministerium sieht Werwölfe ja immer noch als gemeingefährliche Monster und würde ihnen niemals diesen Trank kostenlos zur Verfügung stellen, auch, wenn der sie ungefährlich macht. Also zieht Remus sich inzwischen für die Verwandlung in unbewohnte Wälder zurück.", erzählte Tonks niedergeschlagen.  
„Meine Güte, das wusste ich nicht…"  
„Ich habe letzten Monat ein paar Phiolen davon gekauft und ihm anonym zugesandt, aber er wusste sofort, dass ich das gewesen war und war wütend auf mich…"  
„Ich kenne da einen Tränkemeister, der den Trank brauen kann. Er hat es schließlich schon mehrmals gemacht…"  
„Und den Werwolf dann vor seinen Schülern enttarnt hat. Gute Wahl, Enny."  
„Das stimmt schon, aber ich glaube, ich könnte ihn überreden, das zu tun."  
„Und wie? Er kann Remus nicht leiden!"  
„Mit den Waffen einer Frau, Tonks. Das ein jahrhundertealtes, bewährtes Prinzip."

Am Montag kam Harry nach der Stunde zu mir und sagte, er müsse mit mir sprechen. Ich war überrascht und auch ein wenig besorgt und ging mit ihm in mein Büro.  
„Ich hatte am Samstag wieder eine Okklumentik-Stunde mit Snape.", begann er, als wir saßen. „Er hat mich wieder beleidigt und war … wie immer eigentlich, aber er hat mich so provoziert, dass ich Protego gerufen habe, als er wieder Legilimens anwenden wollte. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich damit den Zauber zurückwerfe und in seine Gedanken eindringe, ehrlich!"  
„Und du hast etwas gesehen, dass dich noch immer beschäftigt?"  
„Ja, eine seiner Erinnerungen. Er war ein Schüler, vielleicht so alt wie ich und … und ich habe meinen Dad gesehen und Sirius… sie haben ihn Schniefelus genannt und ihn ziemlich geärgert… kopfüber in der Luft hängen lassen und die Hose ausgezogen. Snape hat mir leidgetan! Und mein Dad… er war so fies, er hat Snape zu seinem Vergnügen gequält…"  
Ich nickte verstehend. „Das bringt jetzt dein Bild von James durcheinander, was? Du hast ihn dir als Held vorgestellt."  
Harry nickte und wirkte niedergeschlagen.  
„Harry, dein Vater war ein Held. Er war im Orden, hat aktiv gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Ja, in der Schule war er eitel, selbstgefällig und fies zu Severus, aber er war auch immer ein loyaler Freund, ein wahrer Gryffindor. Severus' Erinnerung stammt aus der Zeit, als die beiden vierzehn Jahre alt waren. Jeder hat mit vierzehn Dinge getan, die er so heute nicht mehr tun würde. Als James erwachsener wurde, was bei Jungs erfahrungsgemäß immer etwas dauert, hat er sich verändert. Er war sogar bereit, Severus zum Paten deines eventuellen jüngeren Geschwisterchens zu machen, als Lily ihn darum gebeten hat."  
„Wirklich?!"  
Ich nickte. Es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit gewesen, denn Lily war zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes bereits schwanger gewesen, sodass das eine sehr aktuelle Diskussion gewesen war, in der ich für Lilys Seite gestanden hatte, auch gegen Sirius' Protest.  
„Danke, Tante Enya. Ich glaube, du hast mich ein bisschen beruhigt."  
„Immer wieder gerne. Wann hast du die nächste Okklumentik-Stunde?"  
Mein Patensohn rutschte unruhig in seinem Sessel hin und her. „Ehrlich gesagt will Snape mich nicht mehr unterrichten, nachdem ich seine Erinnerung gesehen habe."  
„Wie bitte?! Aber du musst Okklumentik lernen!"  
„Warum? Ich habe bis jetzt noch nichts erreicht! Ganz im Gegenteil: Die Träume sind häufiger geworden."  
„Das ist normal, du musst einfach weiter üben. Wenn du es kannst, hören die Träume ganz auf. Ich werde mit Severus reden, damit er den Unterricht wieder aufnimmt."  
Harry nickte resigniert.


	35. Chapter 35

Am Nachmittag ging ich in den Kerker und versuchte, von so wenigen Schülern wie möglich gesehen zu werden. In diesem Schuljahr war ich noch gar nicht hier unten gewesen. Ich klopfte an der Tür zu Severus' Büro und trat ein, als ich das dumpfe „Herein!" hörte.  
Der Tränkemeister sah mich überrascht an. „Enya? Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Ich muss mit dir über ein paar Dinge reden." Mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabes schützte ich den Raum vor neugierigen Lauschern. Dann setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber. „Harry war bei mir wegen dem, was am Samstag vorgefallen ist."  
Severus schnaubte. „Er hat endlich gesehen, was sein Vater für ein Mensch war und das hat sein Weltbild zum Wanken gebracht, was?"  
„Naja, ich kann ihn verstehen. Er hat James immer für einen Helden gehalten. Ich habe ihm erzählt, wie er als Jugendlicher war und sich dann verändert hat. Und er hat mir gesagt, dass du ihm keinen Unterricht mehr geben willst."  
„Er ist in meine Gedanken eingedrungen! In meine Privatsphäre!", brauste Severus auf.  
„Wie du es dutzende Male zuvor schon getan hast. Harry wusste nicht, was der Schutzzauber in dieser Situation bewirkt. Er wollte das nicht. Aber er braucht deinen Unterricht. Er muss Okklumentik lernen, sonst kann Voldemort seine Gedanken manipulieren und das wäre für uns alle gefährlich! Bitte, unterrichte ihn weiter!"  
Severus seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Meinetwegen. Weil du es bist. Aber er muss sich benehmen!"  
„Und du hörst auf ihn zu beleidigen?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
„Sonst noch Wünsche?!"  
„Sagen wir, er ist ab jetzt höflich, respektvoll und strengt sich an, damit ihr möglichst schnell fertig seid. Und du versuchst, nicht zu fies zu ihm zu sein. Deal?"  
Er sah mich eine Weile an, dann seufzte er und sagte: „Deal." Ich lächelte. Jetzt musste ich das nur noch Harry beibringen.  
„Ist da noch etwas, worüber du mit mir sprechen wolltest?", fragte Severus dann.  
„Ähm…ja…" Das könnte noch schwieriger werden. „Ich hab mich ja am Wochenende mit Tonks getroffen und wir haben über Remus geredet."  
„Warum das denn?", fragte er verwirrt.  
„Naja, die beiden mögen sich ganz gerne…"  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Würg…"  
Ich sah ihn streng an. „Auf jeden Fall hat Remus seit diesem neuen Erlass des Ministeriums große Probleme, eine neue Anstellung zu finden und deshalb kann er es sich im Moment nicht leisten, den Wolfsbanntrank in der Apotheke zu kaufen. Mit diesem Trank würde es ihm aber vielleicht leichter fallen, einen Job zu finden, wenn er einem möglichen Arbeitgeber versichern könnte, dass er den Trank nimmt und so keine Gefahr darstellt. Und vielleicht könnte er mit Tonks glücklich werden, wenn er weiß, dass er auch für sie keine Gefahr ist."  
„Und warum soll das mich interessieren?"  
„Weil ich dich gerne bitten möchte, den Trank für ihn zu brauen."  
„Ich soll für Lupin einen Trank brauen?"  
„Komm schon, als er hier Lehrer war hast du das doch auch gemacht."  
„Weil Dumbledore mich darum gebeten hat."  
„Und jetzt bitte ich dich darum."  
„Weißt du, wie kompliziert der Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen ist?"  
„Ja, ich habe das Rezept nachgelesen. Ich kann dir auch dabei helfen."  
„Weißt du noch, wie du dich selbst in die Luft gejagt hast, als du einen Migränetrank brauen wolltest?", fragte er und lächelte süffisant.  
„Erstens war das wegen deiner Krakelschrift und zweitens war ich damals die zweitbeste in Zaubertränke, nur von dir übertroffen!", protestierte ich.  
„Und was kriege ich dafür, wenn ich das mache?"  
Das mit der Wohltätigkeit war wohl nicht so sein Fall. „Ein Verwöhn-Wochenende?"  
„Von Lupin?!"  
Ich musste über seinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck lachen. „Nein, von mir natürlich! Die beiden sind meine Freunde." Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Genervt warf er die Hände in die Luft. „Meinetwegen!", sagte er und fügte leiser hinzu: „Was man nicht alles für eine Frau tut…"  
Ich strahlte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Professor Sinclair, das ist aber gegen die Abmachung!", tadelte er.  
„Hat ja keiner gesehen!", sagte ich und verließ sein Büro.

Meine Zufriedenheit über diesen Erfolg hielt nicht lange an. Umbridge informierte uns darüber, dass in der nächsten Woche die Berufsberatung für die Fünftklässler stattfinden sollte. Der Hauslehrer sollte eine Liste mit festgelegten Einzelterminen für jeden Schüler aushängen. Außerdem drückte sie uns große Packen Flyer in die Hände, die wir in den Gemeinschaftsräumen auslegen sollten und die jeweils zu einem Beruf die wichtigsten Informationen enthielten. Ich legte sie sofort im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum aus, der voll war mit lernenden Fünftklässlern. Die ZAGs waren in zwei Wochen und das setzte die Fünftklässler unter ziemlichen Stress. Immer mehr liefen mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und gestressten Gesichtszügen herum, stapelweise Bücher und Pergamente unter den Armen. Besonders Hermine Granger wirkte so gestresst, dass ich mir Sorgen um sie machte und sie nach der Stunde beiseite nahm.  
„Miss Granger, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte ich besorgt.  
„Ja, es geht schon.", versicherte sie, musste aber ein Gähnen unterdrücken.  
„Wie lange schlafen Sie in den letzten Tagen?"  
„So drei bis vier Stunden kann ich mir erlauben."  
„Und essen Sie regelmäßig?"  
„Ich lasse öfters mal das Mittagessen ausfallen…"  
„Wissen Sie, woher der menschliche Körper seine Energie nimmt, Miss Granger?"  
„Nahrung und Schlaf…", antwortete sie betreten.  
„Und Sie verweigern Ihrem Körper beides. Ab jetzt nehmen Sie jede Mahlzeit zu sich, drei am Tag. Und Sie schlafen mindestens sechs Stunden jede Nacht. Das ist eine Anweisung."  
„Aber die ZAGs…"  
„Miss Granger, Sie sind eine brillante junge Hexe, die mehr weiß als der Rest des Klassenraumes zusammen. Sie brauchen nicht so viel zu lernen, weil sie immer fleißig mitgearbeitet haben. Also gönnen Sie Ihrem Körper die Ruhe, die er braucht. Niemandem ist geholfen, wenn Sie zusammenklappen."  
Die Schülerin nickte. „Danke, Professor."

Die Berufsberatung wäre genauso angenehm gewesen wie in den letzten Jahren, wenn dieses Mal nicht Umbridge zugegen wäre. Immer, wenn sie etwas einwerfen wollte, hüstelte sie leise. Anfangs ging ich noch darauf ein, aber irgendwann ignorierte ich sie nur noch. Als wir am dritten Tag bei „Potter, Harry James" angekommen waren, war ich vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven. Harry wirkte ein wenig nervös, als er mein Büro betrat und Umbridge sah. Vorsichtig setzte er sich mir gegenüber auf einen der quietschbunten Sessel.  
„Mr. Potter, haben Sie sich die Broschüren durchgelesen, die ich in Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ausgelegt habe?", fragte ich.  
Er nickte.  
„Und haben sie schon eine ungefähre Vorstellung, in welche Richtung Sie gehen möchten?"  
„Ich möchte Auror werden, Professor.", sagte er fast schüchtern. Umbridge kicherte schräg hinter mir. Ich warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, fuhr dann aber fort.  
„Eine gute Wahl für Sie, Mr. Potter. Allerdings ist das ein sehr anspruchsvoller Beruf und die Anforderungen sind sehr hoch. Sie brauchen jeweils einen UTZ in Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und diese können Sie nur machen, wenn Sie in diesen Fächern auch gute ZAGs gemacht haben." Ich sah in Harrys Ordner. „In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mache ich mir keine großen Sorgen, wenn Sie auf dem gleichen Niveau bleiben, aber in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung sollten Sie sich noch ein wenig anstrengen. Und oh… ein guter ZAG in Zaubertränke wird ein ziemliches Stück Arbeit, aber mit etwas Anstrengung können Sie auch den schaffen."  
Von Umbridge kam ein gekünsteltes Hüsteln. „Wenn ich etwas einwerfen dürfte…"  
Ich seufzte. „Aber natürlich."  
„Das Beste, das Mr. Potter bis jetzt in Zaubertränke zustande gebracht hat, ist ein „Annehmbar" und die letzten Aufsätze wurden mit „Mies" bewertet. Für die Zulassung zu einem UTZ-Kurs bei Professor Snape bräuchte er ein „Ohnegleichen". Als realistisch denkender Mensch halte ich das für schlichtweg unmöglich, Professor Sinclair. In Verwandlung müsste er auch von einem „Annehmbar" auf ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" kommen, was ebenfalls schwierig ist. Anstatt dem Jungen also falsche Hoffnungen zu machen, sollten Sie ihm besser andere Berufe vorschlagen, die mehr im Bereich seines möglichen liegen, Professor. Busfahrer oder Ausbilder für Sicherheitstrolle zum Beispiel.", erklärte sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen.  
Unter dem Tisch ballten sich Harrys Hände zu Fäusten und auch ich schäumte vor Wut. „Mr. Potter ist ein überaus fähiger Schüler. Er beherrscht den Patronus-Zauber, der außerhalb des UTZ-Niveaus liegt. Er hat bereits mehr Kampferfahrung als die meisten erwachsenen Zauberer. Wenn er Auror werden will, dann wird er Auror werden. Und ich werde ihn dabei unterstützen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue." Ich wandte mich an Harry. „Mr. Potter, ich bin hocherfreut über Ihre Wahl. Wenn Sie Hilfe bei etwas brauchen, bin ich für Sie da. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie diese ZAGs schaffen, auch wenn ich Ihnen bis spät in die Nacht Nachhilfe geben muss. Sie können jetzt gehen." Verdattert rappelte der Junge sich auf und verließ fluchtartig mein Büro.  
„Laut Plan war Mr. Potter der letzte für heute. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Umbridge." Mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen stöckelte sie an mir vorbei aus dem Raum.

Pünktlich zu den ZAG-Prüfungen schaffte ich es, mir eine Grippe einzufangen. Also lag ich am Tag der ZAG-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit 40°C Fieber, Halsschmerzen, Husten und Kopfschmerzen im Bett. Severus war so nett und brachte mir, aus rein kollegialer Hilfsbereitschaft selbstverständlich, ein paar Tränke vorbei, die die Symptome abschwächen und die Gesundung beschleunigen sollten. Außerdem bat er Umbridge für mich, die Aufsicht bei der Klausur zu übernehmen, auch, wenn ich es hasste, sie um etwas bitten zu müssen.  
Kurz vor Prüfungsbeginn fiel ich endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Dieser wurde aber plötzlich von einem Tumult im Schloss unterbrochen. Ich hörte laute Schülerstimmen und dazwischen verzweifelte Rufe in Umbridges Quietschstimme. Kurz überlegte ich mir, mich aus dem Bett zu quälen, um ihr zu helfen, entschied mich dann aber doch anders. Als Schulleiterin musste sie ja wohl die Kontrolle über ihre Schüler behalten können.  
Später besuchte Harry mich und berichtete, was geschehen war. Anscheinend hatten Fred und George Weasley die Prüfung gesprengt, mit ihren Feuerwerken ein ziemliches Chaos angerichtet und Umbridge den Schreck ihres Lebens eingejagt. Dann waren sie mit ihren Besen davongeflogen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Umbridge sie bereits der Schule verwiesen, aber die beiden waren sowieso nie für die akademische Laufbahn geeignet gewesen. Im letzten Jahr hatten sie immer weiter an Scherzartikeln und Feuerwerkskörpern gefeilt und bereits einen kleinen Versandhandel aufgebaut. Harry hatte ihnen seinen Gewinn aus dem Trimagischen Turnier geschenkt, sodass sie das nötige Startkapital für ein eigenes Geschäft hatten. Hoffentlich bekam nur Molly keinen Herzinfarkt, wenn sie von dem Schulverweis hörte.

Mithilfe von Severus' Tränken ging es mir nach einer Woche bereits merklich besser und ich lief schon wieder in meiner Wohnung herum, erledigte leichtere Aufgaben und versuchte, wieder vollständig zu Kräften zu kommen. Ich räumte gerade mein Bücherregal um, als Severus plötzlich in mein Büro stürmte und mich so an den Rand eines Herzinfarkts brachte.  
„Potter denkt, der Dunkle Lord würde Black in der Mysteriumsabteilung foltern und deswegen ist er jetzt mit seinen Freunden unterwegs dorthin.", erklärte er außer Atem.  
„Wie? Warum denkt er das?"  
„Ich denke, der Dunkle Lord hat ihm im Traum eine falsche Vision geschickt. Das ist eine Falle. Ich habe über das Flohnetzwerk mit Black gesprochen, er ist wohlauf und zuhause. Aber anscheinend hat Potter das auch bereits getan und Kreacher hat ihn angelogen und gesagt, Black wäre nicht da."  
„Das heißt, Harry und seine Begleiter sind in Gefahr. Wir müssen die anderen Ordensmitglieder zusammenrufen und ihnen folgen!"  
Severus nickte. "Black hat Lupin und Tonks Bescheid gesagt, die machen sich jetzt auf den Weg. Ich muss hierbleiben, sonst ahnt Umbridge noch etwas. Ihr sollt euch so schnell wie möglich im Ministerium treffen, Kingsley und Moody sind bereits dort."  
„Dann los!", sagte ich, schlüpfte in meine Schuhe und schnappte mir meinen Zauberstab.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst? Eine Grippe ist nicht zu unterschätzen.", fragte Severus besorgt.  
„Es geht mir gut. Ich werde nicht hierbleiben, während mein Patenkind in Gefahr ist, Severus.", sagte ich und ging an ihm vorbei aus dem Büro.  
Ich eilte so schnell ich konnte zum Tor am Eingang zum Schloss. Kaum hatte ich das Gelände verlassen apparierte ich zum Ministerium. Dort traf ich auf Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley und Moody und wir rannten gemeinsam zu den Aufzügen. Ich wurde fast wahnsinnig, als die kleine Kabine elendig langsam nach unten ratterte. Die Tür öffnete sich und wir stürmten durch die Gänge. Severus hatte mir sagen können, welche Tür wir nehmen mussten, weil es immer dieselbe in Harrys Träumen gewesen war und er sie in den Okklumentikstunden gesehen hatte. Kingsley stieß sie auf und wir standen in einer riesigen Halle voll mit Kristallkugeln. Hier musste ein Kampf stattgefunden haben, denn einige Regale waren umgekippt und der Boden war übersäht mit Scherben von zerbrochenen Kugeln. Dann hörten wir gedämpfte Kampfgeräusche und folgten dem Lärm. Am Ende des Ganges war eine weitere Tür, durch die wir in einen weiteren Raum kamen. Er war wie eine Arena aufgebaut, in der Mitte ein steinerner Torbogen, in dem ein Schleier waberte. In der Mitte dieser Arena standen sich Harry und Lucius Malfoy gegenüber. Harry legte ihm gerade eine der Kristallkugeln in die Hand. Des Weiteren erkannte ich Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny Weasley und Luna Lovegood, die von den restlichen Todessern bedroht wurden. Sirius näherte sich Malfoy von hinten und als dieser sich umdrehte, schlug er ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht und sagte: „Hände weg von meinem Patensohn.".  
Ich verdrehte die Augen über so viel männliches Pathos (ganz ehrlich, wofür hatte er einen Zauberstab?), nahm mir dann aber Dolohov vor, der Ginny in seiner Gewalt hatte. „Such dir jemanden in deiner Größe, Dolohov!", sagte ich und feuerte einige Flüche auf ihn. Es tat gut, sich wieder duellieren zu können. Das war schließlich das interessanteste am Aurorenjob. Der Todesser war trotz der vielen Jahre in Askaban noch ein guter Kämpfer und hielt mich ordentlich auf Trab. Die Luft knisterte voll ungezügelter Magie und laute Rufe schallten durch den Raum, gelegentlich unterbrochen von Bellatrix Lestranges irrem Gelächter. Dolohov und ich feuerten weiter aufeinander, aber ich wurde abgelenkt, als ich sah, wie ein Fluch Tonks traf, die verletzt und bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Dolohov nutzte meine Unaufmerksamkeit und schleuderte mich durch den Raum. Ich kam unsanft auf dem Boden auf, mir wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und ich schlug mit dem Kopf auf. Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf, doch da stand Dolohov schon wieder neben mir und feuerte einen Fluch auf mich, der verdächtig nach dem Todesfluch aussah. Ich wehrte ihn ab und feuerte zurück, dabei schaffte ich es, aufzustehen. Kaum hatte Dolohov meinen Fluch abgewehrt, da traf ich ihn auch schon mit dem Ganzkörperklammerfluch und legte ihn lahm.  
Schwer atmend sah ich mich um. Die Schüler schlugen sich gut, anscheinend hatte Harry sie gut trainiert. Neville wirkte wie ein neuer Mensch, so selbstsicher, wie er Flüche auf Todesser abfeuerte, die doppelt so alt waren wie er und einen Kopf größer.  
„Enya!", rief Remus da, „Bring die Kinder hier raus!"  
Mit einem gut gezielten Stupor setzte ich den Todesser, der Luna und Hermine gegen eine Wand gedrängt hatte, außer Gefecht und zog die beiden und Ginny zum Ausgang.  
„Hört zu, ihr drei. Ihr müsst euch jetzt in Sicherheit bringen. Ihr habt das hervorragend gemacht, aber ab hier übernehmen wir." Die drei Mädchen nickten und rannten hinaus. Erleichtert sah ich, wie Tonks sich wieder aufrappelte und weiterkämpfte. Moody setzte nur mit seinem Stab einen Todesser außer Gefecht. Ich machte mich auf den Weg, um Ron, Neville und Harry in Sicherheit zu bringen, als ich sah, wie Sirius und Harry Seit an Seit gegen Lucius Malfoy kämpften. Harry rief: „Expelliarmus!" und Sirius rief ihm zu: „Gut gemacht, James!", dann erledigte er Malfoy. Hatte er Harry gerade James genannt? Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusste, dass Sirius Harry immer als eine Art James 2.0 gesehen hatte und ihn auch so behandelte. Er hatte den Tod seines besten Freundes noch immer nicht überwunden.  
Dann tauchte plötzlich, aus dem nichts, Bellatrix auf. Ab da schien die Zeit langsamer zu laufen. Sie zielte auf Sirius und rief: „Avada Kedavra!". Der grüne Strahl traf Sirius mitten in die Brust. Er erstarrte, die Augen vor Überraschung weit aufgerissen.  
„Sirius!", rief ich, aber da sank er bereits nach hinten in die wabernden Nebelschleier in dem Torbogen und verschwand. Remus schlang seine Arme von hinten um Harrys Oberkörper, um ihn daran zu hindern, Sirius hinterher zu springen. Harry schrie aus vollem Halse, aber das Schlimmste für mich war Remus' Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte gerade den letzten seiner Kindheitsfreunde verloren, seinen besten Freund. Harry riss sich von ihm los und folgte Bellatrix, doch ich hielt den Blick auf den Schleier geheftet, hinter dem Sirius verschwunden war. Ich spürte, wie das Adrenalin aus meinem Körper wich und mit ihm alle Energie. Ich sank auf die Knie und schrie. Schrie, bis mein Hals kratzte und meine Stimme versagte. Tränen rannen unkontrolliert über meine Wangen, ich zitterte und schluchzte. Kingsley tauchte neben mir auf und drückte mich an sich. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht schluchzend in seinem lilafarbenen Umhang und hörte nur noch, wie die Todesser einer nach dem anderen disapparierten.

Ich hatte nicht nur nicht mitbekommen, wie Dumbledore aufgetaucht war und gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte, sondern ich konnte mich auch nicht erinnern, wie ich in meine Londoner Wohnung gekommen war. Die nächsten Tage vergingen für mich in einer Art Nebel. Ich verließ das Bett nicht und verbrachte die Tage zwischen schlafen, weinen und dumpf an die Decke starren. Zwischen tiefer Trauer und einem Gefühl der Taubheit. Als ich nach einigen Tagen (ich wusste nicht genau, wie vielen) endlich aufstand, fand ich unter der Tür mehrere Zettel, von Severus, Harry und Tonks, die alle sagten, dass sie geklopft hatten, ich ihnen aber nicht aufgemacht hatte und, dass sie sich Sorgen machten.  
Ich ging erst einmal duschen und aß dann etwas, ohne wirklich Appetit zu haben. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, es war noch garnicht richtig in meinem Bewusstsein angekommen, dass Sirius tot war. In anderen Momenten kam es mir mit aller Härte wieder ins Bewusstsein. Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, weil das letzte Mal, dass ich mit ihm gesprochen hatte, ein Streit gewesen war. Ich schrieb Severus, Harry und Tonks, dass es mir besser ging (was gelogen war) und entschuldigte mich dafür, dass sie sich wegen mir hatten Sorgen machen müssen.  
Tonks antwortete, dass sie sich freute, dass es mir besser ging und dass sie im Moment ständig bei Remus war, um ihm bei seiner Trauer zu helfen.  
Harry schrieb, dass die Sommerferien vor zwei Tagen begonnen hatten und er bei den Dursleys war. Er wollte mir schreiben und, wenn es mir besser ging, wie üblich den Rest der Ferien bei mir verbringen. Er erzählte mir auch, dass der Tagesprophet ihn und Dumbledore rehabilitiert und die Wahrheit geschrieben hatte. Umbridge war suspendiert und Dumbledore wieder eingesetzt worden. Bei einem langen Gespräch mit ihm hatte Harry erfahren, dass die Prophezeiung besagte, dass er und Voldemort eine Verbindung hatten und einer den anderen würde töten müssen. Normalerweise würde ich mir deswegen jetzt schreckliche Sorgen machen, aber ich fühlte zwischen Trauer und Taubheit nichts mehr. War das nicht egoistisch? Vernachlässigte ich Harry? Das war schließlich eine ziemlich große Sache und der Junge hatte gerade seinen Paten verloren, den er sehr gern gehabt hatte.  
Severus half mir schließlich aus meiner Trauer. Er „entführte" mich quasi und brachte mich nach Spinners End, weil er dachte, dass ein Ortswechsel mir bestimmt guttun würde. Das tat es auch. Außerdem hörte er mir zu und tröstete mich, wenn ich wieder eine traurige Phase hatte, und das, obwohl er Sirius gehasst hatte. Für mich war das der ultimative Liebesbeweis. Womit hatte ich diesen Mann eigentlich verdient?


	36. Chapter 36

Es war das erste Mal, dass Severus die Zeit mit Enya nicht genießen konnte. Er verstand natürlich, dass sie trauerte. Immerhin war Black ihr sehr wichtig gewesen, auch wenn genau das ihn störte. Selbst im Tod hatte Black es geschafft, dass sie sich miserabel fühlte. Enya versuchte immer wieder, fröhlich zu wirken, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie nahm Rücksicht auf ihn, weil sie wusste, dass es ihn störte, dass sie so um seinen Erzfeind trauerte. Aber immer, wenn sie lächelte, sah es gequält aus. Ihr Lachen erreichte ihre Augen nicht mehr. Sie war nicht mehr die alte, quirlige Enya, die ihm zwar manchmal mit ihrem Frohsinn auf die Nerven ging, aber die immer gute Stimmung verbreitete. In dem Haus, das sie so liebevoll renoviert hatte, herrschte wieder eine ähnliche Stimmung wie zuvor, irgendwie bedrückt. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Enya über Blacks Tod hinweggekommen war und dann würde sich alles wieder normalisieren.  
Im Moment genoss Severus es, allein im Haus zu sein. Enya hatte etwas von der schlechten Stimmung mitgenommen, als sie einkaufen gegangen war. Anscheinend brauchte sie noch einige Dinge aus der Winkelgasse und wollte diesen Ausflug nutzen, um sich mit Nymphadora Tonks zu treffen, der wahrscheinlich einzigen Person, die noch quirliger war als Enya.  
Severus saß in seinem geliebten grünen Samtsessel und las im Tagespropheten, als es an der Tür klopfte. Wer störte denn jetzt schon wieder? Er musste Kraft tanken für das in ein paar Tagen beginnende ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Vor ihm standen Narzissa und Bellatrix. Severus schaffte es, seine Überraschung schnell zu verbergen. Verdammt, hoffentlich waren die beiden wieder weg, bevor Enya zurückkam! Sie durfte nicht erfahren, dass er Kontakt zu Todessern hatte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er noch einer war!  
Schweigend trat er zur Seite und ließ die beiden Schwestern hinein.  
"Hier sieht es anders aus als damals, als ich zum letzten Mal hier war.", sagte Narzissa und sah sich um.  
"Ich habe renoviert, bevor das Haus auseinandergefallen wäre.", sagte er kühl, "Was kann ich für dich tun, Narzissa?" Bellatrix versuchte er zu ignorieren, denn eigentlich passte es ihm garnicht, dass die Irre in seinem Haus war.  
"Ich bin in einer schwierigen Situation.", begann Lucius' Frau, "Der Dunkle Lord verbot mir, darüber zu sprechen…"  
"Dann solltest du auch nicht darüber sprechen.", sagte Severus scharf, fuhr dann aber weicher fort: "Aber ich weiß davon."  
Bellatrix, die gerade sein Bücherregal begutachtet hatte, fuhr herum. "Der Dunkle Lord hat es dir erzählt?!"  
Er sprach weiter mit Narzissa: "Deine Schwester vertraut mir nicht. Verständlich, denn ich habe meine Rolle gut gespielt. So gut, dass ich sogar einen der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten an der Nase herumführen konnte."  
Bellatrix schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Nur ein Narr würde an Dumbledores Fähigkeiten zweifeln.", sagte Severus und war sich des Seitenhiebs an Bellatrix bewusst.  
"Ich zweifle nicht an dir, Severus.", sagte Narzissa. Sie wollte etwas von ihm, sonst würde sie ihm nicht Honig um den Mund schmieren. Severus wusste von dem Auftrag, den der Dunkle Lord ihrem Sohn gegeben hatte und er wusste auch, dass Draco daran scheitern würde.  
"Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, Narzissa, genau wie Draco.", sagte Bellatrix. Sie beneidete Draco darum, so einen wichtigen Auftrag erhalten zu haben. Sie selbst tat alles, um in der Gunst ihres Meisters zu steigen und ihm ihre Loyalität zu beweisen. Sie war so besessen von ihm, dass man fast meinen konnte, sie wäre in ihn verliebt, wenn es nicht so eine abstoßende Vorstellung wäre.  
"Er ist nur ein Junge, Severus.", sagte Narzissa flehend.  
"Ich kann die Meinung des Dunklen Lords nicht ändern. Aber ich kann Draco helfen.", sagte Severus. Mit weniger würde sie sich nicht zufriedengeben.  
Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an, aber ihre Schwester war noch nicht zufrieden. "Schwöre es!", zischte sie, "Schwöre den Unbrechbaren Schwur."  
Severus hätte dieses Weib erwürgen können. Er saß in der Falle und das wusste sie. Wenn er Nein sagte, wüsste Narzissa, dass sie ihm nicht vertrauen konnte. Und wenn er zustimmte, musste er Draco beschützen, sonst würde er selbst sterben. Bellatrix ging langsam um ihn herum und flüsterte: "Es sind nur leere Worte. Wenn es ernst wird, kriecht er wieder zurück in sein Loch… Feigling."  
Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Und er hasste es, seine Entscheidungen nicht frei treffen zu können. "Nimm deinen Zauberstab.", schnarrte er und umfasste Narzissas Unterarm.  
"Schwörst du, Severus Snape, Draco zu beschützen?", fragte Bellatrix und hielt ihrem krummen Zauberstab über die verschränkten Arme.  
"Ich schwöre.", sagte Severus mit fester Stimme. In seinem Kopf jedoch spielte sich immer wieder das Szenario ab, das wahrscheinlich eintreten würde, wenn Enya jetzt hereinkäme. Ein golden leuchtender Faden kam aus Bellatrix' Zauberstab und wickelte sich um die Stelle, wo Severus und Narzissa sich berührten.  
"Schwörst du, Draco bei seiner Aufgabe zu helfen so gut du kannst?"  
"Ich schwöre." Ein weiterer leuchtender Faden wand sich um seinen und Narzissas Arm.  
"Schwörst du, Dracos Aufgabe zu übernehmen, sollte er versagen?"  
Das war nicht abgesprochen! Severus' Alarmglocke schrillten und Wut stieg in ihm auf. Diese verdammte… Aber er konnte nicht zurück. Dracos Mutter sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Ich schwöre."

Ich betrat das Haus und rief: "Ich bin wieder zu Hause!", dann stellte ich die Tüten auf dem Küchentisch. Sofort begann ich, sie auszupacken. Ich liebte es, neu gekaufte Dinge einzuräumen. Wie jedes Jahr hatte ich mich erst einmal mit Schreibbedarf eingedeckt: Federn, Tintenfässchen, Pergamentbögen. In Flourish & Blotts hatte ich ein paar Bücher gekauft, hauptsächlich über Quidditch.  
Da Oliver Wood im Sommer seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, übernahm Harry die Position als Kapitän des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams und hatte mich gebeten, ihm beim Training zu helfen. Er übernahm nicht gerne die Führungsposition und war keine Autorität, weil er den Spielern gegenüber lieber kumpelhaft blieb. Also brauchte er eine Autoritätsperson, die Zucht und Ordnung in die Truppe brachte. Gestern hatte ich meinen Besen aus dem Schrank geholt und auf Vordermann gebracht, mit einem Pflegeset, das Harry mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Da hatte er wahrscheinlich schon gewusst, dass er mich würde um Hilfe bitten müssen. Ich hatte bei der Sache kein sonderlich gutes Gefühl. Ich war zwar körperlich fit, aber weit entfernt von sportlich. Mich interessierte Quidditch auch eigentlich nicht sonderlich und ich besuchte die Spiele nur, weil es von mir erwartet wurde, vor allem, wenn Gryffindor spielte. In Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten hatte ich mir ein Grundwissen angeeignet und die Regeln kannte ja jedes Kind. Meine Bedingung für die Hilfe beim Training war allerdings, dass Harry mit mir noch vor dem Auswahltraining fliegen übte. Ich hatte schon ewig nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen und war wahrscheinlich etwas eingerostet. Und das Letzte, was ich wollte, war, mich vor meinen Schülern zu blamieren.  
Severus hatte mir auch eine Liste von Zaubertrankzutaten gegeben, die er sowohl für den Unterricht als auch für sein kleines Labor in der Gartenlaube brauchte. Ich nahm das Paket aus der Apotheke und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer. Sev saß in seinem geliebten grünen Sessel und las.  
"Ich hab dir deine Zutaten besorgt.", sagte ich und stellte das Paket auf den Tisch. Er bedankte sich, wirkte aber irgendwie abwesend. Wahrscheinlich nur in sein Buch vertieft. Wir waren uns da sehr ähnlich, wenn wir lasen, wollten wir nicht gestört werden. Also drehte ich mich um und wollte gehen, doch dann stockte ich.  
"Rieche ich da Parfüm?" Es roch süßlich, aber nicht schwer. Ein teures wahrscheinlich. Nichts, das ich benutzen würde jedenfalls.  
Severus sah mich an und etwas huschte über sein Gesicht, war aber so schnell verschwunden, dass es auch Einbildung hätte sein können. "Interessant…", sagte er, "Ich experimentiere im Moment mit einem neuen Trank und habe heute Morgen aus Versehen eine Phiole hier fallen lassen. Trotz Lüftens verschwindet der Geruch nicht, wahrscheinlich muss ich etwas an der Textur ändern.", erklärte er und machte sich Notizen in das kleine Notizbuch, das er immer bei sich trug.  
"Und was soll der bewirken?", fragte ich.  
"Eigentlich soll er mehr Selbstvertrauen schaffen, ähnlich wie der Felix Felicis, aber im Moment hat er die Nebenwirkung, dass er dich zu dem macht, was du schon immer sein wolltest. Wenn du also schon immer blonde Haare haben wolltest, bist du für die Wirkzeit des Trankes eben blond. So war das nicht gedacht und wenn ich das nicht in den Griff kriege, bewirkt er genau das Gegenteil von dem, was ich eigentlich wollte. Man will sich selbst ändern, anstatt mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was man schon hat."  
"Und er riecht nach Parfüm?"  
Für einen Moment sah Severus mich genervt an. "Er riecht nach dem, was du an dir attraktiv fändest, ähnlich wie Amortentia."  
"Ich mag aber kein Parfüm, das weißt du." Langsam fand ich das etwas verwirrend.  
"Ich stehe ganz am Anfang meiner Forschung, vielleicht kann ich dir das in ein paar Tagen erklären.", sagte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Ich hatte zwar ein wenig Einfluss auf Severus' Sozialverhalten gehabt, aber manchmal war er halt immer noch komisch.

Zwei Tage vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres fand traditionell die vorbereitende Lehrerkonferenz statt. Wir begrüßten Albus mit Applaus wieder im Amt des Schulleiters, nach der traumatischen Erfahrung mit Umbridge. Nach der üblichen Tagesordnung (Einteilung der nächtlichen Flurpatrouille, Festlegung der Daten für die Quidditchspiele inklusive Schiedsrichterauslosung und so weiter), verkündete Albus, dass er Horace Slughorn als Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte anwerben können. Severus fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Albus…", sagte er vorsichtig, als wollte er ihn erinnern, dass er noch da war.  
"Ich weiß, Severus, das ist dein Posten. Aber ich konnte beim besten Willen niemanden für Zaubereigeschichte finden und es ist von großer Wichtigkeit, dass Horace dieses Jahr hier unterrichtet."  
Wir sahen Albus verwirrt an. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass seine Entscheidungen schwer nachzuvollziehen waren, aber das hier war schon schräg.  
"Ich möchte dich bitten, Severus, dass du nur dieses eine Jahr Zaubereigeschichte übernimmst. Im nächsten Jahr wird alles anders sein." Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit dem letzten Satz mehr meinte, als die Lehrerposten und bemerkte, wie er gedankenverloren über seine Hand strich. Schon zu Beginn der Konferenz hatte er uns erklärt, dass er mit einem Zauber experimentiert hatte, aber seine Hand war schwarz und wirkte skelettartig.  
"Außerdem", fuhr er fort, "werden in diesem Schuljahr Auroren das Schulgelände sichern. Wenn die Schüler ankommen, wird ihr Gepäck durchsucht und die Auroren werden vor den Eingängen patrouillieren und nachts die Lehrkraft, die sowieso patrouilliert, unterstützen. Das sind notwendige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen aufgrund der Vorkommnisse. Ich denke, ihr alle habt von dem Angriff der Todesser auf die Winkelgasse und der Entführung von Ollivander gehört."  
Ersteres hatte im Tagespropheten gestanden, drei Tage nachdem ich mit Tonks dort gewesen war. Letzteres war nicht öffentlich bekannt und überraschte uns. Vermutlich waren deshalb alle Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse geschlossen worden, bis auf Gringotts und Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, dem Scherzartikelladen von Fred und George Weasley.

"Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein!", ereiferte Severus sich. So wütend hatte ich ihn selten gesehen und ich war froh, dass er nicht auf mich so wütend war. "Zaubereigeschichte!"  
"Severus…", begann ich, aber er steigerte sich so in seine Tirade hinein, dass er mich garnicht beachtete.  
"Jahrelang hat er das von einem Geist unterrichten lassen, der schon seit Ewigkeiten tot war! Lockhart hat das unterrichtet, der unfähigste Stümper, der je über diese Erde gelaufen ist! Und jetzt ich?!"  
"Es ist doch nur für ein Jahr…", versuchte ich verzweifelt, ihn zu beruhigen, aber er lief weiter in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab.  
"Will er mich damit bestrafen? Nach allem, was ich für ihn getan habe?!"  
"Ähm… Was hast du denn für ihn getan…?"  
"Das einzig schöne an diesem verdammten Job war, dass ich selbst brauen konnte, aber jetzt gehört das Labor ja Slughorn! Wenn er Unordnung in mein Labor bringt, bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um!"  
"Severus, beruhige dich!", sagte ich und stand aus dem Sessel auf, in dem ich bis jetzt gesessen hatte. Severus fuhr sich durch die Haare und ich trat von hinten an ihn heran, umarmte ihn und legte meine Wange an seine Schulter. Er strich über meine vor seinem Bauch verschränkten Hände und wir blieben eine Weile einfach so stehen. Ich machte mir Sorgen um ihn. In den letzten Wochen war er immer nachdenklicher, öfter mit den Gedanken woanders. Sein Gesicht war öfter verhärtet, sorgenvoll und er war blasser als früher. Es war, als würde ihn etwas quälen, aber so oft ich ihn auch darauf ansprach, er wich mir immer aus. Da war etwas, das er mir nicht sagen wollte, aber ich wusste, dass ich warten musste, bis er es mir von sich aus erzählte. Ich konnte ihn nicht dazu drängen, also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich war viel mit mir selbst oder Harry beschäftigt gewesen, wegen Sirius' Tod, aber jetzt musste ich mich um Severus kümmern, wie er sich um mich gekümmert hatte.  
Vorsichtig drehte ich ihn zu mir um, sah ihm in die Augen und küsste ihn. Er öffnete zögerlich seinen Mund und unsere Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher, bis er sie plötzlich unterbrach.  
"Wir dürfen das nicht…", sagte er schwer atmend, "Dumbledore…"  
"Der Dumbledore, der deinen Posten Slughorn gegeben hat?", fragte ich und Severus machte sofort da weiter, wo wir aufgehört hatten. Albus war mir im Moment herzlich egal, er hatte Severus verletzt und ich musste das jetzt wieder in Ordnung bringen. Der Schulleiter war wichtig für Sev, er schätzte ihn und vertraute ihm, doch dieses Vertrauen hatte heute einen ziemlichen Knick bekommen.  
Ich liebte das Gefühl von Severus' Haar zwischen meinen Fingern. Heute glänzte es auch nicht so ölig wie an den Tagen, an denen er die ganze Zeit über dampfende Kessel gebeugt stand. Er löste die Spange, die meine Haare zusammenhielt und fuhr durch die braunen Locken, die sich nun über meinen Rücken ergossen. Dann schob er meine Haarmähne zur Seite, um sanft meinen Hals zu küssen. Er wusste, wie sehr ich das liebte und schien meine Seufzer zu genießen, bis er plötzlich neckisch in meinen Hals biss. Ich quietschte und löste mich von ihm.  
"Severus!", sagte ich vorwurfsvoll und legte meine Hand auf die Stelle, "Das gibt bestimmt einen Knutschfleck!"  
Er grinste nur und da wusste ich, dass er genau das gewollt hatte. Sein Revier markieren. Ich lachte und küsste ihn wieder, während seine feingliedrigen Hände unter mein Kleid wanderten und sanft meinen Hintern kneteten. Indes fummelte ich an seinen Knöpfen und streifte ihm den schwarzen Gehrock von den Schultern, sodass darunter sein grünes Hemd hervorkam.  
"Ich wusste garnicht, dass du auch Farben in deinem Kleiderschrank hast.", sagte ich schmunzelnd.  
"Ich bin halt immer wieder für Überraschungen gut.", sagte er, fügte dann aber hinzu: "Nur die eine." Dann öffnete er den Reißverschluss an meinem Rücken und das geblümte Sommerkleid fiel raschelnd zu Boden. Mit einem schnellen Blick versicherte ich mich, dass ich farblich passende Unterwäsche anhatte und atmete erleichtert aus. Wenn ich nicht mit Sex rechnete, wie heute, trug ich auch schon mal das erstbeste, das in meiner Schublade lag und das konnte auch farblich unpassende, aber bequeme, Omaunterwäsche sein. Severus bemerkte meinen Kontrollblick natürlich und lachte leise, bis ich ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte. Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an meine Mission: mich um ihn kümmern, sodass er sich wieder besser fühlte. Also zog ich ihn bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und führte ihn zum Bett, wo er sich auf den Bauch legen sollte. Er sah mich verwirrt an, tat nach einem strengen Blick von mir aber, was ich sagte. Das hier hatte ich schon länger vorgehabt, aber irgendwie immer wieder vergessen.  
Aus dem kleinen Nachtschränkchen neben dem Bett nahm ich ein kleines Fläschchen und setzte mich dann rittlings auf seinen Hintern.  
"Enya, das ist ja sehr … anregend, aber was hast du vor?", fragte er in das Kissen nuschelnd.  
"Schsch!", erwiderte ich nur und verteilte das Öl aus dem Fläschchen in meinen Händen. Dann begann ich, Severus' Rücken zu massieren. Er hatte die Angewohnheit, durch seine Haltung sehr verspannt zu sein und diese Verspannungen löste ich durch gezielte Handgriffe, vor allem in den Schultern. Um das effektiv tun zu können, musste ich etwas fester zugreifen, deswegen murmelte er immer wieder protestierend: "Aua!". "Mimose!", entgegnete ich und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte ich die schlimmsten Verspannungen jedoch gelöst und wurde etwas sanfter, sodass Sev begann, zufrieden zu brummen. Irgendwann verstummte jedoch das Brummen und als ich mit der Massage fertig war, stieg ich von ihm herunter und stellte fest, dass er langsam und gleichmäßig atmete. Er war im Ernst eingeschlafen!


	37. Chapter 37

Ich hatte ja gesagt, dass ich etwas eingerostet im Fliegen war. "Eingerostet" war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Ich war die reinste Katastrophe.  
Fliegen hatte nicht zu meiner Aurorenausbildung gehört, weil es ja Apparieren gab, was viel einfacher war und schneller ging. Und der Flugunterricht in der ersten Klasse war schon ziemlich lange her...  
"Gerade halten! Du musst den Besen gerade halten!", rief Harry mir von unten zu. Ich klammerte mich am Stiel meines Komet 2-60 und konzentrierte mich gerade eher auf die erste Aufgabe: Nicht herunterfallen! Das war schwieriger, als ich gedacht hatte. Das Geradeaus-Fliegen war noch recht einfach, aber sobald es in die Kurven ging, rutschte ich wie ein nasser Sack vom Besen. Wir übten nun schon fast zwei Stunden, aber ich machte keine nennenswerten Fortschritte. Die Flughöhe von drei Metern hatten wir noch nicht überschritten, damit ich mir keine ernsthaften Verletzungen zuzog und Harry wurde zunehmend frustrierter. Ich verstand ihn, er sollte als Kapitän Schüler trainieren, die hervorragend fliegen konnten, aber jetzt sah er mir zu, wie ich auf drei Metern Höhe kreischend meine Runden zog und alle zwei Minuten auf dem Rasen landete.  
"Das hat doch keinen Zweck!", sagte ich frustriert, als ich zum gefühlt fünfundzwanzigsten Mal auf dem Hintern gelandet war.  
"Ich möchte dich nur daran erinnern, dass du das hier wolltest, um dich nicht zu blamieren. Steht das Ziel noch?", fragte Harry.  
"Ja…", antwortete ich zerknirscht und stieg wieder auf den Besen.  
"Keine Angst. Du schaffst das. Ich glaube, wenn du unsicher bist, spürt das der Besen." Ich nickte und versuchte, mich nicht mehr so stark am Stiel festzuklammern.  
"Je weiter du dich nach vorne lehnst, desto schneller wirst du. Also lehn dich nicht so weit vor am Anfang." Ich befolgte seinen Rat und sofort wurde mein Komet 2-60 langsamer.  
"Sehr gut. Und jetzt zieh den Besen vorne leicht hoch, dann steigt er… Ich sagte leicht!", rief er, als ich laut kreischend dem Himmel entgegen schoss. Der Rest meines Verstandes, der nicht panisch im Kreis rannte, sorgte dafür, dass ich den Besen wieder in eine waagerechte Position brachte, sodass ich auf der Höhe stehen blieb. Ich machte den Fehler und sah hinunter, wo Harry, ein Punkt von der Größe eines Stecknadelkopfs, wild mit den Armen wedelte. Ich schluckte den Anflug von Panik herunter und neigte den Besen leicht nach unten, sodass ich einen langsamen Sinkflug begann. Das funktionierte sogar ganz gut, sodass ich bald sicher auf dem Boden ankam. Harry lobte mich, schickte mich aber direkt wieder in die Lüfte. So musste Severus sich gefühlt haben, als ich ihm den Walzer beigebracht hatte.  
Nach ein paar Sink- und Steigübungen versuchten wir es wieder mit der Kurve.  
"Du muss dich nur leicht zur Seite lehnen, denn der Besen nimmt selbst leichte Bewegungen wahr." Ich landete noch ein paar Mal auf dem Rasen, aber nach einigen Versuchen gelangen mir leicht schlingernde Kurven. Ich flog ein paar Mal im Kreis, wechselte dann die Richtung. Je mehr ich schaffte, desto mutiger wurde ich. Bald flog ich Spiralen und Schlangenlinien, doch dann wurde es Zeit fürs Abendessen. Ich dankte Harry für seine Hilfe und ging schnell duschen, sodass ich noch etwas vom Abendessen mitbekam.

In der ersten Woche übten wir jeden Nachmittag das Fliegen, bis ich sicher auf dem Besen saß und nicht mehr herunterfiel. Eine gute Fliegerin würde ich in der näheren Zukunft zwar nicht werden, aber es reichte, um mich nicht völlig zu blamieren.  
Nach dem Abendessen am Freitag freute ich mich auf mein weiches Bett. Fünf Tage ständiges Fallen hatten ihre Spuren auf meinem Körper hinterlassen: meine linke Seite war komplett blau, die recht etwas weniger und mein Steißbein schmerzte beim Sitzen. Doch bevor ich meine Privaträume erreichen konnte, sprach Horace Slughorn mich an.  
"Ah, Professor Sinclair, schön, dass ich Sie treffe.", sagte er. Eigentlich war ein Gespräch mit ihm ja quasi Schulterschluss mit dem Feind, weil Severus ja wegen ihm seinen Posten hatte räumen müssen, aber ich konnte ja jetzt nicht einfach gehen.  
"Professor Slughorn.", sagte ich deshalb freundlich und fühlte mich sofort in meine Zeit als seine Schülerin zurückversetzt.  
"Ach, nennen Sie mich Horace! Sie sind schließlich keine Schülerin mehr, sondern eine Kollegin. Es freut mich, dass Sie die Lehrerlaufbahn aufgenommen haben, auch wenn Ihre Talente natürlich im Aurorenberuf genauso gut eingesetzt wurden. Sie hätten natürlich auch Zaubertränke studieren können, mit ihrem Ohnegleichen-UTZ."  
"Es ehrt mich, dass sie das sagen.", erwiderte ich lächelnd. Slughorn war immer noch der gleiche. Immer auf der Suche nach besonderen Talenten für seine "Sammlung", mit der er angeben konnte.  
"Wissen Sie, Lily Evans war ja auch immer so exzellent in Zaubertränke und ich habe diese Woche festgestellt, dass sie ihr Talent an ihren Sohn vererbt hat."  
"Harry?", fragte ich perplex. Severus hatte den Jungen immer als hoffnungslosen Fall bezeichnet.  
"Ja, ihm ist als einzigem aus seiner Klasse der Trank der lebenden Toten gelungen. Wirklich beeindruckend!"  
"Harry hat es in ihre UTZ-Klasse geschafft? Ich dachte, dafür bräuchte er ein "Ohnegleichen" in seinen ZAGs und er hat nur ein "Erwartungen übertroffen" geschafft.", sagte ich verwundert.  
"Ach, das war vermutlich bei Severus so, aber ich sehe das nicht so eng. Wenn ein Schüler seinen UTZ in Zaubertränke machen möchte, werde ich ihn sicher nicht daran hindern.", erklärte Slughorn gönnerhaft.  
"Oh, das freut mich aber! Harry möchte nämlich gerne Auror werden und dafür braucht er den UTZ in Zaubertränke."  
"Meiner Meinung nach steht dem nichts im Wege, er ist sehr talentiert."  
Das musste ich Severus erzählen, der würde Augen machen!

"Er hat was gesagt?!", fragte Severus geschockt.  
"Anscheinend ist Harry Klassenbester."  
"Ich hatte ja so meine Befürchtungen bezüglich Slughorn, aber so etwas hatte ich nicht erwartet…"  
Ich war ein wenig beleidigt. "Komm schon, sooo schlecht war er nun auch wieder nicht…"  
"Nein, ich gebe zu, ein komplett hoffnungsloser Fall war er nicht. Immerhin hat er ein "Erwartungen übertroffen" geschafft, eine gute Note.", lenkte Severus ein, "Aber was mir zu denken gibt, ist, dass der Rest der Klasse so versagt hat. Immerhin Miss Granger hätte den Trank locker schaffen müssen."  
"Naja, in dem Buch stand der Trank auf Schwierigkeitsstufe vier."  
"Sie haben aus dem Buch gearbeitet?! Dann wundert mich garnichts mehr. Wenn man sich an die Rezepte darin hält, kann der Trank nur misslingen."  
"Wie hast du das denn gemacht?"  
"Ich habe die Rezepte modifiziert und an die Tafel geschrieben, sodass sie die auch schaffen konnten."  
"Du hast nie mit den Büchern gearbeitet?"  
"Nein, die eignen sich höchstens als Brennholz."  
"Warum schreibst du dann keine eigenen?"  
"Ich hatte nie die Zeit dazu. Wenn ich das Lehrbuch für einen Jahrgang schreibe, dann muss ich das auch für die anderen tun. Und sieben Lehrbücher sind einiges an Arbeit."  
"Das stimmt. Vielleicht, wenn du dich mal zur Ruhe setzt.", sagte ich, aber Severus lächelte nur müde.  
"Aber was ich mich frage… Wenn die Rezepte in dem Buch unbrauchbar sind, warum hat Harry es dann geschafft?", überlegte ich.  
"Am besten fragst du ihn das mal."

Am Samstag drei Wochen nach Beginn des Schuljahres fand das Auswahltraining der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft statt. Harry und ich standen also mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld und vor uns eine laute, schwatzende Meute Schüler. Er sah mich etwas unsicher an, aber ich bedeutete ihm nur, loszulegen. Ich würde nur einschreiten, wenn es nötig wurde.  
Harry räusperte sich. Niemand beachtete ihn. Er räusperte sich noch einmal, diesmal lauter. Nichts geschah. "Hey, Leute!", rief er laut, doch wieder wurde er einfach ignoriert. Er ließ die Schultern sinken und ich beschloss, dass es jetzt nötig war.  
"Ruhe!", brüllte ich und sofort erstarben die Gespräche und die Schüler sahen mich an. Da ich keine Quidditch-Uniform besaß und auch keine Spielerin war, trug ich mein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Molly, den rot-golden gestreiften Pullover mit dem goldenen E darauf. In der rechten Hand hielt ich meinen Komet 2-60.  
"Äh… danke, Professor.", sagte Harry und wandte sich dann an die Schüler: "Ähm… Willkommen zum diesjährigen Auswahltraining. Da Oliver Wood und einige andere Stammspieler die Schule bereits verlassen haben, bin ich zum Kapitän ernannt worden. Um etwas frischen Wind in die Mannschaft zu bringen, werden alle Positionen, außer der des Suchers, neu vergeben. Das heißt, nur weil ihr letztes Schuljahr dabei wart, heißt das nicht, dass ihr euren Platz für dieses Jahr auch sicher habt. Ich nehme nur die Besten, damit wir den Pokal kriegen. Also los!"  
Die Jäger und Hüter wurden gleichzeitig getestet, indem die Jäger versuchen sollten ein Tor zu machen während die Hüter sie abwechselnd daran zu hindern versuchten. Für den Hüter gab es nur zwei Bewerber: Ron Weasley und Cormac McLaggen, einen Siebtklässler. Wie der Großteil der wenigen Zuschauer drückte ich Ron die Daumen. McLaggen war ein ziemlich arroganter Typ, der Hermine Granger, die unter den Zuschauern war, immer wieder zuzwinkerte. Als er gerade an der Reihe war und um einen Punkt führte, schien sein Besen plötzlich ein Eigenleben zu führen. Er schwankte hin und her und gehorchte McLaggen nicht mehr. Ich sah zu Ron, aber der sah dem Schauspiel nur verwundert zu. Doch Hermine hatte ein ziemlich eindeutiges Grinsen im Gesicht. Am Ende hatte Ron die höhere Punktzahl und bekam den Platz in der Mannschaft. Bevor die Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum strömten, nahm ich Harry beiseite.  
„Du hast das eben gut gemacht.", sagte ich.  
Harry lächelte. „Danke. Du hast mir aber sehr geholfen. Ohne dich wär das nichts geworden, weil mir keiner zugehört hätte."  
„Wenn du Auror werden möchtest, musst du an deiner Autorität arbeiten.", sagte ich, „Aber eigentlich wollte ich wegen etwas anderem mit dir sprechen. Ich habe gestern Professor Slughorn getroffen und er hat in höchsten Tönen von seinem neuen Naturtalent gesprochen. Nimm es mir nicht übel Harry, du bist ein intelligenter Junge, aber dass du einen Trank hinbekommen hast, den der Rest deiner Klasse, inklusive Hermine nicht geschafft haben, verwundert mich doch sehr."  
„Jaah... Ähm.." Harry wirkte verlegen.  
„Harry, wenn da etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht..."  
„Nein!", sagte er schnell, „Professor McGonagall hat Ron und mich zu Zaubertränke geschickt, obwohl wir nicht damit gerechnet hatten, weil wir dachten, wir hätten zu schlechte Noten dafür. Deshalb hatten wir keine Bücher und sollten uns dann welche aus dem Schrank nehmen. Ich hab gegen Ron verloren und musste das alte nehmen." Harry kramte in seiner Schultasche, holte eine alte, zerfledderte Ausgabe von „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" von Libatius Borage hervor und händigte sie mir aus.  
Ich blätterte durch und sah, dass beinahe alle Seiten vollgeschrieben waren mit Randnotizen und Verbesserungen. Die Schrift kam mir vage bekannt vor, aber auch nicht ganz. So weit ich das beurteilen konnte, verbesserten die Notizen die Rezepte derart, dass man die Tränke perfekt brauen konnte.  
„Und du hast mit den Verbesserungen gearbeitet, als du den Trank der Lebenden Toten gebraut hast?", fragte ich und Harry nickte. Ich blätterte zur ersten Seite und fand eine Signatur: „Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen". Bei dem Namen klingelte bei mir etwas...

„Gibt das nicht Fettflecken in deinem geliebten Buch, wenn du deine Nase da immer reinsteckst, Schniefelus?", höhnte James und ging auf Severus, der unter einem Baum am See saß, zu, „Und die Haare erst!"  
Severus sah ihn missmutig an und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
„Expelliarmus!", rief James und entwaffnete ihn mühelos. Anscheinend hatte sein Opfer es inzwischen aufgegeben, sich zu wehren.  
„James...", sagte Remus. Er hasste es, wenn seine Freunde Snape terrorisierten.  
„Was denn, Moony? Wir wollen nur ein wenig Spaß haben.", erwiderte James.  
„Muss man dafür wirklich andere ärgern?", fragte ich, aber Sirius hielt mich zurück: „Ennie, das ist doch nur Schniefelus. Du willst doch keine Spielverderberin sein, oder?" Zerknirscht schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Gutes Mädchen.", sagte er und küsste mich.  
James nahm Severus mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Buch ab und schlug die erste Seite auf. „Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen", las er vor, „Halbblutprinz?! Hört mal, wir haben hier einen Prinzen vor uns!"  
„Oho!", höhnte Sirius.  
„Gib mir das wieder, Potter!", rief Snape und sprang auf.  
„Und warum sollte ich das tun? Wäre doch viel lustiger, wenn ich es im Schloss verstecken würde, oder Sirius?"  
Der Angesprochene lachte und belegte Snape mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch. Dann liefen beide zurück zum Schloss, Peter schnaufte sofort hinterher und Remus und ich folgten ihnen mit schlechtem Gewissen, aber nicht, ohne noch einen Blick zurück auf Snape zu werfen.

„Enya?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, „Sagt dir der Name was?"  
„Er hat mich an etwas erinnert, aber das hat nichts miteinander zu tun.", log ich gezwungenermaßen und gab ihm das Buch zurück. „Du musst das Buch Professor Slughorn geben, Harry. Es verschafft dir einen Vorteil gegenüber deinen Mitschülern und das ist unfair. Ich werde es nicht konfiszieren, aber ich hoffe, du wirst das Richtige tun."  
Harry nickte leicht geknickt. „Gerade hatte ich mich gefreut, in diesem Schuljahr mal Bestnoten zu haben. Nicht wie bei Snape..."  
„Harry, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Severus ist ein besserer Lehrer. Die Rezepte in dem Buch können so nicht oder nicht so gut gelingen. Severus hat euch die Rezepte an die Tafel geschrieben, nachdem er sie verbessert hat."  
Mit großen Augen sah mein Patensohn mich an. „So hab ich das noch garnicht gesehen. Ich habe Snape nie neutral als Lehrer gesehen, sondern immer nur als jemanden, der gemein zu mir und meinen Freunden ist."  
Ich lächelte zufrieden. Dann kam Ron freudestrahlend auf Harry zu, mit Lavender Brown im Schlepptau, die ihn offensichtlich anhimmelte wie einen Popstar.  
„Haben Sie das gesehen, Professor? Ich habe den Quaffel mit dem Kopf gehalten!", sagte er stolz.  
„Natürlich habe ich das gesehen. Eine sehr gute Leistung. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Jetzt können wir ja gar nicht mehr verlieren.", sagte ich und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter.

„Severus?", rief ich und lief in seinen Privaträumen umher. Das konnte nicht bis zu unserem gemeinsamen Wochenende warten. Da kam der gesuchte auch schon aus dem Bad, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte bekleidet.  
„Was gibt's denn so dringendes?", fragte er erstaunt.  
„Weißt du, wo dein altes Zaubertränkebuch aus der sechsten Klasse ist?"  
Er sah mich nur verwirrt an.  
„Das Buch, das James dir damals abgenommen hat? Das du mit Halbblutprinz signiert hast?"  
„Wie du gerade so schön herausgestellt hast, hat Potter Senior es mir damals abgenommen. Seitdem habe ich es nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl ich wochenlang danach suchte. Ich musste mir für teures Geld ein neues kaufen und habe dafür Prügel von meinem Vater bezogen. Aber warum willst du das wissen?"  
„Es ist wieder aufgetaucht.", sagte ich und ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen.  
„Was? Wo?"  
„Im Bücherschrank im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Harry hat es gefunden, weil er wider Erwarten in den UTZ-Kurs von Slughorn gekommen ist und kein Buch gekauft hatte."  
„Weiß er, dass es meins ist?"  
„Nein, er hat mir davon erzählt, als ich ihn fragte, wie er an sein plötzliches Talent fürs Brauen kommt. Er hat mit deinem modifizierten Rezept gebraut."  
„Das erklärt natürlich einiges.", sagte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen und ich gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm.


	38. Chapter 38

Es überraschte mich immer wieder, wie schnell die ersten Wochen eines Schuljahres vergingen. Es war schon Mitte Dezember und somit Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Da Severus immer noch wütend auf Dumbledore war, scherte es ihn nicht, ob es ihn störte, dass wir auch innerhalb Hogwarts' Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Also gingen wir gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade, auch, weil wir (wirklich zufälligerweise, es war ausgelost worden) zusammen Aufsicht hatten. Es patrouillierten immer zwei Lehrer durch das Dorf, um sicherzustellen, dass die Schüler keinen Mist bauten und sie auch sicher waren. Natürlich würde ich lieber im Drei Besen sitzen und ein warmes Butterbier genießen, anstatt hier draußen in der Kälte herumzulaufen, aber wenigstens hatte ich Severus dabei.  
Der Tag verging ohne Vorfälle und am Abend kehrten wir durchgefroren zum Schloss zurück. Normalerweise traf das Kollegium sich gerne im Drei Besen, aber Severus und ich mussten darauf achten, dass alle Schüler wieder im Schloss eintrafen. Vor uns gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine, als wir uns den Weg hoch quälten. Ich spürte meine Füße schon länger nicht mehr und freute mich auf meine warme Wohnung. Dann kam ein junger Slytherin zu Severus gelaufen und erzählte ihm von einer Prügelei einiger Fünftklässler auf dem Dorfplatz.  
Sev seufzte und sagte zu mir: „Geh schon mal hoch, ich regel das schnell und komm dann nach."  
Ich nickte und setzte meinen Weg fort. Einige Minuten später, schon ziemlich nah am Tor, hörte ich plötzlich vor mir einen Schrei. Die drei Schüler rannten los und ich folgte ihnen auf dem Fuß. Anscheinend hatte Leanne geschrien, eine Hufflepuff, und ich sah auch den Grund: Vor uns schwebte Katie Bell in der Luft, die Arme weit ausgebreitet und ein im Schock erstarrtes Gesicht.  
„Ich habe sie gewarnt, es nicht zu berühren!", rief Leanne verzweifelt und deutete auf eine Kette, die neben einem geöffneten Päckchen lag. Plötzlich fiel Katie zu Boden und ich war nicht schnell genug, um sie aufzufangen. Sie prallte auf den Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein. Ich ließ Katie wie auf einer Trage schweben, da ich sie nicht tragen könnte. Harry näherte sich der Kette, aber ich sagte warnend: „Fasst es nicht an, außer mit dem Papier! Ron, holen Sie Professor Snape!" Ich vermutete, dass die Kette verflucht war und mit so etwas kannte Severus sich wohl am besten aus. Dann brachte ich Katie zum Krankenflügel, wo Madam Pomfrey sofort begann, sie zu untersuchen. Nach ein paar schnellen Diagnosezaubern gab sie Entwarnung: „Der Fluch war nicht stark genug, um ihr ernsthaft zu schaden. Sie wird in ein paar Wochen wieder ganz die alte sein."  
Ich seufzte erleichtert auf und sagte dann zu Harry, Leanne und Hermine, die hinter mir standen: „Ihr drei kommt mit. Ich habe ein paar Fragen."

In meinem Büro warteten bereits Severus und Ron, sowie die verfluchte Kette.  
Ich wandte mich an Leanne: „Hatte Katie das Paket schon bei sich, als sie die Drei Besen betreten hat?"  
„Nein, sie ging zur Toilette und kam mit dem Paket wieder. Sie sagte, es wäre wichtig, dass sie es ausliefere.", erzählte das Mädchen.  
„An wen?"  
„Professor Dumbledore."  
Ich war schockiert. Ein Anschlag auf den Schulleiter?! „Danke, du darfst gehen.", sagte ich zu Leanne und sie verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Dann wandte ich mich an Harry, Ron und Hermine: „Warum seid ihr drei eigentlich immer dabei, wenn etwas passiert?"  
„Glauben Sie mir, Professor, die Frage stelle ich mir seit sechs Jahren.", antwortete Ron.  
Severus untersuchte unterdessen die Kette. „Was denkst du?", fragte ich.  
„Miss Bell hat Glück, noch zu leben. Der Fluch ist stümperhaft ausgeführt, aber noch ein paar Sekunden in ihrer Hand und er hätte sie umgebracht.", erklärte er sachlich.  
Harry meldete sich zu Wort: „Sie wurde verflucht, oder? Sie stand bestimmt unter dem Imperius! Ich kenne Katie vom Quidditch, sie würde keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun! Wenn sie das zu Dumbledore bringen sollte, dann nicht willentlich."  
„Ja, sie wurde verflucht.", bestätigte ich. Ich vermutete einen Imperius dahinter.  
„Das war Malfoy.", brach es aus Harry heraus und ich sah ihn schockiert an. „Das ist eine ernste Anschuldigung, Harry!"  
„In der Tat.", sagte Severus kalt, „Wo sind Ihre Beweise?"  
„Ich weiß es einfach.", antwortete Harry trotzig.  
„Sie wissen es einfach... Sie haben außerordentliche Talente, von denen wir Sterbliche nur träumen können, Mr. Potter. Wie toll muss es sein, der Auserwählte zu sein.", erwiderte Severus. Ich sah ihn warnend an. Was war los mit ihm? Wir hatten uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass er und Harry zivilisiert miteinander umgehen sollten, damit ich nicht zwischen zwei Erzfeinden stand.  
„Ich schlage vor, ihr geht alle in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.", sagte ich und die drei Schüler gingen.

Einige Tage später fand das letzte Quidditch-Spiel dieses Jahres statt. Ich hatte noch Muskelkater vom gestrigen Training. Harry führte die Trainings meistens alleine durch, aber das letzte Training vor einem Spiel ließ er noch von mir beaufsichtigen. Ich brachte die nötige Disziplin in die Sache, während Harry den Spielern Mut machte. Da ich mich immer noch nicht sicher auf dem Besen hielt, war ich die ganze Zeit über verkrampft und das resultierte in Muskelkater.  
Besonders Ron hatte von mir noch einige Tipps gegen Nervosität bekommen. Er war ein sehr guter Hüter, traute sich aber selbst nichts zu. Deshalb saß er an dem Morgen sehr verkrampft am Frühstückstisch und schien keinen Bissen hinunter zu bekommen. Harry versuchte ihm Mut zu machen und auch Luna Lovegood, eine Ravenclaw mit einem Löwenhut aus Pappmaché auf dem Kopf, redete ihm gut zu. Ravenclaw hatte vor zwei Wochen gegen Slytherin verloren und die Chance auf den Pokal verpasst, deshalb hielten sie nun zu Gryffindor. Ich trug statt meiner normalen Kleidung meinen Gryffindor-Pulli und den dazu passenden Schal. Severus neben mir hatte sich seinen Slytherin-Schal umgebunden und warf mir siegesgewisse Blicke zu, die ich erwiderte. Als Hauslehrer der heutigen Gegner blieb auch eine spielerische Feindschaft zwischen uns nicht aus.  
„An eurer Stelle würde ich es aufgeben, mit Weasley als Hüter. Er sieht aus, als würde er sich gleich nassmachen.", schnarrte Severus.  
„Träum weiter. Deine Spieler werden sich nassmachen, wenn wir sie erst besiegt haben!", entgegnete ich.

Es war bewölkt und deshalb recht dunkel. Zwischendurch nieselte es ein wenig, aber davon ließen sich Quidditch-Spieler nicht aufhalten. Gebannt beobachtete ich die Spieler, die durch die Luft sausten, begleitet von Lee Jordans Kommentaren.  
Dean Thomas spielte für Katie Bell, die immer noch im Krankenflügel lag, als Jäger, zusammen mit Ginny und Demelza Robins. Die drei waren ein gutes Gespann und machten viele Tore, während Ron bis jetzt jeden Quaffel gehalten hatte. Er war plötzlich selbstsicher und wuchs über sich hinaus. Mit der hervorragenden Taktik gewann Gryffindor das Spiel haushoch und ich konnte mein Grinsen noch Tage später nicht unterdrücken, wenn ich Severus sah, der jetzt noch miesepetriger aussah als sonst. Nach so einem guten Spiel drückte ich auch mal ein Auge zu und ließ die Gryffindors die Nacht durchfeiern.

Am nächsten Tag gratulierte Horace mir zum Sieg der Gryffindors. „Ein wirklich ausgezeichnetes Spiel, Enya, wirklich ausgezeichnet."  
Ich wusste, dass er nicht deswegen auf mich zu gekommen war und wartete, bis er mir verriet, was er wirklich wollte. „Danke, Horace, aber die Spieler haben das Lob verdient, nicht ich."  
„Natürlich, natürlich. Wo ich dich jetzt schon mal treffe... Am Samstag Abend veranstalte ich wieder meine traditionelle Weihnachtsfeier für meinen Club. Du hättest nicht zufälligerweise Lust zu kommen? Ich meine, wenn schon mal ein früheres Mitglied hier ist muss man das ja nutzen."  
Das überraschte mich ziemlich. Zu meiner Schulzeit war ich erst im fünften Schuljahr Mitglied des Slug-Clubs geworden, nachdem ich bereits drei Jahre lang die zweitbeste in Zaubertränke gewesen war. Slughorn war schon damals darauf bedacht gewesen, eher die reinblütigen Schüler in seinen Club aufzunehmen und ich als Muggelstämmige, die von ihren Eltern verstoßen worden war, hatte da einfach nicht hineingepasst. Doch irgendwann hatte er mein Talent nicht länger leugnen können und Severus war nicht interessiert gewesen, also hatte er mich aufgenommen.  
„Ähm, natürlich, ich würde gerne kommen.", antwortete ich lächelnd.  
„Sehr gut. Natürlich kannst du gerne jemanden mitbringen. Vielleicht hat Severus ja Lust." Mit diesen Worten ging er wieder in Richtung Kerker.

„Auf gar keinen Fall."  
„Och, komm schon! Das wird lustig. Es gibt was zu trinken, leckeres Essen..."  
„... neugierige Schüler, die uns anstarren, Slughorn, der sich aufplustert wie ein fetter Pfau..."  
„Warum musst du immer alles so negativ sehen?"  
„Enya, er hat mir meine Stelle weggenommen!"  
„Dumbledore hat dir deine Stelle weggenommen."  
Severus seufzte. „Warum willst du da denn unbedingt hin?"  
„Weil wir uns ruhig mal an Ereignissen im Schloss beteiligen könnten. Ich habe Horace schon zugesagt."  
„Dann geh doch hin."  
Ich schnaubte. „Ohne Begleitung? Was für ein Spaß!"  
„Du hättest ja nicht zusagen müssen!"  
Gerade in diesem Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, dass all meine Anstrengungen, Severus zu einem sozialeren und umgänglicheren Menschen zu machen, umsonst gewesen waren. Er fiel wieder in alte Muster zurück, igelte sich ein und baute die Mauer um sich herum wieder auf, als wäre ich nie da gewesen. Oft wirkte er abgelenkt, nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt. Ich fand keinen Zugang zu ihm und machte mir Sorgen.  
„Was ist los mit dir, Severus?", fragte ich sanft.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.", antwortete er kühl und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.  
„Ich denke schon. Du verschließt dich wieder vor mir, dabei will ich dir nur helfen."  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Am besten gehst du jetzt und kümmerst dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten."  
Ich wollte nicht mehr traurig sein. Mich nicht mehr in meinen Räumen verkriechen, wenn er wieder unausstehlich war. Ich würde mich nicht mehr von ihm runterziehen lassen.  
„Schön. Bitte, wie du willst.", fauchte ich und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Auch ohne Severus wurde Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier angenehmer als ich gedacht hatte. Ich trug ein violettes Cocktailkleid und silberne High-Heels, ohne mich darum zu kümmern, ob es jemanden stören könnte. Es war eine ungezwungene Feier und ich plauderte mit einigen Schülern. Harry war mit Luna Lovegood als Begleitung gekommen und Hermine mit Cormac McLaggen, warum auch immer. Neville tat mir leid, denn er kellnerte in einer weißen Uniform.  
Ich unterhielt mich kurz mit Harry, der mir erzählte, dass Ron und Hermine sich zerstritten hatten. Hermine war anscheinend verliebt in den jüngsten Weasley-Jungen und rasend eifersüchtig auf Lavender Brown, mit der dieser gerade zusammen war. Jetzt stand Harry zwischen den beiden und versuchte, zwischen ihnen zu vermitteln. Bis jetzt ohne Erfolg.  
Als der Abend voranschritt, betrat plötzlich Severus den Raum. Ich drehte mich weg und ignorierte ihn, bis plötzlich auch noch Filch hereinstürmte, mit Draco Malfoy am Schlafittchen.  
„Er wollte in Ihre Feier hereinplatzen.", sagte Filch mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.  
„Lassen Sie mich los!", fauchte Draco und befreite sich aus dem Griff des Hausmeisters.  
Horace sah betroffen aus, aber Severus kam dazu und sagte: „Ich begleite Mr. Malfoy hinaus."  
„Ich brauche keinen-", begann der junge Slytherin, aber sein Hauslehrer hatte ihn bereits am Arm gepackt und zog ihn hinaus.  
Keine fünf Minuten später war die Feier wieder in vollem Gange.

Den diesjährigen Weihnachtsabend verbrachte ich mit Harry bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau. Während Molly mit der Hilfe ihrer Kinder das Weihnachtsessen zubereitete, saßen Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Harry und ich im Wohnzimmer. Harry erzählte gerade, wie er Severus gefolgt war, als er Draco nach dessen Eindringen in Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier hinausbegleitet hatte. Auf einem verlassenen Flur hatte Severus Draco gegen eine Wand gedrängt und zur Rede gestellt. Daraufhin hatte dieser zugegeben, Katie Bell verhext zu haben, damit sie Dumbledore die Kette brachte. Doch das Überraschende an der Geschichte kam erst noch: Severus erzählte Draco, dass er gegenüber dessen Mutter einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte, um ihn zu beschützen, und dass er ihm helfen will. Draco hatte die Hilfe seines Hauslehrers abgelehnt und gesagt, es sei sein Auftrag, denn er wäre vom Dunklen Lord auserwählt worden.  
Ich war noch geschockt und sprachlos, als Remus Harry fragte: „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass Snape Draco nur seine Hilfe anbietet, um überwachen zu können, was er tut?"  
„Das klang aber nicht so.", entgegnete Harry.  
Tonks warf ein: „Vielleicht hat Harry Recht. Snape war noch nie sonderlich vertrauenswürdig."  
Obwohl ich noch wütend auf Severus war, warf ich ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.  
„Letztendlich kommt es darauf an, ob man Dumbledores Urteil vertraut.", erklärte Remus, „Dumbledore vertraut Snape, also tue ich das auch."  
„Dumbledore kann sich irren.", widersprach Harry trotzig.  
„Du bist geblendet von Hass!", sagte Remus heftig und ich sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Nein!"  
„Doch! Täglich verschwinden Menschen und es gibt nur eine Handvoll Leute, denen wir vertrauen können. Wenn wir uns jetzt untereinander bekämpfen, sind wir verloren."  
Tonks legte Remus eine Hand auf sein Bein und die beiden gingen aus dem Zimmer. Dann kam Ginny mit einem Teller Plätzchen herein und setzte sich zu Harry. Als ich sah, wie die beiden sich anschauten, beschloss ich, sie alleinzulassen und zog Arthur mit mir.  
Molly hatte sich mit dem Essen mal wieder selbst übertroffen und wir langten kräftig zu. Um das wieder abzutrainieren musste ich wahrscheinlich ein paar Extrarunden beim Joggen einplanen. Doch richtige Weihnachtsstimmung wollte trotzdem nicht aufkommen. Für die Ordensmitglieder war es im Moment nicht leicht. Alle wurden verfolgt und Molly traute sich laut Arthur nicht mehr aus dem Haus.  
Auch wegen der fehlenden Stimmung verabschiedeten Tonks und Remus sich schon bald nach dem Essen und der Bescherung. Die beiden zeigten inzwischen offen ihre Liebe und waren kaum zu trennen. Ich musste immer lächeln, wenn ich sie so sah, und gönnte es ihnen von Herzen, vor allem Remus, der es noch nie leicht im Leben gehabt hatte.  
An der Tür sagte Tonks: „Wir müssen leider gehen. Die erste Nacht im Zyklus ist immer die Schlimmste." Wahrscheinlich war Remus deswegen heute so reizbar gewesen. Er sah hinaus in die Nacht und schien die Umgebung zu beobachten. Oder irgendetwas erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit...  
„Liebling?", fragte Tonks sanft.  
Plötzlich zerriss ein Zischen die ruhige Abendluft. Zwei Schatten rasten auf das Haus zu und blieben davorstehen. Bellatrix Lestrange und Fenrir Greyback. Wir zückten unsere Zauberstäbe und plötzlich rannte Harry los.  
„Harry!", rief ich und rannte ihm hinterher, doch um das Haus herum erschien plötzlich ein Ring aus Flammen, die Remus und mich aufhielten. Gemeinsam mit Tonks versuchten wir den Ring aufzubrechen, aber es war schwierig. Ich hörte Bellatrix' irres Gelächter und das Zischen von umhersausenden Flüchen. Als wir gerade eine schmale Lücke in den Ring bekommen hatten, sprang plötzlich Ginny im Schlafanzug hindurch. „Ginny, nicht!", rief Tonks, doch sie war bereits im hohen Gras verschwunden.  
Bellatrix' schrille Stimme durchschnitt immer wieder die Nacht: „Ich habe Sirius Black getötet! Ich habe Sirius Black getötet!"  
Endlich ließen wir den Feuerring verschwinden und folgten den Kampfgeräuschen. Mitten in dem kleinen Teich verteidigte Harry gerade Ginny und wir drei bildeten einen Kreis um die beiden Schüler. Fünf gegen zwei, darunter drei kampferfahrene Personen, das schien den beiden Todessern dann doch zu viel zu werden. Sie flogen davon, aber nicht, ohne zuvor den Fuchsbau in Brand zu setzen, der in Flammen aufging wie eine Wunderkerze. Wir rannten zurück und stießen zu den Weasleys, die ihrem Zuhause hilflos beim Niederbrennen zusehen mussten.


	39. Chapter 39

In den nächsten Tagen musste ich immer wieder an den Ausdruck in Mollys und Arthurs Gesichtern denken, als sie dabei zusehen mussten, wie ihr Zuhause niederbrannte. Das liebevoll gebaute, windschiefe Haus, in dem ihre Kinder aufgewachsen waren und in dem all ihre Habseligkeiten waren. Schon zuvor waren sie keine reiche Familie gewesen, aber jetzt hatten sie nichts mehr. Fred und George verdienten inzwischen gut mit ihrem Scherzartikelladen und hatten ihre Eltern bei sich einquartiert und versorgten sie. Doch das konnte auch kein Dauerzustand sein.  
Bald wurde ich von solchen Gedanken abgelenkt, als man mich in den Krankenflügel rief, denn anscheinend war Ron nur knapp einer Vergiftung entgangen. Als ich mit Albus und Severus dort eintraf, saß Hermine an seinem Bett und Harry stand daneben. Ron schlief und laut Madam Pomfrey ging es ihm gut. Horace erzählte bestürzt von den Geschehnissen. Harry hatte Ron zu ihm gebracht, weil ihm ein starker Liebestrank untergejubelt worden war. Horace hatte Ron das Gegenmittel gegeben und ihnen dreien einen kleinen Drink eingeschüttet, um die Nerven zu beruhigen. Ich fand es etwas grenzwertig, zwei Sechzehnjährigen Alkohol zu geben, sagte aber nichts dazu. Ron hatte als erster von dem Drink getrunken und war dann zusammengebrochen. Harry hatte geistesgegenwärtig nach einem Bezoar gesucht und ihn Ron gegeben, was ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Mich interessierte nur eher, was Slughorn in Zwischenzeit gemacht hatte, der erwachsene Lehrer.  
Dumbledore warf ein: „Horace, du musst stolz auf deinen geistesgegenwärtigen Schüler sein."  
„Ja... sehr stolz.", antwortete Horace abwesend.  
„Ja, eine sehr heldenhafte Tat.", kommentierte ich, „Aber warum war sie notwendig?"  
„Wer hat dir die Flasche gegeben, Horace?", fragte Albus.  
„Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Eigentlich wollte ich sie selbst verschenken.", antwortete der immer noch bestürzt.  
„An wen?"  
„An Sie, Schulleiter."  
Die angespannte Situation wurde unterbrochen, als Lavender Brown hineinstürmte. „Wo ist er? Wo ist mein Won-Won? Hat er schon nach mir gefragt?", fragte sie. Won-Won?! Mir wurde schlecht.  
Dann sah Lavender Hermine an Rons Bett sitzen und seine Hand halten. „Was macht die denn hier?", fauchte Lavender.  
Hermine stand auf. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!"  
„Zufällig bin ich seine Freundin!"  
„Zufällig bin ich... seine beste Freundin!"  
„Seit wann das denn? Du hast seit Wochen nicht mehr mit ihm geredet! Aber jetzt bist du da, wo er plötzlich interessant geworden ist!"  
„Er wurde vergiftet, du Idiotin! Und fürs Protokoll: Ich habe ihn schon immer interessant gefunden!"  
Plötzlich schien Ron zu Bewusstsein zu kommen, denn er murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Lavender rief: „Er spürt meine Anwesenheit! Ich bin hier, Won-Won!" Rons Gemurmel wurde deutlicher und man konnte eindeutig „Hermine" heraushören. Lavender stürmte theatralisch heulend aus dem Raum.  
„Oh, jung zu sein und den süßen Schmerz der Liebe zu spüren...", kommentierte Albus, „Kommt, für Mr. Weasley ist gut gesorgt."  
Wir verließen den Raum und ließen Ron und Hermine allein.

Am nächsten Tag war Ron wieder beim Frühstück und wirkte recht munter, trotz der tödlichen Blicke, die Lavender Brown ihm zuwarf. Kurz nach Beginn des Frühstücks betrat Katie Bell die Große Halle, die anscheinend aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war. Harry stand sofort auf, als er sie sah, und sprach sie an. Ich konnte nicht hören, worüber sie sprachen, aber ich wusste aus unserem Gespräch vor drei Tagen, dass Katie sich an nichts erinnern konnte. Dann fiel mir Draco auf, der Katie geschockt ansah und dann eilig die Halle verließ, woraufhin Harry ihm folgte. Ich machte mir nichts weiter daraus und unterhielt mich weiter mit Minerva über die besten Rezepte für Porridge. Dabei bemerkte ich auch nicht, wie Severus aufstand und den beiden Schüler folgte.  
Ich verließ gerade die Große Halle auf dem Weg zum Unterricht, da wurde ich plötzlich am Arm gepackt und durch die Flure gezogen.  
„Severus, wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt...!", fauchte ich, aber er ignorierte mich. Dann sah ich die feuchte Spur, die sein Umhang auf dem Boden hinterließ.  
„Warum bist du so nass?", fragte ich, entdeckte dann aber etwas anderes, „Ist das Blut?!"  
„Schsch!", zischte er und zerrte mich weiter durch die Gänge, meinen Oberarm in seinem Schraubstock-Griff. Schließlich kamen wir bei den Jungen-Toiletten an und er zog mich hinein.  
„Severus...", begann ich, sah dann aber eine Gestalt auf dem nassen Boden liegen. Es war Draco Malfoy. Der Raum zeigte eindeutige Kampfspuren und Wasser spritzte immer noch aus einem herausgerissenen Waschbecken. Draco atmete schwer und sah mich wütend an. Sein zuvor weißes Hemd war zerrissen und ich meinte schwache Blutflecken darauf zu sehen.  
„Das war dein feiner Patenjunge, Enya.", erklärte der Hauslehrer der Slytherins mit schneidender Stimme.  
„Harry?! Das kann nicht sein, er würde niemals..."  
„Hat er aber!", fuhr Severus mich an und ich zuckte zusammen, „Ich habe ihn gesehen und Draco hat mir alles berichtet. Wäre ich nicht gekommen, hätte er Draco hier verbluten lassen."  
„Nein, niemals!", entgegnete ich.  
„Woher kennt er Sectumsempra?", fragte er, meinen Protest ignorierend.  
„Was?"  
„Den Fluch, den ich in der sechsten Klasse erfunden habe. Er hat ihn bei Draco angewandt."  
„Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Er hat nicht gewusst, was er tat."  
„Oh doch, das hat er! Es liegt ihm im Blut, zu versuchen, andere Leute umzubringen!" Er spielte auf den „Streich" an, den James und Sirius ihm gespielt hatten und bei dem er fast gestorben wäre.  
„Severus...", sagte ich warnend und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Ich kann ihn von der Schule werfen lassen. Versuchter Mord reicht selbst für Harry Potter für einen Verweis."  
„Warum zögerst du dann?", fragte ich. Das war nicht Severus' Art. Eigentlich hätte Harry jetzt schon auf gepackten Koffern sitzen müssen.  
„Ich will keinen Wirbel um die Sache machen. Unter der Bedingung, dass du den Jungen unter Kontrolle bringst!"  
„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen.", sagte ich und ging.

Wenige Augenblicke später platzte ich in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich musste aussehen wie eine Furie, denn die Schüler sprangen zur Seite, als ich rief: „Wo ist Harry?"  
Der gesuchte Junge sprang von dem Sofa auf und sah mich geschockt an. „Tan... äh, Professor...", begann er.  
„Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?!", fauchte ich und ignorierte die Zuschauer.  
„Ich wusste nicht, was der Fluch macht! Es stand nur 'für Feinde' daneben!", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.  
„Und da hast du gedacht, du probierst ihn mal an deinem Mitschüler aus?! Draco hätte verbluten können, wenn Severus nicht gekommen wäre!"  
„Ich wollte das nicht! Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen, nur ein bisschen Angst machen..."  
„Bist du vollkommen von Sinnen?!"  
„Er hat Katie verhext!"  
„Das kannst du nicht wissen, denn du warst nicht dabei! Es gilt immer noch die Unschuldsvermutung, Harry! Woher hattest du den Fluch?"  
Harry sah betreten zu Boden. „Aus meinem Zaubertränke-Buch."  
„Du hast es nicht Slughorn ausgehändigt, obwohl ich dich darum gebeten hatte?"  
„Ich... ich wollte endlich auch mal gute Noten in Zaubertränke..."  
„Ja, richtig, es ging wieder nur um dich. Dass du dir damit wieder anderen gegenüber einen unfairen Vorteil verschaffst und jetzt sogar jemanden lebensgefährlich verletzt hast, ist dir nicht wichtig, oder?" Ich wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Wo ist das Buch?"  
Jetzt meldete sich Ginny zu Wort: „Ich habe es eben versteckt. Harry weiß nicht, wo genau es ist."  
„Aber jemand anderes könnte es finden?", fragte ich.  
„Sehr unwahrscheinlich, ich bin gut im Verstecken.", antwortete Ginny.  
Das beruhigte mich ein wenig. Ein letztes Mal wandte ich mich Harry zu: „Noch ein Fehltritt und du fliegst."

Seit dem Vorfall waren fünf Monate vergangen, aber Harrys und meine Beziehung hatte darunter gelitten. Ich verstand immer noch nicht, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, Draco anzugreifen. Diese Aggression kannte ich von ihm gar nicht und überhaupt hatte ich das Gefühl, meinen Patensohn nicht mehr zu kennen. Mit Severus hatte ich mich auch nicht wieder vertragen. Ich konnte Geheimnisse zwischen uns nicht ausstehen und wusste, dass er mir nicht erzählen würde, was in ihm vorging, also hielt ich Abstand. All das sorgte nicht gerade für gute Stimmung bei mir, was Tonks aber schaffte zu ändern.  
An einem Mittwochabend stürmte sie in mein Büro. Diese Woche war sie für die Bewachung von Hogwarts zugeteilt und deshalb wollten wir etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen, aber mein Stundenplan und ihre Arbeitszeiten hatten sich bis jetzt immer überschnitten.  
Jetzt hielt sie mir ihre Hand unter die Nase und ich verstand zuerst nicht, was sie mir damit sagen wollte, bis ich den schlichten, silbernen Ring an ihrem Finger sah.  
„Ist das, was ich glaube, dass es ist?", fragte ich.  
„Remus hat mir am Sonntag einen Antrag gemacht und ich hab natürlich angenommen.", erklärte sie strahlend und ich fiel ihr lachend um den Hals.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte ich und wir tanzten noch eine Weile quietschend herum.  
„Wann?", fragte ich schließlich.  
„Wir haben mal Ende Juli ins Auge gefasst, sind uns aber noch nicht so sicher. Es ist alles noch so frisch!"  
„Natürlich, lasst euch Zeit. Ich glaube sowieso kaum, dass Remus eine große Zeremonie mit hunderten Gästen will."  
Dora lachte. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ach, ich bin so froh, dass er endlich seine Bedenken in den Wind geschlagen hat."  
„Wegen seines … Zustandes?"  
„Ja, und weil er „zu alt" wäre und „zu arm", blablabla! Er hat mich damit echt genervt und es war einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit nötig, um ihn umzustimmen." Sie machte eine Pause. „Übrigens… Ich wollte dich was fragen…"  
„Schieß los."  
„Willst du meine Trauzeugin sein?"  
Ich war sprachlos. „Ist das dein Ernst?"  
„Mein voller Ernst. Du bist meine beste Freundin, fast wie eine Schwester. Wer sonst könnte besser geeignet sein?"  
Ich grinste und sagte: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, deine Trauzeugin zu sein.". Dann umarmte ich sie und wir beide mussten ein paar Tränchen verdrücken.  
Doch dann fing Dora wieder an zu brabbeln: „Du musst mir unbedingt helfen, ein Kleid zu finden. Ich mag ja eigentlich keine Kleider, aber man heiratet ja nur einmal. Weiß finde ich ziemlich langweilig, also so bunt wie möglich. Und für dich brauchen wir ja dann auch ein Kleid! Meine Eltern finanzieren unsere Hochzeit, dazu mussten wir Remus auch erstmal überreden, aber dafür bekommen wir von ihnen kein Hochzeitsgeschenk…" So ging das immer weiter, sodass wir uns noch die halbe Nacht um die Ohren schlugen.

„Haben Sie jemals darüber nachgedacht, dass es mir vielleicht zu viel sein könnte?", fragte Severus den Schulleiter auf dem Astronomieturm. „Ist es Ihnen jemals in den brillanten Geist gekommen, dass ich das nicht mehr will?"  
Severus war wütend. Wütend und müde. Er hatte genug. Schon seit Jahren war er Dumbledores Doppelagent, setzte sein Leben aufs Spiel. Früher hatte es ihn nicht so sehr gestört. Sein Leben war ihm nichts wert gewesen, nachdem Lily tot war und er einen Job hatte, den er hasste. Es war ihm egal gewesen. Doch jetzt musste er zusehen, wie seine Doppelagentenrolle seine Beziehung mit Enya ruinierte, der ersten Frau seit Lily, die er liebte. Abgöttisch liebte, mehr alles andere. Doch um sie zu schützen, durfte er ihr nicht erzählen, dass er ein Doppelagent war, und da sie alles andere als dumm war, hatte sie natürlich gemerkt, dass er ihr etwas verschwieg. Und das konnte sie nicht ausstehen. Wer sollte ihr das auch verübeln?  
Doch Dumbledores neueste Bitte an ihn brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Das konnte er nicht tun! Es würde ihre letzte Hoffnung zerstören, den dunklen Lord endgültig zu besiegen. Nein, Severus würde diese Hoffnung zerstören.  
„Ob mir das jemals durch den Kopf gegangen ist, ist irrelevant. Ich werde nicht mit dir verhandeln, Severus. Du hast zugestimmt, da gibt es nichts mehr zu diskutieren.", erwiderte Dumbledore hart.  
Severus wusste, dass eine Fortführung des Gesprächs nichts mehr bringen würde, wirbelte herum und ging.

Er lief mit geballten Fäusten durch die Gänge in Richtung Kerker. Dabei kam ihm plötzlich Draco entgegen, der einen entschlossenen, aber ein wenig ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Als er seinen Hauslehrer sah, stockte er kurz, nickte dann aber und ging weiter. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten… Severus kehrte um und lief eilig in die andere Richtung.

Ich zuckte heftig zusammen, als plötzlich die Tür zu meinen Privaträumen aufgerissen wurde und Severus darinstand. Er sah kurz zu Tonks und sagte: „Wenn du uns bitte kurz allein lassen würdest, Nymphadora, es ist dringend." Sie sah zu mir und wollte gerade protestieren, aber ich zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck gab sie sich geschlagen, verabschiedete sich von mir und ging.  
„Severus, was zur Hölle geht hier vor?", fragte ich scharf.  
„Wir haben keine Zeit für Erklärungen.", sagte er, kam auf mich zu und packte mich an den Oberarmen.  
„Au! Severus…", protestierte ich, aber er sah mich so eindringlich an, dass ich erkannte, dass es etwas Wichtiges sein musste, und verstummte.  
„Enya, du musst fliehen. Jetzt sofort."  
„Was?! Warum?"  
„Ich… ich kann es dir nicht erklären, aber du musst hier weg! So schnell wie möglich! Es wird hier zu gefährlich für dich." Er wirkte wirklich aufgebracht.  
„Wenn es für mich zu gefährlich wird, dann doch auch für die Schüler, oder nicht?"  
„Nein, die Schüler sind nicht in Lebensgefahr. Du schon. Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären. Bitte, Enya, du musst mir vertrauen!"  
Ich war verwirrt und zögerte.  
„Enya! Vertraust du mir?", er sah mich eindringlich an und ich wusste, dass es nur eine Antwort darauf gab.  
„Ja, ich vertraue dir."  
Severus wirkte kurz beinahe erleichtert, als hätte er daran gezweifelt. „Gut, dann musst du jetzt hier weg. Irgendwohin, wo man nicht mit dir rechnet…" Er überlegte kurz. „Geh nach Spinners End! Auf dem Haus sind mindestens so gute Schutzzauber wie auf dem Hauptquartier und dort wird man dich nicht vermuten."  
„Severus, ich verstehe das nicht…"  
„Enya, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und ich würde mir niemals vergeben, wenn dir etwas zustieße. Also versprich mir, dass du fliehen wirst!"  
Ich nickte. „Ich verspreche es." Kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen, zog Severus mich in eine feste Umarmung. Dann löste er sie widerstrebend, nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Ich erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und lächelte, als Severus noch einen Kuss auf meine Stirn hauchte. Dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Eilig warf ich ein paar Dinge in meine Tasche, die ich magisch vergrößert hatte: Kleidung, Bücher, wichtige Tränke, Wertsachen und einiges mehr. Dann zog ich mir bequemere Schuhe an und versiegelte meine Räume beim Verlassen. Ich wollte eine Abkürzung zum Tor nehmen und über den Innenhof laufen, doch dort versperrte eine Menschenmenge den Weg. Ich kämpfte mich hindurch und sah am Fuße des Astronomieturmes eine Gestalt liegen, daneben Harry, der unkontrolliert weinte. Ich trat näher und erkannte Albus in dem Leichnam. Schockiert ließ ich die Tasche fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Harry schrak auf und sah mich an. Dann stand er auf und sah mich wütend an. „Weißt du, wer das war? Dein Lover! Snape hat Dumbledore getötet. Er war schon immer ein Todesser und ist es auch heute noch!"  
„Nein, das ist unmöglich!", stieß ich hervor, „Er würde niemals…"  
„Ich war dabei!", brüllte Harry, „Snape hat Dumbledore getötet. Dabei hat er ihm vertraut!"  
Ich zitterte und mir wurde schlecht. In diesem Moment gab es für mich nur einen Ausweg. Ich drängte mich durch die Menge, rannte durch das Tor und disapparierte. Bellatrix' irres Gekicher hallte über das Gelände und das Dunkle Mal am Himmel tauchte das Schloss in grünes Licht.

Ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hin apparierte (was sehr gefährlich war, nicht nachmachen!), und fand mich im kleinen Garten des Hauptquartieres im Grimmauldplatz wieder. Remus musste den leisen Knall gehört haben, der beim Apparieren immer entstand und kam aus dem Haus gelaufen. Er sah mich erschrocken an und fragte etwas, aber ich hörte ihn nicht. Ich war noch im Schock von dem, was ich gesehen hatte. Immer noch zitterte ich und ein Schluchzer entwich meiner Kehle. Remus nahm mich in den Arm und dann brach ich vollends zusammen.  
„Er ist ein Verräter. Er war immer ein Todesser, war immer loyal zu Voldemort. Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht. Wie konnte ich mich so in ihm täuschen?", fragte ich, nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte. Remus hatte mich reingebracht, auf das Sofa gesetzt und mir eine Tasse Tee in die Hand gedrückt, an der ich jetzt nippte.  
„Wir haben uns alle in ihm getäuscht, Enya.", antwortete Tonks, die neben mir saß und mir über den Rücken strich. Ich hasste das, wollte aber nichts sagen. „Wir haben ihm alle vertraut. Selbst Dumbledore und der war ja superschlau."  
„Ich verstehe das nicht. Wie konnte er mich warnen, mir sagen, dass er mich liebt und Minuten später einen Mord begehen?"  
„Als Doppelspion musst man wahrscheinlich gut schauspielern können.", sagte Tonks und erntete dafür einen strengen Blick von Remus: „Sehr sensibel, Dora."  
Dann wandte er sich an mich: „Enya, wir sind jetzt für dich da. Du bleibst erstmal hier und wir kümmern uns um dich."  
„Ihr müsst eine Hochzeit vorbereiten. Ich will euch nicht zur Last fallen."  
„Das tust du nicht. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du bleiben würdest."  
„Außerdem brauche ich Hilfe bei der Planung!", warf Tonks ein und grinste.

Sie schaffte es wirklich, mich in den nächsten Wochen auf Trab zu halten. Kleider kaufen, Gästeliste schreiben, Einladungen gestalten, Location auswählen… Ich hatte gar keine Zeit, über Severus nachzudenken und das war vermutlich auch Doras Absicht dahinter gewesen.  
Die Hochzeit fand an der irischen Küste statt, einem abgelegenen Ort, den wir sorgfältig vor Muggeln schützten. Es war eine freie Zeremonie und Mad-Eye übernahm die Trauung. Eigentlich hätte Albus das übernehmen sollen und deshalb wurde die Feier auch etwas leiser und weniger fröhlich gestaltet. Eine Woche zuvor hatten wir uns von Albus verabschiedet. Zu der offiziellen Beerdigung in Hogwarts zu kommen, wäre für die meisten Ordensmitglieder zu gefährlich gewesen. Alle Feinde Voldemorts an einem Fleck wäre ein Festmahl für Todesser. Also hatten wir im kleinen Kreis getrauert. Doch jetzt stand feiern auf dem Programm- und das gleich doppelt: in wenigen Tagen würde Bill Weasley Fleur Delacour heiraten, in einem großen Zelt neben dem wieder aufgebauten Fuchsbau.  
Tonks hatte sich für ein aus bunt gemusterten Flicken bestehendes Kleid entschieden und ich hatte sie gerade noch dazu überreden können, dass ich nicht ein ähnliches Kleid tragen musste. Meins war rot mit weißen Punkten, ein bisschen Rockabilly-Stil, aber nicht so bunt. Tonks Haare waren zartrosa, obwohl sie sie eigentlich lila haben wollte, aber da spielten ihre Gefühle gerade nicht mit. Remus trug einen neuen Anzug, der ihm ganz hervorragend stand. Trotzdem wirkte er ziemlich nervös und knetete seine Hände.  
Die Zeremonie war wundervoll. Sehr romantisch, vor allem die Schwüre, die die beiden sich gaben, selbstgeschrieben und sehr persönlich. Man sah den beiden an, dass sie sich abgöttisch liebten. Immer, wenn ich mich dabei ertappte, ein wenig eifersüchtig und traurig zu werden, schob ich diese Gedanken ganz weit weg. Ich gönnte es den beiden von ganzem Herzen. Ich war froh, Trauzeugin sein zu dürfen. Remus hatte Bill als seinen Trauzeugen gewählt, aber wir alle wussten, dass eigentlich Sirius dort hätte stehen müssen. Die Trauer um die verstorbenen Ordensmitglieder und die Angst vor der Zukunft ließen uns auch an diesem Fest nicht in Ruhe.  
Nach der Zeremonie gab es Torte und Getränke, sowie später am Abend ein großes Festmahl, von Molly zubereitet. Ich fing einzelne Blicke auf von Leuten, die von meiner Beziehung mit Dumbledores Mörder gehört haben mussten und mich nun abschätzig ansahen. Es wurde sogar manchmal über mich getuschelt. Am liebsten würde ich laut schreien, dass ich das nicht gewusst hatte und auch nicht mehr mit Severus zusammen war.  
Mich wunderte, dass ich weder Harry, noch Ron und Hermine sah. Ein wenig besorgt ging ich zu Ginny herüber und fragte sie.  
„Sie wissen es nicht, Professor?", fragte sie erstaunt, „Die drei wollen zusammen die restlichen Horkruxe finden und zerstören."  
Ich war geschockt. Harry hatte mir von den Horkruxen erzählt, aber drei Teenager alleine auf der Suche nach möglicherweise gefährlichen, schwarzmagischen Gegenständen?  
„Hat Harry Ihnen nicht Bescheid gegeben?", fragte Ginny.  
„Nein, wir … wir haben uns nicht im Guten getrennt, als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen.", sagte ich.  
„Aber Hermine sagte mir, sie würden wahrscheinlich zu Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit kommen."  
Dann würde ich meinen Patensohn wenigstens noch einmal sehen. Vielleicht würde ich dann mit ihm reden können, damit wir uns versöhnten. Ich wollte mich nicht im Streit von ihm trennen.  
Die drei schmissen die Schule für diese Jagd. Hogwarts würde im nächsten Schuljahr ein anderes sein. Severus war nun Schulleiter und hatte Amycus und Alecto Carrow als Lehrer für Dunkle Künste bzw. Muggelkunde eingestellt. Für mich wäre eine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts undenkbar. Die Carrows würden mich sofort an Bellatrix ausliefern, die mich mit großer Freude foltern würde, bis ich den Verstand verlöre wie Frank und Alice Longbottom, weil ich sie und einige andere nach Askaban gebracht hatte. Ich konnte also nichts für die Schüler tun, die jetzt unter der Schreckensherrschaft dreier Todesser lebten. Es war zum verrückt werden.


	40. Chapter 40

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Severus auf Malfoy Manor zu. Das Todesser-Treffen sollte in zwei Minuten beginnen und der Dunkle Lord hatte schon Todesser für geringere Vergehen als eine Verspätung ermordet. Als er den Raum betrat war der Tisch schon beinahe voll besetzt.  
„Ah, Severus.", sagte der Dunkle Lord da, „Wir haben dir einen Platz freigelassen."  
Als er sich gesetzt hatte, begann die Versammlung und Voldemort fragte ihn nach Neuigkeiten. Seit Severus Dumbledore getötet hatte, war er zwar kein Ordensmitglied mehr, hatte aber trotzdem seine Quellen, die für seinen Herrn sehr wichtig waren und ihm gleichzeitig seine Loyalität bewiesen.  
„Es soll am nächsten Samstag passieren, bei Einbruch der Nacht.", erklärte er, aber Yaxley widersprach sofort: „Ich habe von Dawlish etwas anderes gehört."  
„Das ist eine gezielte Falschaussage. Die Auroren sorgen nicht mehr für Potters Sicherheit, weil dessen Verbündete glauben, wir hätten das Ministerium infiltriert.", gab Severus verächtlich zurück.  
Als Yaxley sagte, dass sie da nicht ganz falsch lägen, lachten die übrigen Todesser.  
„Wo wird er hingebracht?", fragte Voldemort da.  
„An einen sicheren Ort, vermutlich das Haus eines Ordensmitglieds mit allen erdenklichen Schutzmaßnahmen. Ist er erst einmal dort, kann man ihn nicht mehr angreifen."  
Da hob Bellatrix die Hand: „Mylord, ich melde mich freiwillig, den Jungen zu töten." Sie beugte sich vor und blickte den Dunklen Lord Aufmerksamkeit heischend an. Diese Frau ging ihm fast noch mehr auf die Nerven als unfähige Schüler. Aber nur fast.  
„Ich schätz deinen Enthusiasmus sehr, Bellatrix, aber ich allein werde Harry Potter töten." Er machte eine Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Allerdings teilen Potters und mein Zauberstab den gleichen Kern. Sie sind sozusagen Zwillinge. Deshalb kann ich ihn damit nicht töten und brauche dafür einen von euren Zauberstäben." Dabei hatte er sich erhoben und schritt nun um den Tisch herum. Hinter Lucius blieb er stehen. Das Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy und Hausherr machte einen erbärmlichen Eindruck. Seit er letztes Jahr in Askaban eingesessen hatte war er nicht mehr derselbe. Sein Stolz und Hochmut waren verschwunden, stattdessen begann er zu zittern und zu stottern, wenn der Dunkle Lord in der Nähe war. Er hatte seinem vormaligen obersten Todesser nicht vergeben, dass er nicht nur die Prophezeiung hatte zerschellen und sich mit einigen anderen Todessern festnehmen lassen, sondern so auch Voldemorts Rückkehr offensichtlich gemacht hatte. Voldemort hatte ihn nur befreien lassen, weil er auf keinen seiner Verbündeten verzichten konnte. Severus vermutete, dass der Dunkle Lord auch deshalb Draco beauftragt hatte, Dumbledore umzubringen: Er hatte geglaubt, der Junge würde dabei sterben.  
„Lucius?", sagte der Dunkle Lord da.  
„J-ja, Mylord…?", stotterte dieser.  
Voldemort imitierte ihn verächtlich und sagte dann bestimmt: „Ich verlange deinen Zauberstab."  
Zögerlich griff Lucius nach seinem Gehstock und zog seinen Zauberstab an dem Griff in Form eines Schlangenkopfes hervor. Dann händigte er ihn zitternd seinem Herrn aus.  
„Ist das Ulme?"  
Lucius nickte.  
„Und der Kern?"  
„D-drachen…herzfaser."  
Anscheinend zufrieden brach Voldemort den Schlangenkopf ab, warf ihn vor Lucius auf den Tisch und ließ mit seinem neuen Zauberstab eine Gestalt aus dem Ende des Raumes heranschweben. Severus stockte der Atem, als er sie erkannte, aber er schaffte es, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Gleichzeitig musste er sich vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn Enya an Burbages Stelle wäre. Würde er dann auch so ruhig bleiben können? Würde er regungslos zusehen können, wenn man sie folterte und tötete? Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er daran dachte.  
Voldemort unterbrach seine düsteren Gedanken: „Begrüßt mit mir Miss Charity Burbage, Lehrerin für Muggelkunde an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie meint, Zauberer und Hexen könnten Freunde mit Muggeln werden und sie möchte uns sogar mit ihnen paaren."  
Bei diesen Worten ließen die versammelten Todesser ein angewidertes „Uääh" vernehmen. Als Burbage an Severus vorbeischwebte und ihn erkannte sagte sie flehend: „Severus, bitte! Wir waren doch Freunde…". Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, aber Severus sah sie ungerührt an. „Freunde" war etwas übertrieben, er hatte sich vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal mit ihr unterhalten.  
Plötzlich rief der Dunkle Lord: „Avada Kedavra!" und seine Kollegin fiel dumpf auf den Tisch. Voldemorts Schlange, Nagini, kam auf den Tisch gekrochen und ihr Herr sagte fast liebevoll: „Nagini, Abendessen."  
Severus sah zu Draco, der die Leiche der Lehrerin schockiert anstarrte.

„Ennie-Schatz, du machst mich wahnsinnig.", sagte Molly und ich blieb stehen. Seit etwa einer halben Stunde tigerte ich unruhig in dem neu gebauten Haus der Weasleys umher. Mad-Eye, Hagrid, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermine, Remus, Tonks, Mundungus, Kingsley, Fred, George und Arthur waren unterwegs, um Harry aus dem Ligusterweg abzuholen. Er war zwar noch nicht siebzehn, also lag die Spur noch auf ihm, aber es war für ihn dort nicht mehr sicher. Deswegen waren die Dursleys auch gestern schon umgezogen. Der Plan klang wasserdicht und ich vertraute jedem einzelnen von ihnen (na gut, außer Mundungus vielleicht), aber trotzdem hatte ich Angst um Harry.  
„Entschuldige, Molly. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen."  
„Ich doch auch, Ennie, ich doch auch. Aber sie werden bald zurück sein."  
Das sagten wir uns gegenseitig seit einer ganzen Weile, aber noch war niemand hier angekommen. Ich setzte mich neben Molly auf das Sofa, konnte aber nicht stillsitzen. Mein Magen drehte sich um, wenn ich daran dachte, was gerade alles passieren konnte.  
Plötzlich hörten wir einen herannahenden Motor und dann ein lautes Platsch. Eilig liefen wir hinaus und begrüßten Hagrid und Harry. Ich schloss den klatschnassen Harry fest in die Arme. Ein warmes Gefühl der Erleichterung durchfloss mich und ich wollte alles tun, um meinen Patensohn zu beschützen, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich das nicht konnte. Nicht solange Voldemort noch am Leben war.  
„Ist noch keiner da?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als wir uns voneinander lösten, und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dann hörten wir den Knall, der beim Apparieren entstand, und Remus tauchte auf, den blutüberströmten George stützend. Molly schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und wir halfen Remus, den Jungen in das Haus zu tragen und auf das Bett zu legen. Ich kniete mich neben ihn und begann sofort, die Wunde mit einem Zauberspruch zu schließen. Remus hatte Harry gepackt und gegen die Wand gestoßen.  
„Remus!", sagte ich schockiert.  
„Was für eine Kreatur saß in der Ecke meines Büros als Harry Potter es zum ersten Mal betrat?", fragte er Harry scharf und bedrohte ihn mit dem Zauberstab.  
„Bist du verrückt?!", gab Harry zurück, doch Remus packte ihn nur noch fester und wiederholte: „Welche Kreatur?"  
„E-ein Grindeloh!", stieß Harry schließlich hervor und Remus ließ ihn los.  
„Entschuldige.", sagte er, „Aber wir wurden verraten. Voldemort wusste, dass du heute umziehst und ich musste sicherstellen, dass du kein Hochstapler bist."  
Dann ertönten weitere Knallgeräusche, die die anderen ankündigten. Während die Anwesenden hinausliefen blieb ich zurück und wischte George mit einem feuchten Lappen vorsichtig das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Wenn ich das Ohr streifte, zuckte er zusammen und sog zischend die Luft ein.  
„Entschuldige.", sagte ich.  
„Es gibt schlimmeres, als sich von einer schönen Frau verarzten zu lassen.", gab er grinsend zurück.  
„George Weasley, noch ein solcher Spruch und ich fluch dir das andere Ohr auch noch weg!", sagte ich und boxte ihn in den Arm. Ich war zwar nicht mehr Georges Lehrerin, aber trotzdem hätte er mein Sohn sein können. Dann kam Fred herein gelaufen, gefolgt von dem Rest seiner Familie. Ich stand auf, um Platz für ihn zu machen, und wusch den Lappen aus.  
„Wie fühlst du dich, Georgie?", fragte Fred besorgt.  
„Wie ein Schweizer Käse.", erwiderte dieser, „Verstehst du? Ich bin löchrig."  
„Das ganze Feld der Ohrenwitze stand dir offen und du entscheidest dich für löchrig?! Schwache Leistung."  
Danach betrat Bill den Raum und sagte: „Mad-Eye ist tot. Mundungus hat einen Blick auf Voldemort geworfen und ist disappariert."  
Ich hielt ein und sah Bill geschockt an. Mad-Eye? Tot? Der alte Haudegen hatte schon so viele Kämpfe und Verletzungen überlebt, dass man ihn schon fast für unsterblich hätte halten können. Nicht nur das, er war mein Mentor gewesen, in der Ausbildung. Ich hatte ihm so viel zu verdanken.

In den nächsten Tagen hielten wir uns mit Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auf Trab. Die anderen Frauen halfen Molly beim Kochen, aber ich half lieber den anderen Ordensmitgliedern bei den Schutzzaubern, die weiträumig um das Haus gewoben wurden. Sie mussten stark genug sein, um einem massiven Todesserangriff standhalten zu können.  
Am großen Tag stellten wir mit vereinten Kräften das große Festzelt im Garten auf. Es brauchte ein paar Anläufe, aber schließlich stand es wind- und wetterfest. Wir wollten gerade die Tische aufstellen, als eine einsame Gestalt den Weg zum Fuchsbau hinaufkam. Ich ging ihr entgegen, um sie durch die Schutzzauber zu lassen, falls es ein Freund war. Als uns nur noch ein paar Meter trennten, erkannte ich den rotbraunen Haarschopf und das verhärmte Gesicht. Ich löste die Schutzzauber und er betrat das Gelände.  
„Rufus.", sagte ich erstaunt, korrigierte mich dann aber: „Ich meine natürlich: Herr Minister, willkommen im Fuchsbau."  
Scrimgeour zog einen Mundwinkel leicht hoch (seine Version eines Lächelns). „Sinclair. Ich bin überrascht, Sie hier zu treffen."  
„Bill Weasley heiratet heute und ich helfe bei den Vorbereitungen.", erklärte ich.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?" Er wusste, dass Severus und ich zusammen gewesen waren, weil ich deswegen kurz wieder für das Aurorenbüro gearbeitet hatte, und als Zaubereiminister war er natürlich darüber informiert, was Severus getan hatte und dass er Hogwarts übernommen hatte.  
„Ja, natürlich. Danke der Nachfrage.", antwortete ich steif.  
„Nun, ich bin gekommen, um mit Mr. Potter, Miss Granger und Mr. Ronald Weasley zu sprechen.", wechselte er das Thema und ich führte ihn ins Haus.

Am Abend war die Hochzeitsfeier in vollem Gange und ich beobachtete glücklich Bills und Fleurs Hochzeitstanz. Fleur trug ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid mit schwarzen Akzenten, in dem sie aussah wie ein eleganter Schwan. Bill grinste, als wäre er der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Ich konnte verstehen, wenn man eine Hochzeit angesichts der Umstände unpassend fand, aber gerade in diesen dunklen Tagen brauchte man Lichtblicke, Stunden, in denen man all das vergessen konnte. Beim nächsten Lied betraten auch Remus und Tonks die Tanzfläche, ersterer davon wenig begeistert. Ich genoss es, auch diesem frisch getrauten Paar zuzusehen. Seit ich wusste, dass Tonks ein Kind erwartete, wirkte sie auf mich noch strahlender. Die beiden würden wundervolle Eltern sein und hatten mir sogar bereits zugesichert, dass ich die Patin des Kindes werden würde, diesmal ganz offiziell.  
Ich erschrak, als plötzlich jemand an mich herantrat. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte ein junger Mann mit einem Brandmal auf einem der beiden muskulösen Arme, einem breiten Lächeln und feuerroten Haaren.  
„Charlie?", fragte ich ungläubig.  
Der zweitälteste Weasley-Spross grinste nur noch breiter. Ich hatte ihn schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, vor allem, weil er seit seinem Abschluss nach Rumänien gegangen war und dort mit Drachen arbeitete. Meine Güte, aus dem stämmigen kleinen Wirbelwind war ein anständiger Mann geworden. Ich schluckte und nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand, woraufhin er mich auf die Tanzfläche führte.  
„Ich habe gehört, du hast als Lehrerin in Hogwarts gearbeitet.", sagte er, während wir uns langsam im Kreis drehten, „Zum Glück war ich da kein Schüler mehr, sonst hätte ich dich wahrscheinlich immer mit Tante Ennie angesprochen." Ich lachte. Bei Charlie und Bill war ich noch präsent gewesen als regelmäßige Besucherin und gelegentliche Babysitterin nach meiner Aufnahme in den Phönixorden, danach hatte ich mit dem Job zu viel zu tun.  
Wir wirbelten über die Tanzfläche und unterhielten uns über dies und das, bis plötzlich in der Mitte des Zeltes ein gestaltloser Patronus auftauchte, der mit Kingsleys tiefer Stimme verkündete: „Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Der Minister ist tot. Sie kommen."

Kaum war die Stimme verklungen rasten auch schon schwarze Rauchgestalten in das Zelt und setzten es in Brand. Alle Gäste liefen durcheinander, Frauen schrien und Flüche peitschten durch die Luft. Ich löste mich von Charlie und zog meinen Zauberstab. Charlie tat es mir gleich und begann sofort, die Gäste aus dem Zelt zu führen. Zu meiner Linken tauchte ein vermummter Todesser auf und ich nahm ihn mir vor. Dabei sah ich, wie Harry zu Ron und Hermine lief und die drei zusammen disapparierten.  
„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, eine Hochzeit zu stören?!", fauchte ich den Todesser an, der es gerade so schaffte, meine Flüche zu parieren, „Habt ihr denn gar keinen Anstand?!"  
Es fühlte sich komisch an, in einem spitzenbesetzten Cocktailkleid Todesser zu bekämpfen, aber das machte mich nicht weniger gefährlich. Ich schäumte vor Wut, weil diese Hundesöhne das Fest zerstörten. Bevor ein ziemlich hässlicher Fluch den Todesser treffen konnte, disapparierte er plötzlich, gemeinsam mit seinen Spießgesellen. Remus packte mich am Arm und zog mich aus dem brennenden Zelt. Draußen sog ich die frische Luft ein und versuchte, den Rauch auszuhusten. Die Feiergesellschaft stand versammelt vor dem Haus und Fleur schluchzte an Bills Brust.


	41. Chapter 41

Hermine versuchte, ihre Atmung und ihren Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie durften nicht verdächtig wirken. Auf der anderen Seite bekam die mies gelaunte Kellnerin mit den Kopfhörern sowieso nichts mit. Ron starrte immer noch ungläubig auf die kleine, perlenbesetzte Tasche, aus der Hermine eben drei komplette Outfits für sie drei gezogen hatte. Meine Güte, hätte Ron nur einmal seine Nase in ein Zauberkunst-Buch gesteckt, wüsste er, dass das ein einfacher unsichtbarer Ausdehnungszauber war!  
Die mürrische Kellnerin trat an den Tisch und sah die drei ungeduldig an. Popmusik plärrte metallisch aus ihren Kopfhörern.  
„Ein Cappuccino bitte.", sagte Hermine höflich.  
Dann sah die Kellnerin die beiden Jungen an, die überhaupt keine Ahnung hatten, was man hier so bestellen konnte.  
„Ähm… das gleiche bitte.", rettete Ron sich und Harry stimmte zu.  
Genervt stapfte die junge Frau davon. Kurz darauf betraten zwei Männer in grauen Overalls das Café. Einer davon kam Hermine merkwürdig bekannt vor und ihr Magen verdrehte sich. Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab und seine beiden Freunde taten es ihm gleich. Im nächsten Moment flogen auch schon die Flüche durch das Lokal und Scheiben zerbarsten. Zu dritt schafften sie es schließlich, beide Todesser außer Gefecht zu setzen. Harry schloss die Rollladen, als die Kellnerin zurückkam und die Hände vor den Mund schlug, als sie das Chaos sah.  
„Geh!", rief Hermine ihr zu, „Hau ab!"  
Sie zögerte nicht lange und verschwand durch den Hintereingang.  
Hinter dem Tresen lag Dolohov, den Rons Ganzkörperklammerfluch getroffen hatte. Ron sah Hermine an und sagte sanft: „Du kannst am besten zaubern." Wenn er wüsste, dass Hermine den Zauber bereits an ihren eigenen Eltern hatte anwenden müssen, würde er sie nicht darum bitten. Aber sie hatte noch niemandem davon erzählt. Sie konnte es nicht… Seufzend nahm sie ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Dolohov und sagte: „Obliviate."  
„Wir brauchen ein Versteck.", sagte Harry, als sie fertig war.  
Einen Moment später standen sie vor dem Grimmauldplatz. Als sie die Tür öffneten und eintraten, tat sich vor ihnen ein dunkler und verlassener Flur auf. Auf dem Boden wirbelte plötzlich Rauch auf und türmte sich zu einer Gestalt auf. Ein anklagend dreinblickender Dumbledore aus Rauch flog auf sie zu und löste sich dann auf. Hermine versuchte ihr pochendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sagte dann: „Wahrscheinlich ein Zauber, um Snape abzuhalten."  
„Als ob ihn sowas aufhalten würde.", entgegnete Ron mürrisch, „Er hat ihn kaltblütig umgebracht, da wird ihn eine Rauchgestalt wohl kaum erschrecken."  
Hermine kommentierte das nicht weiter, sondern hob den Zauberstab und sagte: „Hominum Revelio."  
Nichts geschah. „Wir sind allein."

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, während Ron und Hermine es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich machten, damit sie nebeneinander schlafen konnten.  
Er träumte wieder von Voldemort. Diesmal bedrohte er Ollivander, den er anscheinend gefangen hielt.  
„Du hast gesagt, ein anderer Zauberstab würde funktionieren!", zischte Voldemort den ängstlichen Zauberstabmacher an.  
„Das dachte ich auch!", wimmerte er.  
„Es hat aber nicht funktioniert!"  
„Bitte nicht! Bitte…"  
Harry wachte auf und wusste, dass er nicht mehr würde einschlafen können. Also stand er auf und ging in Sirius' altes Zimmer. Es war düster und verstaubt, doch trotzdem erinnerte alles darin Harry an seinen ermordeten Paten. Obwohl er bereits seit über einem Jahr tot war, konnte Harry nicht darüber hinwegkommen. Natürlich hatte er Tante Enya, aber Sirius… Er hatte Harry besser verstanden. James in ihm gesehen, seinen besten Freund.  
„Hey, kommt mal her!", hörte Harry plötzlich Ron rufen. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen folgte Harry der Stimme seines besten Freundes.  
Er stand ein paar Türen weiter in einem anderen Zimmer. Hermine und Harry verstanden beide nicht, was er da wollte, bis er die Tür anlehnte, auf der stand: „Regulus Arcturus Black. RAB.", fügte Ron hinzu und verwies damit auf die Initialen, die sie auf dem Zettel in dem gefälschten Horkrux gefunden hatten. Sirius' Bruder hatte sich von Voldemort abgewandt und einen Horkurx zu zerstören versucht?!  
Als sie in der Küche nach etwas Essbarem suchten, hörten sie plötzlich ein Klappern in einem kleinen Wandschrank. Ron öffnete ihn und zog den Hauself Kreacher hervor. Da kam Harry eine Idee.  
„Hast du das schonmal gesehen, Kreacher?", fragte er und zeigte ihm das Medaillon. Kreacher musste Harry gehorchen, weil Sirius das Haus ihm vererbt hatte.  
„Es gehörte Master Regulus.", begann Kreacher, „Vor seinem Tod bat er Kreacher, es zu zerstören, aber Kreacher hat es nicht geschafft."  
„Wo ist es jetzt?", fragte Harry weiter.  
„Er kam in der Nacht und hat viele Sachen mitgenommen. Auch das Medaillon."  
„Wer, Kreacher?"  
„Mundungus Fletcher."  
„Finde ihn und bring ihn her."  
Kreacher disapparierte mit einem Plopp.

Im Radio hörten wir die Nachricht, dass nach der Ermordung Scrimgeours nun Pius Thicknesse neuer Zaubereiminister war, von dem man ziemlich sicher wusste, dass er ein Todesser war. Er kündigte an, wieder „Recht und Ordnung" ins Ministerium zu bringen und dass sich nun alle Mitarbeiter einer gründlichen Überprüfung ihres Blutstatus' unterziehen mussten. Außerdem wurde das Kopfgeld auf Harry wieder erhöht, da er nun der meistgesuchte Zauberer war.  
Die drei Freunde erschraken, als plötzlich Kreacher und Dobby mit Mundungus im Schlepptau ankamen, genauer gesagt klammerten sie sich an seine Beine. Dobby begrüßte Harry freudig, während Mundungus sich fluchend auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke niederließ.  
„Wo ist das Medaillon, Mundungus?", fragte Harry und zeigte ihm die Fälschung. Er würde den schäbigen Kleinkriminellen lieber erwürgen, weil er schuld an Mad-Eyes Tod war, aber sie brauchten die Information.  
„Das da? Das hab ich nich mehr.", antwortete er.  
„Das war nicht meine Frage, Mundungus. Wo ist es?"  
„Okay, ich saß so inner Knockturngasse und hab n paar…. Geschäfte gemacht, da kam diese pinke …. Person vorbeigestöckelt und fragte nach meiner Lizenz oder so. Ich konnt se nur besänftigen, indem ich ihr das Medaillon gegeben hab. Sie stand da richtig drauf."  
„Wer war diese Hexe?"  
„Pfff, keine Ahnung, hab se nich nach ihrm Nam' gefragt." Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Zeitung, in der Harry gerade noch gelesen hatte. „Da! Das da isse! Mit der bescheuerten Schleife aufm Kopf." Er zeigte mit einem schmutzigen Finger auf das Foto von Dolores Umbridge, die als neue Untersekretärin des Ministers vorgestellt wurde.

Harry fühlte sich unwohl als bulliger, kleiner Mann im Nadelstreifenanzug und auch Hermine schien nicht sonderlich zufrieden zu sein. Auf der kurzen Strecke zum Eingang des Ministeriums knickte sie mehrmals um. Harry hatte sich mit Vielsafttrank in Albert Runcorn, leitender Mitarbeiter, verwandelt, Ron in Reginald Cattermole, Zauberer-Zentralverwaltung, und Hermine in Mafalda Hopkirk, Büro gegen Missbrauch der Magie. Um nicht aufzufallen, mussten sie den üblichen Mitarbeiter-Eingang ins Ministerium nehmen: durch die öffentlichen Toiletten. Es stank schon, als man die Toiletten betrat. Es hatten sich lange Schlangen vor den Kabinen gebildet und alle paar Sekunden betrat der nächste die Kabine. Benutzten Muggel diese Toiletten überhaupt? Und wenn nicht, warum dann diese bescheuerte Tarnung? Ron und Harry waren gleichzeitig dran und erst dann fiel Harry auf, dass er gar keine Ahnung hatte, was er eigentlich tun sollte. Dann schon Ron seinen Kopf über die Trennwand, während schon ungeduldig an die Tür von Harrys Kabine geklopft wurde.  
„Wir müssen uns runterspülen.", erklärte Ron und verschwand wieder.  
Harry rümpfte die Nase und stieg in die Toilettenschüssel. Sofort siffte das Wasser in seine Schuhe.  
„Verdammt, ist das eklig!", hörte er Ron fluchen und betätigte dann die Spülung.  
Sie kamen durch die Kamine im Ministerium an. Zum Glück bewirkte ein eingebauter Zauber, dass Harrys Füße nun wieder trocken waren. Sonst wäre das ziemlich unangenehm geworden. Vor dem großen Brunnen in der Eingangshalle kamen die drei zusammen und betrachteten angeekelt die Statue. Dort wurde eine große Marmorsäule von sich krümmenden, gequälten Gestalten gehalten.  
„Sind das…?", begann Harry.  
„Muggel, ja.", ergänzte Hermine betroffen. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass so etwas ihr Angst machte, als Muggelgeborene.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Aufzug, stiegen ein und wollten gerade losfahren, als Yaxley plötzlich an sie herantrat.  
„Cattermole!", bellte er und Hermine musste Ron auf den Fuß treten, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er gemeint war. Doch Yaxley fuhr schon fort: „In meinem Büro regnet es noch immer."  
„Ähm… Ich würde einen Schirm empfehlen?", sagte Ron und Harry musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.  
„Wenn der Blutstatus meiner Frau gerade verhandelt werden würde und der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung einen Auftrag für mich hätte, wüsste ich, was zu tun ist.", sagte Yaxley bedrohlich und ließ den Aufzug dann losfahren.  
„Meine Frau ist da unten!", sagte Ron ängstlich.  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ron, du hast keine Frau."  
„Ach ja, richtig." Trotzdem stieg er auf der nächsten Etage aus, auf der Yaxleys Büro lag. Hermine rief ihm noch ein paar Zauber zu, mit denen er den Regen stoppen konnte, dann ratterte der Aufzug weiter.  
Eine Etage tiefer kam ihnen das Ziel ihrer Mission entgegen.  
„Ach, Mafalda, da sind Sie ja schon! Dann können wir ja gleich runterfahren.", flötete Umbridge und stieg zu ihnen in die Kabine.  
Dann sah sie Harry verwirrt an. „Runcorn? Müssen Sie nicht aussteigen?"  
„Ja, natürlich.", sagte Harry und stieg aus. Er sah Hermine hinterher, der die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
Er versuchte möglichst unauffällig durch die Gänge zu gehen, als würde er hier hingehören. Nach ein paar verwinkelten Fluren fand er Umbridges Büro, doch es gab ein Problem: Davor standen lange Reihen von Tischen, wo Mitarbeiter Flugblätter druckten, die Muggel bei der Bevölkerung diskreditieren sollten. Doch Harry hatte einen Plan und zwei Freunde, die einen Scherzartikelladen führten. Also ließ er kleine Lärmverursacher, denen Fred und George natürlich einen kreativeren Namen gegeben hatten, frei, die Chaos unter den Mitarbeitern verursachten. Während sie abgelenkt waren, schlüpfte Harry in Umbridges Büro und durchsuchte alles nach dem Medaillon. Auch in ihrem Schreibtisch fand er es nicht, dafür aber einige Akten. Er öffnete sie und stellte fest, dass es die von Ordensmitgliedern waren. Auf einigen stand „verstorben", zum Beispiel bei Mad-Eye und Dumbledore. Harry stellte sich vor, wie viel Freude es Umbridge bereitet haben musste, den „verstorben"-Stempel auf ihre Fotos zu drücken und Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Das Medaillon war nicht hier, aber sie mussten es finden! Die Mitarbeiter beruhigten sich langsam, als Harry aus dem Büro trat, aber er schaffte es trotzdem, sich unauffällig davon zu schleichen.  
Im Aufzug traf er auf einen klatschnassen Ron, der ihn zuerst nicht erkannte.  
„Ron?", sagte Harry vorsichtig.  
„Ach, Harry! Hab grad vergessen, wie du aussiehst. Hat ewig gedauert, bis ich das Büro trocken gekriegt hab."  
Gemeinsam fuhren sie zu der Verhandlung, blieben aber im Eingang des Verhandlungssaales stehen. Umbridge leitete die Verhandlung und Mafalda Hopkirk, alias Hermine, saß neben ihr, auf der anderen Seite saß Yaxley. Auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte saß eine hübsche Brünette, die nervös ihre Hände knetete.  
„Ist das Ihr Zauberstab?", fragte Umbridge sie und hielt einen Zauberstab hoch.  
„Ja.", antwortete die Frau leise.  
„Wem haben Sie ihn entwendet?"  
Mrs Cattermole sah auf und sagte empört: „Niemandem, ich habe ihn mit elf bei Ollivander gekauft. Wie alle anderen Erstklässler auch! Er hat mich ausgesucht!"  
„Nun, aber wie wir alle wissen, wählt ein Zauberstab eine Hexe aus. Sie sind aber keine Hexe."  
Dann sah die Frau zum Eingang und entdeckte Ron. „Reginald!", rief sie erleichtert, „Da bist du ja, Reg. Sag ihr, dass ich eine Hexe bin."  
Ron blieb unsicher stehen, bis Harry ihn zu der Frau schubste. Dann ging er ebenfalls durch den Saal. Ein Kribbeln signalisierte ihm, dass der Vielsafttrank an Wirkung verlor. Er musste handeln.  
Umbridge, die sah, wie er seinen Zauberstab zog, fragte: „Alfred? Was tun Sie?"  
„Sie lügen, Dolores.", sagte Harry, während er sich zurück verwandelte, „Und man soll nicht lügen."  
Dann setzte er sie mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht, Ron tat das gleiche mit Yaxley. Währenddessen schnappte Hermine sich das Medaillon und warf es Harry zu, der sich gerade die Brille anzog. Dann begann die Flucht durch das Ministerium. Die Dementoren, die den Verhandlungssaal bewachten, wurden freigelassen, weil Umbridges Patronus sie nicht mehr zurückhielt. Sie verfolgten Harry, Hermine, Ron und Mrs Cattermole, die ihnen folgte, bis zum Aufzug, wo Harry sie vertreiben konnte. Im Eingangsbereich angekommen, wollten sie gemeinsam fliehen, aber Mrs Cattermole wurde von der Freude, von ihrem Mann gerettet worden zu sein, übermannt und küsste ihn. Dumm nur, dass er sich dabei in Ron zurückverwandelte und gerade in diesem Moment der echte Reginald dazu kam. Seine Frau sah Ron geschockt an, der sagte: „Ähm, war schön mit ihnen. Ich würde empfehlen, von hier abzuhauen. Verlassen Sie England mit ihrer Familie.". Dann bog Yaxley um die Ecke und Ron schloss sich Harry und Hermine an, die zu den Kaminen rannten. Yaxley war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen und ihr Vorsprung wurde immer kleiner. Die ersten Kamine wurden bereits mit Gittern versperrt und die drei konnten gerade noch in den letzten springen.  
Während des Apparierens entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf, da Yaxley es geschafft hatte, mit in den Kamin zu springen. Schließlich kamen die drei in einem Wald an und Yaxley war verschwunden. Harry rappelte sich auf und sah Hermine, die über einen keuchenden und blutüberströmten Ron gebeugt war.  
„Harry!", rief sie, „Hol Diptamessenz aus meiner Tasche."  
Harry fand die Tasche ein paar Meter abseits und durchwühlte sie, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ja ein Zauberer war. „Accio Diptam!", sagte er und hielt dann das Fläschchen in der Hand.  
„Harry, schnell!", drängte Hermine und er drückte ihr die Dptamessenz in die Hand, die sie dann über Rons verletzte Schulter träufelte, die sich langsam wieder schloss.  
„Ich wollte zuerst zum Grimmauldplatz, aber dann war Yaxley hinter uns und dann habe ich mich für diesen Wald entschieden, aber dabei ist Ron zersplintert!", erklärte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Ron wurde ruhiger und öffnete sogar die Augen, sodass Hermine durchatmen konnte. Sie betrachtete ihre blutverschmierten Hände, stand dann auf und sprach Schutzzauber über die Lichtung, auf der sie anscheinend erst einmal ihr Lager aufstellen wollten, was Harry jetzt übernahm.

Die Freude über den erbeuteten Horkurx hielt nicht lange, denn sie schafften es nicht, ihn zu zerstören. Selbst Hermines sehr extensiver Schatz an Flüchen half nicht, also legte Harry sich das Medaillon wieder um den Hals und legte sich schlafen. Sofort hatte er wieder einen Traum von Voldemort: Er befragte den Zauberstabmacher Gregorowitsch in dessen Laden nach dem „Elderstab", doch dieser wurde gestohlen. Voldemort drang in Gregorowitschs Erinnerungen ein und sah einen jungen, blonden Mann mit dem Elderstab durch das Fenster verschwinden. Daraufhin tötete Voldemort den Zauberstabmacher. Harry wachte auf und erzählte sofort Hermine von seinem Traum, während im Hintergrund das raue Knistern des kleinen Radios zu hören war. Ron wechselte im Zelt immer wieder zwischen den Sendern und allmählich ging Harry dieses ständige Rauschen auf die Nerven.  
„Was hofft er, zu hören? Gute Nachrichten?", fragte Harry genervt.  
„Er hofft nur, keine schlechten zu hören.", erklärte Hermine, aber ihr Verständnis ging an Harry vorbei.  
„Wann ist er endlich reisefertig? Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben."  
„Harry, ich tue was ich kann."  
„Das ist aber nicht genug!"  
Hermine zuckte zusammen, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Medaillon um Harrys Hals.  
„Nimm es ab. Das Medaillon."  
Genervt zog Harry es sich über den Kopf und übergab es Hermine. Augenblicklich wurde er ruhiger, weniger aufgekratzt und aggressiv. Und es tat ihm leid, was er über Ron gesagt hatte.  
„Besser?", fragte Hermine und Harry nickte. „Am besten wir wechseln uns damit ab."

Zwei Tage später erlaubte Rons Gesundheitszustand es ihnen, zu Fuß weiter zu gehen, aber Apparieren war noch nicht möglich. Auch auf dem Weg lief das Radio, ständig wurden Listen mit Namen von verschwundenen oder getöteten Hexen und Zauberern verlesen. Anfangs war Harry noch erleichtert über jeden Namen gewesen, den er nicht kannte, doch inzwischen hörte er gar nicht mehr richtig hin. Erst als Hogwarts erwähnt wurde, wurde Harry hellhörig: Anscheinend hatte Snape eine neue Schulordnung erlassen, in der strengere Regeln festgehalten wurden. Übertretungen wurden anscheinend von den Carrows hart geahndet. Harry drehte sich der Magen um, als er daran dachte, dass seine Freunde unter diesen Strafen zu leiden hatten. Luna, Neville, Seamus… Ginny. Am meisten Angst hatte Harry um Ginny. Er wusste nicht genau, wann es passiert war, aber er hatte sich in sie verliebt und wollte nicht, dass man ihr wehtat. Doch Ginny konnte sich wehren, sie war stark und schlagfertig. Die Horkurxe mussten seine oberste Priorität bleiben, denn wenn er diese zerstörte und dann Voldemort tötete, würde Hogwarts wieder ihnen gehören und niemand würde Ginny mehr wehtun.

„Er weiß nicht, was er tut, oder?", fragte Ron Hermine am Lagerfeuer, dass sie unter einer verlassenen Brücke aufgeschlagen hatten. Er war es leid, immer ziellos durch die Gegend zu irren. Er wurde schnell müde und seine Beine taten ihm weh. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so lange Strecken zu wandern.  
„Keiner weiß, was wir tun sollen.", versuchte Hermine Harry zu verteidigen.  
„Wir laufen doch nur ziellos herum. Und wozu? Wir haben einen Horkurx, den wir nicht zerstören können, und keine Ahnung, wo die anderen sind."  
Abends saßen sie schweigend im Zelt, bis Hermine plötzlich aufgeregt zu Harry rannte, was Ron aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
„Harry!", hörte er sie rufen, „Das Schwert von Gryffindor… es nimmt nur auf, was es stärkt."  
„Äh… kann sein…", antwortete Harry.  
„Und damals, in der Kammer des Schreckens, da hast du den Basilisken damit getötet, also hat es Basiliskenblut aufgenommen und damit auch das Gift."  
Als Harry nichts sagte, fuhr sie einfach fort: „Du hast mit dem Zahn des Basilisken den erste Horkrux, das Tagebuch, zerstört, also kann Basiliskengift Horkruxe zerstören. Wenn das Schwert das Gift aufgenommen hat…"  
„Dann kann es Horkruxe zerstören!", ergänzte Harry aufgeregt. „Das ist genial, Hermine! Es gibt nur ein Problem bei der Sache…"  
Ron hatte den beiden die ganze Zeit zugehört. Sie waren ein tolles Team, die beiden. Harry, der Auserwählte, und Hermine, das Genie. Und Ron? Was konnte er schon? Was machte ihn besonders? Nichts. Sie brauchten ihn nicht. Darauf schienen sie sich auch geeinigt zu haben. Er stand auf und knipste mit dem Deluminator, den Dumbledore ihm hinterlassen hatte, das Licht der Lampe aus, die über den beiden hing. Sie sahen ihn überrascht an.  
„Das Schwert ist verschwunden.", beendete Ron den Satz und knipste das Licht wieder an, „Ja, ich bin auch noch da. Ihr habt immer wieder diese tollen Ideen, die uns aber nicht im Geringsten weiterbringen. Wir haben noch nichts erreicht."  
Hermine unterbrach ihn: „Ron, nimm den Horkrux ab."  
Dann schaltete Harry sich ein: „Hast du geglaubt, wir würden in Fünf-Sterne-Hotels schlafen, die Horkruxe auf dem Weg finden und an Weihnachten könntest du wieder bei Mommy sein?"  
„Nein, aber ich habe gedacht, wir würden nach Wochen wenigstens etwas zustande bringen! Weißt du, warum ich ständig Radio höre? Weil ich befürchte, Moms Namen zu hören, oder Dads, oder Ginnys."  
„Ich verstehe das doch!", sagte Harry.  
„Tust du nicht, du hat keine Familie!", brüllte Ron.  
Hermine war den Tränen nahe: „Ron, nimm ihn ab! Ohne ihn würdest du sowas nicht sagen!"  
Doch Harry sprang schon auf Ron zu und sie begannen sich zu prügeln. Hermine schrie ihrer beider Namen, doch sie ignorierten sie und schlugen weiter aufeinander ein. Dann zerrte sie die beiden auseinander. Rons Schulter pochte schmerzhaft, doch er funkelte Harry wütend an, der ihn jetzt anbrüllte: „Dann geh doch! Hau doch ab, wenn dir nicht passt! Geh zurück zu Mommy!".  
Ron schnappte sich seinen Rucksack, den er immer fertig gepackt bei sich hatte. „Gut, dann macht doch alleine weiter, wenn ihr mich eh nicht haben wollt." Er ging zum Ausgang des Zeltes, drehte sich da aber noch einmal um. „Kommst du mit, Hermine?"  
Sie schien unter Schock zu stehen und sah zwischen den beiden Streithähnen hin und her. „Ron, ich… Ich kann Harry damit nicht alleine lassen. Er braucht mich.", antwortete sie.  
Irgendetwas in Ron zerbrach. Natürlich hatte er sie nicht halten können. Wie denn auch? Er hatte ihr nichts zu bieten. Er nahm das Medaillon ab, warf es auf den Boden und verließ das Zelt. Hermine rannte ihm hinterher, doch da apparierte er bereits.


	42. Chapter 42

TRIGGERWARNING!

In diesem Kapitel kommt es zu Darstellungen von Gewalt. Es werden keine Details beschrieben, allerdings werden Themen angesprochen, die manche Personen triggern könnten. Solltet ihr befürchten, dass Gewaltdarstellungen euch triggern könnten, möchte ich euch bitten, dieses Kapitel nicht zu lesen. Ihr könnt mir gerne eine Nachricht schreiben, dann gebe ich euch gerne eine Zusammenfassung des Kapitels ohne Gewaltdarstellungen.

_

Ich atmete tief durch und sog den Geruch von Moos und feuchter Erde ein. Ich hatte den Wald schon immer geliebt, aber noch nie hatte ich ihn so wertgeschätzt wie jetzt. Seit fünf Monaten lebte ich jetzt bei Remus und Tonks in ihrem kleinen, selbstgebauten Haus in Yorkshire. Ich war den beiden sehr dankbar, dass sie mich aufgenommen hatten. Das war nicht selbstverständlich, schließlich waren sie frisch verheiratet und würden die Zeit wahrscheinlich lieber zu zweit genießen. Doch trotz all der Dankbarkeit fühlte ich mich eingesperrt. Das Haus war ein Versteck für mich vor den Todessern und ich war dort sicher. Aber seit Tagen war ich nicht mehr draußen gewesen, weil Remus darauf bestand, dass ich das Haus nur in seiner Begleitung verließ, und in diesen fünf Monaten war ich noch nicht einmal bis zum nächsten Dorf gekommen.  
Außerdem war Tonks im sechsten Monat schwanger und verständlicherweise drehte sich alles um das Baby. Ich freute mich wahnsinnig für die beiden, denn sie hatten es verdient, aber es sorgte nur dafür, dass ich mich noch mehr fehl am Platz fühlte. Wie ein Eindringling, der die traute Zweisamkeit störte. Und ich musste schlechten Gewissens zugeben, dass ich eifersüchtig auf Tonks war. Ich hasste mich dafür, aber die beiden hielten mir jeden Tag vor, was ich nicht haben konnte. Der Mann, von dem ich geglaubt hatte, dass ich ihn einmal heiraten und mit ihm Kinder haben würde, hatte mich und alle anderen verraten und sich als Todesser entpuppt. Es würde definitiv noch dauern, bis ich darüber hinweg sein würde und mir jemand anderen suchen könnte. Zusätzlich stand ein Krieg bevor, da war keine Zeit für Partnersuche. Ich war 37 Jahre alt und wie man so schön sagte: „meine biologische Uhr tickte".  
An diesem Morgen hatte ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten, als Tonks mich zum tausendsten Mal fragte, ob ich glaubte, dass es ein Junge oder doch ein Mädchen werden würde. Remus war bei Molly und Arthur für eine Besprechung und als Tonks zum Einkaufen ins nächste Dorf ging, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und wanderte zu einem Waldstück nicht allzu weit entfernt. Ich brauchte Ruhe und einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang.  
Doch ich kam nicht weit. Hinter mir hörte ich einen Zweig knackend zerbrechen und wirbelte mit erhobenem Zauberstab herum. Vier dunkel gekleidete, schmutzige Gestalten näherten sich mir. Greifer, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, Söldner, die Muggelgeborene und andere vom Ministerium gesuchte Personen jagten. Verdammt! Ich drehte mich um und wollte in die andere Richtung davonlaufen, doch von dort kamen mir sechs weitere Greifer entgegen. Links und rechts schloss sich der Kreis langsam. Ich hatte doch nur spazieren gehen wollen, verdammt! Ich zählte einmal durch: Vierzehn. So viele hatte ich noch nie auf einmal bekämpfen müssen. Aber Greifer waren für gewöhnlich ziemlich dämlich, also hatte ich eine kleine Chance. Der erste, der sich mir näherte, bekam einen Schockzauber vor die Brust und flog ein paar Meter zurück. Der nächste fing sich eine Ganzkörperklammer ein. Allmählich kam ich in Fahrt, aber auch die Greifer wehrten sich und ich musste oft zwischen Schildzauber und Angriff wechseln. Gefühlt minutenlang flogen die Flüche hin und her, bis ich plötzlich ein gelangweiltes Expelliarmus hörte und mir mein Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Ich wirbelte herum und stand vor einem etwas weniger schmutzigen Greifer mit langem, zu einem Zopf zusammen gebundenem Haar, der mich arrogant anlächelte.  
„Die Party ist vorbei, Schätzchen.", sagte er und trat so nah an mich heran, dass keine Hand mehr zwischen unsere Gesichter gepasst hätte.  
„Nenn mich noch einmal Schätzchen und du kannst dich von deinem Kinderwunsch verabschieden, Scabior.", zischte ich. Mad-Eye hatte ihn damals persönlich nach Askaban gebracht, da war ich noch nicht lange Aurorin gewesen. Wie war er…? Oh, natürlich.  
„Mutig, mir zu drohen, wenn ich offensichtlich dein Leben in der Hand halte." Er fasste mir unters Kinn und hob mein Gesicht. „Bellatrix wird sich sehr freuen, dich wiederzusehen, Enya Sinclair."  
Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Nein! Nicht Bellatrix! Sie hatte bereits Alice und Frank Longbottom in den Wahnsinn gefoltert, dabei hatten die sie nicht nach Askaban gebracht. Ich schon.  
„Stell dich schonmal auf einen langsamen und schmerzhaften Tod ein, Schätzchen."  
NeinneinneinneinneinNEIN! Sie durften mich nicht zu ihr bringen! Ohne meinen Zauberstab hatte ich keine Chance!  
Als ein Greifer mich am Arm packte, begann ich mich heftig zu wehren. Ich trat und schlug um mich so fest ich konnte. Einer von ihnen bekam mein Knie zwischen die Beine und sackte zusammen, dem nächsten brach ich die Nase, aber bevor ich weiter machen konnte, richtete Scabior meinen eigenen Zauberstab auf mich und sagte: „Incarcerus.". Sofort schossen zwei Seile daraus hervor und wickelten sich um mich. So bewegungsunfähig konnte ich nichts dagegen tun, als der Anführer der Greifer nah an mich herantrat und an meinem Hals roch.  
„Du riechst gut", sagte er, „und du hast Feuer. Vielleicht bitte ich Bellatrix um etwas Zeit allein mit dir. Als Belohnung."  
Mir drehte sich der Magen um, als Scabior meinen Hals küsste.  
„Denk gar nicht dran!", fauchte ich, aber er lachte nur.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du da was mit zu reden hast.", erwiderte er und zog mir einen schwarzen Sack über den Kopf.

Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, Luft zu bekommen, durch den dichten Stoff des Sacks. Und es machte mir mehr aus als gedacht, nichts sehen zu können und so von dem Greifer, der mich führte, abhängig zu sein. Immer wenn ich stolperte, lachten sie mich aus. Ich fühlte mich hilflos und mein Herz pochte immer noch unangenehm gegen meinen Brustkorb. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich Angst hatte vor dem, was Bellatrix mir antun würde. Sie war eine verrückte Sadistin und das würde sie an mir ausleben.  
Ich spürte Kies unter meinen Schuhen und hörte ein Tor quietschen. Wo brachten sie mich hin? Nachdem an einer Tür geklopft worden war, hörte ich zwei gedämpfte Stimmen miteinander sprechen, dann betraten wir ein Haus. Es waren nur ein paar Schritte, bis wir wieder zum Stehen kamen. Dann hörte ich die Stimme, vor der es mir gegraust hatte.  
„Was hast du mir diesmal mitgebracht, Scabior? Etwas zum Quälen? Der dunkle Lord hat mir verboten, den Zauberstabmacher weiter zu quälen, weil er ihn noch braucht und jetzt ist mir langweilig.", sagte Bellatrix.  
„Ich denke, die hier wird Ihnen eine Freude machen, Ma'am.", erwiderte Scabior und zog mir den Sack vom Kopf. Ich blinzelte und versuchte, meine Augen so schnell wie möglich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Da spürte ich auch schon eine Hand, die mir schmerzhaft unter das Kinn fasste und es anhob, sodass meine Haare mein Gesicht freigaben. Als Bellatrix mich erkannte, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie grinste wahnsinnig.  
„Enya Sinclair.", hauchte sie, „Wie lange habe ich schon darauf gewartet? Wie lange habe ich mir ausgemalt, wie ich es dir heimzahlen werde. Oh, wir werden Spaß zusammen haben."  
Ich versuchte, meine Angst nicht zu zeigen, aber mein Herz pochte so laut, dass sie es hören musste.  
„Wurmschwanz!", rief Bellatrix da und der kleine, dickliche Mann kam herangeschlurft, „Bring Scabior seine Belohnung!" Ich funkelte Peter hasserfüllt an. Er hatte James und Lily an Voldemort verraten und bei seiner Flucht ein Dutzend Muggel ermordet, was dann Sirius angelastet worden war.  
„Ma'am,", sagte Scabior da, „ich biete einen Rabatt auf das Kopfgeld an."  
Bellatrix sah ihn überrascht an. „Warum solltest du das tun?"  
„Als Gegenleistung möchte ich eine Stunde mit ihr alleine.", erklärte er anzüglich lächelnd und wies in meine Richtung. Ich schnaubte und Bellatrix sah zwischen ihm und mir hin und her. Sie schien zu überlegen, ob sie mich mit jemandem zu teilen bereit war.  
„Morgen.", sagte sie dann, „Ich möchte erst ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr alleine haben."  
Scabior nickte.  
„Geht! Du kannst morgen wiederkommen!", schrie Bellatrix und die Greifer ergriffen die Flucht.  
In diesem Moment kam Lucius Malfoy herein. Ich erschrak ein wenig, als ich ihn sah. Sein sonst so stolzes Gesicht war grau und eingefallen, als wäre er plötzlich um zwanzig Jahre gealtert. Sein hellblondes Haar fiel ihm in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht und er war abgemagert. Askaban schien ihm nicht gut getan zu haben.  
„Ich habe gehört, wir haben einen neuen Gast.", sagte er zu Bellatrix, dann fiel sein Blick auf mich und er zog einen Mundwinkel spöttisch hoch. „Enya Sinclair. Welch eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen."  
„Du hast auch mal besser ausgesehen, Lucius.", erwiderte ich spöttisch, was mir eine schallende Ohrfeige von Bellatrix einbrachte.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit dem Hausherren zu sprechen?", fauchte sie.  
Lucius lächelte nur. „Severus wird sich freuen, sie zu sehen, wenn er morgen zum Treffen kommt."  
Ich erstarrte, als er seinen Namen erwähnte, aber Bellatrix sah ihn nur verwirrt an. „Severus? Warum?"  
„Ach, du warst da ja in Askaban. Miss Sinclair hier hat Severus das Bett gewärmt. Gab einen ziemlichen Skandal, weil sie da ja Kollegen waren. Es muss sie ziemlich getroffen haben, zu erfahren, dass Severus dem Dunklen Lord loyal geblieben ist."  
Bellatrix grinste als wären Weihnachten und Ostern gerade zusammengefallen.

Als Lucius zufrieden wieder gegangen war, war ich mit Bellatrix allein.  
„Endlich haben wir mal etwas Zeit zu zweit, Enya.", sagte sie und hielt mir ihrem krummen Zauberstab unters Kinn, „Ich werde mir einen sehr langsamen und sehr qualvollen Tod für dich überlegen. Oder möchtest du lieber dein restliches Leben in der Klapse verbringen?"  
Sie löste meine Fesseln, doch bevor ich mich bewegen konnte kreischte sie schon: „Crucio!".  
Mad-Eye hatte mir immer erzählt, dass man unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch die schlimmsten Schmerzen litt, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Dazu hatte er immer gesagt, dass es damals, in seiner Ausbildung, noch Gang und Gebe gewesen war, dass die Auszubildenden unter den Cruciatus-Fluch gesetzt worden waren, damit sie ihn länger aushielten, sollten sie von Feinden gefangen und gefoltert werden, um Informationen über das Ministerium preiszugeben. Doch dann hatten diese „schwächlichen Hosenscheißer von ganz oben" Bedenken bekommen und diese Praxis verboten. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, ich würde den Cruciatus länger aushalten. Ich hatte geglaubt, ich wäre stark. Doch der Fluch traf mich mit voller Wucht. Nach wenigen Sekunden wand ich mich auf dem Boden und kurz darauf begann ich vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Ich hatte keinen Einfluss darauf, keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Jede Faser stand unter unsäglichem Schmerz, als würde ich bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. Doch trotzdem hörte ich Bellatrix' irres Lachen durch den Raum schallen.  
Als sie endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, von mir abließ, zitterte ich unkontrolliert und konnte ein Schluchzen nicht länger unterdrücken. Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er nur noch rohes Fleisch. Ich wollte mich wie ein kleines Kind zusammenrollen, doch Bellatrix kniete sich neben mich und presste meinen Arm auf den kalten Steinboden. Dann holte sie ihren Dolch heraus und begann, etwas in meinen Arm zu ritzen. Ich schrie vor Schmerzen auf, doch meine Kehle war rau und es kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen heraus. Als sie mit dem einen Arm fertig war, machte sie mit dem anderen weiter, bis ich kurz das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Ich bekam kaum mit, wie Peter mich eine Treppe hinunter zerrte und in einen Kellerraum sperrte. Ich lag auf dem feuchten Boden und versuchte, meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Plötzlich kam ein schmutzig blonder Haarschopf in mein Blickfeld. Ich erkannte sie, verstand aber nicht, was sie hier machte.  
„Ganz ruhig, Professor.", sagte sie mir ihrer verträumten Stimme, die merkwürdig beruhigend wirkte, „Sie wird ihnen jetzt erstmal nichts tun."  
„Luna?", krächzte ich.  
„Ja.", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln, „Mr. Ollivander und Griphook sind auch hier."  
Der Zauberstabmacher war in einem ähnlich schlechten Zustand wie Luna und ich, kniete sich aber auch neben mich. Er riss ein Stück Stoff von seinem grünen Hemd ab und tupfte mir damit das Blut von den Armen. Darunter kamen zwei leuchtend rote Worte zum Vorschein.  
„Schlammblut".  
„Hure".

Es schneite, als Harry und Hermine in Godrics Hollow eintrafen. Harry hatte sich gewünscht, den Wohnort seiner Eltern zu besuchen und erhoffte sich neue Erkenntnisse auf der Suche nach dem Schwert von Gryffindor und weiteren Horkruxen. Am Morgen hatte Harry auf dem Schnatz, den Dumbledore ihm vererbt hatte, die Aufschrift ‚Ich öffne mich zum Schluss' entdeckt, ohne damit wirklich etwas anfangen zu können.  
„Harry, es ist Heiligabend.", sagte Hermine da überrascht. Sie waren so mit den Horkruxen beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatten, dass Weihnachten näher rückte?  
Gemeinsam näherten sie sich der Kirche, aus der Gesang erklang. Da kam Harry etwas in den Sinn, was ihn traurig machte.  
„Meinst du, sie wären jetzt da drin?", fragte er Hermine.  
„Ganz bestimmt.", antwortete sie sanft und dann gingen sie auf den Friedhof. Hermine blieb an einem Grab stehen, während Harry sich weiter umsah. Mit einer behandschuhten Hand strich sie über den schneebedeckten Grabstein und entdeckte das Zeichen, dass sie bereits um Xenophilius Lovegoods Hals und in dem Märchenbuch, das Dumbledore ihr vererbt hatte, entdeckt hatte. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein… Sie legte den Namen des Toten frei: Ignotus Peverell. Den Namen hatte sie noch nie gehört. Sie stand auf, um Harry davon zu erzählen und sah ihn vor einem Grab stehen. Dem Grab seiner Eltern. Hermine stellte sich neben ihren besten Freund und zauberte einen kleinen Kranz herbei, den sie an dem Grabstein lehnte. Harry dankte ihr und sie wollte ihm noch etwas Zeit alleine geben, doch da entdeckte sie eine einsame Gestalt, die die beiden beobachtete.  
„Harry, wir werden beobachtet.", sagte sie und versuchte, sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Sie erkannte die Frau von dem Foto auf dem Einband ihres Zaubereigeschichte-Buches.  
Harry beschloss, sie anzusprechen und ging auf sie zu. Die alte Frau sah die beiden nur an, wandte sich ab und ging langsam davon. Harry interpretierte das so, dass sie ihr folgen sollten, und das taten sie.  
In ihrem dunklen, heruntergekommenen Haus angekommen, sagte sie immer noch kein Wort und versuchte, eine Kerze anzuzünden, wobei Harry ihr schließlich half. Dabei fiel ihm das Foto eines jungen Mannes auf, den er aus seinem Traum wiedererkannte. Er hatte den Elderstab gestohlen.  
„Miss Bagshot, wer ist das?", fragte er, doch sie antwortete nicht. Vermutlich wurde man zwangsläufig komisch, wenn man allein in einem heruntergekommenen Haus wohnte.  
Hermine hatte unterdessen ein Exemplar der Biographie von Dumbledore entdeckt, die Rita Kimmkorn geschrieben hatte. Darauf stand eine Widmung: „Liebe Bathy, vielen Dank für das nette Gespräch! Deine Rita.". Die Kimmkorn hatte die Informationen über Dumbledore von Bathilda Bagshot bekommen?!  
Die Historikerin stieg eine Treppe nach oben und die beiden Freunde folgten ihr. Hermine sah sich im oberen Stockwerk ein wenig um. Sie betrat einen kleinen Raum, in dem sie ein leises Summen hörte. Als sie an die Decke schaute, sah sie dort einen Schwarm Fliegen sah. Und sie sah auch, warum er da war: an der Decke waren dicke Blutspritzer.  
„Harry!", rief sie panisch. Hier stimmte etwas nicht!  
Doch da hörte sie schon ein Poltern und einen erschrockenen Schrei von Harry. Sie rannte zu ihm und sah gerade noch, wie er gegen eine riesige Schlange kämpfte und sie ein paar Stockwerke tiefer beförderte. Hermine schnappte sich ihre Zauberstäbe, packte Harry und disapparierte.

Harry betrachtete den zerbrochenen Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie er ihn bei Ollivander gekauft hatte. Ollivander, der jetzt in Voldemorts Gewalt war.  
Dann hörte er Hermine seinen Namen rufen. Er eilte ins Zelt, vor dem er gesessen hatte. Das Radio lief und Hermine stand geschockt davor.  
„Vermisst wird ebenfalls Enya Sinclair, bis vor ein paar Monaten Lehrerin an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und zuvor erfolgreiche Aurorin. Sie verschwand gestern Mittag in Yorkshire. Um Informationen zu ihrem Aufenthaltsort wird dringend gebeten."

Luna hatte schon lange nicht mehr geweint. Sie war einfach nicht der Typ dafür, denn sie sah immer alles von der guten Seite. Bis die Todesser sie entführt hatten. Aber auch dann hatte sie, trotz der Angst, nicht geweint. Doch jetzt hatte sie sich zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind und weinte, an die Brust des alten Zauberstabmachers gepresst, der selbst zitterte.  
Die Schreie waren inzwischen verklungen und doch hallten sie in Lunas Ohren nach. Dabei waren sie noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste gewesen, sondern, dass sie nach einem lauten Schluchzen aufgehört hatten und man seitdem nichts mehr hörte. Luna wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was er mit ihr machte. Es war zu schrecklich.  
Nach der stundenlangen Folter durch Bellatrix gestern hatte Professor Sinclair nicht einmal die Kraft gehabt, sich zu wehren, als Wurmschwanz sie aus dem Kerker zerrte mit den Worten: „Scabior wartet auf seine Belohnung."  
Luna hatte immer zu ihr aufgeschaut. Professor Sinclair war ein Vorbild für sie. Eine starke Frau, die sich von niemandem etwas sagen ließ und schon viele Todesser nach Askaban gebracht hatte. Eine Frau, die für ihre Ideale kämpfte und nicht aufgab.  
Luna hatte Angst, dass sie nun aufgegeben hatte.


	43. Chapter 43

Severus betrat zum dritten Mal in diesem Monat Malfoy Manor. Der Dunkle Lord hatte wieder ein Todessertreffen geplant für heute, aber Bellatrix hatte ihm geschrieben, dass sie ihn schon davor sehen wolle. Was diese Verrückte nun schon wieder von ihm wollte, war Severus ein Rätsel, aber womöglich war es wichtig.  
Also eilte er die dunklen Gänge entlang und betrat den weitläufigen Empfangssaal, in dem er Bellatrix vermutete. Und er lag richtig: Sie lümmelte in einem der dunkelgrünen Sessel am Kamin und drehte mit ihrem Zauberstab ihre wilden Locken ein.  
„Ah, Severus!", sagte sie, als sie ihn sah, und sprang auf, „Ich habe dich schon erwartet. Komm mit, ich muss dir unbedingt etwas zeigen."  
Dann hüpfte sie aufgeregt auf die Tür zu dem unterirdischen Kerker zu. Severus verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihr. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie irgendein neues Opfer und brauchte jemanden zum Prahlen.  
Er betrat hinter ihr den großen Kerkerraum. „Ja, wo ist sie denn?", fragte Bellatrix als suche sie nach einem Hund. Ihre schrille Stimme hallte durch den Raum, der nun durch einen Zauberstabschwung der Hexe beleuchtet wurde.  
„Da ist sie ja!", rief Bellatrix triumphierend aus und winkte Severus heran.  
Er trat neben sie und erkannte Miss Lovegood, von der er bereits gewusst hatte, dass sie hier war, und natürlich Ollivander. Der jedoch hielt einen weiteren Körper, mager, in zerrissener, blutgetränkter Kleidung und mit unzähligen blauen Flecken und Schnittwunden. Die dreckige Mähne braunen Haares löste einen tiefen Schrecken in Severus aus, aber er redete sich weiter ein, dass sie es nicht sein konnte. Sie war in einem sicheren Versteck, irgendwo, wo kein Todesser sie finden konnte. Erst als sie langsam den Kopf hob und sich zu ihm umsah, hatte er die schreckliche Gewissheit. Er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, nach hinten zu taumeln oder sie beschützend in seine Arme zu nehmen. Severus wusste, dass Bellatrix seine Reaktion genau beobachtete und sie durfte nicht wissen, dass er etwas für ihre neue Gefangene empfand. In Enyas eingefallenem Gesicht wirkten ihre grünen Augen nun noch größer, als sie ihn erschrocken anblickte.  
„Severus?", fragte sie mit gebrochener Stimme.  
„Scabior hat sie gestern eingesammelt. Scheint sich doch nicht so gut versteckt zu haben." Bellatrix sah ihn die ganze Zeit aufmerksam an und schien zu versuchen, ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken. „Als Belohnung durfte er heute Morgen eine Stunde mit ihr allein sein. Die Schreie hättest du hören müssen!"  
Severus hielt seinen starren Gesichtsausdruck mühsam aufrecht, ballte aber die Hände zu Fäusten. Dieser dreckige Greifer hatte sich an Enya vergangen?! Heiße Wut durchströmte ihn und er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Am liebsten würde er seine Hände um Bellatrix' Hals legen und fest zudrücken.  
„Lucius hat mir erzählt, dass ihr zwei in Hogwarts ein Paar wart.", sagte sie genüsslich in sein Ohr.  
Verdammt! Was sollte er ihr denn jetzt erzählen? Er war eigentlich gut im Geschichten erzählen, doch jetzt überlegte er fieberhaft. Es gab nur eine Lösung und das wusste er. Doch sie würde Enya tief verletzen. Enya, die ihn jetzt mit ihren großen Augen hoffnungsvoll ansah. Hoffnungsvoll, dass er doch kein Verräter und Todesser war und sie hier herausholen würde.  
Doch dann besann er sich darauf, dass er sie jetzt nicht verraten durfte. „Sie hat mir das Bett gewärmt, wenn mir danach war, nichts weiter.", würgte er hervor und schaffte es, seiner Stimme einen kalten Klang zu verleihen.  
Severus sah Enya nicht an, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, wie ihre letzte Hoffnung schwand.  
„Dann hast du sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn ich noch etwas mit ihr spiele, bevor sie einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod stirbt?", fragte Bellatrix nach.  
„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen?", gab er zurück, „Sie bedeutet mir nichts. Und jetzt komm. Der Dunkle Lord wartet nicht gern."  
Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ mit Bellatrix den Keller. Während er die Treppen wieder heraufstieg, reifte ein Plan in ihm. Er selbst würde Enya nicht retten können. Es war wichtiger, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm vertraute, damit Severus weiter heimlich gegen ihn arbeiten konnte. Das durfte er nicht durch eine übereilte Rettungsaktion gefährden. Jemand anderes musste Enya retten oder… Voldemort musste sterben. Bald. Dann würden alle Todesser, inklusive Bellatrix festgenommen werden und Enya würde befreit werden. Aber um Voldemort umzubringen mussten die Horkruxe zerstört werden. Mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor, von dem Severus wusste, wo es sich befand. Und er würde Potter hinführen.

Harry hatte keine Lust mehr. Ständig diese Rennerei, hier hin, von dort weg. Er wollte endlich seine Ruhe haben. Warum konnte er nicht einfach ein ganz normaler Junge sein? Ein ruhiges Leben führen, irgendwo im Nirgendwo.  
Zuerst hatte Harry gestern Nacht das Schwert von Gryffindor gefunden, nachdem ein Patronus in Form einer Hirschkuh ihn dort hingeführt hatte. Beizeiten musste Harry herausfinden, wer das gewesen war und der Person danken, aber jetzt war keine Zeit dafür. Der Horkrux um Harrys Hals hatte versucht ihn umzubringen, doch Ron hatte ihn gerettet. Er war zurückgekehrt, um ihnen doch noch zu helfen und deshalb hatte Harry darauf bestanden, dass er den Horkurx zerstörte. Einer weniger.  
Dann hatte Hermine, die trotzdem wütend auf Ron war (versteh einer die Frauen), vorgeschlagen, Xenophilius Lovegood zu besuchen, der ihnen bestimmt etwas über das komische Zeichen verraten konnte, das Hermine in dem Buch gefunden hatte, dass sie von Dumbledore vermacht bekommen hatte. Lunas Vater hatte ihnen auch erzählt, was er darüber wusste, sie danach aber sofort an die Todesser verraten. Harry konnte ihn verstehen, schließlich hatten sie Luna.  
Sie hatten es geschafft, von da weg zu kommen, waren dann aber sofort einer Gruppe Greifer in die Arme gelaufen, vor denen sie jetzt davonliefen. Flüche jagten durch die Luft und Harry konnte weder Ron noch Hermine sehen. Sie hatten sich getrennt und jetzt musste jeder allein seine Haut retten. Plötzlich hörte Harry einen Schrei von Ron rechts hinter ihm und sah zurück. Ron war gefangen worden und als Harry sich umsah, erkannte er, dass sie umzingelt waren. Hermine schien das auch zu erkennen, zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Harry und ein Zauber traf ihn im Gesicht. Harry fiel zu Boden und sein Gesicht kribbelte. Er spürte, wie es zuschwoll. Was zur Hölle…?  
Ein Greifer packte Harry und schleppte ihn zu den anderen.  
„Was ist denn mit seinem Gesicht passiert?", fragte ein Greifer mit zu einem Zopf gebundenen schmutzig-braunen Haaren und wies auf Harry.  
Der Greifer, der ihn festhielt, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Wie heißt du?", fragte der Anführer ihn.  
„Dudley. Dudley Dursley.", nuschelte Harry. Der Greifer las in einem Stück Pergament in seiner Hand.  
„Steht hier nicht drauf. Du lügst.", sagte er und sah dann zu Hermine. „Und du?"  
„Penelope Clearwater. Halbblut.", antwortete sie selbstsicher. Mist. Warum hatte Harry nicht auch den Namen eines Zauberers sagen können?  
Der Anführer kam auf Harry zu und sah sich sein Gesicht genauer an. „Planänderung.", sagte er zu den anderen, „Wir bringen die hier nicht ins Ministerium."

Stattdessen fanden sie sich in einer hochherrschaftlichen, aber düsteren Villa wieder. In dem großen Salon waren die Malfoys und Bellatrix versammelt. Lucius Malfoy sah sehr schlecht aus und er zitterte vor Aufregung. „Draco.", stieß er hervor, „Ist das Harry Potter?"  
Draco trat näher an Harry heran, dessen Gesicht immer noch zugeschwollen war, und betrachtete ihn genauer.  
„Es wäre eine große Ehre, wenn wir es wären, die dem Dunklen Lord Harry Potter bringen würden. Alles wäre vergeben und wir könnten wieder so leben wie zuvor.", beschwor Lucius seinen Sohn.  
„Vergessen Sie nich, wer ihn gefunden hat, M'lord.", schaltete sich der Greifer mit dem Zopf dazwischen.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir in meinem Haus zu sprechen?!", brüllte Lucius ihn an.  
Nun redete Bellatrix auf ihren Neffen ein: „Du musst dir absolut sicher sein, Draco. Wenn wir den Dunklen Lord rufen und das ist nicht Potter bringt er uns alle um!"  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", sagte Draco, „Was ist mit seinem Gesicht?"  
Bellatrix sah zu Scabior, der antwortete: „Der war schon so, als wir ihn gefunden ham."  
Dann sah sie zu Hermine und flüsterte zu niemand bestimmtem: „Ein Brandzauber, natürlich…", dann lauter: „Wo ist ihr Zauberstab? Wollen wir herausfinden, welchen Zauber sie als letztes gewirkt hat." Sie sah zu den anderen Greifern, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Schwert von Gryffindor, das einer von ihnen in der Hand hielt.  
„Wo habt ihr das her?", fragte sie bedrohlich.  
„Das hatten die bei sich. Is jetzt wohl meins.", antwortete er und dann explodierte Bellatrix. Sie warf die Greifer allesamt hinaus und wies Pettigrew an, Harry und Ron ins Verlies zu sperren, da sie mit Hermine „allein sprechen" wolle, „von Frau zu Frau".

Ich bekam den Tumult irgendwie am Rande meines Bewusstseins wahr, hörte aber vor allem Bellatrix' Geschrei. Dabei konnte ich meistens nicht wirklich unterscheiden, was real war und was nur in meinen Erinnerungen passierte. Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte auf der Treppe. Wie sonst auch nahm Ollivander mich am Arm, zog mich hoch und wir versteckten uns hinter den Säulen. Wir hörten, wie die Kerkertür quietschend geöffnet wurde, sich kurz darauf wieder schloss und dann daran gerüttelt wurde.  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", sagte eine Stimme, „Wir können Hermine doch nicht mit der alleine lassen!"  
Luna trat aus dem Schatten ihrer Säule und sagte: „Ron? Harry?"  
Etwas klickte und plötzlich gingen die Fackeln an den Wänden an. Meine Augen brannten wegen der ungewohnten Helligkeit und ich sank langsam zu Boden. Dann hörten wir Bellatrix brüllen: „Das Schwert war in meinem Verlies in Gringotts! Wie hast du es gestohlen?!"  
Eine weibliche Stimme antwortete weinend: „Ich habe nichts gestohlen. Sie irren sich!"  
„Ich glaube dir nicht.", sagte Bellatrix, dann hörten wir Schreie, dazwischen das irre Lachen der Todesserin.  
„Wir müssen etwas tun!", sagte die Stimme von eben.  
„Ihr könnt nichts tun.", sagte Ollivander und trat ebenfalls aus dem Versteck, „Ihr kommt hier nicht raus. Wir haben alles versucht, aber der Kerker ist verhext." Hinter ihm stapfte Griphook der Kobold ins Licht, der sich meistens in der hintersten Ecke aufhielt.  
„Mr. Potter, hier ist noch jemand, der sie bestimmt gerne sehen würde.", sagte Ollivander und zog mich behutsam hoch. Ich trat ins Licht, musste meine Augen aber abschirmen. Mein Blick fiel auf einen der beiden Jungen, mit rabenschwarzem Haar und einer Brille. Er erinnerte mich an jemanden. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete mich, wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.  
„James?", fragte ich.  
„Tante Enya?", fragte er schockiert.  
Tante? So hatte James mich nie genannt. Komisch…  
„Was hat sie ihr angetan?", fragte James mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme, doch da ging plötzlich die Kerkertür wieder auf. Der rothaarige Junge bei James machte die Fackeln mit einem klickenden Feuerzeug aus. Es war Wurmschwanz, der hereinkam. Ich verstand immer noch nicht, warum er so fett, hässlich und alt aussah. Er war doch erst 16…  
„Lassen Sie Hermine gehen!", verlangte der Rotschopf von ihm, aber Peter bedrohte ihn nur mit seinem Zauberstab. „Klappe! Zurück!"  
„Du, Kobold, komm mit!", befahl er und Griphook folgte ihm ruhig nach oben.  
Der Rotschopf machte das Licht wieder an und dann erschien plötzlich ein Hauself. Hier passierte in ein paar Minuten mehr als in den letzten Tagen.  
„Ah, Harry Potter!", sagte das kleine Wesen.  
Harry? Wer war Harry?  
„Dobby!", sagte James, „Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Dobby ist gekommen, um Harry Potter zu retten natürlich!"  
„Wenn du ins Verlies apparieren kannst, kannst du uns dann auch mit hinausnehmen?"  
„Natürlich, Dobby ist ein Elf."  
„Gut, dann möchte ich, dass du Luna, Mr. Ollivander und Enya hier wegbringst nach…"  
Der Rotschopf half ihm aus: „Shell Cottage, in der Nähe von Trinworth."  
Der Hauself sah zu Luna, Ollivander und mir. Der alte Zauberstabmacher nahm meine Hand und Lunas, die sagte: „Sobald Sie bereit sind, Sir."  
„Sir? Dobby mag das Mädchen.", erwiderte der Hauself, nahm Luna bei der Hand und sagte zu James: „Wir treffen uns auf der Treppe in zehn Sekunden."  
Dann spürte ich ein Ziehen in der Magengegend und verlor das Bewusstsein.


	44. Chapter 44

Harry stand auf und klopfte sich den Sand von der Hose. In letzter Zeit saß er oft vor Dobbys Grab. Der treue Hauself war in seinen Armen gestorben, nachdem er von Bellatrix' Dolch getroffen worden war. Er war für Harry gestorben, um ihn zu befreien. Und er war nicht der erste gewesen. Das musste aufhören!  
Die Sonne ging allmählich unter, als Harry das Haus betrat. Es hatte Rons Tante gehört, aber nun wohnten Bill und Fleur darin und stellten es dem Orden, oder dem was davon übrig war, als sicheres Haus zur Verfügung. Deshalb hatte Ron es vorgeschlagen. Sie waren seit fast einer Woche hier. Zum Teil um sich auszuruhen, aber auch um über ihr weiteres Vorgehen nachzudenken.  
Langsam stieg er die Treppe zu den Gästezimmern hinauf und traf im Flur auf Fleur, die ihn müde anlächelte. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie viel Arbeit mit der Versorgung von Verletzten und dem Aufpäppeln von einem halben Dutzend Personen. Zu beneiden war sie nicht gerade.  
„'Arry.", sagte sie leise, der französische Akzent noch deutlich hörbar, „Ich war gerade bei Enya." Harry schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was dort mit ihr passiert war und weder Luna noch Ollivander wollten ihm genaueres sagen, aber es musste schrecklich gewesen sein. Denn seine starke, kämpferische Tante war nicht mehr dieselbe. Sie erkannte ihn nicht mehr, jedenfalls nicht als Harry, sondern als James. Harry wollte es nicht zugeben, aber es verletzte ihn. War er in ihrem Leben nicht wichtig genug gewesen, um sich an ihn zu erinnern?  
„Es geht ihr nicht gut. Aber sie fragt nach dir."  
„Nach mir oder nach meinem Vater?" Es klang härter, als Harry es gemeint hatte.  
„Sie hat viel durchmachen müssen. Wahrscheinlich ist sie traumatisiert, aber innendrin ist sie immer noch die alte Enya. Und ich glaube, dass nur du die 'ervorholen kannst."  
„Und wie soll ich das anstellen?"  
„Das weiß ich nicht, aber du musst es versuchen, 'Arry."  
Harry seufzte, nickte und betrat Enyas Zimmer.  
Fleur hatte sie gebadet, aber ihre Haare waren so verfilzt gewesen, dass man sie nicht hatte retten können. Sie hatte sie leider abschneiden müssen, aber irgendwie standen Enya die kurzen Haare. Es war ein moderner Kurzhaarschnitt wie viele Frauen ihn freiwillig trugen. Die paar Tage der reichhaltigen Ernährung ließen sie jetzt nicht mehr wie ein Skelett mit Haut aussehen, aber sie würde wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Wochen brauchen, bis sie wieder gesund aussah. Sie saß auf dem Bett, in eins von Fleurs blumigen Sommerkleidern gekleidet und die Knie an die Brust gezogen. Als sie die Tür hörte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Man sah noch, wo ihre Lippe aufgeplatzt war und ihr linkes Auge war noch blau. Auch an ihren Armen und Beinen waren noch blaue Flecken, Striemen und Schnitte zu sehen, nicht zu vergessen die krakeligen Worte auf ihren Unterarmen, die auf ihrer blassen Haut rot hervortraten. Ihre Augen, die zuvor leblos gewirkt hatten, leuchteten nun auf, als sie ihn sah.  
„James!", sagte sie freudig und Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen.  
„Hallo, Tante Enya."  
„Warum nennst du mich denn immer noch Tante? Ich bin nicht mal zwei Monate älter als du.", fragte sie lachend.  
„Nein, du bist 20 Jahre älter als ich.", sagte Harry sanft und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett, „Enya, ich bin Harry, James' und Lilys Sohn. Sie sind seit 16 Jahren tot."  
Enya sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was erzählst du da?"  
„Es ist die Wahrheit, Enya. Sie dir meine Augen an. Sind das James'?"  
„Nein, das sind… Lilys. Du hast Lilys Augen." Sie stand auf und lief durch das Zimmer. „Das kann nicht sein!" Sie raufte sich die kurzen Haare, sah ihn an, wie sie es seit ihrer Befreiung nicht mehr getan hatte und brach dann in Tränen aus. Harry stand auf und schloss sie in die Arme. Enya sank kraftlos zu Boden und Harry hielt sie einfach nur, während ihr geschundener Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Als ihre Tränen versiegten sah sie ihn an und fragte: „Das ist alles wirklich passiert? Es war kein Albtraum?"  
Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Enya."  
Sie wischte sich mit zitternden Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich… ich glaube, ich würde jetzt gerne allein sein, Harry."  
Er nickte und verließ das Zimmer, aber nicht ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Seine Tante saß noch auf dem Boden und starrte mit ausdruckslosem Blick an die Wand. Was hatte er getan? Hätte er sie nicht besser in ihrer Traumwelt lassen sollen? Hatte sie sich die nicht selbst geschaffen um sich vor der Realität zu schützen? War sie darin nicht glücklicher gewesen?

Aber Harry hatte noch eine andere, dringendere Baustelle. Er holte Ron und Hermine und sie betraten das Zimmer des Kobolds Griphook, der bei Gringotts gearbeitet hatte. Er war Harry nicht gerade sympathisch und vertrauenswürdig, aber sie brauchten ihn. Harry erinnerte sich, wie panisch Bellatrix reagiert hatte, als sie befürchtete, jemand wäre in ihrem Verlies in Gringotts gewesen. Dort musste etwas sehr Wichtiges sein… ein Horkrux. Griphook erzählte ihnen widerstrebend, dass das Schwert in Bellatrix' Verlies eine Fälschung war und Harry im Besitz des echten, wobei nur ein Kobold den Unterschied erkennen konnte. Ihm zufolge hatte ausgerechnet Snape es ausgetauscht. Warum? Er war ein Todesser, warum sollte er eine Kollegin bestehlen?  
Harry, Ron und Hermine mussten nach Gringotts, um dort in Bellatrix' Verlies nach dem Horkrux zu suchen. Und dafür brauchten sie Griphook, der sich dort auskannte. Doch als Belohnung, dass er sie in Bellatrix' Verlies brachte, mussten sie ihm das Schwert von Gryffindor versprechen, ein sehr hoher Preis. Aber ohne Griphook kamen sie nicht weiter und das wusste er.  
Das Gespräch mit Ollivander brachte auch nicht den erhofften Erfolg. Der gebrechliche Zauberstabmacher sagte ihm nur, dass Voldemort ihn suchte und Harry keine Chance hatte, wenn Voldemort den Elderstab hatte. Sehr aufmunternd.

Es war vielleicht drei oder vier Tage her, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine mit Griphook aufgebrochen waren. Harry hatte noch versucht, mir zu erklären, was sie vorhatten, aber ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, seinen Worten zu folgen. Obwohl ich auf dem Weg der Genesung war hatte ich mein Zimmer seit dem Gespräch mit Harry nicht mehr verlassen. Ich hatte kein Interesse an der Gesellschaft anderer Menschen. Luna und Ollivander würden mich nur an die Zeit im Verlies erinnern, Bill und Fleur waren ein glückliches Pärchen… Ich passte nicht dorthin. Ich wollte allein sein, allein mit meinen Flashbacks und Albträumen. Sie traten erst auf seit Harry mich in die Realität zurückgeholt hatte. Musste das sein? Hätte er mich nicht einfach in meiner Traumwelt lassen können?  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als es plötzlich an meiner Tür klopfte. Seit wann war ich so schreckhaft? Fleur klopfte mehrmals am Tag um mir etwas zu bringen oder vergeblich zu versuchen, mit mir zu sprechen. Ich sagte „Herein" und im Türrahmen erschien eine Gestalt, die ich zuerst einordnen musste.  
„Remus!", sagte ich dann und fühlte so etwas wie Freude in mir aufsteigen, „Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Bill hat mir geschrieben, dass du hier bist und… da wollte ich es dir persönlich sagen."  
Remus sah irgendwie verändert aus. Er lächelte mehr und es war nicht sein übliches trauriges Lächeln, sondern dieses erreichte seine Augen und brachte sie zum Strahlen. Dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich ja bei ihm und Tonks untergekommen war, bevor… Tonks!  
„Ist es da?", fragte ich aufgeregt.  
Remus brach in ein richtiges, breites Lächeln aus. „Ja, Edward Remus Lupin, nach Tonks Vater. Aber er hat schon jetzt den Spitznamen Teddy."  
Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass ich etwas Wärme in mir fühlte. Deshalb fragte ich: „Kann ich ihn sehen?"  
„Deswegen bin ich hier."

Mir wurde ein wenig schwindlig, als wir apparierten, aber Remus hielt mich fest und wartete geduldig, bis es verflog. Dann betrat er mit mir das kleine Haus, in dem er und Tonks lebten. Und jetzt der kleine Teddy. Ich freute mich richtig, Tonks zu sehen und den Kleinen kennen zu lernen.  
„Liebling!", rief Remus, um uns anzukündigen.  
Aus dem Schlafzimmer trat eine müde, aber glücklich aussehende Tonks, die ein zappelndes Bündel auf dem Arm trug, in eine blaue Decke gewickelt.  
„Enya!", rief Tonks freudig und kam auf mich zu.  
Ich wollte sie umarmen, traute mich aber nicht, aus Angst, das Baby zu zerquetschen. Sie lachte und legte mir kurzerhand ihren Sohn in den Arm. Ich war zunächst unsicher, wie ich ihn richtig halten sollte, aber anscheinend musste man nur das Köpfchen richtig halten und konnte ansonsten nicht viel falsch machen.  
Teddy war winzig, vor allem in der flauschigen Decke. Er schien bis eben geschlafen zu haben, denn er gähnte, was mir das erste „Ooooh" entlockte. Die kleinen Händchen ballte er dabei zu Fäusten und öffnete dann träge die Augen. Sie waren von einem strahlenden Grün und betrachteten mich eingehend. Dann verzog sich der kleine, zahnlose Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln und… seine Haare färbten sich grell türkis.  
„Er ist auch ein Metamorphmagus?", fragte ich Tonks und sie nickte stolz.  
„Aber kein Werwolf.", fügte Remus hinzu.  
„Er ist wunderschön."  
Tonks strich ihm über den Kopf und sagte sanft: „Guck mal, Teddy, das ist deine Patentante Enya." Ich sah sie mit großen Augen an. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie mich gebeten hatte, Teddys Patenschaft zu übernehmen!  
„Vorausgesetzt, dass du das noch möchtest.", sagte sie etwas unsicher.  
„Natürlich! Aber natürlich, ich hatte es nur etwas aus dem Blick verloren…", antwortete ich. In diesem Moment, als ich in die Augen dieses lachenden Kindes blickte, war es, als hätten sich die dunklen Wolken in mir verzogen und die Sonne käme hervor. Ich vergaß, was passiert war, vergaß die Traurigkeit und den Schmerz, die mich umgeben hatten. Was jetzt zählte, war dieses junge, kostbare Leben. Ich wollte, dass Teddy in einer besseren Welt aufwuchs, ohne Todesser, ohne Reinblut-Ideologie, ohne Voldemort. Dafür wollte ich kämpfen, dafür musste ich kämpfen.

Wir setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer und ich behielt Teddy auf meinem Arm. Er griff immer wieder nach meinem Finger und gluckste, wenn ich ihn kitzelte. Dann wechselte sein Haarschopf auch immer wieder die Farbe. Dann fiel mir ein, was ich den beiden hatte sagen wollen.  
„Es tut mir leid.", brach es aus mir hervor und die beiden sahen mich verwirrt an, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach gegangen bin. Ohne mit euch darüber zu sprechen oder auch nur eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr euch schreckliche Sorgen gemacht habt, als ich nicht zurückgekommen bin. Ich… ich wollte einfach raus und habe nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht."  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, Enya.", sagte Remus sanft, „Wir können dich verstehen. Du hast dich eingesperrt gefühlt."  
Ich hoffte, dass jetzt zwischen uns wieder alles in Ordnung war. An diesem Abend blieb ich zum Essen und genoss die Zeit mit meinen Freunden. Die Trauer war verflogen und ich würde sie auch so schnell nicht mehr in mich hineinlassen.


	45. Chapter 45

TRIGGERWARNING (Gewalt, Tod, Trauer)

Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass es in diesem Kapitel zu Darstellungen von Gewalt, Tod und Trauer kommt. Solltet ihr von diesen Themen getriggert werden, möchte ich euch bitten, dieses Kapitel nicht zu lesen. Falls ihr das möchtet, könnt ihr mir eine Nachricht schreiben, dann gebe ich euch gerne eine Zusammenfassung, die keine Trigger enthält.

_

Am Abend hatte Remus mich eingeladen, bei ihnen zu übernachten, weil ich schließlich auch zuvor bei ihnen gewohnt hatte. Deshalb verbrachte ich auch den nächsten Tag mit der kleinen Familie und spielte mit Teddy. Doch am Nachmittag erschien im Wohnzimmer plötzlich Kingsleys Patronus und sagte: „Harry braucht uns in Hogwarts. Kommt so schnell es geht.". Dann verschwand er.  
„Ich bringe Teddy zu Mum.", sagte Tonks und sprang auf.  
„Warte!", rief ich, „Du willst doch nicht etwa mit?"  
„Natürlich komme ich mit! Ich bin schließlich auch Ordensmitglied!"  
„Du solltest mit ihn hierbleiben, Liebling.", widersprach Remus sanft, „Das wird wahrscheinlich gefährlich und mir wäre wohler, wenn ich euch beide in Sicherheit wüsste."  
„Ich bleibe doch nicht hier, während ihr alle kämpft!", protestierte Tonks und schien wütend zu werden.  
„Liebling, es wäre wirklich sicherer…"  
„Nein! Ich kann genauso kämpfen wie ihr und werde nicht hier sitzen und Däumchen drehen! Das hatten wir besprochen, Remus. Ich werde keine Hausfrau! Ich komme mit und ihr werdet mich nicht daran hindern! Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts." Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie, Teddy auf dem Arm, aus dem Haus und disapparierte.  
Remus seufzte. „Ich wusste, dass das irgendwann passieren würde."  
Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Das wird schon. Sie ist eine sehr gute Kämpferin."  
Er nickte und dann apparierten wir beide nach Hogwarts.

Vor den Toren des Schlosses warteten bereits die anderen Ordensmitglieder: die Weasleys, Kingsley und Fleur. Tonks kam beinahe zeitgleich mit uns an und ihre Wut schien verflogen zu sein. Sie nahm Remus Hand und lächelte mich an. Kingsley begrüßte uns mit einem Nicken, dann sahen wir vier Personen vom Schloss herunterkommen. Neville, Dean Thomas, Ron und Hermine öffneten das Tor und ließen uns rein. „Snape hat alle in der Großen Halle versammelt. Harry ist auch da. Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst wird das eine Katastrophe.", berichtete Neville schwer atmend.  
Wir eilten im Laufschritt zum Schloss hinauf und durch die Gänge zur Großen Halle. Von drinnen hörten wir viele Stimmen und Kingsley fackelte nicht lange, sondern stieß das Tor auf und wir marschierten hinein.  
Die Schüler standen in die vier Häuser aufgeteilt und vorne erkannte ich die Carrows, die uns alarmiert ansahen und ihre Zauberstäbe zogen. Die anderen Lehrer waren im Raum verteilt und wirkten erleichtert, als sie uns sahen. Doch im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit stand Harry und ihm gegenüber Severus, der zwischen Harry und uns hin und hersah.  
„Wie können Sie es wagen, da zu stehen, wo er stand?", fragte Harry und seine Stimme troff vor Hass, „Erzählen Sie ihnen, was in dieser Nacht passierte! Erzählen Sie ihnen, wie sie ihm in die Augen sahen, einem Mann, der Ihnen vertraute, und wie Sie ihn ermordeten!"  
Severus griff in seinen Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab. Die Schüler schnappten nach Luft und wichen einen Schritt zurück. Ich konnte nicht länger zusehen, überbrückte mit wenigen Schritten den Abstand zu Harry und stellte mich vor ihn, meinen Zauberstab drohend erhoben. Jetzt stoben die Schüler auseinander und drängten sich an die Wände. Wenn Severus versuchen sollte, Harry zu verletzen, würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben!  
Jetzt, da ich ihm näher war, fiel mir auf, wie schlecht Severus aussah. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen, die Haut fahl und grau. Die schwarzen Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen und waren mit dunklen Augenringen unterlegt. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, ihm jetzt als Feind gegenüberzustehen. Dem Mann, den ich geliebt hatte. Und wahrscheinlich immer noch liebte. So genau hatte ich noch nicht darüber nachgedacht.  
Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab gesenkt, als er mich erkannt hatte, doch jetzt hob er ihn wieder. Seine Augen schrien mir förmlich zu, zur Seite zu treten, doch ich fasste meinen Zauberstab nur fester. Dieser Mann hatte mich verraten, Dumbledore ermordet, mich in Bellatrix' Kerker zurückgelassen und mir die ganze Zeit etwas vorgelogen. Vorgegaukelt, er würde mich lieben. Doch dass er Harry verletzen wollte, brachte das Fass zum überlaufen.  
„Du dreckiger Verräter! Alle haben dir vertraut. Ich habe dir vertraut!", spie ich ihm entgegen und schickte den ersten Fluch in seine Richtung. Er wehrte ihn mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes ab. So mühelos, dass es mich wütend machte. Ich ließ den nächsten Fluch los und meiner Wut freien Lauf. Die Flüche wurden stärker und er wich zurück, während er sie mit wachsender Mühe abwehrte. Dieser Feigling besaß nicht einmal den Mumm, sich zu wehren! Ein kraftvoller Brandfluch schleuderte die Carrows hinter ihm zu Boden und er brauchte einen starken Protego, um sich zu schützen. Er strauchelte kurz und sah mich für einen Moment nur an. Dann verwandelte er sich plötzlich in schwarzen Rauch und floh durch das große Fenster.  
„FEIGLING!", rief ich ihm hinterher, während die Schüler jubelten.

Als der Jubel allmählich abebbte, trat plötzlich ein Geräusch auf, das konträrer zum Jubel nicht sein könnte. Eine Gryffindor-Erstklässlerin presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren und schrie. Minerva stürzte auf sie zu, als plötzlich ein weiteres Mädchen, eine Hufflepuff, es dem ersten gleichtat, kurz darauf ein drittes. Die Schreie waren ohrenbetäubend und gingen durch Mark und Bein. Ich konnte nur hilflos dastehen. Was hatten sie?  
Dann spürte ich einen scharfen Kopfschmerz und stützte den Kopf in meine Hand. Eine kalte Stimme sprach in meinem Kopf: „Harry Potter ist unter euch und will, dass ihr für ihn kämpft. Doch dabei werdet ihr sterben. Liefert ihr mir den Jungen jedoch kampflos aus, wird euch nichts geschehen. Im Gegenteil, ich werde euch sogar belohnen. Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit." Dann hörte der Schmerz plötzlich auf. Ich sah zu den anderen, die offensichtlich gerade das gleiche erlebt hatten.  
Pansy Parkinson durchbrach die Stille und rief: „Worauf warten wir noch? Schnappen wir ihn uns!" Doch niemand aus den Reihen der Slytherin bewegte sich, stattdessen stellten sich die Gryffindors vor Harry und funkelten die Slytherins wütend an. Einen Streit konnten wir jetzt nicht gebrauchen!  
Minerva nahm die Sache in die Hand und wies Mr. Filch, der gerade die Große Halle betreten hatte, an, die Slytherins in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen.  
„Minerva!", protestierte ich leise. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Schüler hörten, wie ich ihre Entscheidung anzweifelte. Die ältere Hexe wandte sich mir zu. „Sie haben doch keine Anstalten gemacht, Harry auszuliefern. Reicht es nicht, wenn wir Miss Parkinson in Verwahrung nehmen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass die anderen loyal zu Hogwarts stehen und gerne dafür kämpfen würden, anstatt in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum eingesperrt zu werden wie Kriminelle."  
„Ich will sie auch nicht verdächtigen.", antwortete Minerva, „Aber ich will sichergehen, dass alle, die mit uns kämpfen auch für uns kämpfen. Einige dieser Slytherins haben ihre Eltern unter den Todessern. Meinst du, sie werden gegen ihre eigenen Eltern kämpfen?" Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an und als ich nicht antwortete, begann sie, weitere Anweisungen zu geben.

Während Minerva mit Seamus und Neville irgendetwas in die Luft jagen ging, begab ich mich mit Filius, Horace und Molly in den Innenhof. Wir stellten uns mit einigem Abstand zueinander auf und begannen, Schutzzauber in die Luft zu schießen.  
„Protego Maxima!"  
„Fianto Mori!"  
„Repellum Inimici!"  
Diese Zauber wiederholten wir so lange, bis sie sich zu einer Kuppel vereinigten, die Hogwarts schließlich umschloss. Ich bezweifelte, dass die Voldemort lange aufhalten würde, aber es war wenigstens etwas. Auf der Brücke stellten sich die steinernen Krieger auf, die Minerva zum Leben erweckt hatte. Eines der vielen nützlichen Geheimnisse von Hogwarts, das ich in der Geschichte Hogwarts' nachgelesen hatte. Beim Gedanken an das Buch musste ich mich unweigerlich daran erinnern, wer es mir geschenkt hatte und schob den Gedanken ganz weit von mir. Stattdessen lief ich ins Schloss, um zu sehen, wo ich vielleicht helfen konnte.  
Als ich ein lautes Zischen hörte, wandte ich mich noch einmal um und da sah ich sie. Auf dem Hügel vor Hogwarts hatte sich Voldemorts Armee aufgestellt. Reihe um Reihe schwarz gekleideter Gestalten, dazwischen ein paar Riesen und Trolle. An der Spitze eine ebenso dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, deren Haut aber so unnatürlich blass war, dass sie beinahe zu leichten schien. Voldemort. Sie schickten Flüche auf das Schloss, die aber an der Schutzkuppel abprallten. Sie hielt also stand. Aber wie lange noch?  
Im Schloss traf ich George, der mir sagte, dass Remus und Kingsley die den Todessern zugewandte Seite des Schlosses zu sichern versuchten und ich beschloss, sie zu unterstützen. Dazu waren sie wahrscheinlich auf den Astronomieturm gestiegen, der einen guten Blick ermöglichte, aber für mich einen recht weiten Weg bedeutete. Im Laufschritt trabte ich los, etliche Stufen hinauf und Gänge entlang. In einem verlassenen Gang sah ich ein merkwürdiges Glitzern aus einem Klassenraum kommen, dessen Tür einen Spalt weit offenstand. Die Neugier packte mich und ich betrat den Raum. Das Glitzern hatte ein großer Spiegel verursacht, der das einfallende Sonnenlicht reflektiert hatte. Über dem Spiegel konnte ich die Worte: Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herz begehren entziffern, vermochte es aber nicht, mir einen Reim darauf zu machen. Konnte in diesem Schloss nicht einmal etwas nicht kryptisch, geheimnisvoll und unverständlich sein?  
Ich trat langsam vor den Spiegel, die draußen heraufziehende Schlacht kurz vergessend. Zunächst sah ich nur mich. Meine Güte, sah ich fertig aus. Meine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und mein Gesicht war eingefallen und von der Anstrengung des Treppensteigens gerötet. Plötzlich erschien wie aus dem Nichts Severus neben mir. Ich erschrak und wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab kampfbereit gehoben, doch neben mir war niemand. Ich war allein in diesem Raum. Dann sah ich wieder in den Spiegel, wo Severus mir die Hand um die Hüfte legte und meine Wange küsste. Er lächelte entspannt und glücklich, dieses seltene Lächeln, das seine Augen zum Strahlen brachte und das ich so liebte. Dann kamen noch zwei Kinder hinzu, ein schlaksiger Junge von vielleicht neun Jahren mit schwarzem Haar und grünen Augen und ein kleines Mädchen, etwa fünf Jahre alt, mit einem braunen Lockenkopf und einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Severus wuschelte dem Jungen durch die Haare, der ihm so ähnlichsah, und das Mädchen nahm meine Hand und schmiegte sich an mich. Dann las ich noch einmal die Inschrift: Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herz begehren. Sie war spiegelverkehrt und das letzte Wort hieß eigentlich nerhegeb. Natürlich. Der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Ein Artefakt, das schon seit Jahrhunderten immer wieder in Hogwarts auftauchte und dem Betrachter seinen größten Herzenswunsch zeigte. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ich zitterte. Mit einem Ruck taumelte ich zurück und stieß gegen das Lehrerpult. Ich klammerte mich daran fest und versuchte, meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber ein Schluchzer kämpfte sich unaufhaltsam meine Kehle hinauf und brach schließlich aus mir heraus. Ich ließ mich zu Boden gleiten und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Mein Körper wollte nicht mehr aufhören zu zittern, ich zog die Knie an meine Brust und umklammerte sie mit den Armen. Wie konnte ein Artefakt, das einem seinen größten Wunsch zeigte, so grausam sein?

Ich schrak auf, als ich einen lauten Knall hörte und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich gebraucht wurde. Eilig lief ich die restlichen Gänge hinab und stieg die Stufen zum Astronomieturm empor. Wirklich, da standen Remus und Kingsley und starrten auf die Szene, die sich ihnen draußen bot. Die Schutzkuppel war zerstört und einige Fetzen von ihr flatterten durch die Luft. Die Greifer, die an der überdachten Brücke gestanden hatten, setzten sich zunächst vorsichtig in Bewegung und als sie feststellten, dass es kein Hindernis mehr für sie gab, stürmten sie auf die Brücke in Richtung des Schlosses.  
„Voldemort hat plötzlich gebrüllt, als hätte er Schmerzen. Dann wurde er wütend und hat das Schutzschild einfach zerstört.", erklärte Kingsley, aber ich antwortete nicht.  
Remus sah mich an und fragte besorgt: „Hast du geweint?" Ich wischte mir mit dem Ärmel meines Pullovers übers Gesicht und antwortete „Nein." in einem Ton, der deutlich machen sollte, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte. Die Todesser stürmten nun den Hügel hinab und auf Hogwarts zu. Ich nahm das als Signal, den Astronomieturm zu verlassen und mich unten aktiv an der Verteidigung des Schlosses zu beteiligen. Remus und Kingsley taten es mir nach.  
Bis wir unten angekommen waren, war die Schlacht bereits in vollem Gange. Flüche wurden hin und her geschleudert, Schreie gellten durch die Luft und Riesen schwangen ihre Keulen durch die Mengen. Auf dem Boden lagen zwischen Schutt und Geröll auch leblose Körper. Wir drei stürzten uns natürlich sofort ins Getümmel und kämpften gemeinsam mit Schülern, Lehrern und Ordensmitgliedern gegen die Todesser. Es tat gut, für etwas zu kämpfen, etwas zu verteidigen. Es fühlte sich richtig an und gab mir Kraft, vor allem als ich sah wie tapfer die Schüler kämpften. Seite an Seite, egal, aus welchem Haus. Trotzdem war es anstrengend, manchmal musste ich gegen mehrere Gegner kämpfen und mich unter den schwingenden Keulen der Riesen ducken. Meine Form war noch nicht vollständig wiederhergestellt, aber diese Schlacht war zu wichtig, um auf Erschöpfung Acht zu geben. Ich verlor irgendwann mein Zeitgefühl und handelte mehr instinktiv als überlegt. Da sah ich Harry, Ron und Hermine, wie sie quer durch das Schlachtfeld rannten, ohne den Kampf großartig zu beachten. Ich war so erleichtert, Harry unverletzt zu sehen, dass ich kurz nicht auf meine Umgebung achtete. Diese Unaufmerksamkeit wurde sofort bestraft. Ein Fluch traf mich von der Seite und ich wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Die Außenmauer des Schlosses stoppte meinen Flug abrupt und ein heißer Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Arm, als er mit dem Stein kollidierte und ich prallte auf den Boden. Stöhnend blieb ich liegen.  
Minerva erkannte, dass wir draußen keine Chance gegen diese Übermacht hatten und brüllte: „Alle rein!" Selbstverständlich wurde dem sofort Folge geleistet. Kingsley fand mich, hob mich hoch und trug mich ins Schloss, danach wurde das Tor verbarrikadiert.

Harry, Ron und Hermine kauerten sich an die Wand des Bootshauses, das zu Hogwarts gehörte und versuchten, kein Geräusch zu verursachen. In einer seiner „Visionen" hatte Harry erkannt, dass Nagini der letzte Horkrux war und sich bei Voldemort im Bootshaus aufhielt, wo er sich gerade mit Snape unterhielt. Der Zaubertränkeprofessor versicherte Voldemort, dass der Elderstab ihm allein gehorchte, doch der schien daran zu zweifeln.  
„Du bist ein kluger Mann, Severus. Du weißt sicherlich, wo seine wahre Loyalität liegt.", sagte Voldemort und ging vor Snape auf und ab.  
„Mylord?", antwortete der, „Bei euch natürlich."  
„Der Elderstab kann mir nicht richtig dienen, denn ich bin nicht sein wahrer Meister. Er dient dem Zauberer, der seinen letzten Besitzer tötete. Du hast Dumbledore getötet, Severus. Solange du lebst, kann der Elderstab nicht wahrlich mir gehören. Du warst ein guter und treuer Diener, Severus, aber nur ich kann ewig leben."  
„Mylord…", begann Snape, stieß dann aber ein Keuchen aus. Harry fluchte innerlich, dass er nicht mehr als ihre Schemen sehen konnte. Doch dann fiel Snape plötzlich gegen das Glasfenster, neben dem die drei Schüler hockten, und rutschte daran herab.  
„Nagini,", sagte Voldemort, „töte."  
Dann hörten die drei das Zischen der Schlange und wie sie mehrmals in den gegen das Fenster gelehnte Körper stieß. Harry zitterte. Er hatte Snape gehasst, immer schon, aber hier zu hocken und mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er von einer Schlange zerfleischt wurde, war schwer zu ertragen. Dann hörte er Voldemort disapparieren und sah durch das Fenster, dass Snape sich noch rührte. Er wartete einige Sekunden und betrat dann das Bootshaus. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Voldemort wirklich weg war, trat er vorsichtig an Snape heran. Der Tränkemeister keuchte und hustete, das Gesicht bereits aschfahl, sodass sich die schreckliche Wunde an seinem Hals grausam davon abhob. Am Fenster hinter ihn lief sein Blut herab. Harry legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf die Wunde, um die Blutung zu stoppen, obwohl er wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Snape sah ihn an und die Furcht war in seinen Augen deutlich sichtbar. Eine einzelne, glitzernde Träne löste sich aus seinem Auge und rann langsam seine Wange herab.  
„Nimm sie…", keuchte Snape, „Fang sie auf… schnell…"  
Harry wandte sich zu Hermine um: „Schnell, gib mir eine Phiole oder sowas!" Sie kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche und reichte ihm dann eine gläserne Phiole, die Harry dann an Snapes Wange legte und die Träne damit auffing. Sie leuchtete komisch und das kam Harry bekannt vor…  
„Bring… bring sie… zum Denkarium…", würgte Snape hervor und Harry nickte. Dann sah sein Lehrer ihm in die Augen und ein flehender Gesichtsausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.  
„Bitte… Enya… bitte… ein letztes Mal…"  
Harry verstand sofort und wandte sich um. „Ron, hol Professor Sinclair! Schnell!" Ron sprintete sofort los und Harry presste seine Hand wieder auf die Wunde. Snape musste durchhalten, bis Enya da war!

Ich stütze mich auf meinen gesunden Arm und setzte mich langsam auf. Der andere Arm schmerzte höllisch. Er musste gebrochen sein. Ich fluchte leise. Warum jetzt?  
Ich sah Poppy, wie sie durch die Reihen der Verletzten wuselte und schließlich zu mir kam. Ich zeigte ihr meinen Arm.  
„Du hast Glück, ein einfacher Bruch.", sagte sie. Was auch immer das mit Glück zu tun hatte. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf meinen Arm und sagte: „Episkey." Ein kurzer, heftiger Schmerz schoss durch meinen Arm und ich schrie auf. Poppy befühlte meinen Arm. „Alles wieder gerichtet. Hier." Damit drückte sie mir eine Phiole in die Hand und eilte wieder davon. In ihrer Haut wollte ich jetzt nicht stecken, bei der Menge Verletzter. Ich sah mir die Flüssigkeit in der Phiole an, entkorkte sie und roch daran. Mohnblütenextrakt, ein starkes Schmerzmittel. Ich legte mir das Fläschchen an die Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug.  
Dann plötzlich hörte ich, wie jemand meinen Namen rief. Ich sah auf, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Mühsam stand ich auf, als ich den Ruf ein zweites Mal hörte. Ron entdeckte mich und kam auf mich zugerannt. „Professor Sinclair!", sagte er, völlig außer Atem, „Sie müssen… sofort mitkommen… Snape…"  
Ich sah ihn verständnislos an und er schnappte sich einfach meinen Arm (glücklicherweise den heilen) und zog mich daran aus dem Schloss.  
„Ron, was ist los?", fragte ich, aber er antwortete nicht, sondern zog mich nur unbarmherzig weiter. Wir liefen quer über das Gelände und versuchten, unerkannt zu bleiben, bis wir schließlich das kleine Bootshaus erreichten, in das er mich zog. Ich sah als erstes Hermine, die mitten im Raum stand und leichenblass auf zwei Gestalten schaute, die auf dem Boden unter einem Fenster hockten. Harry war eine davon und schaute zu mir auf. „Enya, schnell!", sagte er und ich kam näher. Auf dem Boden lag die andere Gestalt. Severus! Ich stürzte herbei und kniete mich neben ihn. Die ganze Wand hinter ihm war gesprenkelt mit seinem Blut, das auch seinen vormals weißen Kragen tränkte. Die Wunde sah so schrecklich aus, dass ich eine Hand vor meinen Mund presste, um einen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Harry erhob sich und trat einige Schritte zurück. Ich legte meine Hand auf die Wunde und versuchte, sie zuzupressen, doch Blut quoll zwischen meinen Fingern hervor. Severus sah mich flehend an und seine Hand fuhr über seinen Umhang. Tränen verschleierten meine Sicht. „Severus…", hauchte ich.  
„Enya…", keuchte er, „Ich… es tut mir leid… Ich habe nicht…. Ich wollte nicht… Ich musste es tun…"  
„Schsch…", sagte ich beruhigend, „Nicht sprechen, das strengt dich zu sehr an."  
Aber er hörte nicht auf mich: „Ich war… ein Doppelspion… Ich konnte nicht…" Dann wurde er von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt und Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel. Ich konnte den Schluchzer nicht mehr zurückhalten. Severus' Hand hob sich zitternd und legte sich auf meine Wange. Sie war kalt.  
„Ich kann in Frieden… sterben… wenn ich weiß… dass du das letzte bist, was ich sehe...", stieß er hervor.  
„Nein!", sagte ich, „Du wirst nicht sterben. Ich erlaube es dir nicht!"  
Sein Mund verzog sich kurz zu einem Lächeln. „Ich liebe dich, Enya…", sagte er und ich konnte sehen, wie das Leben seine Augen verließ. Sie waren zwar auf mich gerichtet, konnten mich aber nicht mehr sehen.  
„Nein!", schrie ich, „Severus!" Ich nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände, aber es war kalt und gräulich. Eilig suchte ich nach seinem Handgelenk und suchte den Puls. So viel ich auch suchte, ich fand keinen. Die Tränen liefen mir inzwischen unkontrolliert über die Wangen und tropften auf den schwarzen Umhang.  
„Severus!", rief ich noch einmal, „Bleib bei mir! Ich… ich habe uns im Spiegel gesehen. Im Spiegel Nerhegeb! Wir… wir waren zusammen und… und wir hatten Kinder! Einen Sohn, Severus, er sah aus wie du! Und… und eine Tochter… Bitte, du darfst nicht gehen! Bleib bei mir! Ich will doch… ich will doch mein Leben mit dir verbringen! Mit dir eine Familie gründen… wir werden eine richtige Familie, Severus! Bitte, geh nicht!", flehte ich und klammerte mich an seine Brust.

Einen Moment später spürte ich Harrys Hand auf meiner Schulter. „Enya… Wir müssen hier weg. Es ist zu gefährlich."  
„Aber Severus…"  
„Du kannst jetzt nichts mehr für ihn tun, Enya. Wir holen ihn, wenn das hier vorbei ist und dann bekommt er ein würdevolles Begräbnis, wie er es gewollt hätte."  
„Nein. Ich gehe hier nicht weg. Ich kann ihn nicht verlassen."  
Harry legte seinen Arm um meinen Körper und zog mich langsam hoch. „Er ist jetzt an einem besseren Ort, Enya. Einem friedlicheren Ort."

Ich war wie betäubt und bekam kaum mit, wie wir das Schloss betraten. In der Eingangshalle lagen die Verletzten und… die Toten. Ron ließ mich los, als er seine Familie um einen leblosen Körper herum versammelt sah. Der leblose Körper war Fred, der anscheinend von einem Todesser ermordet worden war. Ich merkte, dass ich dabei nichts fühlte. Keine Trauer, keine Bestürzung, nichts. Nur eine unendliche Leere, die mir die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Dann sah ich zwei weitere Leichen, Hand in Hand. Es waren Remus und Tonks. Nun fühlte ich etwas. Als hätte jemand mir mit voller Wucht in die Magengrube geschlagen, schnappte ich nach Luft und brach zusammen. Remus und Tonks… Sie waren gerade Eltern geworden! Warum sie? Sie hatten es verdient, als glückliche Familie zu leben und Teddy aufwachsen zu sehen! Mit tränenverschleierter Sicht nahm ich Tonks Hand, die genauso kalt war wie Severus' Hand eben.

Ich hörte auch nicht, wie Voldemort seine Truppen zurückzog und Harry aufforderte, sich ihm auszuliefern, damit niemand mehr sterben müsste. Ich bekam nicht mit, wie Harry in Dumbledores Büro ging, um sich Severus' Erinnerungen anzusehen und wie er die Wahrheit lernte. Dass Severus Lily geliebt hatte und deswegen Harry heimlich beschützte. Dass er sich schon früh von Volemort abgewandt und nur noch den treuen Todesser gespielt hatte um ihn ausspionieren und Dumbledore berichten zu können. Harry erfuhr durch die Erinnerungen auch, dass Dumbledore Severus hatte schwören lassen, dass er ihn an Dracos statt umbringen würde, um Voldemort seine Loyalität zu beweisen und Dracos Seelenheil zu retten. Doch das wichtigste war, dass Harry erfuhr, dass ein Teil von Voldemort in ihm lebte, nachdem dieser erfolglos versucht hatte, ihn zu töten, und dass Harry deswegen sterben müsse, damit Voldemort getötet werden konnte. All das erzählte Harry seinen beiden besten Freunden, verabschiedete sich dann von ihnen und lieferte sich Voldemort aus, während ich apathisch auf dem Boden saß, Tonks' kalte Hand hielt und ihr immer wieder versicherte, dass ich gut auf ihren Sohn aufpassen würde.

Diese Apathie hatte auch andere ergriffen, die ziellos umherirrten, teilweise blutverschmiert und verletzt. Poppy eilte umher, flickte Verletzte notdürftig zusammen und deckte die Toten liebevoll zu. So auch Remus und Tonks, doch mich bekam sie von den beiden nicht weg. Ich erwachte erst aus meiner Starre, als plötzlich einige Stimmen riefen: „Harry ist tot!". Ich sah, dass die Eingangshalle plötzlich leer war bis auf die Toten und Verletzten und stürzte nach draußen. Voldemort führte seine Truppen in den Innenhof von Hogwarts. Einige hielten Hagrid in Kette, der einen reglosen Körper trug. Ich drängte mich durch die Menge, als Voldemort triumphierend die Arme ausbreitete und rief: „Harry Potter ist tot!". Ginny begann zu schreien und wollte sich auf die Todesser stürzen, doch Arthur hielt sie zurück.  
„Ruhe!", brüllte Voldemort, „Dummes Gör! Harry Potter ist tot. Von nun an legt ihr euer Vertrauen in mich. Harry Potter ist tot!" Die Todesser lachten und auch er stieß ein grausames Lachen aus. Dann fuhr er fort: „Nun ist die Zeit, euch zu bekennen. Tretet vor, um euch zu mir zu bekennen." Stille. Niemand bewegte sich.  
„Draco!", rief Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn. Er streckte den Arm nach ihm aus und auch Narcissa sah ihn flehend an. Draco befand sich noch in der Menge der Hogwarts-Schüler und zögerte. Tränen standen in seinen Augen und mit einem Mal sah ich den unschuldigen Jungen. Er war von seinen Eltern in etwas gedrängt worden, dass er nicht wollte, konnte jetzt aber nicht mehr zurück. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung und ging langsam hinüber. Voldemort begrüßte ihn stolz und umarmte ihn sogar ungelenk. Dann stellte der Junge sich zu seinen Eltern.  
Plötzlich setzte Neville sich in Bewegung und humpelte auf die Reihen der Todesser zu. Wir schnappten nach Luft. Neville? Was tat er denn da?  
Voldemort begrüßte ihn eher höhnisch: „Ich hatte auf Besseres gehofft." Die Todesser lachten. „Wie heißt du, mein Junge?"  
„Neville Longbottom.", antwortete er und die Todesser lachten wieder, Bellatrix Lestrange deutlich hörbar.  
„Nun, ich bin mir sicher wir finden einen Platz für dich, Neville."  
„Ich möchte etwas sagen."  
Voldemort ballte wütend die Fäuste. „Wir hängen gebannt an deinen Lippen."  
„Es ist egal, dass Harry tot ist. Jeden Tag sterben Leute. Freunde, Familie… Harry mag nicht mehr unter uns sein, aber er ist noch in unseren Herzen. Genau wie Fred, Remus und Tonks. Sie sind nicht umsonst gestorben. Aber Sie werden es!", rief er an Voldemort gewandt. Dann zog er ein Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut, den er bei sich getragen hatte. Das Schwert von Gryffindor. In diesem Moment ließ Harry sich aus Hagrids Armen auf den Boden fallen, schoss einen Fluch auf Nagini, der allerdings abprallte, und rannte. Voldemort schickte kraftvolle Flüche hinterher, traf ihn aber nicht. Reihenweise Todesser disapparierten und die Malfoys flohen über die Brücke. Kingsley scheuchte alle ins Schloss und legte noch ein paar Schutzzauber über den Eingang. Die verbliebenen Todesser marschierten hinter Voldemort jedoch ungestört ins Schloss, da dieser den Schutzzauber mühelos entfernt hatte. Harry wurde von Voldemort weiter durchs Schloss gejagt, während Hermine und Ron versuchten, Nagini zu töten. Ich sammelte die jüngeren Schüler ein und kümmerte mich um ihren Schutz. Sie wirkten müde und verängstigt, einige waren verletzt und weinten. Sie hätten gar nicht hier sein dürfen, sondern irgendwo in Sicherheit. Aber wo war es schon sicher? Ich bekam mit, wie Molly Bellatrix tötete, als diese Ginny angriff und schöpfte daraus neuen Mut. Molly war nie eine großartig talentierte Hexe gewesen, trotzdem hatte sie gerade eine der gefährlichsten Hexen überhaupt getötet. Dann konnte ich, eine ausgebildete Aurorin verdammt!, mich auch wieder einkriegen und meinen Job machen!  
Ich hielt die Todesser von den Kindern fern, während Ron und Hermine gegen Nagini kämpften. Dabei stolperten sie und fielen zu Boden. Die Schlange öffnete ihr Maul und wollte gerade diese beiden jungen Leben beenden, als Neville das Schwert von Gryffindor schwang und der Riesenschlange damit den Kopf abschlug. Gleichzeitig duellierten sich im Innenhof Harry und Voldemort, der die Zerstörung seines letzten Horkruxes zu spüren schien, denn der Elderstab fiel ihm aus der Hand und er sank zu Boden. Harry sah zu, wie sein größter Feind ein letztes Mal nach Luft schnappte, dann zusammenbrach und reglos liegen blieb. Voldemort war tot. Gestorben wie ein ganz normaler Mensch…  
Es war vorbei.


	46. Chapter 46

„Darf ich draußen mit dem Besen spielen gehen, den Cousin Harry mir geschenkt hat?", fragte Teddy und sah mich flehend an.  
Ich seufzte und verfluchte Harry innerlich. Wie war er auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen, einem Neunjährigen einen Besen zu schenken? Klar, es war nur ein Kinderbesen, der höchstens zwei Meter über dem Boden flog, aber die Höhe reichte für ernsthafte Verletzungen. Teddy hatte den Besen seit drei Monaten und war seitdem viel damit geflogen, sodass er inzwischen ganz geschickt damit umgehen konnte. Außerdem sollte man Kindern ja Freiheiten lassen, damit sie eigene Erfahrungen machen und aus denen lernen konnten. Doch ich neigte dazu, den Kleinen in Watte zu packen.  
„Na schön. Aber sei vorsichtig!" Den letzten Satz hatte Teddy wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht gehört, denn er war schon nach draußen gelaufen.  
„Draußen" war der Garten unseres Hauses in Spinner's End. Das Haus, das Severus und ich gemeinsam renoviert hatten. Mein Apartment in London war zu klein für ein Kind und ich hielt London auch nicht wirklich für eine kinderfreundliche Stadt. Und das Haus in Spinner's End hatte leer gestanden und eigentlich gab es keinen vernünftigen Grund, nicht dort einzuziehen. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass mich hier alles an Severus erinnerte. Aber mein Therapeut hatte gesagt, dass es mir guttun würde, um die Erinnerung an ihn nicht immer wegzuschieben. Nach dem Krieg hatte ich erst einmal drei Monate im St. Mungo's verbracht. Schwere Depression, Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung und mögliche Suizidgefährdung hatte man mir attestiert und ich war damit nicht einmal alleine gewesen. George hatte fast die gleiche Zeit im Zimmer neben mir verbracht und wir hatten uns gegenseitig geholfen. Er hatte mir sogar die Schere entrissen, mit der ich mir hatte die Pulsadern aufschlitzen wollen und mich gehalten, als ich weinte und schrie. Doch wer mir endgültig aus dem Tief geholfen hatte, war Teddy. Tonks' Mutter war schon damals nicht die Jüngste gewesen und konnte sich nicht ewig um einen Säugling kümmern, sodass Teddy quasi sofort nach meiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus zu mir kam. Somit hatte ich eine Aufgabe. Ich musste mich um den Jungen kümmern, 24 Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche. Also hatte ich keine Zeit, mir den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
Heute hatte ich das endgültig überwunden. Ich war glücklich.

Ich trat an die Fensterfront, die hinaus in den Garten wies. Teddy drehte lachend seine Kreise auf dem Besen, flog Spiralen, scharfe Kurven und alles andere, was man mit einem Besen fliegen konnte, der nur zwei Meter hoch zu fliegen vermochte. Als ich ihn so sah, musste ich unweigerlich auch lächeln. Er war ein glücklicher Junge, obwohl seine Eltern tot waren. Er konnte sich nicht an sie erinnern und nannte mich zwischendurch noch „Mama", aber ich wies ihn dann immer sanft zurecht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich so nannte. Ich war nicht seine Mutter, obwohl ich deren Aufgaben übernahm. Ich hatte Angst, dass er irgendwann vergessen würde, dass es Tonks und Remus gegeben hatte, wenn er mich als seine Mutter betrachtete. Auch deshalb hatte ich ihm ein Fotoalbum geschenkt mit allen Fotos, die ich von Tonks und Remus hatte finden können. Immer wenn er fragte, und das tat er öfters, erzählte ich ihm bereitwillig von seinen Eltern. Sie durften nicht in Vergessenheit geraten. Und immer, wenn ich Teddy ansah, konnte ich die beiden in ihm sehen. Tonks in seinem bunten Haar, seinem verschmitzten Lächeln, seiner Sturheit und seinen manchmal verrückten Ideen. Remus in seinem Gesicht, seiner hochgewachsenen Statur, seiner Sanftmütigkeit und Freundlichkeit gegenüber jedem, den er traf.  
Es waren Sommerferien und ich liebte es, die Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Als Hogwarts fast vier Monate nach der Schlacht seine Tore wieder für die Schüler geöffnet hatte, hatte Minerva, inzwischen Schulleiterin, mich wieder zur Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste berufen. Ich hatte zunächst ablehnen wollen, schließlich war ich gerade erst seit vier Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus raus und musste mich auch erst an das Leben mit Teddy gewöhnen, aber mit viel gutem Zureden hatte Minerva mich doch dazu überredet bekommen. Es war schwierig gewesen zu Beginn, weil einige traumatische Erinnerungen an dem Schloss hingen, aber es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Als Aurorin hatte ich nicht wieder anfangen können, nicht mit einem Kind. Also zog ich für das Schuljahr wieder nach Hogwarts. Doch dort stand ich auch wieder vor einem Problem: Was sollte ich mit Teddy machen, wenn ich im Unterricht war? Und warum zum Teufel hatte ich nicht früher darüber nachgedacht? Nach einer Besprechung mit Minerva hatte sie mir erlaubt, ihn mit in den Unterricht zu bringen und überraschenderweise klappte das gut. Er war ein ruhiges Baby gewesen und schrie nicht oft, sodass er den Unterricht nicht störte. Die Schüler fanden das natürlich toll. Als er älter wurde, bot Minerva mir an, ihn zu unterrichten, während ich die Schüler unterrichtete. Sie brachte ihm lesen, schreiben und rechnen bei und alles, was er auf einer Muggle-Schule auch lernen würde. Für sie war es eine willkommene Abwechslung vom Job und für mich eine große Entlastung. Doch ich achtete darauf, dass Teddy noch nicht zu viel lernte, was seine späteren Mitschüler nicht auch lernten, denn ich wollte nicht, dass er einen unfairen Vorteil hatte, wenn er mit dem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts begann.

***

Auf einmal war er unschlüssig. Schon so lange hatte er sich vorgenommen, sie zu finden und sich ihr zu offenbaren, doch nun schien er kalte Füße zu bekommen. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er auf einmal vor ihr stand? Würde sie ihn überhaupt erkennen?

***

Ich legte gerade die Zutaten für Blaubeer-Pancakes zurecht, die ich für Teddy und mich zum Abendessen machen wollte, als es an der Tür klingelte. Ich öffnete sie und vor mir stand ein hochgewachsener Mann. Seine pechschwarzen Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und hinter den Gläsern einer randlosen Brille sahen mich dunkelbraune, nein schwarze, Augen intensiv an. Der Mann trug eine schwarze Hose und ein grünes Hemd, um den Hals hatte er ein Tuch gewickelt.  
Ich schnappte nach Luft, als hätte mir jemand in die Magengrube geschlagen und starrte den Mann mit offenem Mund an. Das Gefühl, ihn zu kennen, war so stark, dass ich ihm in die Arme fallen wollte. Aber mein Verstand wehrte sich vehement dagegen und gewann schließlich Überhand. „Entschuldigung, ich muss Sie mit jemandem verwechselt haben.", sagte ich lächelnd, nachdem mir aufgefallen war, dass ich ihn einige Sekunden mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte.  
„Nein, Enya, das hast du nicht.", sagte er mit heiserer, aber unverkennbarer Stimme. Seine Haltung verriet eine innere Anspannung.  
„Das ist unmöglich. Er ist schon lange tot.", widersprach ich höflich lächelnd. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Etwas, das ich schon seit langem ahnte. Schon als wir seine Leiche im Bootshaus nicht mehr finden konnten und einen leeren Sarg zu Grabe getragen hatten.  
Da öffnete der Mann das Tuch um seinen Hals und nahm es ab. Darunter kamen schreckliche, aber verheilte Narben zum Vorschein, die seinen ganzen Hals bedeckten. Als nächstes nahm er die Brille ab und öffnete sein Haar, sodass es ihm auf die Schultern fiel. Tränen verschleierten inzwischen meine Sicht und ich wischte mir über die Augen.  
„Severus.", hauchte ich.

Da tauchte eine kleine Gestalt neben mir auf. „Wer ist das, Tante Ennie?", fragte Teddy und beäugte Severus neugierig.  
„Geh wieder rein, Teddy.", sagte ich.  
„Was ist mit deinem Hals passiert?", fragte Teddy nun Severus, der ihn nur mit großen Augen anstarrte.  
„Edward Remus Lupin, wenn ich es noch einmal sagen muss, gibt es Ärger!", sagte ich streng. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich wurde, wenn ich ihn mit vollem Namen ansprach. Deshalb verzog er das Gesicht und trottete zurück in den Garten.  
„Ist… ist das der Kleine von Lupin?", fragte Severus und seine Stimme klang rauer, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte  
Ich nickte nur. In meinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken nur so umher und mein Herz pochte heftig gegen meinen Brustkorb. Langsam bekam ich Kopfschmerzen. Dann sah ich eine Frau, die auf der anderen Straßenseite vorüberging und uns neugierig beobachtete. Wir könnten hier nicht stehen bleiben. Sollte ich Severus hereinbitten oder wegschicken? War das überhaupt wirklich Severus? Ich beäugte ihn noch einmal misstrauisch, trat dann aber zur Seite und ließ ihn eintreten. Während er langsam durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer ging, bemerkte ich, wie er ein Bein etwas nachzog. Er setzte sich steif und etwas schwerfällig auf das Sofa, während ich noch wie betäubt im Türrahmen stand.  
„Wie kann das sein?", fragte ich ihn dann. Severus sah mich zunächst etwas unschlüssig an. „Ich verlange eine Erklärung." Ich musste mich zurückhalten, seinen Namen zu sagen. Mein Verstand krallte sich verzweifelt an die verschwindend geringe Chance, dass dieser Mann nicht Severus war.  
„Setz dich bitte.", sagte er und wies auf das andere Ende des Sofas. „Das kann jetzt etwas länger dauern." Ich setzte mich in den Sessel, der am weitesten von ihm entfernt war. Enttäuschung flackerte kurz über sein Gesicht.  
„Ich… ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort mich irgendwann würde umbringen wollen und ich wusste, dass er es genoss, seiner Schlange beim Töten zuzusehen. Deshalb habe ich Nagini heimlich etwas Gift abgenommen und daraus ein Antivenin entwickelt. Dadurch, dass ich es schon seit Wochen täglich trank, wurde ich immun gegen ihr Gift. Aber bei einer Schlange in ihrer Größe wirkt die Rezeptur nicht so gut wie bei kleineren Exemplaren, deshalb lähmte das Gift nach und nach alle Muskeln meines Körpers und wahrscheinlich kurzzeitig auch meinen Herzmuskel, sodass ich für eine gewisse Zeit klinisch tot war. Aber irgendwann hat das Antivenin angeschlagen und ich bin aufgewacht. Meine Flucht hatte ich von langer Hand geplant, weil ich wusste, dass ich in Askaban landen würde, bis bewiesen worden wäre, dass ich Doppelspion war und ich wusste, dass ich das nicht würde ertragen können. Und du… Ich wusste nicht, wie es mit uns weitergehen würde und ich befürchtete, du würdest dich auch weiterhin von mir abwenden, also hielt ich es für besser, dich in dem Glauben zu lassen, ich wäre tot. Ich bin mit meiner letzten Kraft zu einer kleinen Klinik in Inverness appariert, wo sie mich behandelt haben. Fast ein Jahr war ich dort, weil die Wunde einfach nicht verheilen wollte und… und ich meine linke Seite nicht spürte. Das Gift hat mein Nervensystem angegriffen, aber das war zum Glück behandelbar. Ich habe immer noch nicht viel Gefühl in der linken Seite, deswegen hinke ich. Meine Augen wurden auch angegriffen, deshalb die Brille. Als ich wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen war, habe ich das Land verlassen. Ich brauchte Abstand und Ruhe, also suchte ich mir Italien aus, wo ich unter falschem Namen eine Apotheke betrieb." Er machte eine Pause und sah auf seine Hände. Italien! Neun Jahre hatte ich in dem Glauben gelebt, er sei tot, dabei hatte er sich in Italien ein schönes Leben gemacht!  
„Aber jeden Tag, den ich dort war, musste ich an dich denken. Du bist mir nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, selbst nachdem ich schon beschlossen hatte, dir fernzubleiben und dich ein neues Leben führen zu lassen. Aber du warst in meinen Träumen, meinen stillen Momenten, immer wieder kamen die Erinnerungen hoch. Ich habe erkannt, dass es selbstsüchtig von mir gewesen war, einfach zu verschwinden. Ich habe nur an mich gedacht, dass ich nicht nach Askaban wollte, ich nicht in den Zeitungen stehen wollte und ich es nicht hätte ertragen können, von dir zurückgewiesen zu werden. Dabei muss es dir noch viel schlechter gegangen sein als mir, nach dem, was dir angetan wurde und ich habe dir noch mehr Kummer beschert." Er sah mich flehend und gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll an. Seine Worte gingen mir nahe und ein paar Mal musste ich Tränen wegblinzeln. Die Erinnerungen kamen alle auf einmal wieder hoch, in mir wirbelten die verschiedensten Gedanken und Gefühle umher, aber eines überwog: Wut.  
Ich zog meinen rechten Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihm die blasse, dünne Narbe an meinem Handgelenk. „Weißt du, was das ist? Es gibt noch einige andere Narben an meinem Körper, die meisten von meiner Zeit in Bellatrix' Verließ und von der Schlacht. Aber die hier, die habe ich mir selbst zugefügt. Am 23. Juni vor neun Jahren habe ich mir die Pulsader aufgeschnitten in der Hoffnung, mich so umzubringen. Weil ich es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Die Albträume, die mich jede Nacht schreiend und schweißgebadet aufwachen ließen, die Erinnerungen an all das, was geschehen war, aber vor allem das Wissen, dass ich dir Unrecht getan hatte. Dass ich dich zu Unrecht für einen Verräter gehalten hatte und du gestorben warst, bevor ich es hatte wiedergutmachen können. Und das…" Ich nahm den unscheinbaren, kleinen Kalender von der Wand und knallte ihn vor Severus auf den Tisch. „… ist der Kalender, den ich mit meinem Therapeuten angefangen habe. Die roten Kreuze sind die Tage, an denen ich keinen Albtraum hatte. Wie du siehst, sind es auch nach neun Jahren nicht viele. Die Albträume kommen daher, dass ich das alles tagsüber tief in mir vergrabe. Weil ich dann für ein Kind sorgen muss, alleine. Und Schüler unterrichte, die von dem Krieg jetzt in Zaubereigeschichte lernen. Und das alles, während du dir in Italien ein schönes Leben gemacht hast! Ich bin alleine zurechtgekommen und habe angefangen, mir zu erlauben, glücklich zu sein. Und jetzt tauchst du auf und holst alles wieder hoch! Was willst du?! Wenn du gekommen bist, damit ich dir verzeihe und dann alles wieder Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen ist, kannst du direkt wieder gehen! Ich will das nicht mehr! Ich will endlich meine Ruhe! Ich will, dass Teddy in Ruhe aufwächst und glücklich ist!"  
„Enya…", sagte er flehend, mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Nein! Geh endlich und komm nie w-!" Ich hielt inne. Das hier ist Severus' Haus. Es gehört ihm. Wir sind hier nur eingezogen, weil ich dachte, er sei tot. Ich kann ihn nicht aus seinem eigenen Haus werfen. Er sah mich nur an, aber ich konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er das gleiche dachte. Dann stand er auf und kam langsam auf mich zu.  
„Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe!", warnte ich. Doch er kam näher, packte meinen Unterarm und zog mich zu sich. „Lass mich los!", keifte ich, aber er hatte seinen Arm schon um meine Hüfte geschlungen. Ich schlug ihm gegen die Brust und versuchte, mich aus seinem Griff zu entwinden, aber er war stärker. Ich wollte schon nach meinem Zauberstab greifen, da schlang er seine Arme um mich und zog mich an seine Brust. Ich wollte mich ihm entwinden, aber da spürte ich den Kloß in meinem Hals. Tränen verschleierten meine Sicht, als ich seinen Duft einatmete. Severus roch immer noch so wie früher. Er war noch am Leben und er war hier. Ich schluchzte auf und dann ließ ich den Tränen freien Lauf. Severus drückte mich an sich und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid.", sagte er, als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten. Mit seinem Daumen wischte er eine Träne von meinem Gesicht. „Obwohl ich schon so viele Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht habe, habe ich dich trotzdem verlassen. Obwohl du das Wichtigste in meinem Leben warst und auch immer sein wirst, habe ich dich so großem Leid ausgesetzt. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nie wiedersehen möchtest. Sag es nur, dann gehe ich. Du verdienst jemand besseren, der für dich und den Kleinen sorgt."  
Ich sah ihn an: „Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Es wird nie jemand anderen für mich geben. Egal, was du tust, mein Leben ist nichts ohne dich. Wenn es eins gibt, dass mich die vergangenen neun Jahre gelehrt haben, dann das. Ich könnte dich nicht von mir stoßen, denn du bist ein Teil von mir."

„Tante Enya?" Das schüchterne Stimmchen kam von Teddy, der im Türrahmen stand. „Ich hab Hunger…" Natürlich! Ich hatte uns ja eigentlich Pancakes machen wollen.  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich fang sofort an.", sagte ich lächelnd und wollte schon in die Küche verschwinden, als ich sah, wie Teddy Severus neugierig betrachtete.  
„Teddy, das ist Severus. Er ist…" Ja, was war er denn? Mein Freund? Ich liebte ihn noch, wie ich eben festgestellt hatte, aber ich war noch nicht so weit, wieder eine feste Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen und wir hatten auch noch garnicht darüber gesprochen. „Wir kennen uns noch von früher." Dann wandte ich mich zu Severus. „Severus, das ist Teddy. Remus' und Tonks' Sohn, wie du weißt. Ich wird jetzt mal das Abendessen machen und ihr zwei könnt euch kennenlernen." Dann verschwand ich in der angrenzenden Küche und ließ den verdatterten Severus mit dem quirligen Neunjährigen alleine. Das konnte ja lustig werden.


	47. Chapter 47

Während ich den Teig für die Pancakes anrührte, hörte ich noch nichts aus dem Wohnzimmer außer den Stimmen der beiden. Ich versuchte wirklich, nicht zuzuhören. Teddy war neun, also nicht wesentlich jünger als die Erstklässler in Hogwarts, mit denen Severus schon zu genüge zu tun gehabt hatte. Also dürfte es eigentlich kein Problem für ihn sein, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Grinsend stellte ich die Pfanne auf den Herd.

***

Severus knetete nervös die Hände, während der kleine Junge ihn noch neugierig ansah. Seine grelltürkisfarbenen Locken standen unordentlich von seinem Kopf ab und seine grünen Augen, die er definitiv von seinem Vater hatte, waren auf ihn gerichtet. Er trug eine braune Hose mit frischen Grasflecken darauf und ein blaues Hemd.  
„Bist du ein Freund von Tante Ennie?", fragte er da und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ja, das bin ich. Beziehungsweise, war ich.", antwortete er und bemühte sich um Freundlichkeit. Er mochte keine Kinder. Hatte er noch nie. Sie waren laut, frech und dreckig. Und sie machten ihn nervös, weil er nie wusste, wie er mit ihnen umgehen sollte.  
„Ist sie böse auf dich? Ich hab gehört, wie sie dich angeschrien hat."  
„Ich glaube, wir haben uns wieder vertragen, aber vielleicht ist sie noch ein bisschen böse auf mich.", erwiderte er, bemüht um eine kindgerechte Wortwahl.  
„Warum?"  
„Du stellst aber viele Fragen, Edward."  
„Ich heiße Teddy. Tante Ennie nennt mich nur Edward, wenn ich was angestellt hab."  
„In Ordnung, Teddy.", erwiderte Severus mit all der Geduld, die er aufbringen konnte. Teddy? Wer hatte sich das denn ausgedacht? Er war doch kein Plüschtier!  
„Also, warum ist sie böse auf dich? Hast du dich auch mal im Küchenschrank versteckt, um sie zu erschrecken?"  
„Was?"  
„Das hab ich gestern gemacht, aber sie fand das garnicht lustig. Dann war sie böse auf mich.", erklärte der Junge und sah betreten zu Boden. Severus musste fast lachen.  
„Nein, ich fürchte, ich habe etwas Schlimmeres gemacht."  
„Schlimmer, als sie so zu erschrecken, dass sie einen Karton Eier fallen gelassen hat?", fragte er mit großen Augen.  
Jetzt konnte Severus nicht mehr an sich halten und musste laut auflachen. „Ja, ich fürchte schon."  
„Was denn?"  
Wie sollte er das dem Kleinen erklären? „Deine Tante und ich… waren mal sehr gut befreundet, aber dann… bin ich verschwunden und habe mich nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Das war, als du noch ein ganz kleines Baby warst. So lange ist das schon her. Und deine Tante war deswegen sehr traurig."  
„Und jetzt bist du wieder da. Hast du dich entschuldigt?"  
„Ja, das habe ich."  
„Dann ist ja alles wieder gut. Tante Ennie sagt, dass man sich entschuldigen muss, wenn man was falsch gemacht hat und dann ist alles wieder gut."  
Der Kleine war schon irgendwie recht süß. „Das ist manchmal nicht so einfach. Wenn man etwas ganz Schlimmes gemacht hat und den anderen damit sehr traurig macht, reicht eine Entschuldigung nicht. Dann muss man dem anderen Zeit lassen, um dir zu verzeihen."  
„Ich hoffe, Tante Ennie braucht nicht zu lange dafür. Ich mag dich nämlich."  
Severus erstarrte. Hatte dieser kleine Junge, der Severus gerade seit fünf Minuten kannte, gerade gesagt, dass er ihn mochte?! Ein Kind, das Severus Snape, den Schülerschreck, mochte?  
„Möchtest du mal mein Zimmer sehen? Ich hab nicht aufgeräumt, aber ich kann dir meine Spielsachen zeigen."  
Severus nickte, noch etwas perplex, und folgte Teddy in dessen Zimmer. Es war liebevoll und bunt eingerichtet. Man sah sofort Enyas Händchen für bunte Inneneinrichtung, perfekt in einem Kinderzimmer. Hauptsächlich Muggelspielzeug lag auf dem Boden verstreut: Legosteine, Plastikfiguren, Murmeln, eine Eisenbahn… und in der Ecke lehnte ein Kinderbesen.  
„Den hat Onkel Harry mir geschenkt.", erzählte Teddy begeistert, „Ich übe jeden Tag, damit ich in Hogwarts in die Quidditchmannschaft von meinem Haus darf."  
„Das schaffst du bestimmt. Es liegt dir im Blut. Deine Mutter war eine hervorragende Fliegerin." Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Nymphadora in ihrer Schulzeit in der Hufflepuff-Quidditchmannschaft gewesen war.  
„Wirklich?", fragte Teddy.  
„Aber natürlich. Du sagtest, Onkel Harry hätte ihn dir geschenkt?"  
„Ja, und Tante Ginny. Tante Ennie war eigentlich dagegen, sie findet es zu gefährlich, aber ich passe ja auf."  
„Potter und Weasley sind verheiratet?", entfuhr es ihm. Plötzlich kam es ihm so vor, als wäre er eine halbe Ewigkeit fort gewesen.  
„Tante Ginny heißt jetzt auch Potter. Sie haben auch zwei Kinder. James Sirius und Albus Severus. Oh, er heißt ja wie du!"  
Severus musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten, um nicht umzukippen. „Albus Severus Potter?!", fragte er schockiert.  
Da hörten sie Enya rufen: „Die Pancakes sind fertig!"

Severus stürmte, so weit das mit seinem hinkenden Bein ging, in die Küche.  
„Albus Severus Potter?!", fragte er Enya, die ihn geschockt ansah. „Potter hat sein Balg nach mir benannt?!"  
„Einen etwas anderen Ton bitte, Severus!", antwortete sie streng, „Ich möchte nicht, dass Teddy dich so reden hört. Harry hat, genau wie alle anderen, gedacht, du wärest tot. In seinen Augen hast du dich für unsere Sache geopfert. Du giltst als Held, Severus, für das, was du getan hast. Es wurden Bücher über dich geschrieben, nachdem Harry berichtete, was er im Denkarium sah-"  
„Er hat was?!"  
„Keine Sorge, von Lily hat er nichts gesagt. Aber er wollte dich rehabilitieren, wenn du es schon nicht selbst konntest. Sonst hätte man dich immer noch für einen loyalen Todesser gehalten. Er wollte das richtig stellen. Und nachdem er die Motive für dein Handeln erfuhr, erkannte er, was du all die Jahre für ihn getan hast, obwohl du so eklig zu ihm warst. Das hat ihn so beeindruckt, dass er den kleinen Albus nach dir benannt hat. Für ihn bist du der mutigste Mann gewesen, den er je kannte. Außerdem ist es ja nur ein Zweitname. Hat dich schonmal jemand Severus Tobias genannt?"  
„Nein, dem hätte ich aber auch einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, der sich gewaschen hat!"  
„Severus, Harry meinte es nicht böse. Er wollte dich und deine Taten würdigen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass dzu noch lebst, hätte er das sicher nicht ohne dein Einverständnis getan."  
Er beruhigte sich ein wenig und erkannte, dass seine Wut übertrieben war. „Du hast recht… Ich finde meinen Namen nur nicht besonders schön und würde es keinem unschuldigen Kind wünschen, ihn zu tragen."  
Enya lächelte. „Du hattest kein Vorbild mit diesem Namen, auf das du hättest stolz sein können. Albus schon."  
Severus setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch, Teddy kletterte auf den Stuhl neben ihm. „Ein Vorbild? Ich?"  
„Du brauchst jetzt garnicht so bescheiden zu tun.", rügte Enya ihn und stellte den Teller mit den Pancakes auf den Tisch. „Du hast großen Anteil daran, dass wir den Krieg gewonnen haben."

***

Während dem Essen plapperte Teddy fröhlich und ein Pancake nach dem anderen verschwand in seinem Mund. Severus beobachtete ihn unentwegt und lächelte zwischendurch sogar. Es war ein rührender Anblick.  
Als ich den Tisch abräumen wollte, fragte Teddy plötzlich: „Tante Ennie? Kann Severus hierbleiben?"  
„Was?", fragte ich.  
„Du hast gesagt, das Haus gehört ihm und ihr habt es zusammen eingerichtet. Dann kann er doch hier wohnen, oder?"  
Der Junge brachte mich noch in Teufels Küche! Doch da schritt Severus ein: „Ich werde mir etwas anderes suchen, Teddy. Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen, dass man dem anderen Zeit geben muss zum Verzeihen, oder?"  
Teddy nickte, wirkte aber ein wenig geknickt.  
Aber ich konnte Severus doch nicht in ein Hotel gehen lassen! Er würde sofort erkannt und dann von Reportern belagert werden. „Nein, stop! Du bleibst natürlich hier, Severus. Wir wollen uns doch wieder aneinander gewöhnen und das geht am besten, wenn wir wieder zusammenwohnen, oder?"  
Severus nickte und lächelte sogar ein wenig.  
„Gut, da das jetzt geklärt ist, kann Teddy ja jetzt ins Bett.", sagte ich.  
„Aber Tante Ennie, ich wollte Severus doch….", begann er.  
„Nein, keine Widerrede. Es ist sowieso schon später als sonst. Und Severus bleibt ja hier, also kannst du auch morgen noch Zeit mit ihn verbringen." Teddy zog eine Schnute, schlurfte aber gehorsam ins Bad.  
Nachdem ich ihm einen Gutenachtkuss gegeben hatte, kam ich ins Wohnzimmer und sah Severus auf dem Sofa sitzen.  
„Auch ein Glas Wein?", fragte ich ihn. Ich brauchte jetzt etwas für die Nerven.  
„Gerne."  
Ich goss uns zwei Gläser ein und setzte mich neben ihn auf das Sofa. Severus nippte an dem Wein und sah mich an.  
„Was willst du jetzt eigentlich machen?", fragte ich und fügte hinzu, als er mich nur verständnislos ansah: „Naja, du kannst dich nicht ewig hier verstecken."  
Er seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich werde mich dem Ministerium überstellen, das wird noch ein paar Fragen haben. Dann soll der Tagesprophet meinetwegen einen Artikel schreiben und uns dann in Ruhe lassen."  
Ich nickte, zufrieden mit seinem Plan. „Darf ich dich um etwas bitten?"  
„Natürlich."  
„Sprich mit Harry. Er wird auch Fragen haben und es wird euch beiden besser gehen, wenn ihr einige Sachen aus der Welt schafft."  
Er brummte ein wenig unzufrieden. „Meinetwegen…"  
Das war ja einfacher gewesen als gedacht. Zufrieden lehnte ich mich zurück und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Es war immer noch etwas merkwürdig, hier neben einem Mann auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, den man für tot geglaubt hatte. Gleichzeitig war er mir aber auch so vertraut, dass ich mich bei ihm zu Hause fühlte. Er wirkte auch ein wenig entspannter als zuvor und begann, mir Fragen zu stellen, die ich ihm bereitwillig beantwortete, ihm aber dafür auch einige stellte. So entwickelte sich ein interessantes und lebhaftes Gespräch, so wie früher.  
Als er mir über seine Erfahrungen mit australischen Zauberern berichtete, musste ich lachen. Severus sah mich lächelnd an und plötzlich lag etwas ganz anderes in der Luft. Er hob eine blasse Hand und strich mir damit sanft über die Wange. Ich lehnte mein Gesicht in die Berührung hinein, denn sie tat unglaublich gut. Er schien das zu bemerken, denn er vergrub seine Hand dann in meinem Haar und kam mir mit seinem Gesicht so nahe, dass sich unsere Nasen fast berührten. Es war eine zaghafte Annäherung, als wäre es unser erster Kuss. Schließlich überbrückte der die letzte Distanz zwischen uns und legte seine Lippen sanft auf meine. Mein Herz pochte beinahe schmerzhaft in meinem Brustkorb, aber eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in mir aus. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern und intensivierte den Kuss, gab seiner Zunge Zutritt und schmiegte mich an ihn. Er strich mir über die Arme und löste sich dann langsam von mir. Wenn das hier nicht einer unserer innigsten Küsse gewesen war, wusste ich auch nicht.  
„Ich liebe dich, Enya.", sagte er leise.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus."

Am nächsten Morgen machte Severus sich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zum Ministerium. Ich hatte ihm angeboten, ihn zu begleiten, so als moralische Unterstützung, aber er hatte dankend abgelehnt. Diesen Schritt wollte er alleine gehen. Doch wir hatten besprochen, dass ich Harry und seine Familie zum Essen einlud, damit er und Severus sich aussprechen konnten. Harry hatte die Einladung bereits dankend angenommen und ich ging mit Teddy einkaufen für das Abendessen. Teddy plapperte unentwegt darüber, was er Severus noch alles erzählen oder zeigen wollte.

***

Severus fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar und tigerte in dem Warteraum auf und ab. Wie erwartet hatte sein plötzliches Erscheinen helle Aufregung ausgelöst und sogar der Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte sich persönlich davon überzeugen müssen, dass er es wirklich war. Und jetzt kam ein Zauberergamot zusammen, das ein Untersuchungsverfahren durchführen sollte. Es gab anscheinend noch einige Fragen, die nur er beantworten konnte. Und während es sich zusammenfand und vorbereitete, hatte Severus hier zu warten. Er war zwar nicht festgenommen worden, aber eigentlich lief es auf das gleiche hinaus.  
Severus hatte die Zeit unter Voldemort eigentlich in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins geschoben, soweit das ging, aber jetzt würde er alles wieder ausgraben müssen. Aber Enya hatte Recht, er musste mit dieser Zeit abschließen und das konnte er nur, indem er offiziell reinen Tisch machte.  
Da öffnete sich die Tür und ein Ministeriumsangestellter bat ihn in den Gerichtssaal. Severus atmete noch einmal tief durch, richtete sich auf und folgte dem jungen Mann, der ihn zwischendurch ungläubig von der Seite beobachtete.

Er hatte das Gefühl, den halben Tag in diesem Gerichtssaal gewesen zu sein, als er wieder heraustrat. Severus hatte ja gewusst, dass es anstrengend werden würde, aber er war vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven. Das Gamot hatte ihn sehr scharf befragt und ihm schwierige Fragen gestellt, aber er hatte ausnahmslos alle so detailliert beantwortet, wie er konnte. Dann hatten sie ihn beinahe einstimmig von allen Anschuldigungen befreit und er war offiziell rehabilitiert. Es kam ihm zwar nicht so vor, aber eigentlich war es recht schnell gegangen. Er hätte sich auch nicht gewundert, wenn sich das über mehrere Tage hingezogen hätte. Jetzt wollte er nur noch wieder zu Enya und Teddy. Seine Ruhe haben. Doch da fiel ihm ein, dass er den Abend ja mit der Potter-Familie verbringen durfte und er seufzte.  
Als er wieder in die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums trat, um nach Hause zu apparieren, lauerten ihm dort bereits die Reporter auf, stürmten sofort auf ihn zu und löcherten ihn mit fragen.  
„Meine Damen und Herren,", sagte er laut, „ich werde dem Tagespropheten ein Interview geben. Nur eines und nur dem Tagespropheten. Danach wünsche ich von Ihnen allen in Ruhe gelassen zu werden."  
Der Reporter des Tagespropheten trat auf ihn zu und Severus machte einen Termin für den morgigen Tag mit ihm aus. Heute brauchte er noch etwas Ruhe, die Verhandlung war anstrengend genug gewesen. Außerdem musste er sich noch überlegen, was er dem Reporter morgen sagen wollte.

Als er wieder in dem Haus in Spinner's End ankam begrüßte Teddy ihn freudig und fing sofort an, ihm etwas zu erzählen. Severus verstand immer noch nicht, was der Kleine an ihm fand. Enya stand bereits in der Küche und lächelte erleichtert, als sie ihn sah.  
„Severus! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass sie dich vielleicht doch festgenommen haben."  
„Nein, aber sie hatten sehr viele Fragen an mich." Er trat an Enya heran und sah in den Topf, in dem sie gerade herumrührte. „Tomatensoße? Sehr kreativ."  
Sie boxte ihm in den Arm und sagte: „Da wir drei Kinder hier haben werden, müssen wir etwas kochen, das Kinder mögen. Nudeln mit Tomatensoße mögen alle drei."  
Severus machte nur „Hmpf." und Enya lachte. „Da ist der alte Severus ja wieder."

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später klingelte es an der Tür und die Hölle auf Erden trat ein. Die vierköpfige Familie Potter stürmte unser Haus. Der dreijährige James Sirius lief sofort mit Teddy in dessen Zimmer und sie veranstalteten dort so einen Lärm, dass Severus sich fragte, ob das Zimmer danach noch stehen würde. Enya und Ginny betüddelten währenddessen den einjährigen Albus, der auf dem Arm seiner Mutter saß. Warum waren Frauenstimmen eigentlich plötzlich um zwei Oktaven höher, wenn sie mit Babys sprachen?  
Hinter den Frauen kam Harry hervor. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er erwachsen geworden war. Die meisten kindlichen Züge hatte er schon verloren, als Severus ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, doch nun sah er wirklich erwachsen aus. Er war nicht mehr hager, wie ein Jugendlicher, der zu schnell gewachsen war, sondern hatte seiner Größe entsprechend an Muskeln zugelegt. Sein Dreitagebart ließ ihn ebenfalls älter erscheinen. Harry sah sich kurz im Raum um, bis sein Blick auf Severus fiel. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund klappte auf.  
„Snape?", fragte er.

Während des Essens war Harry zwar damit beschäftigt, seinen ältesten Sohn davon abzuhalten, mit Nudeln um sich zu werfen, sah aber zwischendurch immer wieder misstrauisch zu Severus, als versuche er sich zu überzeugen, dass er ihn sich nicht eingebildet hatte. Später verzauberte Enya das Geschirr so, dass es sich selbst aufräumte und spülte, damit sie und Ginny mit den Kindern in den Garten gehen konnten. So konnten Harry und Severus sich in Ruhe unterhalten, wofür sie ins Wohnzimmer gingen.  
„Wo kommen Sie denn plötzlich her?", brach es aus dem jungen Mann heraus, als sie sich setzten. Severus erklärte ihm das, was er auch bereits Enya am Tag zuvor berichtet hatte und Harry hörte aufmerksam zu. In dem Sinne schien er sich weiterentwickelt zu haben.  
„Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum Sie jetzt plötzlich wieder auftauchen und alles durcheinanderbringen.", sagte Harry, als Severus geendet hatte.  
„Das hat mehrere Gründe. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, irgendwo auf der Welt einen Platz zu finden, wo ich mich zu Hause fühlen kann, um da für den Rest meines Lebens zu bleiben, ohne, dass jemand erfährt, dass ich noch lebe. Das ist aber nicht geschehen. Ich wollte immer wieder zurück nach England, wusste aber, dass ich hier kein Versteckspiel spielen wollte und konnte. Ich würde mich offenbaren müssen und das wollte ich zuallererst vor Enya, das hatte sie verdient. Ich habe sie schrecklich vermisst und es jede Minute bereut, sie verlassen zu haben."  
„Also wollten sie einfach wieder zurückkommen und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen? Nach neun Jahren?!"  
„Nein, ich wusste, dass ich Enya dadurch sehr verletzt hatte und das nicht so schnell wiedergutzumachen war, aber vielleicht verstehst du mich ja, Harry. Nach all den Jahren als Doppelspion, als Marionette sowohl für Voldemort als auch für Dumbledore… Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich wäre bereitwillig gestorben, wenn Enya nicht gewesen wäre. Für sie wollte ich leben, aber ich war psychisch nicht dazu fähig, wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Ich befürchtete, dass ich in meinem Zustand nicht so mit ihr umgehen konnte, wie sie es verdient."  
Severus fiel es schwer, mit Harry umzugehen wie mit einem Erwachsenen und nicht mehr in seiner üblichen herablassenden Art. Aber Harry verhielt sich seinem Alter absolut angemessen und schien seine frühere Hitzköpfigkeit verloren zu haben, was Severus ihm zugutehielt. Also riss er sich zusammen und war so offen und ehrlich zu Harry wie er konnte.  
Harry schien ihn zu verstehen und nickte. „Wie geht Enya damit um?", fragte er dann.  
„Überraschend gut. Sie hat mich zuerst angeschrien, was ich absolut verdient habe, aber inzwischen kommt sie gut damit zurecht. So gut, dass ich befürchte, dass sie noch unter Schock steht."  
Er nickte wieder und fuhr nach einer Pause fort: „Darf ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen zu den Erinnerungen, die Sie mir überlassen haben?"  
Severus hatte so etwas bereits befürchtet, verstand aber auch die Neugier seines Gegenübers. „Unter der Voraussetzung, dass du mich Severus nennst. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Professor."  
Harry nickte. „Du warst wirklich in meine Mutter verliebt?"  
Severus seufzte. Das war so ziemlich das letzte Thema, über das er sprechen wollte. Aber Harry wollte es erfahren und das konnte Severus nachvollziehen. „Ja. Sie war der einzige Mensch, der sich zu dieser Zeit um mich gekümmert hat und mich so akzeptiert hat, wie ich war. Sie war ein einzigartiger Mensch, so sanftmütig und liebenswürdig. Ich war sehr verletzt, als sie etwas mit deinem Vater angefangen hat, weil er und seine Freunde mich immer triezten. Allerdings war er zu der Zeit, als Lily begann, mit ihm auszugehen, bereits erwachsener geworden und hatte auf ihre Bitte sein Verhalten mir gegenüber etwas gemildert. Und das obwohl ich sie Schlammblut genannt hatte. Noch so eine Sache, die ich sehr bereue."  
„Deswegen hast du mich immer so gehasst? Weil ich der lebende Beweis dafür bin, dass Lily James gewählt hat."  
„Ja. Und weil du James so verdammt ähnlich bist."  
„Warum hast du mich dann trotzdem immer beschützt und dein Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort aufs Spiel gesetzt?"  
„Weil ich auch einiges von Lily in dir erkannte und ich es ihr schuldig war, dich zu beschützen. Sie sind wegen mir gestorben. Ich habe zu spät erkannt, wie Voldemort wirklich war und deswegen plagten mich immer Schuldgefühle."  
Harry nickte und schien das gerade gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Und was willst du jetzt machen?"  
„Erst einmal den Trubel überstehen, den meine Rückkehr verursacht hat, und dann… meine Beziehung mit Enya wiederaufbauen. Vielleicht stelle ich dann Tränke für das St. Mungos her, betreibe Forschung oder etwas in die Richtung."  
„Du willst nicht wieder nach Hogwarts?"  
Severus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein. Wie du festgestellt haben müsstest, bin ich nicht gut mit Kindern. Ich habe den Job nur gemacht, weil ich es Dumbledore versprochen hatte. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass man mich dort mit offenen Armen empfangen würde, nach dem, was ich angerichtet habe."  
„Ich glaube, es ist inzwischen allen bewusst, dass du gezwungen warst, das zu tun. Außerdem hat Neville oft erzählt, dass du einigen Schülern heimlich geholfen hast, wenn es ging. Ich denke McGonagall würde dich mit offenen Armen begrüßen, denn der momentane Lehrer für Zaubertränke soll ein ziemlicher Stümper sein. Aber das musst du entscheiden, aber auch nicht jetzt sofort. Eine Frage noch: Willst du Enya heiraten?"  
Severus sah Harry geschockt an. „Was? Heiraten?" Wie kam er denn auf die Idee?  
„Das wäre irgendwie logisch. Ihr beide liebt euch, Teddy scheint dich zu mögen… ihr wärt eine schöne kleine Familie."  
Familie… Konnte Severus wirklich einmal eine Familie haben? Enya, Teddy und er… und vielleicht irgendwann noch eigene Kinder? Es war ein schöner Traum. Aber auch ebendas. Er hatte es immmer für eine Wunschvorstellung gehalten, einmal eine Familie zu gründen. Er hatte doch gar keine Erfahrung damit, was eine glückliche Familie ausmachte! Und Enya auch nicht wirklich… Konnten sie das schaffen?


	48. Chapter 48

Die Zeitung raschelte, als ich sie wieder zusammenfaltete. „Das Interview ist gut geworden, nicht wahr?", fragte ich Severus, der gerade in seinen Toast biss und sich gleichzeitig die Marmelade von der Hose wischte, die Teddy mit seinem hibbeligen Herumgehample bekleckert hatte.  
Severus nickte, schluckte den Bissen herunter und sagte: „Ja, eine sehr freundliche Reporterin. Nicht so wie Rita Kimmkorn."  
Ich lachte. „Der hättest du wohl kaum ein Interview gegeben."  
„Nein, wahrlich nicht. Aber die hier hat wirklich nur das geschrieben, was ich gesagt habe, keine zu privaten Fragen gestellt und mir das Interview vor der Veröffentlichung sogar zugeschickt, damit ich es absegne. Der Tagesprophet scheint gelernt zu haben, was anständiger Journalismus ist."  
„Ja, er hat sich sehr verbessert, nachdem ein Großteil der Redaktion wegen Kooperation mit Voldemort entlassen wurde. Ach, mir fällt gerade ein: Ich muss heute Nachmittag in die Winkelgasse, ein paar Sachen für das neue Schuljahr besorgen. Brauchst du etwas?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und ein Mundwinkel zuckte, als versuche er ein Lächeln zu verbergen. Ich kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um kleine Veränderungen in seiner Mimik deuten zu können, aber das konnte ich mir nicht erklären. Doch dann kam mir ein anderer Gedanke, der den vorigen verdrängte. Das Schuljahr begann in ein paar Tagen und dann würden Teddy und ich wieder nach Hogwarts ziehen. Und Severus? Darüber würden wir uns noch Gedanken machen müssen.

Ich freute mich jedes Jahr auf den Einkauf in der Winkelgasse. All die neu aufgebauten Geschäfte mit neuen Waren, Schüler, die mit glänzenden Augen durch die Geschäfte gingen und die benötigten Dinge auf ihrer Liste abarbeiteten. Ich benötigte ein paar neue Schreibfedern, Tinte und Pergament, sowie ein neu erschienenes Lehrbuch für die fünfte Klasse, das ich den Schülern auf die Liste gesetzt hatte. In den letzten Jahren waren die Lehrbücher in so gut wie allen Fächern überarbeitet worden und erschienen nun nach und nach. Das war eine Umstellung für die Lehrer, aber die Bücher waren wirklich besser als zuvor und so nahm man das bereitwillig auf sich.  
Und wenn ich schon mal hier war, machte ich einen Abstecher in Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. In meinem Schreibtisch in meinerm Büro hatte ich eine versteckte Schublade, in der ich meine Süßigkeiten bunkerte, damit Teddy sie nicht in die Finger bekam. Nach einem langen Arbeitstag oder in einer bestimmten Zeit im Monat brauchte ich einfach etwas Süßes. Und der Auswahl in dem pink gestrichenen Laden konnte ich nicht widerstehen.

Mit zwei großen Tüten bepackt öffnete ich die Tür zu unserem Haus, das merkwürdig still war. Normalerweise hörte man Teddys Lachen, wenn er seine Runden auf dem Besen flog, oder das Tapsen seiner Füße in seinem Zimmer. Das Haus lag nun jedoch still da und als ich eintrat, wirkte es verlassen. Waren Severus und Teddy irgendwo hingegangen?  
Ich stellte die Tüten im Flur ab und suchte die Räume ab. Die Küche war wie ich sie verlassen hatte, Teddys Zimmer ebenfalls. Als ich auf das Wohnzimmer zuging, sah ich Licht unter der Tür hindurchschimmern. Ich öffnete sie und sah mich erstaunt um. Überall im Raum waren Kerzen verteilt und vor mir stand ein festlich gedeckter Tisch.  
„Tante Ennie!", sagte Teddy und stand aus dem Sessel auf. Er hatte seine besten Klamotten an, eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd und darüber eine schwarze Weste.  
„Teddy, was ist hier los?", fragte ich. Er kam auf mich zu, nahm meine Hand und führte mich in die Mitte des Raumes, ohne auf meine Frage zu antworten. Dann kam Severus plötzlich hervor, ebenfalls sehr elegant gekleidet. Hatte ich irgendwas verpasst? Irgendeinen Geburtstag? Ich dachte nach, aber Teddys war gerade vorbei, ebenso wie Severus' und meiner war noch lange hin.  
„Severus? Was…?" Ich kam nicht weiter, denn er lächelte mich nur an, stellte sich mir gegenüber und ging plötzlich vor mir in die Knie. Ich wusste eigentlich, was hier gerade geschah, wollte es aber nicht so recht glauben.  
„Teddy, dein Einsatz.", sagte er. Der Junge kramte in seiner Hosentasche, fand ein kleines Schächtelchen und reichte es Severus, der es aufklappte und vor sich hielt. Darin war in einem blauen Samtkissen ein wunderschöner, filigran gearbeiteter, silberner Ring. Ich sah zuerst den Ring, dann Severus mit großen Augen an.  
„Liebste Enya. Ich weiß, du hattest es nicht immer leicht mit mir und trotzdem hast du immer zu mir gehalten. Und immer, wenn wir getrennt waren, warst du morgens mein erster Gedanke und abends mein letzter. Ich weiß, es ist vielleicht ein wenig überraschend und früh, aber ich weiß schon lange, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen möchte, und mit Teddy. Ich möchte, dass dein Gesicht in Zukunft morgens das erste ist, das ich sehe und abends das letzte. Deshalb frage ich dich, Enya Sinclair: Willst du mich heiraten?"  
Stille machte sich breit, als ich Severus weiterhin nur mit großen Augen anstarrte. Nie im Leben hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass er mir einen Antrag machen würde. Schließlich war er erst seit ein paar Tagen wieder da und wir waren einander gerade erst wieder nähergekommen. Ich hatte mir noch keine Gedanken über unsere Zukunft gemacht und eigentlich plante ich immer gerne alles durch. Diese Überraschung überforderte mich, vor allem, da Severus mich weiterhin erwartungsvoll ansah. Aber ich wusste, dass es darauf nur eine Antwort gab. Mein Bauch kribbelte und ein Lächeln brach auf meinem Gesicht aus, noch bevor ich antwortete: „Ja! Ja, ich will!"  
Auf Severus' Gesicht zeigte sich eines dieser seltenen, wundervollen Lächeln, die ich so liebte. Er stand auf und ich sprang ihm in die Arme. Teddy lachte und klatsche glücklich, während ich Severus innig küsste und mir Freudentränen über die Wangen rannen. Als wir uns voneinander lösten, steckte er mir den Ring an den Finger und ich betrachtete ihn noch etwas ungläubig. Hatte ich mich wirklich gerade verlobt?

Severus und ich entschieden uns für eine Hochzeit im Frühjahr. Dann war es zwar warm, aber nicht so heiß, dass die Gäste und wir in den festlichen Klamotten schwitzten. Die grobe Planung hatten wir bereits abgeschlossen, als Teddy und ich nach Hogwarts abreisten. Severus wollte dort nicht leben, schloss aber einen Besuch nicht aus. Also blieb er in Spinner's End, wo er in seinem ausgebauten Schuppen Tränke für St. Mungos herstellte. Dort hatte er sich beworben und eine Stelle bekommen. Nun bekam er ein monatliches Festgehalt und braute die Tränke, die die Klinik benötigte. Besonders gefragt war der Wolfbanntrank, denn er war als einziger Tränkemeister Großbritanniens einer der sehr wenigen, die ihn herstellen konnten. Severus konnte so den britischen Werwölfen helfen, ein halbwegs normales Leben zu führen. So würden sie sogar Jobs bekommen und in die Gesellschaft integriert werden. Wir hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, aber ich vermutete, dass er das für Teddy tat, in Erinnerung an Remus.  
Teddy wollte lieber mit nach Hogwarts und so beschlossen wir, es so zu handhaben wie zuvor, aber an den Wochenenden und in den Ferien nach Spinner's End zurück zu kommen und diese mit Severus zu verbringen, auch wegen der Hochzeitsplanung. Nach reiflicher Überlegung hatten wir uns für ein kleines Landgut in Italien entschieden, das wir für die Hochzeit mieteten. Es war sehr romantisch, verwinkelt, alt, efeuüberwuchert und mit Blick auf die Adria. Wir beide wollten eine kleine Hochzeitsgesellschaft, auch damit die Medien nichts davon erfuhren. Mein Hochzeitskleid kaufte ich in einem Muggel-Geschäft, das eine große Auswahl hatte. Die Gästeliste setzten wir zusammen auf und Severus beschwerte sich zwischendurch, dass ich so viele Leute einlud, dass man unsere Hochzeitsgesellschaft nicht mehr als klein bezeichnen konnte. Die komplette Weasley-Familie wurde eingeladen, ebenso wie Harry und seine Familie, die verbliebenen Ordenmitglieder, das Lehrerkollegium von Hogwarts, ein paar alte Aurorenkollegen, Neville und Luna samt Partnern… die Liste wurde immer länger, bis wir auf fast fünfzig Personen kamen, was ich aber für eine Hochzeit nicht viel fand, im Gegensatz zu Severus. Die Arbeit nahm mich ziemlich in Beschlag, weshalb ich Severus einiges überließ, dem das aber nichts auszumachen schien. An einem Wochenende reiste er sogar mit Teddy nach London, um Anzüge zu kaufen. Trotz der langwierigen Vorbereitungen kam es mir noch sehr unwirklich vor, dass wir heiraten würden. Es war wie ein Traum und ich lebte mit einer ständigen Furcht, plötzlich aus diesem Traum aufzuwachen.  
Der Tag rückte immer näher und schließlich, eine Woche vor dem Hochzeitstermin, reisten wir drei nach Italien, um dort die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen, vor allem bezüglich Dekoration und Catering. Ich verbrachte die Zeit hauptsächlich damit, nervös hin und her zu laufen, um das eine oder andere noch zu besorgen, organisieren, verändern… Severus musste mich einige Male bremsen und regelrecht zwingen, mich mal hinzusetzen. Am Tag vor der Hochzeit reisten schon einige Gäste an. Molly, Ginny und Hermine waren meine drei wichtigsten Helferinnen. Molly kümmerte sich um das Essen und die letzten organisatorischen Kleinigkeiten, während Ginny und Hermine mir mit dem Kleid und der Frisur helfen sollten. Auch Kingsley war bereits eingetroffen, der uns trauen sollte. Teddy war mein Trauzeuge und Severus hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, seinen auszuwählen und ich war sehr überrascht gewesen, als er Harry fragte. Der war mit Ginny und den Kindern angereist und bespaßte die kleinen Gäste.  
Am Morgen des Hochzeitstages saß ich in meinem Zimmer und ließ mir von Ginny die Haare frisieren. Sie musste einige Zauber und Mittelchen anwenden, um meine Locken zu bändigen, schaffte sie aber schließlich in eine elegante Hochsteckfrisur zu bringen. Hermine kümmerte sich derweil um ein dezentes Make-up. Danach halfen sie mir, das Kleid anzuziehen. Es war relativ schlicht: weiß, mit nur leicht ausgestelltem Rock und einem silbernen Gürtel. Die Schultern waren frei, aber die Oberarme wurden von leichten Spitzenärmeln bedeckt. Die Spitze fand sich auch am Dekolletee und der Corsage wieder. Etwa zwei Stunden vor der Trauung war ich bereits fertig und lief nervös im Raum auf und ab. Ginny und Hermine versuchten, mich zu beruhigen, blieben aber erfolglos. Als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte, zuckte ich zusammen. Severus trat ein und bat seine beiden früheren Schülerinnen, für seine Verhältnisse freundlich, uns allein zu lassen.  
„Du weißt schon, dass du die Braut vor der Hochzeit eigentlich nicht mehr sehen darfst?", fragte ich ihn.  
„Das ist eine alte Muggel-Tradition, von der ich nichts halte.", gab er zurück und fuhr dann fort: „Enya, ich habe dir jemanden mitgebracht. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du sie wahrscheinlich nicht sehen möchtest, aber ich denke, deine Hochzeit ist ein würdiger Anlass, alte Konflikte über Bord zu werfen."  
„Severus, wovon redest du?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
Er sah mich kurz an und öffnete dann die Tür.

Ich sah die Ankömmlinge mit offenem Mund an. Ich erkannte sie sofort, obwohl es bereits so lange her war. Doch das Gesicht seiner Mutter vergisst man nicht.  
„Mom? Dad?", fragte ich schockiert.  
Sie waren alt geworden, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn ich ging auf die fünfzig zu. Für eine Hexe kein hohes Alter, aber meine Eltern waren Muggel. Mit ihren Mitte Siebzig waren sie alt. Mom war etwas rundlicher, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte, mit vollständig ergrautem Haar und tiefen Falten im Gesicht. Dad hatte schlohweißes Haar und ging an einem Stock, sah aber sonst aus wie früher.  
„Was macht ihr hier?"  
„Severus hat uns aufgespürt und uns von dir erzählt.", erklärte Dad und ich sah zu Severus, doch der war unauffällig aus dem Raum verschwunden.  
Mom ergriff nun das Wort: „Catherine, wir-".  
Ich unterbrach sie barsch: „Ich heiße Enya." Tränen traten in meine Augen, als ich meine Mutter meinen Geburtsnamen aussprechen hörte. Ich war als Catherine Anne Sinclair getauft und auch mit diesem Namen aufgewachsen, hatte ihn aber abgelegt, als meine Eltern mich verstoßen hatten. Es war eine Möglichkeit für mich, mit dem Schmerz fertig zu werden. Enya war ein Name, den ich als Kind irgendwo gelesen hatte und der mir sofort gefallen hatte. Meine Freunde hatten ihn als Spitznamen für mich verwendet, nachdem wir uns allen im Spiel Decknamen gegeben hatten und weil er ähnlich klang wie mein Zweitname Anne. Er stand für eine andere Persönlichkeit, die auch Teil von mir war. Genau wie ich in Hogwarts eine andere Person geworden war.  
„Du hast den Namen abgelegt, den deine Eltern dir gegeben haben?", fragte meine Mutter schockiert.  
„Du meinst die Eltern, die ihre elfjährige Tochter verstoßen und sich selbst überlassen haben? Hätte Dumbledore mir nicht erlaubt, permanent in Hogwarts zu leben, hätte ich in den Sommerferien auf der Straße gesessen. So etwas tut man seinem Kind nicht an. Ihr seid zwar meine Erzeuger, aber nicht meine Eltern."  
Mom sah mich weiterhin geschockt an, deshalb übernahm Dad: „Enya, wir sind nicht gekommen, um dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen. Ganz im Gegenteil: Wir möchten uns entschuldigen. Einige Wochen nach deiner Abreise haben wir unsere Entscheidung bereits zutiefst bereut, aber wir wussten nicht, wie wir dich kontaktieren könnten. Und dann… nach einigen Monaten dachten wir uns, dass du uns bestimmt nicht mehr sehen möchtest. Wir hatten uns nicht so verhalten, wie es Eltern tun sollten. Und dieser Dumbledore war so freundlich und wohlwollend, dass wir sicher waren, dass es dir in Hogwarts gut geht. Also wollten wir dich in Ruhe lassen."  
„Ihr hattet wirklich keine Möglichkeit, mich zu kontaktieren? Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass Dumbledore euch etwas dagelassen hat, womit ihr euch bei mir hättet melden können.", sagte ich erstaunt. Es hätte irgendwie zu Dumbledore gepasst. Er hatte jedem eine zweite Chance gegeben.  
„Nein. Aber wir waren auch… sehr deutlich und vehement.", gab er betreten zu.  
Mom schaltete sich wieder ein: „Ich bin es schuld. Dein Vater war zwar auch geschockt, als wir erfahren haben, dass du eine Hexe bist, konnte es aber akzeptieren. Ich nicht. Ich war so darauf bedacht, was andere von uns denken, dass ich garnicht darüber nachgedacht habe, was das mit unserer Familie macht. Ich habe unsere Familie zerstört und es hat gedauert, bis ich das erkannte. Doch dann habe ich das sehr bereut und dich einfach nur vermisst. Uns ist bewusst, dass wir es niemals wieder gut machen können, aber Severus hat uns die Möglichkeit gegeben, den ersten Schritt zu machen."  
Meine Wut bröckelte und Tränen traten in meine Augen. Mom war schon immer… schwierig gewesen und dass sie einen Fehler zugab sprach dafür, dass sie es wirklich bereute. Und was würde es mir bringen, sie jetzt wegzuschicken? Severus hatte Recht, meine Hochzeit war der richtige Zeitpunkt, alte Konflikte beizulegen.  
„Ich… ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch jemals werde verzeihen können, aber… ich will es versuchen.", sagte ich stockend und als Dad mich in seine Arme schloss ließ ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Mein Herz pochte laut und beinahe schmerzhaft gegen meinen Brustkorb und ich musste mich zwingen, gleichmäßig zu atmen. Durch die Nase einatmen, durch den Mund ausatmen. Niemandem war geholfen, wenn ich jetzt kollabierte. Dann erscholl der Hochzeitsmarsch. Mein Einsatz. Dad gab mir ein bestärkendes Lächeln und verschränkte seinen Arm mit meinem. Als er sich in Bewegung setzte, musste ich eigentlich nur neben ihm her gehen. Hoffentlich stolperte ich nicht über das Kleid. Wir bogen um die Ecke und zeigten uns so zum ersten Mal den Gästen. Lächelnde Gesichter waren mir zugewandt und Molly wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Augen. Dann sah ich Severus. Eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Figur in einem perfekt sitzenden schwarzen Anzug, hinter ihm die blaue Adria. Schräg hinter ihm stand Kingsley in seinen typischen violetten Roben in einem Torbogen aus bunten Blumen, doch ich hatte nur Augen für Severus. Schließlich kamen wir bei ihm an und mein Vater setzte sich in die vorderste Reihe. Teddy, der ebenfalls einen adretten, schwarzen Anzug trug, stand neben mir, auf der anderen Seite neben Severus stand Harry.  
Kingsleys dunkle Stimme durchbrach die Stille: „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um zu bezeugen, wie zwei Liebende den Bund fürs Leben eingehen. Enya Sinclair und Severus Snape sind zwei Menschen, die sich in der Zaubererwelt verdient gemacht haben. Kriegshelden, jeder auf seine Weise. Ihre Herzen seit langem verbunden, hatte ihre Beziehung ihre Höhen und Tiefen, doch das Wichtigste ist, dass sie heute hier zusammengekommen sind und sich ihre ewige Liebe schwören. Doch nun wollen wir ihnen das Wort geben."  
Das war mein Einsatz. Ich hatte lange an meinem Schwur gearbeitet und ihn so lange geübt, bis ich ihn auswendig konnte, damit ich Severus dabei in die Augen sehen konnte. Wir nahmen uns bei den Händen und ich begann: „Severus, es ist nun sechzehn Jahre her, dass ich dich an meinem ersten Tag als Lehrerin in Hogwarts wiedersah und mir schwor, dass ich deine harte Schale durchbrechen und zum Vorschein bringen würde, was sich darunter verbarg. Ich maße mir an zu sagen, dass ich erfolgreich war. Doch das, was ich fand, war mehr als ich erwartete. Es war ein liebevoller, verletzlicher, unglaublich intelligenter und charmanter Mann, an den ich mein Herz verlor. Ich bin stolz und wahnsinnig glücklich, dass ich heute deine Frau werden darf. Severus Snape, du bist meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft." Teddy reichte mir das Kissen mit den Ringen, ich nach Severus' herunter und schob ihn meinem Bräutigam auf den Finger.  
Tränen glitzerten in Severus' Augen, als er die Stimme hob. „Enya Sinclair, bevor du kamst, war ich davon überzeugt, kein Recht darauf zu haben, jemals glücklich zu werden. Ich hatte eine so dunkle Vergangenheit, dass ich fürchtete, etwas so Reines wie dich zu beschmutzen, wenn ich dich näher an mich heranließ. Doch du hast nicht aufgegeben, immer weiter um mich gekämpft und ich bin dir unglaublich dankbar. Du hast meinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben und du bist der Grund, warum ich heute hier stehen kann. Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als dich zu meiner Frau zu nehmen und mit Teddy eine Familie zu werden. Ich liebe dich. Jetzt und bis in alle Ewigkeit." Severus nahm meinen Ring und steckte ihn mir an den Finger.  
Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen und ich hörte auch andere hinter uns schniefen, während Kingsley uns offiziell zu Mann und Frau erklärte. Dann senkte Severus seinen Kopf und legte seine Lippen sanft auf meine.


	49. Chapter 49

Dreizehn Jahre später

„Julian, nicht so schnell!", rief ich meinem Sohn hinterher.  
„Ich geh nur Albus suchen, dann können wir uns zusammen ein Abteil sichern.", rief er mir über die Schulter zu und war in der Menschenmenge verschwunden.  
Wie jeden 1. September tummelten sich dutzende Zaubererfamilien am Gleis 9 ¾ , um ihre Kinder in das neue Schuljahr zu verabschieden. Mit Teddy hatte ich das schon seit fünf Jahren durch und jetzt begann Julian Alexanders erstes Schuljahr.  
Severus legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und küsste mich auf die Wange. „Lass ihn nur. Er wird schon nicht verloren gehen.", sagte er beruhigend und hob die siebenjährige Eileen Lilian auf seine Schultern, damit sie besser sehen konnte.  
„Da!", rief sie und deutete auf einen Punkt vor uns. „Ich sehe Julian!"  
Ich lächelte und legte meinen Arm um Severus' Hüfte, während er Eileens Beine festhielt, um sie vor dem Herunterfallen zu bewahren. Da gesellte sich plötzlich Teddy zu uns, inzwischen ein hochgewachsener und gutaussehender junger Mann, aber immer noch mit türkisem Haar. Er hielt die Hand von Victoire Weasley, seiner Verlobten, und lächelte sie verliebt an.  
„Teddy!", sagte ich überrascht, „Ich dachte, du hättest einen Einsatz."  
„Der ist erst heute Nachmittag. Außerdem kann ich doch nicht verpassen, wie mein kleiner Bruder zum ersten Mal mit dem Hogwarts-Express fährt." Teddy war seit zwei Jahren voll ausgebildeter Auror und ich wusste, dass er seine Eltern stolz gemacht hätte. Spätestens, als er Hufflepuff zugeteit wurde, dem Haus seiner Mutter, und dann auch noch Vetrauensschüler wurde. Er war inzwischen mit Victoire zusammen nach London gezogen und sie planten bereits ihre Hochzeit, da sie bereits seit ihrem vierten Schuljahr ein Paar waren und sich abgöttisch liebten.  
„Mommy?", fragte Eileen da und blickte von Severus' Schultern auf mich herunter.  
„Ja, Liebling?"  
„Wann darf ich auch nach Hogwarts?"  
Ich lachte. „Das dauert noch ein bisschen. Vier Jahre wirst du wohl noch warten müssen. Aber keine Sorge, Julian wir dann auch noch in Hogwarts sein. Er kann dir dann alles zeigen."  
„Julian hat gesagt, dass er nach Slytherin möchte, wie Daddy. Aber was ist, wenn er nicht nach Slytherin kommt?"  
„Weißt du, der Sprechende Hut ist sehr schlau und hat nur ganz selten einen Fehler gemacht. Und wenn Julian sich wünscht, nach Slytherin zu kommen, wird der Hut das in Betracht ziehen." Außerdem hatte ich wenig Zweifel, dass Julian nach Slytherin kommen würde, denn er war genau sein Vater und damit so ziemlich der Inbegriff eines Slytherin.  
„Und dann kommt er mit Albus zusammen in ein Haus."  
„Genau. Das wäre doch toll."  
„Und in welches Haus komme ich?"  
„Das werden wir dann sehen, Liebling. Darüber brauchst du dir wirklich noch keine Sorgen zu machen.", antwortete Severus ihr.  
„Bist du böse, wenn ich nicht in Slytherin komme?"  
„Ach Quatsch! Wie könnte ich meinem kleinen Mädchen jemals böse sein?" Er hob Eileen von seinen Schultern und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Wange, während sie kicherte. Als ich die beiden so beobachtete, wollte mein Herz vor Glück fast überspringen. Severus und ich hatten alles, was wir uns jemals hätten wünschen können. Als ich mit Julian schwanger geworden war, hatte ich meinen Lehrerposten in Hogwarts gekündigt, damit wir alle gemeinsam in Spinner's End leben konnten und nicht während des Schuljahres auseinandergerissen waren. Während Severus weiter Tränke für St. Mungo's braute, kümmerte ich mich um die Kinder und arbeitete nebenbei mit an der Neufassung der Lehrbücher für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich hatte vor, einen Job im Ministerium anzunehmen, sobald Eileen ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts begann. Ich wollte wieder arbeiten, aber nicht als Aurorin. Ich brauchte geregelte Arbeitszeiten und wurde immerhin auch nicht jünger. Außerdem wäre es mir unangenehm, Teddys Vorgesetzte zu sein, denn Kingsley hatte mir die Leitung des Aurorenbüros angeboten. Nein, das sollten die jüngeren machen. Severus und ich hatten es verdient, es etwas ruhiger angehen zu lassen. So hatten wir genug Zeit für uns und unsere Familie.

Wir winkten dem Hogwarts-Express nach und machten uns dann langsam auf den Weg in unser kleines Haus, unser friedliches, glückliches Leben, das wir uns so lange ersehnt hatten.


End file.
